CHEER UP!
by Babychickjojang
Summary: [UPDATE] [REMAKE DRAKOR CHEER UP] Hanya menceritakan tentang dua kubu yang saling berselisih, karna hal sepele bisa jadi masalah besar. Mereka menamai gengnya NEVER Tim dan SHOWTIME Tim. /WANNAONE/YAOI; OngNiel, MinHyunbin, WinkDeep, JinSeob, SamHwi, GuanHo, HakWoong, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung, Kim Taedong. Humor gagal.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan.**

 **D.L.L**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Hunor gagal.**

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Hanya menceritakan tentang dua kubu yang saling berselisih. Padahal hanya masalah sepele, tapi bisa memanjang seperti ini. Dua kubu itu menamai kubu mereka dengan masing-masing nama Never tim dan Showtime tim.

Kita perkenalkan masing-masing dari anggota kubu. Kuy!

SHOWTIME TIM.

1\. Park Jihoon : Dia mencetuskan dirinya sebagai ketua ditim ini. Padahal yang lain belum tentu setuju. Tetapi berkat wink mautnya, teman-teman segeng nya itu hanya bisa mengiyakan. Jihoon berada dikelas 2-4.

2\. Ahn Hyungseob : Bocah pecicilan ini satu paket dengan Lee Daehwi. Sama-sama tukang gosip, berisik. Dimana ada Hyungseob, disitu ada Daehwi. Hyungseob sekelas dengan Jihoon.

3\. Kim Jonghyun : Ah Jonghyun ini yang paling kalem digeng ini. Sebenarnya dia sudah gerah karna masih harus berselisih. Ia sudah berapa kali ingin mendamaikan teman-temannya dengan rival -mereka menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi lagi-lagi ditolak oleh mereka. Ia berada ditingkat akhir. 3-2.

4\. Lee Daehwi : Bocah satu paketnya Hyungseob. Sama pecicilannya dengan Hyungseob. Cerewet juga, tukang gosip pula. Ah iya, ia tidak suka dengan rivalnya yang bule itu yang menurutnya tukang tebar pesona. Daehwi ini tingkat pertama omong-omong, tepatnya dikelas 1-3.

5\. Kwon Hyunbin : Si berandal yang sialnya tampan. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, kaya pula, kurang apa lagi coba si Hyunbin ini? Tingkat akhir, 3-3.

6\. Joo Haknyeon : Bocah asal jeju. Teman-temannya sering memanggilnya Jeju boy. Haknyeon ini seorang playboy kelas kakap dan perayu ulung. Mantan kekasihnya ada dimana-mana. Tapi ia kini sedang memantapkan hatinya pada adik kelasnya, yang sialnya adalah rivalnya. Berada di Kelas 2-4

7\. Ong Seongwoo : Sekelas dengan Hyunbin. Orang bilang, Seongwoo ini wajahnya seperti aktor tapi kelakuannya seperti komedian yang ada di tv. Ia cukup populer karna ia tampan tentu saja. Seongwoo sangat tidak suka dengan rivalnya yang bersurai pink itu.

8\. Yoo Seonho : Si bungsu yang kelebihan kalsium. Ia sering menyebut dirinya byeongari, anak ayam. Mana ada anak ayam bongsor? Pikir teman-temannya. Seharusnya ia masih disekolah menengah pertama, karna otak cerdasnya ia berhasil akselerasi. Ia juga sama seperti Hyungseob dan Daehwi, berisik. Tapi bedanya bukan tukang gosip. Berada dikelas 1-2.

NEVER TIM

1\. Kang Daniel : Si beruang bersurai pink ini adalah ketua dari tim ini. Teman-temannya yang mencetuskan jika ia harus jadi ketua, Daniel sih iya-iya saja. Daniel ini anak konglomerat loh. Berada dikelas yang sama dengan Seongwoo rival manisnya.

2\. Hwang Minhyun : Si pangeran sekolah yang menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi siswa. Minhyun tampan juga ramah, fansnya ada disemua penjuru sekolah. Tapi ia tidak bisa ramah hanya dengan satu orang, yaitu Kwon Hyunbin rivalnya. Sekelas dengan Jonghyun.

3\. Lai Guanlin : Anak rantauan. Guanlin berasal dari Taiwan, dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini. Jangan berpikiran jika Guanlin itu ngekos dengan biaya yang murah ya, ia membeli satu apartemen mewah didekat sekolahnya. Ia juga anak orang kaya. Menyukai suasana yang tentram dan damai, tidak suka orang berisik. Sekelas dengan Daehwi.

4\. Bae Jinyoung : Si ganteng kalem. Jinyoung itu penurut, apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya pasti ia lakukan. Mungkin jika disuruh terjun ke jurang, Jinyoung akan melakukannya juga. Ah tidak deh, bercanda. Dia tampan, pintar, populer, kaya pula. Sebenarnya dia tertarik dengan rival yang sialnya manis itu. Kelas 1-1.

5\. Kim Jaehwan : Gimana menjelaskan tentang orang ini ya? Pokoknya Jaehwan ini sedikit kebapak an orangnya. Kolot kalau kata teman-temannya, Jaehwan sih bodo amat. Tapi, jika ia sudah tertawa kalian harus siap-siap menutup telinga masing-masing, karna suara ketawanya itu sangat melengking. Mentang-mentang anak vokal. Sekelas dengan Hyunbin.

6\. Park Woojin : Incaran seluruh siswa siswi disekolah elit ini. Tampan, suaranya yang sedikit berat itu mampu melumpuhkan gadis-gadis. Apalagi jika ia sudah melakukab rap, suaranya ituloh. Ah jangan lupakan, gingsulnya yang membuat ia banyak diincar. Sekelas dengan Jihoon, Hyungseob dan juga Haknyeon.

7\. Kim Samuel : Bule jadi-jadian, ini kata Daehwi ya. Samuel ini tampan loh, masuk kedalam kriteria pacarable banget deh. Banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasih dari si bule ini, mungkin dalam sehari ada lima atau lebih yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya, tapi hanya senyum yang Samuel perlihatkan. Sekelas dengan Jinyoung.

8\. Lee Euiwoong : Si bungsu yang manisnya pake banget. Saking manisnya bisa membuat kalian diabetes. Euiwoong ini masih polos kawan, ramah, lucu ah pokoknya pengen bawa pulang deh. Tapi ia bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikapnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya yang mengaku sudah naksir Euiwoong saat penerimaan murid baru. Sekelas dengan Seonho.

.

.

Jadi itulah mereka. Never tim dan Showtime tim. Dua kubu yang mempersalahkan masalah kecil menjadi masalah besar. Tiada hari tanpa beradu mulut. Tapi, hanya satu yang akan menyatukan mereka nanti. Kita lihat saja.

 **To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Babychick bawa ff berchapter pertama nih:3 Ini sebenernya remake kan bukan remake kan juga kali ya, ah pokoknya ini ff nanti bakalan lumayan sama dengan drama Cheer up:v makanya aku tulis judulnya Cheer up haha:V Aku belum bisa mupon dari drama itu TT-TT**

 **Jadi, babychick minta pendapatnya mau dilanjut ke chapter selanjutnya apa enggak:) Kalo enggak juga sih gak papa, tinggal didelete lagi aja.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 1**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan.**

 **D.L.L**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

Terlihat ada empat mobil mewah yang memasuki kawasan sekolah elit itu. Disusul dengan empat motor sport yang sama mahalnya dengan empat mobil sebelumnya. Kendaraan-kendaraan itu memakirkan kendaraannya, setelah selesai keluar orang-orang yang mengemudi mobil mewah tadi.

Jangan heran siapa pemilik mobil dan motor mahal itu. Semua siswa tau kok jika mobil dan motor mahal itu milik delapan orang lelaki yang tampannya sudah tak diragukan lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Never tim.

Seperti macamnya drama ditv, kedelapan lelaki ini memancarkan aura-aura charming boy. Jika kita geser saja sedikit ke arah gerbang sekolah, kita bisa lihat dua orang lelaki yang mungkin salah satunya sedikit bukan sedikit juga sih, hampir tidak suka dengan tingkah kedelapan orang tadi. Yang menurutnya itu tukang pamer.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang anak orang kaya, seenak jidatnya mereka membawa kendaraan mahalnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dasar angkuh." Ujar seseorang bertubuh pen- maksudku mungil.

"Jihoon-ah, jangan seperti itu." Ujar seseorang lagi, Jihoon mendelik tidak suka.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa selalu membela mereka sih? Yang temanmu ini kami atau mereka?" Ucap Jihoon sambil menatap Jonghyun sebal. Yang ditatap hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku bukan membela mereka Jihoonie, kalian temanku mereka juga temanku. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan masa sekolah dengan tenang bukan malah bermusuhan seperti ini." Ucap Jonghyun, Jihoon memutar matanya malas.

"Yasudah, terserahmu sajalah hyung. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Jihoon meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih terdiam digerbang sekolah. Jonghyun menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sebelumnya, aku akan memberitahukan kalian terlebih dahulu siapa saja yang membawa kendaraan mewah dan mahal itu. Ada Daniel si surai pink dengan mobil merahnya, Euiwoong si bungsu manis dengan mobil hitamnya, Jaehwan dengan mobil yang sama seperti Euiwoong, dan Minhyun si ketua organisasi siswa dengan mobil silvernya.

Itu yang membawa mobil. Sekarang yang membawa motor sport, kuy. Si gingsul Woojin dengan motor sport merah kesayangannya, Jinyoung dengan motor sport hitamnya, Guanlin dengan motor sportnya yang berwarna hijau seperti belalang itu kata teman segengnya. Dan Samuel dengan motor sport yang sama seperti milik Jinyoung. Kembaran haha.

Dipikir-pikir sekolah elit ini seperti deler mobil mewah dan motor mahal ya?

Jihoon sudah sampai dikelasnya dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi miliknya. Disebelahnya sudah ada Hyungseob dan didepannya sudah ada Haknyeon. Haknyeon dan Hyungseob yang melihat Jihoon dengan wajah seperti itu mengerutkan dahinya. Haknyeon memutar kursinya agar dapat berhadapan dengan temannya.

"Kau kenapa? Datang-datang sudah cemberut seperti itu." Ujar Hyungseob yang diangguki oleh Haknyeon. Jihoon menghela nafasnya sedikit kasar.

"Aku kesal dengan geng itu, selalu membawa kendaraan mewahnya ke sekolah. Mereka kira sekolah ini deler mobil dan motor apa?! Dasar tukang pamer." Ucap Jihoon dengan raut sebalnya. Hyungseob dan Haknyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

Jihoon menatap bingung juga kesal pada sahabatnya ini. Ia sudah berceloteh panjang tapi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan saja, bagus sekali.

"Kalian kenapa tidak menjawabku?!" Ucap Jihoon kesal,

"Kami harus jawab apa Jihoon?" Tanya Haknyeon. Jihoon mendecak.

"Ya setidaknya kalian jawab iya, benar, atau apalah. Jangan hanya mengangguk." Jawabnya sambil melipat tangannya didada, Hyungseob yang disebelah Jihoon langsung memeluk tubuh Jihoon dari samping.

"Aigoo... Jihoonie jangan merajuk seperti itu dong, nanti manisnya hilang loh" Ucap Hyungseob yang niatnya ingin membuat mood Jihoon kembali membaik.

"Siapa yang kau katai manis heh? Kau tidak punya kaca ya?" Cibir Jihoon, Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak asik Jihoon." Ucap Hyungseob melepaskan pelukannya. Jihoon sih cuek.

"Kalian berdua memang manis asal kalian tau." Celetuk Haknyeon yang dihadiahi pelototan maut dari dua sahabatnya. Haknyeon menelan ludahnya dan langsung memutar kursinya kearah depan menghindari pelototan maut dua sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka memang manis sih, tapi kelakuannya tidak ada manis-manisnya." Gumam Haknyeon. Yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh mereka, jika terdengar habislah kau Haknyeon.

"Hyungdeul." Panggil Euiwoong pada kakak-kakaknya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka semua menoleh kearah Euiwoong.

"Ada apa Ungie?" Tanya Minhyun yang kebetulan ada disamping si bungsu dan merangkulnya.

"Besok aku ada ujian matematika. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, jadi nanti pulang sekolah ajarkan aku ya?" Pinta Euiwoong dengan aegyo yang mungkin tidak disadari olehnya. Kakak-kakaknya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa sih yang tidak untukmu." Ucap Jaehwan sambil mencubit pipi Euiwoong. Jaehwan menoleh kearah Jinyoung, ia baru ingat jika Jinyoung dan Guanlin juga masih berada ditingkat pertama.

"Jinyoung, Guanlin kalian mau juga?" Tanyanya, mereka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah. Pulang sekolah diruangan biasa. Kalau begitu Euiwoong, Jinyoung, Guanlin kalian cepatlah masuk kelas." Ucap Daniel dengan senyum kelincinya. Euiwoong, Jinyoung dan Guanlin pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti hyungdeul." Pamit Euiwoong dengan melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Jinyoung dan Guanlin hanya maju lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh.

"Ah anak dua itu kapan berekspresi lebih? Apa mereka tidak punya stok ekspresi ya." Ujar Jaehwan yang tidak titanggapi oleh teman-temannya.

"Yasudah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu, bye hyung." Pamit Woojin yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Nah tinggal kita yang tua-tua. Ayo kawan." Ajak Jaehwan. Daniel dan Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dimana kelasnya berada.

.

.

Jam pembelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Jihoon, Hyungseob dan Haknyeon memutuskan untuk pergi duluan keruangan yang biasa mereka tempati untuk berlatih dance. Ah iya, geng Showtime ini para penari handal asal kalian tau.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai diruangan yang disebut oleh mereka basecamp. Jihoon melemparkan tas sekolahnya asal dan duduk diatas kursi yang ada diruangan itu. Hyungseob menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang yaa tidak begitu buruk untuk diduduki. Sedangkan Haknyeon duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"Yang lain belum keluar dari kelasnya ya?" Tanya Hyungseob entah pada siapa.

"Kami datang." Ucap Jonghyun membuka pintu yang diikuti oleh Seongwoo, Hyunbin, Daehwi dan Seonho.

"Hyungseob hyuuuunnggg" Panggil Daehwi dan Seonho sambil berlari kearah Hyungseob.

"Daehwi-ya, Seonho-yaaa" Ucap Hyungseob tak kalah keras dari Daehwi dan Seonho sambil merentangkan tangannya, dan terjadilah acara peluk kangen dari tiga biang rusuh itu, yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku heran dengan kalian. Kalian ini seperti tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun. Tadi dikantin juga kan kalian bertemu." Ujar Hyunbin menatap si tiga biang rusuh, mereka hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Hyunbin.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita latihan, minggu depan ada kompetisi, ingat." Ah~ Jonghyun selalu menjadi obat penenang digeng ini. Mereka yang tadinya malas-malasan kecuali tiga biang rusuh itu, langsung berdiri dan siap-siap untuk latihan.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak dengan geng yang absurd ini. Kita bergeser ke ruangan Never tim yang tepat berada disamping ruangan Showtime tim.

"Hyung, yang ini aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Euiwoong sembari menyodorkan bukunya kearah Minhyun.

Ah begitu rajinnya geng ini. Tidak juga, hanya dua dari delapan yang masih betah dengan buku pelajaran. Sisanya? Ya gitu.

Ada Daniel dengan santainya berbaring disofa empuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Woojin dengan psp kesayangannya. Guanlin dengan tab mahalnya sembari memakan permen karet. Jaehwan dengan novel picisannya, dan Jinyoung yang asik dengan game yang berada diponselnya.

Minhyun yang sedari tadi membantu Euiwoong belajar, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kalian jangan bermalas-malasan seperti itu. Cepat belajar. Ujian tengah semester tinggal dua minggu lagi." Perintah Minhyun. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minhyun, ada yang menatapnya malas, datar, sebal.

"Kenapa diam? CEPAT!" Ucap Minhyun final. Yang lain akhirnya meraih tas sekolahnya dan duduk dikursi dan meja masing-masing.

"Hyung terbaik." Celetuk Euiwoong, Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak surai Euiwoong.

Ruangan Never tim dan Showtime sangat berbeda tentu saja. Ruangan Never tim ini lebih seperti kelas, tapi dibuat lebih nyaman lagi. Ada sofa mewah disamping, kulkas kecil yang disimpan dipojok ruangan, dan pendingin ruangan.

Sedangkan diruangan Showtime tim, ruangannya tidak terlalu besar seperti ruangan Never tim. Diruangan mereka juga ada sofa, tapi tidak semewah yang diruangan Never tim. Kulkas ada, tapi tidak dengan pendingin ruangan. Yang ada kipas angin biasa.

Never tim saat ini sedang fokus dengan bukunya masing-masing, tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik yang berdentum cukup keras dari ruangan sebelah.

"Aish! Apa lagi ini?! Berisik! Menganggu acara belajarku saja." Ucap Guanlin kesal sambil melemparkan pensilnya diatas meja.

"Hyung, beritahu mereka jika kita terganggu dengan suara musiknya itu." Ucap Woojin yang mulai kesal.

"Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak akan fokus belajarnya." Tambah Euiwoong.

Minhyun menoleh kearah Daniel yang masih asik dengan acara menulisnya.

"Kang Daniel. Lakukan sesuatu." Ucap Minhyun, membuat Daniel berhenti menulis dan menyeringai tipis.

"Tenang saja, jika mereka ingin melakukan itu, kita juga bisa melakukannya." Seringai Daniel, ia mengambil remote kecil yang sepertinya remote sound. Dan terdengarlah musik yang cukup keras sama kerasnya dengan musik ruang sebelah.

"Lebih keras lagi hyung." Ujar Woojin, Daniel pun mengencangkan volumenya lagi. Sedangkan Jaehwan yang berada dibelakang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"Mulai lagi." Gumam Jaehwan.

Diruangan sebelah...

"Aish! Kenapa mereka memutar musik juga?! Kita jadi tidak fokus latihan." Ucap Seongwoo kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya karna acara menarinya terganggu.

"Kalau begini terus, kita kapan fokusnya." Ucap Seonho yang sudah duduk dilantai dengan wajah frustasi. Daehwi menoleh kearah Hyunbin yang memamg posisinya berada dibelakang dekat dengan sound mereka.

"Hyung, keraskan suara volumenya." Titah Daehwi pada Hyunbin dan diangguki oleh Hyunbin.

Seongwoo yang sudah tak tahan, langsung pergi keluar ingin menemui tim ruangan sebelah. Diikuti oleh teman-temannya, Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Mulai lagi, pikirnya.

"Yak! Kalian keluar!" Teriak Seongwoo. Yang lain sudah berjajar rapi samping Seongwoo.

Never tim keluar dari ruangannya dengan seringai tipis yang tercetak diwajah mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun dingin. Minhyun yang biasa ramah, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikap ramahnya.

"Kau bilang kenapa?! Kenapa?! Heol! Kalian sudah menganggu latihan kami dengan suara musik kalian itu!" Ucap Hyunbin sambil menatap Minhyun kesal.

"Kalian yang telah menganggu waktu belajar kami dengan suara musik yang cukup membuat satu gedung roboh." Ucap Guanlin dengan tangan yang dilipat didada dan tatapan dinginnya.

Posisi mereka ini berhadapan. Showtime tim menatap Never tim dengan raut wajah marah dan kesalnya, sedangkan Never tim hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin andalan mereka. Kecuali Jaehwan dan Daniel tentu saja. Jaehwan dengan raut wajah lelahnya, ia berada dibelakang ketujuh temannya omong-omong. Dan Daniel dengan seringai tipis andalannya. Jonghyun pun sama seperti Jaehwan, berada dibelakang ketujuh temannya dengan raut wajah lelahnya.

Seonho yang tidak terima maju selangkah kedepan dengan menatap Guanlin marah.

"Yak! Jangan mentang-mentang kalian adalah anak dari penyumbang dana disekolah elit ini ya! Kalian bisa seenaknya seperti ini!" Guanlin menoyor kening Seonho dengan telunjuknya membuat Seonho terdorong kebelakang.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalian iri? Haha tentu saja, pasti kalian iri." Ucap Samuel dengan seringai yang ia tunjukkan kepada Daehwi. Daehwi yang tidak terima pun langsung menjambak rambut Samuel.

Dan terjadilah acara jambak menjambak dari kedua geng ini. Jaehwan dan Jonghyun terkejut dengan tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"Euiwoongie maafkan aku." Ucap Haknyeon, karna sebenarnya ia tidak tega harus melakukan ini.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Euiwoong menjambak rambut Haknyeon.

"AAKK!" Teriak Haknyeon.

"Yak! Yak! Rambutku jangan kau jambak bule jadi-jadian!" Teriak Daehwi.

"Aku tidak menjambak rambutmu cabe! Rambutmu itu tersangkut diname tagku!" Teriak Samuel tak kalah keras dari Daehwi.

"Yak gingsul! Sini kau, kucongkel matamu itu!" Hyungseob menatap Woojin dengan tatapan beringasnya.

"Apa?! Sini!" Tantang Woojin.

"Yak! Kau datar, sini kau! Ku jambak rambutmu itu sampai rontok!" Ucap Jihoon berusaha menjambak rambut Jinyoung.

"Coba kalau bisa pendek." Tantang Jinyoung, Jihoon yang tidak terima dipanggil pendek naik pitam akhirnya dia mendorong Jinyoung sampai Jinyoung terjatuh kelantai, dan langsung diduduki oleh Jihoon. Dan langsung menjambaki rambut Jinyoung.

"Yak pendek! Sakit!" Teriak Jinyoung.

"Rasakan itu datar!" Masih menjambak rambut Jinyoung.

Daniel berusaha melepaskan jambakan dari Seongwoo. Hyunbin dan Minhyun sudah saling memilin leher masing-masing. Sedangkan Guanlin memegang kepala Seonho dengan tangannya, Seonho berusaha untuk memukul Guanlin tetapi karna kepalanya ditahan oleh sirantauan ini, jadi Seonho seperti memukul mukul angin. /ngertikan maksudnya?:v/

Jonghyun dan Jaehwan hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak ada guru yang lewat dan temannya itu selamat. Tapi harapan hanya harapan, dilorong menuju ruangan mereka ini, Jaehwan terkejut melihat ada guru yang sepertinya akan mengecek mereka ini. Jaehwan menepuk lengan Jonghyun, Jonghyun menatap Jaehwan tatapan tanyanya. Jaehwan menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah lorong Jonghyun pun menoleh dan matanya langsung membola saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Jisung ssaem?!"

Guru tadi yang diketahui bernama Jisung ssaem ini, terkejut bukan main saat melihat siswa-siswanya sedang melakukan hal anarkis.

"YAK! KALIAN BERHENTI, JIKA TIDAK INGIN KU BERI HUKUMAN!"  
.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?:'v Ada yang sama kan sama scene didrama Cheer up? Wkwk. Bikin ff dengab banyak cast itu ternyata gak gampang:" Aku jadiin si bunda Jisung guru yuhuu^o^/ Oiya, kemarin ada yang review "Jonghyun sama Jaehwan dikapelin?" Jawabannya enggak ya kawan:"v Aku bingung kalo mereka dikapelin siapa yg uke siaoa yg seme?:'v**

 **Terimakasih yg udah review, fav, foll. Aku cinta kalian mmmuuuaaahhh wk.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : 2**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Hunor gagal.**

.

.

.

"YAK! KALIAN BERHENTI, JIKA TIDAK INGIN KU BERI HUKUMAN!"

Ajaib. Mereka langsung berhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari guru mereka. Jisung menghampiri ke enam belas siswa yang merusuh tadi. Tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka selalu rusuh setiap harinya. Jisung memukul sayang kepala mereka dengan tongkat kecil yang selalu ia bawa. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi itu membuat mereka semua meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa main jambak jambakkan seperti perempuan?!" Ucap Jisung, keenam belas siswa itu hanya diam.

Bayangkan saja, wajah yang asalnya mulus tanpa luka sekarang dihiasi beberapa luka cakaran. Rambut yang asalnya tertata rapi, sekarang sudah tak berbentuk, mencuat keberbagai arah. Seragam mereka juga sudah kusut. Sangat mengenaskan.

"Kalian duduk dilantai dan angkat kedua tangan kalian. Cepat!" Titah Jisung. Mereka langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang guru.

"Aku heran dengan kalian-kalian ini, kenapa selalu rusuh setiap hari? Apa ada masalah diantara kalian semua ini? Jika ada masalah, kan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Jangan seperti ini, astaga." Ujar Jisung sambil memijat pelipisnya. Pusing juga mengurus keenam belas curut nakal ini.

"Kau juga, Minhyun. Kau ini sebagai ketua organisasi siswa, seharusnya meleraikan mereka, bukannya ikut-ikutan." Jisung menatap Minhyun, yang ditatap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf ssaem." Lirih Minhyun. Jisung menarik nafasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menurunkan tanganmu Guanlin?" Guanlin langsung menaikkan tangannya kembali. Sungguh, pegal sekali asal kalian tau.

"Jika kalian terus seperti ini, ssaem benar-benar akan memanggil orangtua kalian."

"JANGAN!" Jisung tersentak ditempatnya karna jawaban dari mereka. Kecuali Guanlin tentunya, orangtuanya kan ada di Taiwan.

"Kompak sekali. Pokoknya ssaem tidak mau tau, kalian harus damai secepatnya."

"TIDAK AKAN!" Jisung facecalm. Jaehwan dan Jonghyun tidak ikutan berteriak loh ya, mereka ini netral. Cinta damai.

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu siap-siap saja orangtua kalian akan ku panggil." Ucap Jisung santai, ditatapnya satu persatu siswa-siswanya itu.

"Ssaem, kumohon jangan panggil orangtua kami kesini." Mohon Jihoon dengan mengatupkan tangannya diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Geng sebelah hanya menatap mereka sekilas.

"Maka dari itu berdamailah kalian ini, astaga. Kalian tau ada pepatah cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Nah seperti kalian ini, selalu beradu argumen. Kalian akan berjodoh nanti." Ujar Jisung masih menceramahi anak didiknya ini.

"Ssaem, jangan bilang seperti itu. Omongan adalah doa loh ssaem." Ucap Seonho. Yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya. Jisung cuek saja dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Ssaem, omong-omong sampai kapan kita akan mengangkat tangan seperti ini? Ini pegal sekali." Ucap Daniel tangannya pegal sungguh.

"Yasudah, turunkan tangan kalian. Dan sekarang kalian cepat pulang, sekolah sudah mulai sepi."

Mereka berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Jisung dan masuk keruangan masing-masing untuk mengambil tasnya.

.

.

Saat ini geng Showtime sedang berjalan dikoridor diikuti geng Never dibelakangnya. Sesekali mereka memukul pelan bahu mereka karna rasa pegal yang belum hilang.

"Aish jinjja! Rambutku jadi berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Daehwi sambil tangannya memegang kaca.

"Ini gara-gara si bule jadi-jadian itu." Lanjutnya,

"Hei! Aku mendengarmu cabe!" Teriak seseorang dibelakang. Daehwi menoleh dan menatap kesal Samuel. Saat akan mengeluarkan umpatannya, suara Jisung sudah mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka yang mungkin akan merusuh lagi.

"JIKA KALIAN RUSUH LAGI, AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMANGGIL ORANGTUA KALIAN!" Ucapan Jisung barusan sukses membuat keenam belas siswa itu berlari. Jisung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dosa apa aku harus mengurus enam belas curut nakal itu. Untung saja stok sabarku masih banyak." Monolog Jisung.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Jisung pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah karna ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kepala Sekolah kepadanya.

Jisung sudah sampai ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan mengetuk pintu coklat dihadapannya. Terdengar suara didalam menyuruhnya masuk. Jisung membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Silahkan duduk, Jisung ssaem." Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkan Jisung duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu. Jisung mengangguk menuruti perintah dari atasan.

"Sonsaengnim, ada apa memanggil saya? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin sonsaengnim sampaikan?" Tanya Jisung, Kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti. Jisung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau tau kan murid-murid yang selalu membuat kekacaun setiap hari?" Jisung mengangguk. Pasti anak-anak itu, pikir Jisung.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi mereka. Kalau bisa, buat mereka damai. Aku cukup lelah mendengar kekacauan yang selalu diperbuat oleh anak-anak itu."

Jisung diam ditempatnya, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Kepala sekolah. Mengawasinya? Membuat mereka damai? Heol, dikira gampang mendamaikan curut-curut nakal itu? Pikir Jisung.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa Jisung ssaem?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah, Jisung sedikit tersentak karna ia bisa-bisanya sempat melamun.

"Akan ku usahakan sonsaengnim." Jawab Jisung membuat Kepala Sekolah tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jisung pelan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Jisung ssaem." Jisung mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya pada Kepala Sekolah dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Dan inilah akhirnya. Kenapa pada saat itu Jisung ada saat anak-anak itu rusuh. Jisung-ssi fighting!

.

.

"Untung saja, Jisung ssaem datang. Kalau tidak mungkin rambutku sudah rontok tak tersisa, aish benar-benar si Ong itu. Wajahnya saja manis, kelakuannya tidak manis sekali." Ucap Daniel sambil meringis dihalaman parkir tempat mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mahalnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang hentikan. Berdamai apa susahnya sih?" Ujar Jaehwan sambil melipat tangannya didada dan punggungnya ia sandarkan pada mobil miliknya.

Yang lain melirik Jaehwan dengan tatapan, kau serius?. Jaehwan mah cuek aja. Jaehwan menatap satu persatu temannya yang ugh sungguh jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Kalian ini seperti bocah lima tahun. Memasalahkan hal sepele, heol! Berkacalah, kalian ini sudah ada disekolah menengah atas. Bukan masih disekolah dasar. Sudahlah, aku lelah ingin pulang. Aku duluan." Jaehwan masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan membanting pintu mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo ditempatnya.

"Yang tadi itu, benar-benar Jaehwan hyung?" Tanya Woojin menatap teman-temannya. Guanlin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tau, jika Jaehwan hyung marah bisa menyeramkan juga." Ini Jinyoung yang bicara.

"Hyungie, apa Jaehwan hyung benar-benar marah pada kita?" Tanya Euiwoong pada Minhyun. Minhyun menoleh kearah Euiwoong dan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Euiwoong.

"Dia tidak akan lama marahnya. Tenang saja." Ucap Minhyun dengan senyum teduhnya, Euiwoong mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah mulai gelap, ayo pulang." Ajak Daniel dan diangguki oleh yang lain. Mereka pergi ke kendaraannya masing-masing. Dan melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Sedangkan Showtime tim sedang berada dihalte menunggu bus tujuan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya Jihoon dan Jonghyun tidak menaiki bus untuk sampai kerumahnya, mereka cukup berjalan kaki sepuluh menit dan sampai. Jihoon dan Jonghyun tetanggaan. Rumah mereka bersampingan. Maka dari itu, ibunya Jihoon menitipkan anak manisnya itu pada Jonghyun. Jadi, mau tidak mau Jonghyun harus pulang pergi bersama Jihoon.

"Leherku rasanya akan patah, karna dipilin oleh si ketua osis itu. Aish." Ringis Hyunbin sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku hyung? Aku yang paling parah disini. Sudah dijambak dicakar pula." Ujar Haknyeon disamping Hyunbin, yang lain menatap Haknyeon. Benar apa kata pemuda Jeju itu, dia paling parah. Poor Haknyeon.

"Salah kau sendiri. Masih sempat-sempatnya merayu anak orang." Ucap Seongwoo, yang kebetulan tadi saat kejadian berada didekat Haknyeon.

"Heol! Hyung, kau merayu Lee Euiwoong?" Tanya Daehwi dengan mata membulat. Haknyeon hanya memasang muka masamnya.

"Sudahlah jangan ribut terus. Hari sudah mulai gelap, kalian cepat pulang. Aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Aku duluan, ok. Bye." Jonghyun membalikkan badannya meningalkan ketujuh temannya.

"Yak! Jonghyun hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Jihoon sambil berlari menyusul Jonghyun yang sudah mulai menjauh. Jihoon menoleh kearah belakang, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku duluan. Sampai ketemu besok! Nae Maeumsoge Jojang!" Teriak Jihoon masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan aegyo sambil berlari.

"Jihoon! Cepatlah!" Teriakan Jonghyun membuat Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menyusul Jonghyun.

"Jihoonie hyung benar-benar. Sempat-sempatnya melakukan aegyo saat berlari." Ujar Seonho. Dan mereka bertujuh masih menunggu bus yang belum datang-datang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued?**

 **Eh serius ini chapter agak garing gimana gitu ya:'v Ide udah mentok, tapi tangan gatel pengen update:3 Tadinya dichapter ini pengen dimasukin moment Minhyunbin, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin chapter depan aja:3 Dan aku baru ngeh pas ada readernim yang bilang samuel sebelum-sebelumnya gak ada, pas acara jambak-jambakkan ada:v AKU LUPA masukin Samuel serius xD Makasih udah diingetin hahahaha.**

 **Makasih buat _najjeminna_ udah ngasih masukan, duh senang sekali rasanya ada yang memberi saran:3 makasih juga buat yang udah fav, foll, apalagi review. Kucinta kaliaaaaaannn.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter : 3**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Hunor gagal.**

.

.

.

"Sial." Umpat Hyunbin sambil berlari.

Hari ini, entah hari sial Hyunbin atau apa. Pertama, dia bangun kesiangan. Salahkan alarmnya yang tiba-tiba tidak berbunyi dan pada saat ia membuka matanya ternyata sudah jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Itu artinya gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi. Hyunbin terkejut dan langsung melompat dari ranjangnya, mengambil handuk dan mandi secepat yang ia bisa.

Kedua, saat menaiki bus, ditengah perjalanan kesekolahnya, bus yang ditumpangi Hyunbin ini mogok. Membuat semua penumpang harus mengungsi ke bus yang lain yang akan datang lima menit kemudian. Hyunbin pikir menunggu bus lagi akan membuatnya lebih telat lagi kesekolah. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari kesekolahnya.

Gerbang sekolah sudah ada didepan mata, Hyunbin sekuat tenaga berlari menuju gerbang yang hampir saja ditutup. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Hyunbin berhasil melewati gerbang yang akab ditutup. Hyunbin membuang nafasnya lega, karna ia berhasil masuk. Eits, jangan senang dulu tuan Kwon.

Disana, sudah terlihat anak-anak osis yang sedang mengabsen murid-murid yang terlambat. Hyunbin mendengus, baru saja ia bahagia eh didepannya sudah ada neraka.

"Kemana dasimu?" Tanya si ketua osis yang kebetulan sedang jaga. Hyunbin hanya menatap malas Minhyun.

"Dirumah." Jawab Hyunbin cuek.

"Kau tau kan, jika tidak memakai dasi berarti kau-"

"Melanggar peraturan sekolah. Heol, memang sebuah dasi sangat penting pada saat jam pembelajaran? Tidak kan." Ucap Hyunbin, Minhyun masih dengan wajah antengnya.

"Kau ingin dihukum?" Tanya Minhyun sambil menatap Hyunbin dingin. Hyunbin memutar matanya malas.

"Ck! Apa hukumannya? Mengelilingi lapangan? Baik, akan kulakukan." Hyunbin pergi kearah lapangan dan mulai melakukan hukumannya.

"Enam putaran!" Teriak Minhyun. Hyunbin tidak menoleh, tapi Minhyun tau kalau Hyunbin mendengarnya.

Hyunbin sudah berlari sebanyak tiga putaran masih ada tiga putaran lagi. Hyunbin sih sebenarnya senang-senang aja karna ada hukuman ini. Well, jadi ia bisa membolos -lagi dengan alasan mengelilingi lapangan karna hukuman.

Bayangkan saja, pelajaran pertama dikelas Hyunbin itu tentang Sejarah Korea. Pelajaran yang Hyunbin tidak sukai. Dan gurunya yang mengajar pun sedikit mellow. Jadi, menurut Hyunbin, Sejarah Korea itukan masa lalu. Masa lalu itu untuk dilupakan bukan untuk dikenang. Hyunbin baperan ya.

.

Minhyun memperhatikan Hyunbin yang masih berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Ia melirik jam tangan yang ada ditangan kirinya, jam delapan lebih lima menit. Berarti ia melewatkan tiga puluh menit pelajaran pertama demi mengawasi si berandal itu.

Minhyun sebenarnya sudah bosan melihat nama orang itu selalu tercantum didaftar murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Tapi orang ini keseringan membolos kelas. Pasti dalam seminggu hanya dua atau tiga kali ia masuk kelas. Masa depan yang curam, pikir Minhyun.

Hyunbin melirik kearah Minhyun sebentar memastikan ketua osis itu masih ada ditempatnya atau tidak. Ia melihat Minhyun yang masih berdiri sejak tadi, memangnya tidak pegal berdiri terus, pikir Hyunbin.

Hyunbin melihat kearah atas dimana tempat Minhyun berdiri, ia melihat dua orang murid yang sedang bercanda dengan menggunakan sapu dan pengepel. Salah satu diantara mereka mungkin tidak sengaja melempar sapunya kearah jendela kaca yang disamping membuat jendela kaca itu pecah.

Hyunbin terkejut, Hyunbin melihat Minhyun yang masih anteng ditempatnya. Tidak berpikir lama Hyunbin berlari kearah Minhyun.

"HWANG MIHYUN, AWAS!"

PRANG

Kaca-kaca itu berjatuhan kebawah bersamaan dengan sapu. Minhyun yang terkejut membulatkan matanya. Hyunbin memeluknya dan melindunginya dari pecahan kaca? Wow. Minhyun bisa mendengar Hyunbin meringis saat kaca itu mengenai punggungnya yang dilapisi blazer abu-abu khas sekolah ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyunbin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat blazer abu-abu milik Hyunbin terlihat ada darah. Dan wajahnya sedikit tergores oleh pecahan kaca.

"Y-yak K-kwon Hyunbin.. P-punggungmu.." Ucap Minhyun terbata, Hyunbin meringis kesakitan dan menatap Minhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin membawaku keruang kesehatan eoh?" Tanya Hyunbin, Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan memapah tubuh Hyunbin keruang kesehatan.

.

.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Minhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Tumben sepi, pikir Minhyun. Minhyun mendudukan Hyunbin diranjang ruangan itu.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dulu." Minhyun meninggalkan Hyunbin yang masih meringis. Minhyun kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Buka dulu blazer dan kemejamu. Dan berbaliklah, karna aku akan mengobati punggungmu dulu." Ucap Minhyun, Hyunbin melepaskan blazer dan kemejanya.

Minhyun dengan telaten membersihkan luka dipunggung Hyunbin. Hyunbin sesekali meringis kesakitan saat Minhyun tidak sengaja menekan lukanya. Dan sekarang giliran wajahnya yang diobati.

Minhyun sedikit tertegun karna Hyunbin menatapnya seperti itu. Kenapa Minhyun baru sadar, jika Hyunbin memiliki wajah sempurna. Hidungnya mancung, wajahnya juga mulus. Seperti seorang model.

Hyunbin pun sama, ia menatap wajah Minhyun yang jaraknya lumayan dekat wajahnya. Minhyun wajahnya mulus, hidungnya mancung, dia tampan tapi terlihat manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Minhyun yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau manis juga ternyata." Celetuk Hyunbin. Pipi Minhyun sedikit memerah karna ucapan Hyunbin barusan. Hyunbin tersenyum tipis.

"Pipimu merona, apa kau terpesona dengan wajah tampanku?" Minhyun yang sebenarnya malu, dengan sengaja menekan luka diwajah Hyunbin, membuat siempunya meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau obati saja lukamu itu. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu." Ucap Minhyun tiba-tiba gugup. Minhyun langsung meninggalkan Hyunbin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Menarik." Gumam Hyunbin dengan seringai tipis.

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam makan siang berbunyi. Siswa-siswa yang memang sudah lapar langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan geng-geng itu. Saat ini, Showtime tim sudah berada disatu meja dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Hyung! Wajahmu kenapa?!" Daehwi terkejut melihat wajah tampan hyungnya ini luka. Tak hanya Daehwi, yang lain pun terkejut melihat wajah tampan temannya ini.

"Wajah dan punggungku terkena pecahan kaca." Ucap Hyunbin sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya. Yang lain belum menyentuh makan siangnya, masih shock. Ya kecuali Seonho, anak ayam bongsor itu sudah sibuk sendiri dengan makan siangnya. Seonho dan makanan itu perpaduan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Jonghyun menatap Hyunbin penuh tanya. Hyunbin tersenyum miring, yang membuat teman-temannya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Hanya menyelamatkan seseorang." Jawaban Hyunbin barusan masih kurang efektif menurut teman-temannya.

"Siapa, hyung?" Tanya Hyungseob,

"Seseorang yang bodohnya aku baru menyadari kalau dia itu ternyata manis." Yang lain mendecak karna Hyunbin tiba-tiba menjadi seperti pemggombal ulung seperti Haknyeon.

"Eww hyung, kau membuatku mual." Ucap Jihoon dengan gestur seperti ingin muntah.

"Sepertinya kau harus berguru padaku, hyung." Ucap Haknyeon menepuk bahu Hyunbin pelan yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah. Nanti saja kita lanjut, sekarang habiskan makanan kalian. Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi. Lihat tuh Seonho, dia sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya. Dunia serasa milik sendiri." Ucap Seongwoo, yang lain menoleh kearah Seonho dan terkekeh melihat Seonho makan, seperti tidak diberi makan setahun.

"Seonho-ya, kau lapar?" Tanya Jonghyun, Seonho mendongak dan mengangguk dengan lucu. Yang lain tertawa karna tingkah Seonho yang menurut mereka sangat lucu.

.

.

Sementara itu, dimeja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Showtime tim, Never tim pun sama sedang makan siang. Minhyun sedari tadi tidak sama sekali memasukkan makanan itu kemulutnya. Hanya mengaduk-mengaduknya tanpa minat. Samuel yang kebetulan duduk disamping Minhyun menoleh kearah Minhyun, karna Minhyun hanya mengaduk-mengaduk makanannya tanpa minat.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Samuel, Minhyun masih saja asik dengan kegiatannya itu. Yang lain menoleh kearah Minhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

Jaehwan mengikuti arah pandang Minhyun yang lurus kedepan. Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya saat tau apa yang dipandangi Minhyun sedari tadi.

"Minhyun-ah, kenapa kau menatapi Hyunbin terus?" Tanya Jaehwan, Minhyun tersentak karna pertanyaan Jaehwan dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ti-tidak. Siapa juga yang menatapi si berandal itu." Tolak Minhyun, Jaehwan sedikit mendecih ditempatnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa pipimu mendadak jadi merah begitu?" Goda Jaehwan, Minhyun langsung memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Mungkin cuaca sedang panas. Iya, panas." Ucap Minhyun sambil mengipasi wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Minhyunie." Jaehwan masih gentar menggoda Minhyun. Minhyun yang sudah tidak tahan pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melongo, kecuali Jaehwan yang sudah tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, Hyunbin saat ini sedang berjalan dikoridor sendiri. Catat, sendiri. Teman-temannya entah pergi kemana sampai tega meninggalkan Hyunbin pulang sendiri. Salahnya juga sih, membolos untuk kesekian kalinya dan diam diatap sekokah sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

Hyunbin mengambil earphonenya disaku celana dan memasang pada ponselnya. Sebelum musik diponselnya dinyalakan, seseorang memamnggil namanya.

"Kwon Hyunbin!"

Hyunbin menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan seseorang itu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tumben, pikir Hyunbin. Hyunbin diam ditempatnya menunggu orang itu menghampiri dirinya. Setelah orang itu sudah ada dihadapannya dengan jarak kurang lebih satu meter.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyunbin, orang itu sedikit meringis melihat wajah Hyunbin yang ditempeli perban. Orang itu masih enggan membuka mulutnya, Hyunbin menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hwang Minhyun?" Minhyun mencoba memberanikan diri menatap manik milik Hyunbin. Tapi, kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebar seperti ini, apa ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung?

Hyunbin menatap Minhyun dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Masih menunggu Minhyun mengucapkan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Em.. i-itu..aku.."

"Berterima kasih? Ku kira orang seperti mu tidak punya rasa berterima kasih." Ucap Hyunbin sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karna yaa sudah menyelamatku dari pecahan kaca itu. Dan maaf telah membuatmu terluka." Hyunbin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kan? Kalau begitu aku duluan." Hyunbin membalikkan tubuhnya,

SRET

Tangannya ditahan oleh Minhyun, mau tidak mau akhirnya Hyunbin membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap tangannya ditahan oleh Minhyun, Minhyun yang tersadar pun langsung melepaskan tangannya.

 _'apa yang kulakukan? Bodoh'_ batin Minhyun.

"K-kau pulang denganku saja. Aku tidak ingin terjadi seseuatu lagi padamu." Ucap Minhyun. Hyunbin tersenyum miring.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Goda Hyunbin.

"T-tidak! Karna aku masih punya perasaan, tidak membiarkan orang yang terluka apalagi itu karnaku pulang sendiri." Elak Minhyun, Hyunbin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Hyunbin dan Minhyun sudah sampai dirumah Hyunbin. Hyunbin keluar dari mobil Minhyun diikuti oleh pemiliknya. Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Well, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan diantar pulang oleh si ketua osis." Ucap Hyunbin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke celana sekolahnya.

"Dan ini, untuk pertama dan terakhirnya aku mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Minhyun kembali ke sifat judesnya.

"Kau yakin?" Goda Hyunbin, Minhyun mengangguk mantap.

Hyunbin menatap manik milik Minhyun. Indah, batin Hyunbin. Minhyun yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit salah tingkah.

Hyunbin maju kedepan membuat Minhyun dengan otomatis memundurkan badannya. Hyunbin semakin mendekat dan Minhyun sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karna punggungnya sudah menempel dengan mobilnya.

Minhyun membulatkan matanya saat Hyunbin mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Minhyun. Minhyun sedikit merinding karna deru nafas Hyunbin yang mengenai lehernya.

"Aku serius, kau terlihat manis. Hwang Minhyun." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Hyunbin menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Meninggalkan Minhyun yang menbong ditempatnya.

Minhyun memegang dada kirinya, kenapa jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali, seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Wajahnya pun panas, efek dari merona. Perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitik, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Gumam Minhyun.

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minhyunbin selesai! Becanda:'v mereka nanti bakalan adalagi tapi entaran. Chapter depan mau siapa dulu nih. BaejinHoon? JinSeob? OngNiel? HakWoong? GuanHo? Apa SamHwi? Jonghyun sama Jaehwan enggak ya:v tapi gak tau juga ding:V Suka ketawa sendiri, kalo aku baca ulang suka banyak typo nyaaa etdah.**

 **Aku ambil beberapa scene doang didrama Cheer up. Selebihnya fure. otak asli** **:v Tapi aku sedikit potek juga ya waktu si bunda Jisung ngewawancara Minhyun soal Hyunbin, si dia malah jawab "Saranghaji anhayo" aku tau kamu masih galon bapak ceo:'v Chapter" depan mungkin agak ngaret.**

 **Kepanjangan ya cuap-cuap nya:V Buat yang masih nunggu ff ini, review+fav+foll maacihhh loph kalian.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter : 4**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

Setelah insiden ayo menjambak rivalmu itu, Never tim dan Showtime tim akhirnya dimasukkan kedalam satu klub oleh Jisung. Jisung sudah memantapkan tekadnya akan memasukkan mereka kesatu klub yang sama yaitu klub tari. Never tim tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah, karna demi apa mereka itu tau apa tentang tari. Yang mereka tau itu hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar.

Showtime tim sih senang-senang saja, lagipula mereka ada diklub itu kan, tapi disatukan dengan geng sok pintar itu? Yang benar saja.

"Ssaem, kau serius?"

Mereka sekarang sedang berada dilapangan indoor disekolah mereka. Jisung yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul disini. Yang tadi bertanya itu Daniel, yang sekarang sudah berganti warna rambut menjadi honey brown bukan pink lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku serius. Kalian kira aku terihat bermain-main dengan ucapanku?" Kedua tim menggeleng,

"Jadi, kalian mulai hari ini, detik ini, jam ini, menit ini juga ada didalam satu klub yang sama. Yaitu klub tari." Ucap Jisung menatap satu persatu muridnya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kenapa juga harus klub tari, ssaem? Kenapa tidak klub sains saja? Itu sih keenakan mereka." Ucap Samuel cemberut. Tim sebelah menolehkan pandangannya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Kalau tidak mau, yasudah tidak usah." Ucap Daehwi ketus.

"Kalian pikir kami mau berada disatu klub bersama orang-orang bodoh?" Ucap Woojin dengan tatapan remeh.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, heh?!" Jihoon yang memang orangnya sedikit sensian, tersulut emosi juga karna Woojin mengatai bodoh.

"BERHENTI ATAU KU PENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN!" Teriak Jisung membuat kedua geng ini terhenti. Jisung yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran muridnya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, ngelus dada sabar, dan berdoa dalam hati. Berdoa agar diberi kesabaran yang lebih oleh Tuhan.

"Didepanku saja, kalian ini bisa-bisanya beradu mulut. Bagaimana jika tidak ada aku. Insiden jambak-jambakkan sepertinya akan terulang lagi." Mereka menundukkan kepalanya, Jisung memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Akan kujelaskan, kenapa kalian dimasukkan kedalam satu klub yang sama, alasannya karna akan ada event disatu universitas ternama."

"Ssaem, kenapa tidak mereka saja yang ikut?"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, Kang Daniel." Daniel bungkam.

"Kenapa aku tidak mendaftarkan timnya Jonghyun, karna event ini membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh orang. Sedangkan timnya Jonghyun hanya ada delapan orang, kurang dari yang dibutuhkan. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan kalian." Jisung menoleh kearah Never tim dengan senyum khas Yoon Jisung sekali.

"Jika tim Jonghyun dan tim Minhyun disatukan, maka akan ada enambelas orang. Sesuai dengan persyaratan dari event itu."

"Ssaem, dance kok rame-rame?" Tanya Seonho, yang diangguki oleh yang lain. Berdelapan saja sudah rame, apalagi ini enambelas?

"Event ini seperti acara survival yang ada disalah satu siaran tv, kalian pasti tau kan?" Ada yang mengangguk ada yang menggeleng. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang menggeleng.

Jisung menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak tau?" Tanya Jisung pada Never tim, Never tim hanya mengangguk.

"Yasudahlah, itu tidak penting. Latihan kita mulai besok saja. Tenang saja, kalian sudah diberi ijin oleh guru yang akan mengajar dikelas kalian besok. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas. Sampai jumpa besok, anak-anak." Mereka membungkukkan badannya dan pamit kembali kekelas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kedua tim yang seperti tom and jerry ini sudah berkumpul dilapangan indoor. Mereka menggunakan pakaian olahraga sekolah karna lagi-lagi Jisung yang menyuruh.

Mereka kini sedang menunggu Jisung datang. Beberapa menit kemudian Jisung datang dengan seseorang yang masih asing dimata mereka.

"Pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Jisung dengan senyum merekah.

"Pagi, ssaem." Mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapi, omong-omong.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita latihan. Dan seseorang disampingku ini, yang akan melatih kalian selama mengikuti event nanti. Perkenalkan dirimu." Orang itu tersenyum simpul, dan maju selangkah kedepan.

"Hai adik-adik, kenalkan namaku Kim Taedong. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir diuniversitas PD, jurusan tari. Selain menjadi mahasiswa, aku juga menjadi pelatih tari. Mulai hari ini sampai event mendatang, aku yang akan melatih kalian. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucap Taedong diakhiri dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat gadis yang melihat pasti pingsan, eh gak ding becanda.

"Em.. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, mungkin?" Tanya Taedong sambil menatap mereka.

Hyungseob mengacungkan tangannya. Taedong mengalihkan tatapannya, dan menatap Hyungseob dengan senyum yang sukses membuat Hyungseob salah tingkah ditempat.

"Em.. Ssaem.."

"Panggil saja, hyung. Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil ssaem."

"Ah~ hyung, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Hyungseob.

"Dua puluh empat tahun ini." Jawab Taedong dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajahnya.

Sekarang giliran Daehwi yang mengacungkan tangannya, Daehwi sedikit melompat-lompat ditempatnya karna posisinya yang berada dibelakang.

"Ya, yang dibelakang. Mau bertanya apa?" Tanya Taedong dengan suara yang menurut Daehwi sangat sexy.

"Apa hyung sudah memiliki kekasih?" Pertanyaan Daehwi membuat Taedong dan semua yang berada disitu membulatkan matanya, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan isi otaknya si Daehwi.

"Dasar, serbuk cabe." Ucap Samuel yang terdengar oleh Daehwi. Daehwi menolehkan pandangannya kearah Samuel dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Diam, kau bule jadi-jadian." Ucap Daehwi tak mau kalah. Jisung menghela nafas untuk pertama kalinya dihari ini.

"Kim Samuel, Lee Daehwi. Jangan mulai." Gertak Jisung, membuat kedua bocah itu berhenti saling ejek.

"Lanjutkan, Taedong-ah." Taedong mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Daehwi yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah kecewa, karna yaa tadinya Taedong ini ingin ia jadikan cemceman. Ck, dasar anak ini.

"Apa lebih muda darimu, hyung?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak. Ia lebih tua dariku dua tahun."

Emang dasarnya geng Showtime itu kepoan, yang sejak tadi nanya itu geng Showtime, apalagi Daehwi dan Hyungseob. Setiap kali lihat lelaki tampan, jiwa cabenya kumat. Tapi, jika dipanggil cabe mereka gak terima. Apalagi Daehwi. Serba salah memang.

Never tim itu isinya orang-orang yang masa bodoan. Tidak peduli dengan urusan orang. Contohnya ini, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sekedar bertanya pada Taedong.

"Sudah bertanyanya? Jja! Kita mulai. Ayo mulai Taedong-ah." Ucap Jisung. Taedong mengangguk,

"Oh sebelumnya, lagu dan tarian yang akan kalian bawa itu lagu dari Produce101 - Pick me. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Taedong. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Padahal tau lagunya juga tidak.

Dan mereka pun mulai latihan pertamanya.

.

.

Mereka saat ini sedang diberi istirahat makan oleh Jisung dan Taedong. Karna, Seonho yang memang memiliki perut karet, merengek pada Jisung dan Taedong jika ia sudah lapar, sangat lapar. Alah anak ayam bongsor itu, tiap jam juga lapar, itu kata teman segengnya.

Dan berakhirlah mereka sekarang dikantin sekolah. Murid-murid yang berada dikantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan.. tatapan apa ya, tatapan yang menjurus ke aneh dan heran, mungkin?

Ya, kenapa tidak aneh. Tim yang seperti tom and jerry itu, semua duduk dimeja yang sama. Catat, dimeja yang sama. Kalian mau tau, kenapa mereka ini bisa duduk disatu meja seperti ini? Ya tidak jauh tidak bukan, ini karna seorang Yoon Jisung.

 _"Kalian boleh istirahat makan. Tetapi harus makan disatu meja yang sama. Agar kalian bisa lebih kompak lagi. Jangan menolak. Ssaem, tidak menerima penolakan."_

Kurang lebih seperti itu, yang Jisung ucapkan. Mereka duduk dengan saling berhadapan. Jihoon berhadapan dengan sidatar Jinyoung. Hyungseob dengan si gingsul Woojin. Seungwoo dengan Daniel. Seonho dengan si dingin Guanlin. Haknyeon dengan si imut Euiwoong. Daehwi dengan Samuel, Hyunbin dengan Minhyun, dan Jonghyun dengan Jaehwan.

Mereka memasang tatapan dengan tatapan malasnya. Kecuali Jonghyun, Jaehwan, Hyunbin dan Minhyun. Jonghyun dan Jaehwan saling mengangkat bahunya masing-masing, diakhiri dengan tawa. Minhyun? Minhyun sih mukanya sudah memerah karna ditatap Hyunbin. Sepertinya Hyunbin mulai terpesona dengan wajah Minhyun.

"Kenapa juga, kita harus semeja dengan geng ini." Ucap Seungwoo sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Jisung ssaem benar-benar." Ucap Jihoon sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Jinyoung yang memang berada dihadapan Jihoon, hanya menatap datar Jihoon.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku lapar. Selamat makan semuanyaaaaaaa." Ucap Seonho yang langsung menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut. Guanlin hanya meringis melihat cara makan Seonho.

"Ung, makanan itu untuk dimakan bukan untuk dipandang." Ucap Haknyeon pada Euiwoong yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan, jika ada kau dihadapanku." Ucap Euiwoong ketus.

"Anggap saja aku tidak ada, gampangkan?" Euiwoong mendengus dan mengambil sendoknya.

"Minhyun, pipimu masih merah. Kau benar-benar terpesona pada wajahku yah?" Goda Hyunbin,

"T-tidak! Percaya diri sekali kau, Kwon." Ucap Minhyun tergagap. Hyunbin tersenyum simpul.

"Ucapan dan pipimu itu sungguh bertolak belakang, Hwang Minhyun."

"Diam! Dan cepat habiskan makananmu." Minhyun menyuapkan makanannya dengan pipi yang masih memerah. Hyunbin tersenyum tipis.

"Apa liat-liat?!" Ucap Hyungseob galak.

"Siapa juga yang melihatmu." Woojin memutar matanya malas. Hyungseob mendecih,

"Cih! Rasanya ingin kucolok matamu itu!" Ucap Hyungseob sambil menunjuk mata Woojin dengan sumpit.

"Berani mencolok mataku, kupastikan tanganmu tidak berfungsi." Ancam Woojin.

"Memangnya aku takut."

"Berhenti menatapku, Kang Daniel." Ucap Seungwoo kesal. Daniel mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau manis sih, jadi sayang kalau dilewatkan." Daniel menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya.

"Aku ingin menjahit mulutmu itu, Kang." Seungwoo menatap Daniel sengit.

"Kau galak sekali sih, Ong."

"Hei, serbuk cabe." Panggil Samuel. Daehwi langsung memasang wajah galak.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bule jadi-jadian!" Daehwi menatap nyalang Samuel. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Why? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu marah dipanggil seperti itu. Karna itu memang kenyataannya."

"Enyah kau Kim Sialan Samuel!"

Jonghyun dan Jaehwan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Lagi, teman-temannya beradu mulut. Tapi, tumben sekali Jihoon, Seonho, Jinyoung dan Guanlin diam. Biasanya mereka juga pasti adu mulut. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"Jonghyun?" Panggil Jaehwan,

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau lelah melihat mereka beradu mulut setiap hari?" Tanya Jaehwan sambil melihat teman-temannya yang yaa kalian pasti tau.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Kalau dibilang lelah sih iya, tapi bagaimana lagi. Mereka itu keras kepala. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berbaikan, hasilnya ditolak mentah-mentah." Ujar Jonghyun.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka semua keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tapi, dengan adanya event ini, kuharap kita semua bisa berbaikan."

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Apa ini? Aku pengen lanjut, tapi bingung mau ngelanjutnya gimana. Otak udah buntu. Jadi, hasilnya malah kayak gini:'v Sekarang aku sudah sehat?/ dari patah hatinya:'v Jangan sedih-sedihan lagi, karna bias gak jadi debut:" Toh mereka juga ada persiapan buat debut/comeback kan?^^ unchhh tidak sabar dakuuu.**

 **Oh, buat chapter yang moment perkapel chapter"** **yang akan datang:'v Tenang aja~ Dan tarraaaa aku munculin Taedong disini^^/ Tadinya mau Hoolim, tau Hoolim? Trainee YGK+ yang keelim dipertama, temennya Hyunbin, yang berkaki panjang :" Umur Taedong aku tuain disini:'v kkkk.**

 **P.s : kayak biasa, aku males baca ulang. Jadi kalo banyak typonya yaa maafin:3**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter : 5**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **Produce 101 Season 2 – T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah terlewati. Latihan selama dua minggu belum cukup membuat mereka akur sepenuhnya. Masih saja ada kesempatan untuk beradu mulut. Walaupun tidak sesering dulu.

Taedong selaku pelatih, pertamanya sedikit terkejut karna melihat tingkah mereka yang menurutnya itu ajaib. Bahkan pada saat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat Daehwi yang hampir menjambak rambut Samuel. Dua bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa akur.

Hari ini, seperti biasa mereka berkumpul dilapangan indoor. Mereka semua sudah duduk dengan rapi dilantai(?) lapangan, Jisung dan Taedong sepertinya tidak akan memulai latihan dengan serius untuk hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini, ingat.

"Sepertinya, hari ini kita tidak latihan dulu." Mata mereka semua langsung berbinar antusias saat mendengar perkataan Jisung.

"Ssaem tau, kalian pasti lelah dan penat karna selama dua minggu ini kalian latihan terus menerus. Benar?" Lanjutnya yang diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Jadi, ssaem dan pelatih Taedong memutuskan untuk mengajak kalian berlibur di Villa milik keluarga Taedong." Ucap Jisung, mereka semua bersorak.

"Tapi, jangan senang dulu." Mereka semua berhenti dari acara ayo bersoraknya. Jisung tersenyum miring, dan melirik kearah Taedong. Memberi kode agar pemuda disampingnya ini saja yang menyampaikan. Taedong mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian hanya berlibur dua hari." Ucap Taedong dengan muka anteng yang sialnya sangat tampan.

"HAH?!" Koar mereka kompak. Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, liburan hanya dua hari? Itu liburan atau apa?

"Ssaem, hyung. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dua hari?" Protes Seungwoo. Jisung melipat tangannya didada.

"Kalau lama-lama, nanti kalian malas berlatih lagi. Tapi, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibatalkan, benar kan pelatih Taedong?"

"Ya, benar. Anggap saja, ini kompensasi dari kami. Kapan lagi, kami berbaik hati memberi kalian libur kan?" Ujar Taedong. Mereka semua masih terdiam, belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Karna heol! Ayolah.. Dua hari mana kenyang?

"Tapi ssaem, dua hari mana cukup. Berlibur itu lebih bagus seminggu. Itu baru cukup." Ucap Hyunbin.

"Kalian ini, diberi hati minta jantung. Kami melakukan ini, karna kami kasian saja melihat kalian seperti mayat hidup. Kami tau, kalian lelah karna sudah berlatih, belajar pula. Maka dari itu, kami berdua memberi kalian liburan. Lalu, kalian menolaknya? Yasudah, dibatalkan saja. Gampang kan?" Ujar Jisung dengan santai.

"Baiklah ssaem, dua hari. Kalian semua setuju?" Ucap Daniel, yang diangguki ogah-ogahan oleh mereka. Jisung dan Taedong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kita pergi besok. Dan siap untuk latihan hari ini?"

"SSAEM!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berenam belas ditambah Jisung dan Taedong jadi berdelapan belas sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah dengan dua mobil van hitam yang sudah terparkir cantik dihadapan mereka. Mereka semua tidak bolos kok, Jisung dan Taedong mengatur liburan ini pada hari libur. Jadi, belajar dikelas mereka semua tidak terganggu.

Karna berhubung liburannya hanya dua hari, jadi dimasing-masing geng itu tidak ada yang membawa koper. Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi tidak terkecuali Seonho si anak ayam.

"Seonho-ya, kita liburan hanya dua hari. Kenapa kau membawa koper anak ayammu itu?" Tanya Daehwi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan sambil menunjuk koper Seonho yang bergambar anak ayam. Mereka semua kecuali Taedong dan Jisung yang sedang sibuk mengatur tempat duduk, menoleh kearah Seonho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau membawa semua bajumu?" Tanya maknae dari geng sebelah, Never tim. Tumbenan, si Ung nanya biasanya dia mah diem, adwm ayem gitu.

"Eo, tidak. Bajuku ada disini." Seonho menunjukkan tas gendongnya.

"Lalu, didalam koper itu kau bawa apa? Jangan bilang kau bawa bom." Tolong siapa saja, bawa Jaehwan pergi dari sana. Anak ini parnoan sekali dengan berita bom panci yang beredar ditv.

"Masa Seonho liburan bawa bom sih, hyung." Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Lalu?" -Minhyun.

"Mau tau, Seonho bawa apa dikoper ini?" Tanya Seonho yang diangguki mereka semua.

"Isinya.." Seonho mulai membuka kopernya. Mereka menanti dengan was-was, siapa tau kata Jaehwan itu ada benarnya kan?

Dan taraa...

"Isinya, cemilan Seonho semuaaaaa.." Ujar Seonho antusias.

Never tim membulatkan matanya. Heol! Yang benar saja, Seonho yang mereka lihat ini kan kurus kering begitu macam lidi berjalan. Tapi, selera makan luar biasa. Membawa cemilan didalam koper meskipun koper itu tidak terlalu besar, sungguh luar biasa sekali menurut mereka.

Showtime tim sih hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seonho si anak ayam bongsor, maknae mereka ini benar-benar seperti mart berjalan.

"Oh my god! Kau seperti mart berjalan." Ucap Samuel masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Ayo ber- Yatuhan, Seonho-ya! Itu milikmu?!" Tanya Jisung terkejut yang sudah berada dihadapan mereka, dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat satu muridnya membawa makanan sebanyak itu.

"Hehe, iya ssaem."

"Banyak sekali. Memangnya kau mampu menghabiskan itu semua?" Tanya Jisung sambil menatap Seonho dengan horor.

"Pasti, ssaem. Walaupun tidak habis, kan masih ada hyungdeul yang menghabiskan." Ucap Seonho dengan senyum manis.

"Ah~ anak ayamku.." Ucap Hyungseob sambil memeluk Seonho yang lebih tinggi darinya dari samping. Dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Seonho. Guanlin dan Woojin yang melihat interaksi yang menurut mereka membuat sakit mata itu hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Cih, menjijikkan." Gumam Guanlin.

.

Taedong yang sudah selesai mengatur tempat duduk, menghampiri mereka dengan kertas ditangannya dan menepuk bahu Jisung pelan.

"Semuanya sudah kuatur, hyung. Tinggal kau yang menyampaikan pada mereka." Ujar Taedong yang diangguki oleh Jisung. Taedong memberikan kertas pada Jisung yang langsung diambil olehnya. Jisung membaca isi kertas yang diberikan oleh Taedong, yang berisikan posisi duduk didalam mobil nanti.

Jisung menghadap mereka semua, dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Jisung tersenyum simpul sebelum meberitahukan tempat duduk mereka didalam mobil.

"Sekarang, ssaem akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian nanti didalam mobil. Ssaem dan pelatih Taedong, sudah mengatur tempat duduk kalian. Dan kami, tidak menerima penolakan, mengerti? Kita mulai."

"Mobil van yang pertama, diisi oleh Jaehwan, Hyunbin, Minhyun, Jinyeong, Jihoon, Haknyeon, dan Euiwoong, Pelatih Taedong berada dimobil van yang pertama sebagai pembimbing. Berjaga-jaga, takutnya kalian melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga diperjalanan."

"Dan mobil van yang kedua, berarti ada Jonghyun, Daniel, Seongwoo, Woojin, Samuel, Guanlin, Hyungseob, Seonho, dan Daehwi. Ssaem akan berada dimobil kalian. Sama seperti pelatih Taedong, berjaga-jaga takutnya kalian akan main jambak-jambakkan diperjalanan." Ucap Jisung sambil menatap Daehwi dan Samuel, yang beberapa hari yang lalu main jambak menjambak.

Mereka semua kecuali Jonghyun dan Jaehwan sebenarnya menolak. Tapi, kalau menolak, mereka masih sayang nyawa. Jadi, untuk yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, mereka mengangguk dan mengiyakan perintah dari Yoon Jisung guru mereka yang hobinya bedakkan.

"Tempat duduk sudah diatur, ayo masuk kedalam mobil. Kita berangkat, agar diperjalanannya tidak terlalu lama. Karna, tempat yang akan kita kunjungi itu berada dipegunungan dan jaraknya lumayan jauh." Ujar Taedong, mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai memasuki mobil van masing-masing.

.

.

Kedua mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Didalam mobil van yang pertama, kita bisa lihat suasananya masih tentram dan aman. Bisa dibilang, pada asik sendiri orang yang berada didalam mobil ini.

Jaehwan yang duduk dibelakang sedang asik membaca novel picisannya, Jinyeong dengan psp kesayangannya, Guanlin dengan tab mahalnya, Jihoon dengan game di ponselnya, Haknyeon? Dia tidur. Euiwoong mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Posisi mereka tuh, dibelakang ada Jaehwan, Euiwoong dan Haknyeon. Didepan mereka, ada Jinyeong, Jihoon, Hyunbin dan Minhyun. Nih ini nih, si berandalan yang suka bikin Minhyun naik darah plus suka bikin Minhyun dugeun dugeun gak jelas.

Gimana gak bikin Minhyun dugeun dugeun, Hyunbin duduk disebelahnya dan terus mengoceh yang katanya sedang menggombal tapi sayangnya sangat receh sekali dimata Minhyun. Bilang Minhyun cantik lah, manis lah, ini lah, itu lah. Pokoknya kata-kata keju sudah diabsen oleh Hyunbin. Seperti ini,

"Minhyun, hari ini kau cantik."

"Minhyun, baju yang dikenakan olehmu hari ini, sangat pas untukmu."

"Minhyun, kau tau bedanya kau dengan gula?"

Minhyun itu tsundere, bilangnya sih b, tapi didalam hati beda lagi. Gimana si Minhyun ajalah ya. Kita tinggalkan dulu mobil van yang pertama.

Sedangkan didalam mobil van yang kedua, suasana sudah seperti dipasar. Padahal ini belum setengah dari perjalanan. Kasian Jisung, yang sudah streess berat didepan.

Salahnya juga sih, kenapa Samuel, Woojin, Hyungseob, sama Daehwi disatu mobilin. Udah tau, mereka berempat susah akurnya. Walaupun sudah dilerai oleh Jonghyun maupun Seongwoo, curut-curut nakal itu masih saja rusuh. Seonho? Jangan tanya, anak ayam itu sudah menjemput alam mimpi sejam yang lalu. Guanlin, yang melihat teman segengnya sedang rusuh, mana mau dia repot-repot misahin. Toh ada Jisung ssaem, pikir Guanlin. Daniel? Sama seperti Seonho, sedang dialam mimpi.

"Yak! Jangan menginjak kakiku, bule jadi-jadian!"

"Aku tidak menginjak kakimu, cabe! Kakimu saja yang ingin diinjak olehku!"

"Ish, Gingsul! Pergi sana, kenapa kau duduk disebelahku sih?!"

"Kau saja yang pergi! Memangnya aku sudi duduk disebelahmu?!"

Jonghyun dan Seongwoo sudah angkat tangan melerai mereka. Mau digimanapun juga, mereka berempat itu seperti tom dan jerry, mars dan venus, kucing dan anjing. Mereka berdua memilih untuk menjemput alam mimpi, daripada harus memisahkan mereka berempat. Jisung yang sudah naik darah pun, menoleh kebalakang dan..

"KALIAN BEREMPAT BERHENTI, ATAU KUTURUNKAN KALIAN DISINI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Jisung dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, menahan emosi loh dia. Membuat keempat anak adam itu berhenti, dan langsung menatap Jisung dengan tatapan yang adfshsjksk.

Jisung menghela nafasnya, dan menatap keempat muridnya dengan tatapan bersalah juga lelahnya.

"Ssaem, mohon. Untuk dua hari kedepan, bertingkahlah seperi anak baik. Kita nikmati liburan ini dengan suasana yang tentram dan damai. Bukan dengan makian dan cacian. Hanya untuk dua hari kedepan saja, setelah itu terserah kalian. Mengerti?" Ucap Jisung lebih lembut dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan hati. Mereka berempat mengangguk patuh.

"Ne, Ssaem.." Jisung tersenyum dan kembali mengahadap depan.

Kita doakan saja, semoga keempat curut ini bisa bertingkah seperti anak baik untuk dua hari kedepan. Amin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued...**

 **HALLO!**

 **Eh, aku kelamaan yaa updatenya? :v wekawekaweka. Gak tau kenapa, males aja bawaanya :'v Bukan males juga sih, lebih ke mentok ide xD Mandet gitu wk.**

 **Di Chapter depan, mungkin bakalan ada moment" yang bermunculan :v Tapi gak janji yaa wk. Makasih yang masih mau nunggu ff abal-abal ini:') yang isinya receh sekali seperti gombalannya Hyunbin ke Minhyun yang sangat receh :'v**

 **Makasih lagi, yang udah klik tombol fav sama foll:") Apalagi review. Ya walopun, reviewnya cuman "next thor" gak papa aku seneng kok:") Aku cintah kalian.**

 **P.s : typo pasti ada, maklumilah yah, namanya juga manusia. Salah mah udah biasa:"v Dan selamat lebaran! Bagi yang menjalankan:) Aku tau ini telat_-**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babyichickjojang.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter : 6**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, anak-anak. Ayo turun."

"Wuah..."

Setelah kurang lebih empat jam perjalanan, mereka semua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan liburan mereka, yaitu divilla milik keluarga Taedong. Benar kata Taedong, villa nya terletak dipegunungan, dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang dan udaranya yang sejuk khas sekali. Membuat mereka semua berdecak kagum.

Villa ini dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar, disamping villa terdapat danau yang sepertinya danau buatan. Lalu, dibelakang villa ada tempat untuk barbequean sepertinya, karna sudah tersedia meja panjang dengan kursinya tentu saja. Pokoknya villa ini sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Wuah, hyung. Ini benar villa milik keluargamu?" Tanya Jihoon kagum, Taedong menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, ini villa milik kakekku. Apa kalian suka?" Taedong menatap satu persatu anak didiknya dengan senyum khasnya, mereka semua mengangguk antusias.

"Hyung, ada berapa kamar di villa ini?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Ah iya, aku belum memberitahu kalian. Kamar di villa hanya ada sembilan kamar, jadi satu kamar hanya untuk dua orang." Ujar Taedong.

"Kalian bisa tentukan teman sekamar kalian. Aku dan Jisung ssaem akan mengecek kamar terlebih dahulu." Taedong dan Jisung akhirnya pergi untuk mengecek kamar.

"Aku dengan Seonho!" Saut Daehwi langsung menarik Seonho. Seonho yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ish, Daehwii.. Kenapa kau mencuri start duluan?" Ucap Hyungseob tidak terima, karna sebenarnya Hyungseob ingin sekamar dengan anak ayamnya.

"Kan ada Jihoon hyung, hyung." Ucap Daehwi, Hyungseob menoleh kearah Jihoon dan tersenyum cerah kearah pemuda manis yang kebetulan berada disampingnya.

"Aku denganmu!" Hyungseob langsung mengapit lengan Jihoon. Jihoon sih oke-oke aja dan ia mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku denganmu ya?" Pinta Haknyeon pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau. Dengan Hyunbin saja, aku ingin dengan Jonghyun." Haknyeon cemberut dan Seongwoo langsung menoleh kearah Jonghyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hyung, aku denganmu oke?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin dengan Minhyun."

"Eh?"

Minhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat Hyunbin berkata seperti itu. Anak ini benar-benar minta dicium eh dihajar maksudnya. Lihat saja sekarang, wajah Minhyun sudah merah sampai telinga . Entah karna malu, marah, atau apa.

Semua (kecuali Jisung dan Taedong, yang tadi berpamitan pergi sebentar untuk mengecek kamar) langsung menatap Hyunbin yang sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas dan Minhyun bergantian. Sebenarnya ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkannya Hyunbin yang sialnya tampan itu. Dia ini tidak cape apa, menggoda Minhyun terus? Minhyun aja cape. Iya, cape mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak normal.

"Mau ya, Minhyun?" Ucap Hyunbin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Senyum Hyunbin langsung sirna.

"Kalau Minhyun hyung tidak mau, jangan memaksa." Ucap Guanlin datar. Datar sekali seperti triplek. Hyunbin menatap tidak suka pada pemuda asal Taiwan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin dengan Seongwoo." Ucap pemuda berambut honey brown dengan senyum kelincinya. Seongwoo yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh dengan tatapan what the hell nya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Kang! Aku sudah sekamar dengan Jonghyun, apa kau tidak dengar?!" Ucap Seongwoo tidak santai.

"Ayolah, Ong. Sekali-kali jadilah anak manis. Jangan galak terus. Kau itu manis, tidak cocok berperan antagonis seperti itu." Ucap Daniel, Seongwoo tidak suka kalau ada yang menyebutnya manis. Dia itu tampan. Tampan. Ne in aja biar ppalli:'v

"Siapa yang kau bilang manis, Kang?!"

"Kau, tentu saja." Ucap Daniel santai, Seongwoo sudah akan mencakar wajah tampan Daniel sebelum Jonghyun menahannya.

"Jangan mulai, Seongwoo." Ucap Jonghyun kalem padahal dalam hati sudah dongkol setengah mati. Seongwoo akhirnya kembali ketempatnya semula dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan emosi.

"Sudah-sudah. Biar aku saja yang menentukan teman sekamar kalian semua." Ucap Jaehwan sambil menatap teman-teman segengnya. Lagi pula, tim Showtime kan sudah menentukan teman sekamarnya. Tinggal Never tim yang belum menentukan.

"Minhyun dengan Euiwoong." Euiwoong langsung mengapit lengan Minhyun. Minhyun tersenyum kearah Euiwoong.

"Woojin dengan Samuel." Woojin dan Samuel melakukan high five.

"Guanlin dengan Jinyoung." Mereka berdua hanya saling tatap sekilas dan kembali dengan kesibukannya. Jinyoung bermain dengan pspnya. Dan Guanlin dengan tab mahalnya.

"Dan yang terakhir aku dengan Daniel. Sudah selesai."

Setelah Jaehwan menentukan teman sekamarnya, Taedong dan Jisung datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah menentukan ingin sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Jisung dan diangguki oleh mereka semua.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo masuk kedalam." Ajak Taedong.

.

.

Didalam villa pun tak kalah bagusnya dengan diluar. Perabotan dalam villa ini sepertinya bernilai tinggi, terlihat dari sofa, televisi, pajangan, pas bunga, dan masih banyak lagi yang sepertinya mahal-mahal.

Showtime tim berjalan didepan dan Never tim mengikuti dibelakang. Mereka semua ralat hanya Showtime tim sih sebenarnya yang lagi-lagi kagum dengan isi villa ini. Never tim sih sudah biasa lihat barang-barang seperti itu, toh barang-barang seperti itu sudah tersusun rapi dirumah mereka.

"Letak kamar ada yang diatas ada yang dibawah. Lima diatas dan empat dibawah. Terserah kalian, kalian ingin kamar atas atau kamar bawah." Ujar Taedong dengan senyum yang sialnya selalu tampan.

"Ayo, pilihlah." Ucap Jisung dengan senyum khasnya. Dan diangguki oleh mereka.

"Aku dan Seonho dikamar atas. Kajja!" Daehwi langsung pergi menaiki tangga tidak lupa dengan Seonho yang ditarik paksa oleh Daehwi.

"Daehwi, tunggu kami. Jihoonie, kajja!" Hyungseob dan Jihoon menyusul Daehwi dan Seonho yang sudah menaiki tangga.

"Ung, mau kamar atas atau kamar bawah?" Tanya Minhyun, Euiwoong berpikir sejenak.

"Kamar bawah saja deh, hyung." Minhyun mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar sambil menggenggam tangan Euiwoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga dikamar bawah. Haknyeon-ah, kajja!" Haknyeon memutar matanya malas. Haknyeon tau, Hyunbin pasti ingin modusin Minhyun. Eh, tapi Minhyun juga sekamar dengan Euiwoong kan? Rejeki juga sih buat Haknyeon. Haha

"Hyung, tunggu." Haknyeon langsung tersenyum cerah dan menyusul Hyunbin yang sudah didepan pintu kamar.

"Kami dikamar bawah." Ucap Seongwoo langsung pergi menuju kamar. Diikuti Jonghyun.

"Jae, kamar bawah ok?" Pinta Daniel pada Jaehwan dengan senyum kelincinya, Jaehwan memutar matanya malas. Si Daniel sa ae modus nya.

"Berarti kalian, dikamar atas." Ucap Jisung menatap Woojin, Samuel, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung. Mereka berempat menghela nafasnya, terpaksa kamar mereka harus bersebelahan dengan anak-anak itu.

"Ssaem dan pelatih Taedong juga berada dikamar atas. Jadi, ssaem harap kalian jangan membuat keributan. Mengerti, anak-anakku yang tampan?" Mereka hanya berdehem menanggapi ucapan Jisung dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang akan ditempati mereka.

"Hyung, menurutmu ini akan berhasil?"

"Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Jihoon sekarang sedang rebahan diatas ranjangnya. Ia melirik Hyungseob sama sepertinya dirinya sedang rebahan juga diatas ranjangnya dengan tangan yang memainkan ponselnya.

Jihoon bosan sebenarnya. Ia ingin berkeliling disekitar villa ini. Pemandangan di villa jangan sampai dilewatkan. Jadi, ia berinisiatif mengajak Hyungseob untuk menemaninya berkeliling.

"Hyungseob-ah?" Panggil Jihoon memiringkan badannya.

"Hn?" Jawab Hyungseob yang masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Mau pergi keluar? Jalan-jalan." Ajak Jihoon, Hyungseob mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jihoon. Dan terbangun dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah bosan dengan ponselku." Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan langsung bangun dari posisi terbaringnya.

"Daehwi dan Seonho, tidak diajak?" Tanya Jihoon, mereka sudah berada didepan kamar mereka. Hyungseob berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak perlu deh. Sepertinya, mereka tidur. Kamarnya juga tidak berisik." Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, ayo."

.

.

Dikamar sebelah, tepatnya di kamar Woojin dan Samuel. Terlihat Woojin sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan tidak minat. Ia bosan omong-omong. Woojin melirik keranjang sebelah, Samuel pemuda blasteran itu sedang tidur, tadinya Woojin ingin mengajak Samuel untuk keluar, tapi ternyata bocah itu malah tidur. Jadi, Woojin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

Saat sedang menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Jinyoung dengan kaleng juice ditangannya. Tumben bukan psp yang Jinyoung bawa.

"Jinyoung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Woojin, Jinyoung meminum juicenya sebentar.

"Ingin jalan-jalan. Hyung, sendiri?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan. Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Aku bosan diam dikamar terus." Jinyoung mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan.

.

.

Jihoon dan Hyungseob berjalan keluar villa dengan berdampingan. Mereka berdua pergi kearah danau buatan yang berada disitu. Pada saat melihat sekeliling, Hyungseob berjalan kearah kanan dan menjauhi Jihoon yang sedang asik memandangi danau buatan itu.

"Jihoon-ah!" Jihoon menoleh kearah Hyungseob yang sedang melambaikan tangannya meminta Jihoon menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon sudah sampai dihadapan Hyungseob, Hyungseob menunjuk kearah depan. Jihoon mengikuti arah tunjukan Hyungseob.

"Ayo, pergi kesana." Ajak Hyungseob dengan senyum cerahnya. Jihoon menatap horor Hyungseob.

"Kesana?" Tunjuk Jihoon, Hyungseob menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn. Sepertinya didalam sana ada sungai. Aku mendengar air yang mengalir soalnya. Dan siapa tau pemandangan didalam sana sama bagusnya seperti disini." Jelas Hyungseob.

"Tapi, Seob. Itu hutan, kalau kita tersesat bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, aku jamin. Ayolah, Jihoon~." Rengek Hyungseob dengan aegyonya, Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Hyungseob langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik Jihoon kedalam sana.

.

.

Saat ini, Woojin dan Jinyoung sedang berada dibelakang villa. Mereka sudah mengabsen isi villa ini tadi, dan sekarang tinggal halaman belakang. Jinyoung melihat sekeliling, dan pandangannya jatuh kearah kanannya.

"Hyung?" Panggil Jinyoung,

"Hn?" Woojin menoleh kearah Jinyoung dan menatap pemuda Bae itu.

"Ingin pergi kesana?" Tunjuk Jinyoung, Woojin mengikuti arah tunjuk Jinyoung.

"Kesana? Hutan maksudmu?" Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana?" Tanya Woojin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin. Jadi?"

"Baiklah, ayo." Akhirnya Woojin dan Jinyoung pergi kedalam hutan itu.

.

.

Didalam villa, Daehwi dan Seonho melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar dua hyungnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar itu, Daehwi dan Seonho memgernyitkan dahinya karna tidak menemukan kedua hyungnya.

"Kok sepi, hyungdeul?" Panggil Daehwi, Seonho pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamar itu. Mengecek siapa tau ada didalam.

"Mereka tidak ada dikamar mandi, hyung." Ucap Seonho, Daehwi menatap Seonho.

"Lalu, mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Ke kamar Seongwoo hyung dan Jonghyun hyung, mungkin." Ucap Seonho dan Daehwi pun mengangguk.

Daehwi dan Seonho pun keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi ke bawah bermaksud bertanya pada Seongwoo, siapa tau mereka berada dikamar hyungnya itu kan?

Mereka berdua sudah sampai dikamar Seongwoo dan Jonghyun. Daehwi mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Biar begitu juga, Daehwi masih tau sopan santun, mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

TOK.. TOK..

CEKLEK..

"Eo, ada apa?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Daehwi dan Seonho.

"Hyung, apa Hyungseobie hyung dan Jihoonie hyung ada disini?" Tanya Daehwi, Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada. Mereka tidak ada disini, kenapa memang?"

"Tadi, aku dan Daehwi hyung pergi ke kamar mereka bermaksud ingin bermain. Tapi, pada saat kami membuka pintu, Jihoonie hyung dan Hyungseobie hyung sudah tidak ada didalam." Jelas Seonho.

"Mungkin, mereka pergi keluar." Itu Jonghyun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung.

"Ah.. Kau benar, hyung. Kalau begitu, aku cek dulu. Seonho-ya, ayo." Daehwi dan Seonho pun pergi keluar untuk mengecek Jihoon dan Hyungseob ada diluar apa tidak.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, Hyungseob dan Jihoon. Di tepi sungai dengan banyak bebatuan. Yang ternyata ada air terjun kecilnya juga. Pemandangannya pun tak kalah bagus dari villa. Hyungseob dan Jihoon berdecak kagum.

"Wuah.. Indah sekali disini." Kagum Jihoon.

"Apa kubilang, disini juga tidak kalah bagusnya kan?" Bangga Hyungseob yang diangguki oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon berjongkok dan tangannya menyentuh air sungai itu, air sungai yang dingin langsung menyapa kulit tangan Jihoon. Hyungseob pun mengikuti apa yang Jihoon lakukan.

Srak.. Srak..

Hyungseob dan Jihoon saling tatap saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari semak-semak yang berada dibelakang mereka, mereka berdua menoleh kearah semak-semak. Takut jika ada hewan atau apa yang ingin mencelakai mereka.

Srak.. Srak..

Hyungseob dan Jihoon berdiri dari posisinya. Tangan mereka sudah saling menggenggam. Mereka takut, omong-omong.

"Hyungseob-ah, suara apa itu? Apa mungkin itu hewan buas, yang ingin melukai kita?" Duh, Jihoon malah bertanya seperti itu, Hyungseob kan jadi semakin takut.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Jihoon-ah." Oh ayolah, hari sudah mulai petang. Dan mereka dikagetkan dengan suara tidak jelas disemak-semak, didalam hutan, berdua pula.

Srak.. Srak..

"S-siapa disitu?" Tanya Jihoon dengan keberanian yang sebenarnya hampir hilang. Hyungseob dan Jihoon menanti dengan was-was. Dan mata mereka langsung membulat ketika melihat siapa pelaku yang menimbulkan suara tadi.

"KALIAN?!"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued...**

 **Maafkan aku, momentnya belum muncul :3 Tadinya mau dimasukin disini, tapi keknya kepanjangan. Serius, chapter depan. Serius inimah gak lie :'v**

 **Ohiya, ada readernim yg review "di ch:2 sama kek drakor Cheer Up." Emang aku ambil ceritanya dari situ^^ Ini ff emang remake kan dari ff itu, tapi versi babychick:v Gak semuanya sama, iya kan? Ada bedanya kok:v**

 **Makasih seperti biasa.. Yang udah fav+foll+review. Aku cinta kalian semua...**  
 **Typo mah pasti selalu ada :'v**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter : 7**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

"KALIAN?!" Teriak Hyungseob dan Jihoon bersamaan. Sedangkan orang diteriaki oleh mereka berdua, sedikit terkejut.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Woojin, pelaku pertama. Menatap Jihoon dan Hyungseob bergantian.

"Justru, kami yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Kalian mau apa kemari?! Apa mungkin, kalian mengikuti kami ya?!" Ucap Hyungseob tidak selow. Woojin dan Jinyoung hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Percaya diri sekali." Ucap Jinyoung, pelaku kedua dengan datar.

"Heh! Bocah, sopanlah sedikit. Kami ini kakak kelasmu!" Ucap Jihoon galak. Jinyoung menatap datar Jihoon.

"Haruskah?" Pertanyaan Jinyoung barusan membuat Jihoon geram. Jihoon mengambil batu kecil dan melemparnya kearah Jinyoung. Dan shot! Batu kecil itu dengan mulusnya mengenai kening Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengaduh kesakitan.

"YAK! SAKIT BANTET!" Jinyoung mengaduh sambil mengelus keningnya yang sepertinya memerah. Jihoon melototkan matanya dan menatap nyalang Jinyoung.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BANTET, DATAR!" Jihoon emosi nih emosi. Jihoon menghampiri Jinyoung dan langsung menjambak rambut Jinyoung. Walaupun dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"AKK!"

"Rasakan itu!" Jihoon masih menjambak rambut pemuda Bae itu. Jinyoung berusaha melepaskan jambakkan dari Jihoon, karna demi apa Jihoon juga lelaki sama seperti dirinya, tenaganya juga pasti tenaga lelaki, jadi jambakkannya pun sakit sekali. Bukan apa-apa, Jinyoung takut rambutnya ini rontok tak tersisa.

Hyungseob dan Woojin hanya menatap teman-temannya tanpa minat memisahkan. Selang beberapa menit, Woojin akhirnya memisahkan lebih tepatnya menyelamatkan Jinyoung dari jambakkan maut Jihoon. Woojin tidak tega melihat Jinyoung yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah. Berhenti." Lerai Woojin, bukan Jihoon namanya jika ia menurut. Jihoon malah semakin keras menjambak rambut Jinyoung, Jinyoung mengaduh kesakitan.

Woojin menghela nafasnya, ia menoleh kearah Hyungseob yang sejak tadi hanya menonton, tidak niat membantu.

"Hey, temannya cabe! Kau tidak niat memisahkan temanmu ini heh?" Hyungseob menatap Woojin tidak suka.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Terserah. Yang penting, cepat ambil temanmu ini sebelum temanku rambutnya rontok tak tersisa." Hyungseob mendengus dan menghampiri Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, sudah hentikan." Hyungseob melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari jambakkannya. Jihoon akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan menatap sengit Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yang sudah bebas dari jambakkan maut Jihoon, hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi rambutnya. Duh, kepalanya pusing serius.

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku bantet, kupastikan rambutmu habis, Bae Sialan Jinyoung." Ancam Jihoon, Jinyoung hanya melirik sekilas. Jinyoung masih kesakitan omong-omong.

Hyungseob yang berada disamping Jihoon mencoba menenangkan Jihoon. Jihoon sedang marah itu seperti melihat naruto yang kyubinya keluar. Sangat menyeramkan.

Hari semakin gelap, dan cuacanya mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan..

BRUSH..

Hujan.

Mereka, Hyungseob, Jihoon, Woojin dan Jinyoung langsung mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Mereka berteduh dibawah pohon, karna tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berteduh.

Baju mereka sedikit basah, Hyungseob dan Jihoon yang kebetulan tidak memakai jaket sedikit kedinginan. Salah mereka juga sih, hanya memakai sweater tanpa jaket. Mereka menggosokkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa dingin.

Mereka berempat berteduh dengan berdempetan, karna pohon ini tidak terlalu besar. Posisi mereka itu Woojin disebelah Hyungseob dan Jihoon disebelah Jinyoung. Jadi, Hyungseob dan Jihoon itu berada ditengah-tengah, Woojin dan Jinyoung berada diujung kanan dan kiri. Tapi pohon ini cukuplah untuk menaungi(?) mereka dari derasnya hujan. (Ne in ajalah ya biar ppalli, wk).

"Jihoon-ah, bagaimana kita kembali ke villa? Hujannya tidak berhenti." Ucap Hyungseob, Jihoon menoleh kearah Hyungseob yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tau, kita tunggu sajalah." Ucap Jihoon kembali menghadap depan.

Sedangkan Woojin dan Jinyoung hanya diam mendengarkan. Hyungseob dan Jihoon kelihatan semakin kedinginan, sweater mereka sudah lumayan basah omong-omong.

"Aish, sweaterku sudah basah. Bodoh, kenapa tadi tidak dipakai saja sih jaketnya, ck." Ucap Hyungseob, Woojin yang berada disebelah Hyungseob menoleh kearahnya. Dan benar apa katanya, sweaternya sudah basah.

Woojin yang kebetulan memakai jacket melepaskan jacketnya.

"Nih, pakai." Hyungseob tersentak dan menoleh kearah Woojin yang sedang menyodorkan jaketnya. Hyungseob masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Woojin memutar matanya malas, Hyungseob dengan otak 2G nya itu tidak bagus.

"Cepat pakai, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Woojin, Hyungseob akhirnya mengambil jaketnya Woojin dan memakainya. Parfum Woojin langsung menyapa indra penciumnya saat Hyungseob memakai jaket Woojin. Entah, kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Hyungseob sedikit panas, Hyungseob langsung memegang kedua pipinya. Padahal sedang hujan, kenapa Hyungseob merasa kepanasan?

Jihoon pun sama seperti Hyungseob, sweaternya sudah basah karna terkena air hujan. Jihoon sedikit menggigil karnanya. Jinyoung menoleh kearah pemuda manis yang berada disebelahnya. Jinyoung sedikit tidak tega sebenarnya, melihat Jihoon kedinginan seperti itu.

Jaket yang ia pakai rasanya ingin ia berikan saja pada Jihoon. Tapi, egonya masih tinggi. Jadi, ia membiarkan Jihoon dengan sweater basahnya.

Hattciih..

Jihoon bersin, ia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah sepertinya ia terkena flu, kawan. Pipi dan hidungnya sudah memerah. Jinyoung menoleh lagi kearah Jihoon, akhirnya Jinyoung mengalahkan egonya dan melepaskan jaketnya.

HAP..

"Eh?" Jihoon tersentak karna sebuah jaket yang sudah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Ia menoleh kearah Jinyoung dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Pakai saja. Aku masih punya perasaan, tidak membiarkan orang mati kedinginan." Ucap Jinyoung dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Jihoon. Jihoon mengedipkan matanya, dan kembali menghadap depan. Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah pada Jinyoung, ia tadi sudah menjambak rambut Jinyoung habis-habisan, dan sekarang Jinyoung malah meminjamkan jaketnya. Jihoon ingin berterima kasih, tapi gengsi. Jadi, yasudahlah.

.

.

Keadaan di villa, tak sebaik apa yang dipikirkan. Mereka semua khawatir karna keempat temannya belum kembali juga ke villa. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap, dan hujan yang cukup deras. Ini sukses membuat Jisung dan Taedong panik bukan main. Oh ayolah, guru mana yang tidak panik saat muridnya hilang tidak bisa dibilang hilang juga sih mereka, ah pokoknya macam itulah.

"Kalian, sudah coba menghubungi salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Jisung dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hyungseob dan Jihoon, tidak membawa ponselnya, ssaem." Ucap Seongwoo sambil menunjukkan dua ponsel milik temannya.

"Woojin dan Jinyoung juga, ssaem." Ucap Jaehwan. Jisung dan Taedong menghela nafasnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku takut, terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua." Ucap Daehwi pada Seongwoo, mata Daehwi sudah berkaca-kaca. Seongwoo merangkul Daehwi dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, hyung janji." Ucap Seongwoo tersenyum, padahal didalam hati ia sudah merapalkan doa agar Hyungseob dan Jihoon baik-baik saja.

Bukan hanya Showtime tim yang mengkhawatirkan kedua temannya, Never tim juga sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan kedua temannya. Hanya, mereka tidak menunjukkan dengan ekspresi yang berlebih, hanya diam dan berdoa dalam hati supaya kedua temannya mereka itu baik-baik saja.

"Kita cari mereka, setelah hujan berhenti." Ucap Taedong sambil menatap satu persatu muridnya. Jisung mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Daehwi yang sudah menangis. Duh Daehwi, sini peluk dek.

"Tidak bisa Daehwi, hujannya sangat deras. Jika kita mencari sekarang, mungkin diantara kita semua akan ada yang celaka karna jalanan licin. Itu jadi lebih merepotkan lagi." Jelas Taedong, Daehwi terdiam sesekali air matanya meluncur dipipi mulusnya.

Samuel melirik Daehwi yang sedang menangis dalam rangkulan Seongwoo. Anak itu bisa menangis juga ternyata, pikir Samuel. Ini kali pertama, Samuel melihat Daehwi menangis. Biasanya ia biasa melihat Daehwi itu pecicilan, centilnya minta ampun, dan berisik. Tapi, kali ini saat ia melihat Daehwi menangis, seperti ada sensasi lain didalam diri Samuel. Seperti rasa tidak suka, mungkin?

Seonho yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya hanya diam disamping Jonghyun. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seonho pun sama seperti yang lain, sangat khawatir pada kedua hyungnya itu. Hyunbin dan Haknyeon menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa dalam hati.

"Hyung.." Ucap Euiwoong lirih, Minhyun menoleh kearah Euiwoong dan menatap pemuda manis itu.

"Hm?"

"Woojin hyung dan Jinyoung hyung.. Akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja." Ucap Minhyun dengan senyum teduhnya sambil mengelus surai hitam Euiwoong dengan lembut.

.

.

"Hujannya kapan berhentinya sih?" Gerutu Hyungseob. Mereka masih ditempat berteduh, masih menunggu hujan berhenti.

Woojin melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam enam sore. Mereka sudah tiga puluh menit berteduh disini. Hujan, gelap, dingin, dan lapar. Perpaduan yang sangat bagus, bagus sekali. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, dari mereka berempat tidak ada yang membawa ponsel, bagus.

"Kita terobos saja hujannya." Ucap Jinyoung. Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah Jinyoung, Jinyoung balik tatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Jihoon menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau menunggu hujan berhenti, sampai kapan? Sampai siput bisa berlari?" Ucap Jinyoung sarkas. Jihoon merengut.

"Benar, hujannya sepertinya tidak akan berhenti. Jika tidak menerobos hujan, kita akan sampai malam diam disini. Memangnya kalian mau?" Ucap Woojin, Hyungseob dan Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan berpikir. Jika tidak mau, aku dan Jinyoung saja. Kalian tetap disini." Ucap Woojin menatap jengah kedua pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Yasudah. Tapi kau jalan yang duluan, dan Jinyoung yang jalan dibelakang, call?" Ucap Hyungseob, Woojin mengangguk malas dan Jinyoung menghela nafasnya.

Mereka akhirnya pergi dari situ, dan mulai memasuki hutan untuk kembali ke villa. Hujan masih belum berhenti, membuat tubuh keempatnya basah. Hyungseon dan Jihoon tidak terlalu basah kuyup karna jaket milik Woojin dan Jinyoung. Tapi, mereka berdualah yang basah kuyup.

Ditengah perjalanan, Hyungseob terpelest dan jatuh. Jihoon dan Jinyoung yang berada dibelakang Hyungseob terkejut. Woojin menolehkan pandangannya dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Aww." Ringis Hyungseob sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Jihoon berjongkok memeriksa Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob-ah, kau tak apa? Mana yang sakit?" Ucap Jihoon panik.

"Kakiku sepertinya terkilir Jihoon."

"Tapi, masih bisa berjalan kan?" Tanya Jihoon, Hyungseob mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh Jihoon. Tapi ia langsung meringis dan duduk kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak, Jihoon." Ucap Hyungseob meringis. Woojin akhirnya berjongkok dihadapan Hyungseob. Hyungseob lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Woojin.

"Naiklah." Hyungseob menatap punggung Woojin dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Woojin menoleh kebalakang,

"Cepat naik." Hyungseob masih ragu, dan menoleh kearah Jihoon, Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya Hyungseob naik kepunggung Woojin. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Woojin.

"Sudah?" Hyungseob menganggukkan kepalanya. Woojin berdiri dan membenarkan posisi Hyungseob dipunggungnya. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit lagi sampai. Hujan masih deras, omong-omong.

.

.

Di villa, Daehwi masih saja menagis. Ia belum tenang jika kedua hyungnya belum ditemukan. Jisung dan Taedong sudah memperingatinya agar jangan mencari sekarang, setidaknya tunggu hujannya reda. Tapi, Daehwi sudah tahan. Ia sudah ingin mencari kedua hyungnya. Daehwi itu cengeng sebenarnya. Apalagi menyangkut soal hyung-hyungnya. Daehwi sudah menganggap hyung-hyungnya ini sebagai keluarga. Jadi karna dari itu, kenapa ia menangis saat tau Hyungseob dan Jihoon belum kembali.

Daehwi akhirnya berlari keluar tidak perduli dengan teriakan dari hyung dan gurunya yang melarang ia mencari sendiri. Yang Daehwi pikirkan hanya, kedua hyung manisnya.

Saat sudah sampai teras, mata Daehwi langsung membulat, terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat. Sontak ia langsung berteriak.

"YATUHAN! HYUNG!"

.

.

.  
 **To Be Continued...**

 **Receh sekali sih chapter ini:'v**  
 **Aku munculin Jinseob sama Winkdeep dulu :3 Ya walopun gak ada manis"nya, tapi aku berusaha memunculkan moment mereka wkwk. Didrakor Cheer Up juga ada kan adegan yang ilang gini:'v wkwk.**

 **SEKARANG SAMA BESOK CONCERT FINAL 35 ITU! Yalord, kalo lagi gini rasanya pengen banget pinjem pintu kemananya doraemon:'v Pengen nonton langsung serius deh:')**

 **Makasih yg masih fav+foll+review ff receh ini:") Aku sayang kalian, cintah juga:D**  
 **Typo everytime everywhere.. /alaOng/**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter : 8**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

"YATUHAN! HYUNG!" Teriak Daehwi panik. Mereka yang ada didalam terkejut mendengar teriakan Daehwi diluar, dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Daehwi.

Saat sudah sampai teras, mereka semua terkejut melihat keadaan keempat temannya. Hyungseob yang digendong oleh Woojin, Jihoon yang sudah pucat, dan Jinyoung basah kuyup.

"Hyungseob hyung, Jihoon hyung. Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daehwi khawatir. Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya tersimpul. Tanpa bertanya pun Woojin dan Jinyoung tau, Daehwi hanya mengkhawatirkan kedua temannya ketimbang mereka berdua, jadi mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Yatuhan! Kenapa kalian bisa basah kuyup seperti ini?!" Jisung-ssi, kan diluar memang sedang hujan jadi pantas saja mereka basah kuyup.

"Hyungseob-ah, kau terluka? Kenapa kau digendong oleh Woojin?" Tanya Taedong dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, hyung. Kakinya terkilir." Ini Woojin yang menjawab.

"Jihoonie, kau baik?" Tanya Seongwoo sambil menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baik, hyung." Jawab Jihoon pelan, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah limbung, untung saja ada Seongwoo disampingnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Jonghyun membantu Seongwoo merangkul Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu cepat bawa mereka kedalam. Nanti mereka bisa-bisa masuk angin karna baju mereka yang basah. Kalian, cepat bantu." Titah Jisung pada yang lain.

Semua langsung membantu keempatnya. Daehwi dan Seonho membantu Hyungseob turun dari punggung Woojin dan memapah Hyungseob masuk kedalam. Seongwoo dan Jonghyun memapah Jihoon, karna tadi pemuda manis ini sudah limbung.

Woojin dan Jinyoung hanya mengikuti Hyungseob dan Jihoon dari belakang. Entah kenapa mereka sedikit khawatir pada keduanya. Iya sedikit, tidak lebih.

"Sebaiknya, kalian berempat segera ganti baju. Ssaem tidak ingin kalian sakit." Ucap Jisung yang diangguki oleh keempat muridnya.

"Daehwi, Seonho, Seongwoo dan Jonghyun. Tolong bantu Hyungseob dan Jihoon." Lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi hanya anggukkan yang mereka berikan.

.

.

Hyungseob, Jihoon, Woojin dan Jinyoung sudah ganti baju dengan baju hangat. Untung, mereka membawa baju hangat. Mug yang berisi teh hangat sudah berada ditangan keempatnya masing-masing.

Oh, kaki Hyungseob sudah diobati oleh Taedong omong-omong. Kakinya sekarang terbalut perban, tidak like Hyungseob tu. Dan pelester pereda panas yang sudah tertempel cantik didahi Jihoon -Jisung yang memakaikannya. Jihoon demam, kawan. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, matanya juga sedikit sayu. Duh kasian, Park Jihoon.

Sedangkan Woojin dan Jinyoung terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak demam ataupun terkilir seperti Jihoon dan Hyungseob. Benar-benar mereka ini. Tapi, kalau merasa kedinginan sih iya, iyalah secara mereka kan tidak memakai jaket tadi, jaketnya kan dipinjam lebih tepatnya dipinjamkan pada Hyungseob dan Jihoon agar dua pemuda manis itu tidak kedinginan. Dan merelakan bajunya basah kuyup. Sudah mulai perhatian, heh?

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa terjadi?" Tanya Jisung sambil menatap Woojin, Jinyoung, Hyungseob dan Daewhi bergantian.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah, ada yang duduk disofa ada yang duduk dilantai yang beralaskan karpet. Masih hening, belum ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Jisung masih sabar menunggu. Sabar itu sudah mendarah daging di diri Jisung omong-omong, bhaks.

"Tadi, aku dan Jinyoung berniat keluar untuk jalan-jalan hanya sekedar mencari udara segar." Woojin akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Jisung dan lain diam tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya, menyimak perkataan Woojin.

"Lalu, kami berdua pergi ke halaman belakang villa ini. Dan Jinyoung, menemukan sebuah jalan yang ternyata jalan itu menuju hutan." Woojin menghela nafasnya sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku dan Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kedalam hutan itu, dan ternyata disana sudah ada Hyungseob dan Jihoon." Lanjutnya.

Jisung menganggukkan kepalanya, sekarang ia menoleh kearah Hyungseob. Meminta penjelasan. Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku dan Jihoon pun sama seperti mereka, ssaem. Kami berdua pergi kedalam hutan itu, dan ternyata didalam ada sungai yang cukup bagus. Beberapa menit kemudian, Woojin dan Jinyoung datang. Kami sempat bertengkar waktu itu, dan akhirnya turun hujan. Saat akan kembali, aku terpeleset dan kakiku terkilir. Tapi, ini semua memang salahku, ssaem. Kalau saja aku tidak memaksa Jihoon untuk pergi bersamaku kedalam, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Hyungseob sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, ssaem." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jisung.  
Jisung menghela nafasnya dan Taedong yang memijit pelipisnya pusing juga ia.

Mereka berdua yang seharusnya menjaga dan melindungi curut-curut nakal ini. Ini kesalahan mereka berdua juga, Jisung dan Taedong lupa mewarning curut-curut itu untuk jangan pergi kedalam hutan tanpa seijin dari Jisung maupun Taedong. Tapi, hal ini sudah terjadi, jadi biarlah terjadi.

Yang lain hanya bisa diam. Tidak tau harus berkata apa. Hyungseob masih menunduk sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jihoon pun sama seperti Hyungseob.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hyungseob. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu seluruhnya. Hyung, juga salah disini. Hyung lupa, memberitahu kalian untuk jangan pergi kedalam hutan tanpa seijin Jisung ssaem dan hyung. Karna bagaimana pun juga, itu hutan. Mau berbahaya atau tidak, jika tidak didampingi oleh orang dewasa tetap berbahaya." Ucap Taedong dengan lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hyungseob.

"Tapi hyung-"

"Yang terpenting kalian selamat. Itu yang paling penting." Ucap Jisung dengan senyum teduhnya. Daehwi yang kebetulan duduk dibawah dekat Hyungseob memeluk dan mengelus kaki Hyungseob lembut. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada paha Hyungseob. Memberi ketenangan Daehwi ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, benar kan Ssaem?" Tanya Daehwi yang diangguki oleh Jisung. Hyungseob akhirnya mengelus rambut Daehwi dengan lembut. Hyungseob sangat-sangat berterima kasih dengan Daehwi, karna Daehwi selalu tau cara menenangkan dirinya.

Jisung berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap anak didiknya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kalian beristirahat ke kamar masing-masing. Oh, Seongwoo dan Jonghyun, malam ini kalian tidur dikamar Hyungseob dan Jihoon dulu. Kasihan Hyungseob dan Jihoon jika harus naik tangga, tidak apa kan?" Seongwoo dan Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, ssaem." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Baiklah. Cepat pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing." Ucap Jisung, geng geng itu akhirnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, sebelumnya membungkuk sebentar kearah Jisung dan Taedong.

Never tim sih lempeng-lempeng aja, langsung pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa niat membantu. Toh, itu bukan urusan mereka. Kurang lebih seperti itu pikiran mereka. Kecuali Jaehwan, yang sekarang sedang membantu Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Jihoon dengan halus. Jaehwan menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Kau sedang sakit, jadi perlu bantuan. Lagi pula, kamar Seongwoo dan Jonghyun berada disamping kamarku. Jadi, jangan merasa sungkan seperti itu." Ucap Jaehwan, Jihoon akhirnya pasrah saja. Jaehwan memapah Jihoon dengan Seongwoo dan Jonghyun yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Hyungseob-ah, perlu aku gendong sampai kamar?" Tawar Hyunbin, Hyungseob menoleh dan terkekeh sedikit.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan, Hyunbin hyung. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Jawab Hyungseob dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ya, siapa tau kan."

"Atau kau ingin aku yang menggendongmu?" Ini Haknyeon, lagi-lagi Hyungseob hanya terkekeh.

"Haknyeon-ah, jangan seperti itu." Rengek Hyungseob.

"Hyungseobie hyung, kami tidur dikamar kalian ya? Takut terjadi apa-apa nanti." Pinta Seonho yang diangguki oleh Daehwi. Hyungseob menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku dan Jihoon pasti baik-baik saja." Hyungseob rasanya ingin menangis, teman-temannya sangat peduli sekali terhadap dirinya maupun Jihoon.

"Tapi, hyung-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah, Daehwi." Okesip. Daehwi diam jika Hyungseob sudah menyebut namanya seperti itu.

"Antar saja sampai ke kamar, ok?" Daehwi dan Seonho mengangguk. Mereka berdua memapah Hyungseob, Haknyeon dan Hyunbin mengikuti dibelakang. Sesekali Hyunbin menguap dengan lebarnya dan mendapat pukulan dilengannya tidak jauh tidak lain Haknyeon pelakunya.

.

.

Jihoon sudah sampai dikamar terlebih dahulu. Ia berbaring diranjang milik Jonghyun yang sebelumnya dibantu oleh Jaehwan, Seongwoo, dan Jonghyun. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti dengan selimut tebal milik Jonghyun. Milik kamar villa ini, tapi digunakan oleh Jonghyun, itu tepatnya.

Jihoon menatap ketiga hyungnya itu dan menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis. Padahal pemuda manis ini sedang sakit, tapi tetap saja manisnya tidak hilang. Susah, kalau sudah manis dari lahir, malah masih dari embrio saja Jihoon sudah manis.

"Seongwoo hyung, Jonghyun hyung, dan Jaehwan hyung.. Terima kasih, sudah membantuku." Ucap Jihoon dibalik selimut tebalnya. Seongwoo tersenyum dan duduk disisi ranjang, tangannya mengelus surai lembut Jihoon.

"Kami senang membantumu, Jihoon. Cepat sembuh ya, biar besok kita bisa melihat pemandangan villa ini dengan formasi komplit." Seongwoo terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya. Jihoon pun mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh.

"Ya, hyung. Besok juga aku sudah sembuh."

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, Seongwoo dan Jihoon itu seperti ibu dan anak ya. Seongwoo yang memanjakan dan Jihoon yang senang dimanjakan.

Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Jonghyun hanya diam, menyaksikan pasangan ibu anak dihadapannya. Jonghyun menoleh kearah Jaehwan.

"Jae?" Panggil Jonghyun, Jaehwan menoleh.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu Jihoon? Ku lihat, teman-temanmu tidak ada yang minat membantu." Ucap Jonghyun, Jaehwan tersenyum simpul.

"Karna aku, bukan seperti mereka. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai rivalku. Malah sebaliknya, aku menganggap kalian sebagai temanku juga." Ucap Jaehwan. Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Seongwoo berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehwan dan Jonghyun.

"Ayo, keluar. Jihoon sudah tidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan." Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pergi keluar. Saat sedang menutup pintu, mereka melihat Hyungseob yang sedang dibantu oleh Daehwi dan Seonho. Hyunbin dan Haknyeon sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Hyunbin mengantuk katanya.

"Eo, hyung? Jihoonie sudah didalam?" Tanya Hyungseob saat melihat Seongwoo didepan kamar sementaranya. Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Ya, dan dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Sebaiknya, kau juga cepat-cepat istirahat, Hyungseob-ah." Ucap Seongwoo.

"Ya, hyung. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Hyungseob masuk kedalam yang masih dibantu oleh Daehwi dan Seonho.

"Sekarang, kita ke kamar masing-masing."

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, cahaya matahari sudah masuk kedalam lewat gorden yang tidak tertutup rapi. Daehwi terusik dari tidurnya karna cahaya yang masuk. Matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dan membiaskan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya.

Daehwi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh kearah ranjang Seonho, si pemilik ranjang masih betah dengan mimpinya sepertinya. Daehwi akhirnya turun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Daehwi sudah selesai dengan acara mencuci muka dan gosok giginya. Ia menghela nafasnya, karna Seonho masih belum membukanya matanya, anak itu benar-benar seperti orang mati.

Akhirnya, Daehwi memutuskan keluar kamarnya dan turun kebawah, siapa tau sudah ada yang bangun. Dan hasilnya? Nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bangun selain dirinya. Bahkan guru dan pelatihnya sekalipun. Daehwi mendecak dan pergi keluar.

Daehwi menghirup udara segar yang sangat menenangkan. Senyumnya muncul membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis dan cantik dengan senyum itu. Daehwi berjalan kearah belakang danau buatan dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Daehwi melihat sekeliling villa ini dengan seksama. Mencoba merekam apa saja yang ia lihat, sesekali ia merapatkan jaketnya karna hawa dingin. Saking fokusnya, ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sendirian saja? Kemana squad cabemu?" Daehwi terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah sampingnya. Raut wajahnya langsung masam ketika ia tau siapa yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sedang dalam tidak mood berdebat. Jadi, jangan mengangguku." Ucap Daehwi ketus dan kembali menatap kedepan. Pemandangan didepan lebih bagus daripada orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Memangnya aku sedang mengajakmu berdebat?" Tanya si rambut hitam.

"Terserah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, hening melanda mereka berdua. Daehwi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Samuel sibuk dengan pikirannya juga. Ya, orang tadi itu Samuel, Kim Samuel. Karna sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Samuel mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey, cabe."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Ucap Daehwi galak sambil menatap Samuel dengan alis yang menukik tajam, Daehwi gak like.

"Baiklah, Lee Daehwi." Daehwi tertegun ditempatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Samuel menyebut namanya lengkap dengan marganya. Ada sensasi aneh didalam diri Daehwi saat Samuel menyebut namanya dengan lengkap.

Samuel menoleh kearah Daehwi yang membeku ditempatnya. Samuel mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa pipimu memerah?" Daehwi langsung memegang kedua pipinya, memerah? Memerah katanya? Kenapa juga pipinya jadi memerah gini. Padahal ini masih pagi, matahari juga belum berada diatas kepala. Tapi kenapa pipinya jadi memerah?

Samuel tersenyum miring, sepertinya menggoda Daehwi dipagi hari cukup bagus, pikir Samuel.

"Kau terpesona padaku, eh?" Goda Samuel, Daehwi membulatkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak! Enak saja. Untuk apa aku terpesona padamu, Kim bastard Samuel!" Ucap Daehwi berusaha mati-matian menghilangkan warna merah dipipinya.

Samuel justru tidak puas dengan jawaban Daehwi. Samuel jadi makin ingin menggoda Daehwi. Ia akhirnya mendekat kearah Daehwi.

"Y-yak! Kenapa kau mendekat?! Me-menjauh sana!" Samuel tak mengindahkan ucapan yang lebih tepatnya teriakan. Samuel semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Daehwi, Daehwi otomatis memundurkan dirinya, dan akhirnya Daehwi sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, Samuel tersenyum miring yang sialnya sangat tampan.

Samuel dengan isengnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daehwi. Daehwi memundurkan wajahnya, hidung mereka sudah bertemu ngomong-ngomong. Daehwi menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Mata Samuel mengunci mata Daehwi.

Entah kenapa, Samuel terpesona dengan mata Daehwi. Ternyata anak ini, memiliki mata yang sipit sebelah. Mata bagian kanannya terlihat lebih sipit dari pada mata bagian kiri. Mata Samuel turun kearah bibir Daehwi yang merah alami. Sepertinya bibir Daehwi sangat manis. Seperti permen.

Daehwi masih membeku ditempatnya. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Hatinya sudah dagdigdug tak karuan. Sepertinya, pipinya memerah lagi. Samuel mengikis jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Daehwi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, Daehwi hanya diam menatap Samuel yang sudah menutup matanya.

CUP

Daehwi membulatkan matanya. Demi apa, bibir Samuel menempel dengan bibir Daehwi. Hanya menempel. Daehwi ingin berontak, tapi hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk mendorong Samuel menjauh, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan saja.

Perut Daehwi seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Dan hatinya masih dagdigdug. Akhirnya, Daehwi menutup matanya mengikuti Samuel. Awalnya memang hanya menempel, tapi lama kelamaan, Samuel mulai berani melumat bibir bawah Daehwi. Daehwi lagi-lagi hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia juga mulai melumat bibir atas Samuel.

Daehwi mencekram baju bagian depan Samuel saat ciuman mereka semakin intens. Mereka berdua masih saling melumat, saat Samuel akan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Daehwi. Tiba-tiba...

"Daehwi hyung?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **AENJEAYE! INI APAAN?! APAAN INI APAAN?!**  
 **Yang minta Samhwi nih aku kasih haha. Mau tau, aku greget sendiri pas nulis Samhwi ppoppoan haha tapi gak tau sih menurut kalian greget apa engga :'v**

 **Ini udah lewat seminggu belum sih? xD Aku lupa, kapan aku terakhir update hahaha. Dan kayaknya ff receh ini, bakalan aku update seminggu sekali, kalo engga dua minggu sekali:'v Kenawhy? Aku kudu belajar kakak~~~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**  
 **Jadi, maaf pisan yang minta updatenya dipercepat wkwk.**

 **Makasih.. Reviewnya udah sampu seratus:") Babychick terharu huhuhu makasih para readernim yg masih mau fav+foll+review ff receh ini:") Ku sayang dan cintah kalian:***  
 **Typo everytime everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter : 9**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

"Daehwi hyung?"

Daehwi membuka matanya dan langsung mendorong Samuel saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Seonho dengan gugup. Samuel pun sama seperti Daehwi, sama-sama gugup.

"A-ada apa, Seonho-ya?" Tanya Daehwi tergagap.  
Seonho masih melongo ditempatnya. Tadi ia tidak salah lihat kan? Daehwi dan Samuel, berciuman?

"Hyung.. Kau.. dan Samuel.. ber-" Daehwi langsung menghampiri Seonho sebelum anak itu menuntaskan ucapannya. Dan menarik tangan Seonho agar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Samuel yang masih terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sekarang Daehwi dan Seonho sudah berada didalam villa menuju kamar mereka. Tapi saat akan menaiki tangga, Seonho menghentikkan langkahnya, otomatis Daehwi pun ikut berhenti.

"Hyung, aku ingin penjelasan tentang kejadian tadi?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan intimidasi khas Yoo Seonho.

Daehwi menelan ludahnya, matanya memandang keberbagai arah, agar tidak bertemu dengan manik Seonho yang sedang mengintimidasi dirinya. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Seonho masih diam, menunggu jawaban dari Daehwi.

Beberapa menit masih hening. Daehwi masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Seonho yang sudah mulai jengah, merotasikan mata bulatnya.

"Hyung, ayolah jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa berciuman dengan si bule itu?" Tanya Seonho yang sudah jengah dengan keterdiaman hyungnya ini. Daehwi yang tadinya hanya menunduk akhirnya menatap Seonho.

"Aku.. aku juga tidak tau, apa yang terjadi." Jawab Daehwi lirih dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Alis Seonho pun menukik saat mendengar jawaban Daehwi.

"Heol! Yang benar saja, hyung." Ucap Seonho tidak percaya.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Seonho. Ini terjadi begitu saja dan-"

"Hyung, menikmatinya." Daehwi langsung membulatkan matanya saat Seonho mengatakan itu. Dan pipinya sedikit merona.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, hyung. Aku mengenalmu sudah lama, jadi hyung tidak pandai berbohong padaku. Dan apa yang kulihat tadi, hyung memang benar-benar menikmati ciuman itu." Seonho menatap Daehwi dengan tatapan teduhnya. Daehwi jadi bingung sendiri, yang lebih tua disini siapa dan yang lebih muda siapa.

Seonho saat ini seperti seorang kakak yang memberi pengertian terhadap adiknya. Daehwi takjub juga, Yoo Seonho si anak ayam punya sisi dewasa juga ternyata.

"Tapi, aku memang benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi." Ucap Daehwi, Seonho tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam tangan Daehwi.

"Yasudah, lupakan saja. Ok, hyung?" Daehwi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita ke kamar." Ajak Seonho, yang lagi-lagi hanya diangguki oleh Daehwi. Mereka berdua pun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Fyi, penghuni lain belum ada yang keluar dari kamarnya ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, saat Seonho dan Daehwi membicarakan hal ini, tidak ada yg ikut menimbrung dikarnakan mereka masih koma. You know lah ya.

.

.

Dihalaman belakang, Samuel masih terduduk ditempatnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Sesekali Samuel mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi.

Samuel mendongak dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah depan.

"Kenapa aku menciumnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Bayangan tentang ia mencium Daehwi melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

"Argh! Entahlah!" Erangnya sambil mengacak lagi rambut hitamnya.

Saat sedang meratapi nasibnya, ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan anteng tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Kenapa lagi, Samuel?" Tanya seseorang itu. Samuel menoleh saat mendengar suara disebelahnya.

"Daniel hyung?" Samuel mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sejak kapan Daniel hyung ada disini? Pikir Samuel.

"Ck! Bocah ini. Aku bertanya padamu, Kim." Daniel merotasikan mata sipitnya. Samuel kembali menatap depan.

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya suara burung dan air yang terdengar. Daniel maupun Samuel sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Samuel masih ragu, apa ia harus menceritakan pada hyungnya tentang kejadian tadi?

Dan Samuel lebih memilih menceritakannya dibanding memendamnya.

"Aku.. menciumnya, hyung." Ucap Samuel menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Daniel mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih belum bisa memproses ucapan Samuel. Siapa yang mencium siapa, pikir Daniel.

"Mencium? Maksudmu?" Tanya Daniel masih belum paham. Samuel menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Aku mencium Daehwi."

Mata sipit Daniel membulat dengan sempurna. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Samuel, sedangkan orang yang ditatap masih anteng menatap kearah depan.

"WHAT?!" Daniel dengan suara beratnya spontan berteriak. Samuel sempat menjauhkan dirinya karna teriakan Daniel. Lumayan pengang juga telinganya.

"Heol! Dude~ Kau mencuri start duluan, heh?" Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum miring, Samuel mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang ia yang belum paham dengan ucapan Daniel.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ya, kau mencium Daehwi terlebih dahulu, sebelum aku." Ucap Daniel, alis Samuel menukik tajam.

"Yak! Hyung ingin menciumnya juga?!" Semprot Samuel. Cemburu ya, Sam?

"Tidak, mana mau aku mencium bocah pecicilan seperti Daehwi." Ucap Daniel menatap Samuel tidak suka.

"Lalu?"

"Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo. Aku ingin dia, bukan Daehwi." Ucap Daniel tanpa beban.

"O-oh.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Samuel, ia malu serius.

"Lagi pula, Lee Daehwi kan hanya milikmu." Lanjutnya sambil menggoda Samuel. Samuel salah tingkah, pipinya sedikit inget sedikit ya, memerah.

"Bu-bukan. Daehwi bukan milikku. Kekasih juga bukan." Ucap Samuel sewot membuat Daniel semakin ingin menjahili adiknya ini.

"Ya ya, tapi masih calon." Ucap Daniel sambil mencolek dagu Samuel, Samuel bergidik ditempatnya.

"Daniel hyung, sudah hentikan!" Erang Samuel.

"Hahahahaha." Dan diakhiri dengan tawa super keras dari seorang Kang Daniel.

.

.

Kembali ke dalam villa, Euiwoong baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ingin pergi ke dapur. Ia bangun karna haus ngomong-ngomong. Euiwoong pergi menuju dapur dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, rambut yang mencuat keberbagai arah, sweater pink yang kebesaran dan celana training hitam panjang. Tapi, kalau dasarnya sudah imut mah, walau penampilan seperti itu tetep aja imut.

Euiwoong sudah sampai dapur, ia mengambil gelas dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Ia tuangkan air itu kedalam gelasnya dan langsung menenggakknya habis, sepertinya Euiwoong benar-benar haus. Gelas itu ia simpan ditempat cucian piring dan ia ingin kembali ke kamar, ingin melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.

Saat berbalik, Euiwoong terlonjak ditempatnya karna didepannya sudah ada orang yang tidak ingin Euiwoong lihat.

"Pagi, Ung." Sapa Haknyeon dengan senyum bodohnya, itu kata Euiwoong. Senyumnya tampan gitu Ung, bodoh darimananya?

Euiwoong menghela nafasnya. Ia mendongak -karna Euiwoong dan Haknyeon tingginya tidak sama- dan menatap Haknyeon dengan tatapan sebal.

"Minggir, jangan menghalangi jalanku." Ucap Euiwoong ketus. Yang justru dimata Haknyeon itu terlihat lucu. Jadi ingin bawa pulang, pikir Haknyeon.

Haknyeon itu sudah kebal diketusin sama Euiwoong. Sudah tidak mempan, kawan. Ini buktinya, bukannya minggir malah diam sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan, Euiwoong mendecak.

"Ayolah, aku ingin ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurku." Entah sadar atau tidak, Euiwoong merengek pada Haknyeon.

"Tidur lagi? Ini sudah siang Ung, jangan tidur lagi. Lebih baik, pergi keluar denganku. Mau?" Tawar Haknyeon dengan senyum tampannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima penolakkan."

"Yak!"

Haknyeon langsung menarik tangan Euiwoong pergi dari dapur. Euiwoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Haknyeon. Entah tenaganya yang kurang kuat atau memang Haknyeon tenaganya lebih kuat? Euiwoong yang sudah berusaha akhirnya pasrah saja diseret oleh pemuda Jeju ini yang entah akan pergi kemana.

.

.

Haknyeon dan Euiwoong sedang berkeliling disekitar villa. Villa ini lumayan luas ngomong-ngomong. Haknyeon sesekali tersenyum saat angin berhembus menyapa wajahnya. Sedangkan Euiwoong hanya menunduk sambil menatap tangannya yang masih Haknyeon genggam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara burung dan angin yang berhembus. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Euiwoong mengeluarkan suaranya. Haknyeon berhenti dan menoleh kearah Euiwoong yang sedang menatapnya sebal.

"Kenapa? Aku suka seperti ini." Ucap Haknyeon dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka." Euiwoong merengut. Haknyeon mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit Euiwoong yang kadar lucunya tidak pernah habis.

Haknyeon memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Euiwoong, tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Euiwoong belum ia lepas. Haknyeon menatap Euiwoong lembut dan ditatap balik oleh si pemuda manis yaa walaupun harus sedikit mendongak.

"Kau tau kan, kalau aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama?" Euiwoong hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Haknyeon.

Euiwoong tau, Haknyeon memang sudah lama menyukainya. Saat Euiwoong menjadi siswa baru disekolah tepatnya.

Saat itu, saat masa orientasi siswa. Haknyeon sedang berjalan dengan Jihoon dan Hyungseob menuju kelasnya tidak sengaja melihat siswa ajaran baru berada dilapangan yang sedang diberi wejangan oleh organisasi siswa sekolahnya. Mata Haknyeon tiba-tiba melihat seorang pemuda manis yang memakai topi kerucut dari karton berwarna hitam sedang mengipasi dirinya yang kepanasan dengan tangannya. Entah kenapa, pemuda manis itu sangat lucu dimata Haknyeon.

Dan saat itulah, Haknyeon mengklaim dirinya bahwa ia sudah menyukai pemuda manis itu dari pandangan pertama. Dan menanggalkan status lelaki kardusnya demi mengejar si pujaan hati, yang sekarang malah menjadi rivalnya.

"Aku tau, pasti aku sangat menyebalkan, selalu menganggumu, dan masih banyak lagi. Karna kau tau? Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku. Karna dengan hal itulah, kau bisa memperhatikanku." Euiwoong belum membuka suaranya, mebiarkan Haknyeon menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Haknyeon, Euiwoong mengangguk.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau menganggapku dan teman-temanku, sebagai.. rivalmu?" Tanya Haknyeon menatap kedalam mata Euiwoong.

Euiwoong bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak tau, kenapa mereka bisa menjadi rival begini.

"Karna kalian berisik." Alis Haknyeon naik satu, karna itu? Pikir Haknyeon.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalian tidak tau malu."

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka! Termasuk kau. Aku tidak suka!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Euiwoong pergi meninggalkan Haknyeon yang terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap punggung pemuda manis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dia.. benar-benar membenciku ya?" Gumam Haknyeon sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Haknyeon, ada dua orang yang sedang mengintip dibalik tembok. Dua orang itu Hyungseob dan Jihoon yang tidak sengaja melihat Haknyeon yang menarik Euiwoong keluar tadi, dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti Haknyeon dan Euiwoong.

"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa Haknyeon dan Euiwoong itu?" Tanya Hyungseob pada Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng tidak tau.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Apa mungkin mereka berdua pacaran?" Hyungseob menoleh kearah Jihoon dengan mata membulat.

"Tidak mungkin, Jihoonie."

"Mungkin saja, Seobie. Kau tidak ingat, Haknyeon kan memang sudah lama menyukai Lee Euiwoong." Ujar Jihoon, Hyungseob mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ah kau benar. Tapi, Haknyeon kan selalu modus, memangnya Euiwoong tertarik pada lelaki modus seperti Haknyeon?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi sambil menatap Jihoon, Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya.

"Loh, dia pergi kemana?" Ucap Jihoon saat kembali menatap depan dan tidak menemukan Haknyeon ditempatnya. Hyungseob mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Haknyeon.

Saat sedang celingukkan mencari keberadaan Haknyeon, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak keduanya dari belakang, membuat Hyungseob dan Jihoon terlonjak dan akan memaki siapa orang sudah menepuk pundaknya. Mereka berbalik siap memaki orang itu, dan mata mereka berdua langsung membulat lucu, makian yang siap dikeluarkan tertelan kembali saat tau pelaku penepukkan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Bawain Hakwoong:) Tapi cuman segitu doang:v Semoga suka:) Soalnya peminat Hakwoong gak sebanyak peminat Winkdeep, Samhwi, Jinseob sama Ongniel:') Padahal mereka unyuk kan yak:'v**

 **Yatuhan, favorit+followernya nembus angka seratus:") Terciduq akutu. Tengkyusomach yg udah review dari yg pendek sampe yg reviewnya panjang, aku senang:")**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter : 10**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, Haknyeon." -Jihoon.

"Eh, ada Haknyeonie." -Hyungseob.

Haknyeon menatap mereka datar tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu memasang wajah ceria. Hyungseob dan Jihoon hanya cengengesan ditempatnya.

"Aku tanya, kalian sedang apa disini? Seperti cicak saja, nempel ditembok." Ujar Haknyeon. Hyungseob dan Jihoon saling tatap, memberi kode harus menjawab apa. Masa iya, mereka harus menjawab jujur "kami sedang mengintipmu" kan tidak lucu.

"Sedang mencari angin segar, hehe."

"Benar, angin dipagi hari sangat bagus kan?" Ucap Hyungseob masih dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Terserah. Ayo kembali kedalam. Jisung ssaem dan Taedong hyung menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul. Karna nanti sore kita akan kembali ke Seoul." Ujar Haknyeon yang diangguki oleh Hyungseob dan Jihoon. Haknyeon membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan dua pemuda manis yang sedang mengeluarkan nafasnya lega.

"Hampir saja. Kenapa bisa anak itu dengan cepatnya menghilang, seperti hantu. Dan kau lihat tadi Jihoonie, dia menatap kita dengan tatapan datarnya. Anak itu benar-benar sedang berduka." Gerutu Hyungseob.

Jihoon mengiyakan perkataan Hyungseob barusan. Memang tidak seperti biasanya, Haknyeon memasang tatapan datar diwajahnya seperti tadi. Hanya dalam keadaan tertentu saja pemuda Jeju itu memasang tatapan datarnya. Seperti sekarang ini, suasana hatinya sedang mendung.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Haknyeon menenangkan dirinya yang sedang berduka itu. Lebih baik kita kembali kedalam. Oh, kau masih bisa berjalan kan?"

"Belum. Jihoonie, bantu aku." Jihoon memutar matanya malas, saat Hyungseob merengek padanya. Akhirnya, dua pemuda manis ini pun pergi dan masuk kedalam villa.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul diruang tengah. Ada yang duduk disofa, ada juga yang duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet bulu. Jisung dan Taedong menatap satu persatu muridnya.

Suasana yang terlihat disana, lebih canggung dari biasanya. Yang biasanya selalu ada sesi adu mulut antara Samuel dan Daehwi kini mereka berdua hanya diam. Membuat Jisung dan Taedong heran sekaligus senang.

Lupakan soal sesi adu mulut Samuel dan Daehwi. Sekarang, terlihat beberapa dari mereka masih menunjukkan muka bantal dan ada juga yang belum membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Hyunbin contohnya.

"Hyunbin, sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" Mendengar ucapan dari gurunya, Hyunbin langsung membuka matanya dengan sempurna dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Yang lain ada yang terkekeh ada juga yang melihatnya jengah.

"Kita mulai saja. Kalian tau kan kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini?" Tanya Jisung. Mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kalian tau apa alasan kami, mengajak kalian berlibur? Walaupun hanya dua hari. Kemarin dan sekarang." Ini Taedong. Mereka menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, alasan kami mengajak kalian berlibur itu untuk mendamaikan kalian. Kalian tau sendiri, bagaimana liarnya kalian jika sudah bertengkar." Ujar Jisung.

"Dan sepertinya, cara ini lumayan berhasil. Dari apa yang terlihat olehku dan Jisung ssaem, kalian sepertinya sudah mulai mengurangi pertengkaran kecil kalian ini." Ucap Taedong dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang diwajahnya.

"Ini awal yang baik untuk kedepannya. Karna sekitar tiga minggu lagi perlombaan yang kita ikuti itu akan dimulai. Dan minggu sekarang, kalian akan melakukan ujian setengah semester kan. Jadi, Ssaem dan pelatih Taedong harapkan, berhentilah bertengkar. Dan jadilah satu grup yang menomor satukan kekompakan. Kalian bisa kan?" Ujar Jisung tersenyum.

"Bisa, ssaem." Jisung dan Taedong tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ssaem dan pelatih Taedong ijinkan kalian untuk pergi keluar. Karna, nanti sore kita akan kembali ke Seoul. Nikmati, liburan terakhir kalian anak-anak." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jisung dan Taedong meninggalkan keenam belas remaja labil yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Mereka semua masih bingung entah harus melakukan apa. Sesekali mereka saling lirik. Tapi yang Seongwoo herankan, kenapa adik-adiknya ini mendadak jadi pendiam. Jadi pendiam itu, tidak pernah ada dikamus mereka.

Daehwi yang biasanya berisik, bungkam tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Seonho yang biasanya merengek minta makan, tidak merengek. Hyungseob dan Jihoon pun jadi ikut-ikutan diam. Haknyeon juga menekuk wajah cerianya. Hyunbin? Dia kembali tidur dengan bahu Jonghyun sebagai bantalnya.

Geng sebelah sih... Sebenarnya, geng ini orang-orangnya memang tidak seberisik gengnya Jonghyun, jadi jika ada perubahan pun, tidak terlalu besar.

Guanlin yang sesekali menguap, Jinyoung dengan muka datarnya. Anak ini benar-benar minim ekspresi. Samuel yang sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Woojin sih terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi Daniel yang tak biasa-biasa saja. Sejak kapan Daniel selalu menganggu Seongwoo?

Bisa dilihat, Daniel yang sedang menganggu Seongwoo dengan melemparkan sesuatu yang entah apa pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo terlihat kesal karna dilempari oleh Daniel.

Euiwoong yang selalu menempel pada Minhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengapit lengan Minhyun dengan kepala yang ia senderkan pada bahu Minhyun. Dan memajukan bibirnya, terlihat bosan. Minhyunnya? Tidur cantik.

Jaehwan pikir ini tidak ada yang beres dengan teman-temannya. Kenapa jadi mendadak galau seperti ini? Apalagi Samuel. Anak itu, terlihat jelas sekali jika sedang gundah gulana. Ia menoleh kearah Jonghyun, memberi kode untuk pergi keluar. Jonghyun yang untungnya orangnya pekaan, langsung mengangguk dan berdiri membuat Hyunbin terjatuh dari posisi tidurnya yang menyender pada bahu Jonghyun, Jonghyun sih bodo amat.

.

.

Jonghyun dan Jaehwan sekarang berada dihalaman belakang. Jaehwan menghadap kearah Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun." Panggil Jaehwan.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau merasa, jika teman-teman kita itu sedikit aneh?" Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, mereka semua tidak seperti biasanya. Kau lihat Daehwi dan Samuel kan? Mereka mendadak jadi pendiam. Karna setauku, Daehwi itu anaknya tidak bisa diam." Ujar Jaehwan, Jonghyun mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku pun merasa mereka semua itu sedikit aneh. Apalagi saat Woojin, Jinyoung, Jihoon dan Hyungseob baru kembali dari hutan."

"Dan tadi, aku melihat Daniel yang menganggu Seongwoo. Kau juga melihatnya kan?" Tanya Jaehwan, Jonghyun mengangguk. Ya pastilah Jonghyun lihat, Seongwoo kan berada didepannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Apa?"

"Mereka semua, sudah mulai suka?" Jaehwan menatap Jonghyun dengan mata sipitnya yang ia coba pelototkan.

"Tidak mungkin, Jae." Jaehwan mendecak.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin sih, Jonghyun. Kau tidak lihat, Hyunbin yang selalu menggoda Minhyun, Haknyeon yang selalu mengejar-ngejar adik bungsuku Euiwoong. Dan sekarang Daniel yang suka menganggu Seongwoo. Itu masih bisa dibilang tidak mungkin?" Ujar Jaehwan, ia sedikit kesal juga pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terdiam, mencerna perkataan Jaehwan barusan. Ada benarnya juga sih.

"Tapi ini belum cukup kuat untuk bisa dikatakan pada tahap menyukai. Contohnya Guanlin, dia sepertinya tidak menyukai siapapun disini." Ucap Jonghyun, Jaehwan menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar Jonghyun ke danau yang ada didepannya.

"Jonghyun, apa kau tidak ingat perkataan Jisung ssaem waktu itu? Cinta dan benci itu beda tipis. Jadi kupikir, mereka itu sebenarnya memang menyukai satu sama lain. Hanya saja kata benci yang kasat mata itu, yang menguasai diri mereka." Jaehwan menatap Jonghyun yang sepertinya sedang mencerna ucapannya, jika Jonghyun masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya, Jaehwan benar-benar akan melempar Jonghyun ke danau sana.

"Tapi-"

"Jonghyun, ayolah. Kenapa kau masih menyangkalnya sih?" Jaehwan ingin menangis rasanya. Jonghyun menatap datar Jaehwan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kim Jaehwan." Ucap Jonghyun kesal, Jaehwan yang tadinya menunduk lesu langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh! Maaf, Lanjutkan." Jonghyun memutar matanya.

"Jadi maksudku, perkataanmu itu ada benarnya -jangan memotong ucapanku lagi." Jaehwan langsung diam.

"Ada benarnya juga. Kita seperti ini bisa dibilang cukup lama, tidak mungkin jika diantara kita tidak saling menyukai. Dan kata benci itulah yang menjadi penghalangnya." Ujar Jonghyun menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Dan aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyukaiku juga kan?" Tanya Jaehwan sambil memicingkan matanya. Jonghyun bergidik. Heol, yang benar saja.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucap Jonghyun dengan santainya. Jaehwan terkejut dong pasti. Jonghyun yang ia kira jomblo, selama ini sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?" Tanya Jaehwan tidak percaya. Jonghyun mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda. Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu." Jawabnya dengan santai, Kim Jonghyun sekali.

"Tapi, siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu dengan orang lain, selain dengan teman-temanmu."

"Memang. Namanya Choi Minki, anak dari teman ibuku. Bersekolah di SMA Pledis, satu angkatan denganku." Jaehwan tercengang dengan perkataan Jonghyun.

"Jadi, hanya aku yang belum memiliki pasangan?" Jaehwan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Jonghyun menepuk nepuk bahu Jaehwan, prihatin.

"Makanya, cari sana. Jangan jadi obat nyamuk terus diantara temanku dan temanmu." Ejek Jonghyun.

"Sial, Kim Jonghyun!"

Apa barusan, Kim Jaehwan yang terkenal dengan ramah, sopan dan santun itu mengumpat pada Kim Jonghyun?

.

.

Jonghyun dan Jaehwan sudah kembali kedalam villa dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Seongwoo menatap Jonghyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanyanya saat Jonghyun mendudukan dirinya disebelahnya.

"Dari halaman belakang." Jawab Jonghyun, Seongwoo masih mngernyitkan dahinya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Jaehwan." Mata Seongwoo membulat saat Jonghyun dengan entengnya menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Dengan Jaehwan?! Kalian pacaran ya?!" Tuduh Seongwoo dengan suara yang ia pelankan, Jonghyun memutar matanya malas.

"Seongwoo, kau tau kan jika aku sudah punya Minki?" Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi, untuk apa aku pacaran dengan Jaehwan jika aku sudah memiliki Minki." Sosok calon setiaable Jonghyun ini. Seongwoo mengiyakan perkataan Jonghyun.

Obrolan mereka terhenti sampai situ. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Sampai Jisung kembali datang dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa masih diam disini? Tidak ingin pergi keluar? Sudah bagus diberi ijin olehku." Ujar Jisung heran. Mereka semua menatap Jisung yang mulai duduk disofa.

"Kami lelah, ssaem." Ini Daniel yang bicara.

"Apa kalian ingin pulang sekarang saja?" Tanyanya yang diangguki oleh mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang, ssaem akan beritahu pelatih Taedong dulu. Bereskanlah barang-barang kalian, dan berkumpul didepan. Paham?"

"Baik, ssaem." Mereka semua mulai berdiri dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Mereka berenam belas ditambah Jisung dan Taedong sudah berkumpul didepan villa dengan mobil van yang sudah terparkir didepan mereka.

"Posisi duduk masih tetap seperti kemarin." Ucap Taedong, Daehwi mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin dengan Hyungseob hyung, hyung." Hyungseob yang si empunya nama, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku, pun." Seonho pun ikut-ikutan. Taedong dan Jisung semakin kebingungan. Termasuk Samuel yang menatap Daehwi dengan tatapan entahlah.

"Yasudah, lebih baik mobil van yang pertama diisi oleh Jonghyun dan yang lain, satunya lagi oleh Minhyun dan yang lain. Setuju?" Ujar Jisung.

"Setuju, ssaem."

"Baiklah, masukkan tas kalian ke bagasi dan cepatlah naik." Lanjut Jisung. Mereka semua mulai memasukkan tas kedalam bagasi, setelah selesai mereka semua pun masuk kedalam van masing-masing.

Setelah dirasa sudah masuk semua, kedua mobil van itu melaju meninggalkan villa dan pergi menuju Seoul.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat ujian tengah semester. Selama itu pula, latihan diliburkan oleh Jisung baik Taedong, agar mereka bisa fokus katanya. Toh, event yang mereka ikuti itu masih ada waktu banyak, jadi diliburkan selama seminggu tidak membuat mereka kaku.

Showtime tim saat ini sedang mengisi perut mereka yang lapar karna telah mengisi soal yang membuat mereka ingin pingsan ditempat. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Mereka makan dengan diam. Tumben sekali, biasanya jika mereka sudah makan dikantin pasti seluruh rusuh, seperti ayam yang baru dikasih makan. Tapi, hari ini tidak begitu. Ini rekor baru untuk mereka.

"Hyung." Panggil Jihoon entah pada hyung yang mana. Hyunbin, Jonghyun, dan Seongwoo menoleh kearah Jihoon. Karna memang, mereka bertiga adalah hyung di geng ini.

"Hyung siapa yang kau maksud, Jihoon? Aku, Hyunbin, atau Jonghyun?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Jihoon yang malah cengengesan.

"Jonghyun hyung, hehe." Seongwoo dan Hyunbin memutar matanya malas dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Ada apa, Jihoonie?" Tanya Jonghyun tersenyum, Jihoon memiringkan tubuhnya, karna posisi Jonghyun yang sedikit jauh dengannya.

"Hyung, event yang kita ikuti itu bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin membatalkannya, kan?" Ujar Jihoon, membuat semua yang berada dimeja itu menatap Jihoon.

"Ah iya, event itu." Gumam Daehwi.

"Aku lupa, kita mengikuti ikuti event itu." Ujar Haknyeon yang sepertinya sudah tidak galau lagi.

"Event itu diadakan besok kan?" Tanya Seongwoo, ah serius. Mereka melupakan event itu.

"Tapi, besok kan masih ada ujian." Kali ini Seonho si anak ayam yang berbicara.

"Tak usah ikut ujian saja." Semua menatap horor Hyunbin. Mereka akui, memang nilai akademik mereka itu pas-pasan, kecuali Jonghyun yang bisa melebihi nilai KKM, dan mereka mendapat nilai melebihi KKM pun sudah syukur, ini tidak ujian katanya? Mati saja sana.

"Itu sama saja melakukan bunuh diri, Hyunbin hyung. Kalau memberi solusi itu yang berbobot sedikit lah, hyung." Ucap Hyungseob kesal. Kakinya sudah sembuh ngomong-ngomong.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hanya dengan cara itu yang bisa kita lakukan." Ucap Hyunbin keukeuh.

"Kita bisa mengikuti event itu, dengan cara lain. Tapi tidak dengan cara dari Hyunbin." Ujar Jonghyun yang selalu melakukan apapun dengan pikiran yang tenang.

"Caranya?" Tanya Daehwi. Jonghyun berpikir sejenak, yang lain menatap Jonghyun.

"Event itu dimulai jam sepuluh pagi kan?" Mereka mengangguk.

"Besok, kita harus mengisi soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"HAH?!" Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Sepuluh menit?" Seongwoo menatap horor Jonghyun.

"Hyung! Sepuluh menit mana cukup, aku baru mengisi data diriku." Protes Seonho.

"Karna memang tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita mulai ujian itu sekitar jam depalan. Sedangkan tempat event dengan sekolah kita membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit. Itu belum termasuk waktu kita berganti kostum. Jadi, ku harap besok kita bisa keluar dari kelas kurang dari jam sembilan. Karna jam sembilan kita harus sudah berangkat." Ujar Jonghyun, yang lain masih mencerna ucapan Jonghyun.

"Tapi, hyung. Bagaimana dengan satpam sekolah? Gerbang masih ditutup kan pada jam segitu?" Tanya Jihoon. Yang lain mengangguk lagi.

"Kita lewat jalan belakang saja." Ini Hyunbin memberi solusi yang selalu sesat, bukan Jonghyun. Kenapa ia memberi solusi jalan belakang? Karna ia sering membolos melewati jalan itu.

"Jalan belakang? Melompati tembok tinggi itu maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Haknyeon, Hyunbin mengangguk. Yang lain menatap horor Hyunbin, Hyunbin sih enak punya badan tinggi, yang lainnya?

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Hanya jalan itu satu-satunya bagi kita untuk bisa keluar dari sini." Ucap Hyunbin.

"Yasudah. Besok, kita semua berkumpul dibelakang sekolah." Ucap Jonghyun final. Akhirnya yang lain pun mengangguk.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, mereka benar-benar mengisi soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Masa bodoh dengan nilai dibawah KKM dan peringkat nanti, toh mereka juga sudah biasa.

Yang pertama datang itu Hyunbin dan Seongwoo. Disusul oleh Jonghyun. Selang beberapa menit, Haknyeon, Jihoon dan Hyungseob datang. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian Daehwi dan Seonho datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya kedua bocah itu habis berlari.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ucap Daehwi masih mengatur nafasnya sedangkan Seonho menumpu tangannya dilutut.

"Tidak apa. Lebih baik, kita harus cepat sebelum ada pengawas yang melihat." Ujar Jonghyun. Mereka mengangguk.

Mereka mulai menaiki tembok yang tingginya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Bayangkan saja, Hyunbin saja sudah tinggi diantara mereka, dan mereka harus menaiki tembok yang tingginya bahkan melebihi Hyunbin.

Tapi, untuk apa artinya kebersamaan dan kekompakan jika tidak dipakai, betul? Hyung line membantu terlebih dahulu adik-adik mereka untuk naik terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru mereka. Dan berhasil. Mereka semua sudah berada diluar kawasan sekolah.

"Akhirnya, kita berhasil." Ujar Seongwoo tersenyum lebar. Dan ia menoleh ke arah Daehwi, ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Daehwi-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seongwoo masih terkekeh, Daehwi yang jiwanya entah masih dimana, menatap Seongwoo.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, hyung." Jawab Daehwi, Seongwoo pun tertawa mendegar jawaban Daehwi.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat, kawan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah sepuluh." Ujar Jonghyun, semua membulatkan matanya. Dan tanpa babibu semua langsung berlari menuju halte.

Sebelumnya, pada saat Jonghyun dan yang lain sedang berusaha menaiki tembok, ada dua pemuda yang tadi sempat mengintip apa yang dilakukan Showtime tim.

"Mereka berniat kabur?" Tanya salah satu pemuda pada temannya.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya acuh.

"Kabur pada saat ujian? Wuah mereka nyari mati." Ucap pemuda yang bertanya tadi.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan pikirkan mereka, ayo kita kembali." Ujar pemuda satunya lagi, saat hendak pergi kerah belakangnya ditarik oleh pemuda yang sialnya adalah hyungnya.

"Apa sih, hyung! Jangan menarik kerahku juga kan bisa!" Protesnya.

"Berisik! Kita lihat, apa yang mereka lakukan lagi." Pemuda itu memutar matanya malas, sudah tau mereka itu akan kabur. Tidak habis pikir dengan isi pikiran dari hyungnya ini.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kita pergi, ini tidak penting." Ucapnya sedangkan si lawan bicara tidak mengindahkan ucapannya. Pemuda itu mendecak kesal.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka." Ujar hyungnya itu, membuat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. Yang benar saja!

"Untuk apa?" Pemuda itu menatap hyungnya dengan sengit.

"Ayolah. Ku jamin, ini akan menyenangkan. Dan ini bisa menjadi kartu as kita, jika mereka bertindak tidak baik pada kita." Ujarnya, pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Belum sempat menjawab tangannya sudah ditarik.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir. Nanti kita kehilangan mereka. Ayo cepat naik." Hyungnya sudah mulai naik, dan ia pun akhirnya mengikuti hyungnya itu.

"Ck! Merepotkan." Gumamnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter ini aku gak buat momen-momenan dulu :v Aku ceritain geng Jonghyun dulu yang mau ikut lomba jaipong:v eh becanda ding. Dan ini panjang banget!**

 **Yang pinter main tebak-tebakan mah pasti tau itu dua orang siapa :v Kasih tau aku, kalo ff receh nan abal ini semakin garing dan ngebosenin, aku bakal terima masukan. Karna aku ngerasa ini ff emang semakin garing xD hahahaha**

 **Makasih yg masih fav+foll+review :***  
 **Typo Everytime, Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter : 11**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

Showtime tim sudah sampai di tempat perlombaan. Suasana disana sudah ramai, para peserta lain pun sudah menggunakan kostum masing-masing. Hanya mereka yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Wuah.." Mereka semua berdecak kagum. Benar-benar ramai, banyak sekali penonton disana. Mereka kira event ini tak akan seramai ini.

"Teman-teman, lebih baik kita pergi keruang ganti. Karna acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ucap Jonghyun, mereka mengangguk dan pergi keruang ganti yang sudah disediakan.

Acara pun dimulai. Beberapa dari peserta sudah mulai menunjukkan perfomancenya. Showtime tim masih dibelakang panggung, menunggu giliran untuk tampil.

Mereka menggunakan kostum dengan nuansa warna merah dan putih. Terlihat simple dan casual. Dan mereka akan membawakan lagu dari Produce 101 - Superhot. (Bayangin baju mereka pas tim Superhot)

"Bagaimana ini hyung, aku gugup sekali." Ucap Seonho, yang tidak bisa diam ditempatnya. Seongwoo yang kebetulan disamping Seonho mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Tenang lah Seonho. Tarik nafasmu dan keluarkan secara perlahan." Seonho mengikuti apa yang Seongwoo ucapkan.

Bukan Seonho saja yang gugup, mereka semua juga gugup kok. Memang, ini bukan pertama kali bagi mereka, tapi tetap saja rasa gugup itu selalu hinggap di diri mereka.

"Showtime tim, standby ya. Setelah ini, giliran kalian. Tampilkan perfomance terbaik kalian." Ucap salah satu panitia yang bernama Im Youngmin dengan tersenyum. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum.

"Ayo kita berdoa dulu, supaya berjalan dengan lancar." Semua berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran. Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya diikuti yang lain.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik. Kita sudah berlatih cukup lama untuk ini, jadi berjuanglah untuk event ini." Ujar Jonghyun menatap teman-temannya. Dengan tangan yang bertumpuk, mereka memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar dilancarkan.

"Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!" Ucap Daehwi penuh semangat.

"SHOWTIME TIM! FIGHTING!" Mereka menyudahi acara saling menyemangati itu. Dan kembali pada posisi masing-masing.

"Showtime tim, giliran kalian." Youngmin si panitia, kembali datang dan memberitahu bahwa ini waktunya mereka untuk tampil. Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi menuju panggung.

.

.

Dibarisan penonton, Daniel dan Guanlin -iya, yang mengikuti mereka itu Daniel dan Guanlin- sedang berdiri diantara banyaknya penonton. Guanlin sebenarnya tidak suka jika sudah berdesak-desakkan seperti ini. Beda dengan Daniel, yang biasa-biasa saja.

Guanlin sudah ingin pulang sebenarnya, ia lelah berdiri terus dari tadi. Cuaca yang cukup panas, berdesakan dengan penonton lain, bising, masih memakai seragam, pokoknya Guanlin tidak suka disini. Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman itu, gadis-gadis yang selalu meliriknya dan kadang berbisik dengan diakhiri kekehan centil. Mengaguminya mungkin.

Jika ia tidak ingat sedang bersama Daniel saat ini, mungkin ia sudah pulang dari tadi dan sudah bersantai dirumah mewahnya. Ingin rasanya Guanlin mengumpat pada pemuda Kang disampingnya ini. Dengan entengnya ia menyeret Guanlin dan berakhir terdampar ditempat seperti ini. Pemuda Kang itu benar-benar.

"Hyung, kita pulang sajalah." Daniel mendecak karna Guanlin sudah bilang seperti itu lebih dari lima kali.

"Ayolah, Guanlin. Kau sudah bilang seperti itu lebih dari lima kali. Aku ingin melihat Seongwoo, kau tidak ingin melihat Seonho memangnya?" Tanya Daniel, Guanlin menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak suka tempat ramai, tempat ini terlalu ramai hyung. Aku tidak suka." Jawab Guanlin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Lai Guanlin. Aku tau, kau juga ingin melihat Seonho diatas sana, iya kan? Mengaku saja." Goda Daniel dengan senyum yang menurut Guanlin itu sangat menyebalkan. Guanlin mendecak ditempatnya.

"Diamlah, hyung." Daniel tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kang Daniel memang sialan.

"Dasar tsundere." Gumam Daniel.

.

.

Kata siapa Guanlin tidak menyukai siapa-siapa? Guanlin itu sebenarnya menyukai Seonho si anak ayam, rivalnya. Bisa dibilang sudah lama sih ia menyukai Yoo Seonho, mungkin pada saat masa orientasi siswa.

Emang dasarnya Guanlin itu orangnya memiliki gengsi yang tinggi melebihi gunung efresh, dan sikap tsunderenya yang sudah mendarah daging. Jika berpapasan dengan Seonho pun, yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memasang wajah dingin andalannya itu. Jadi ya terima saja, kalau si Seonhonya gak peka.

Karna ia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya seperti apa, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menatap Seonho dari jauh tanpa ketahuan siapa pun. Kecuali Daniel. Yang tau ia menyukai Seonho itu hanya Daniel ngomong-ngomong.

Entah sial atau apa, Guanlin terpergok oleh Daniel saat sedang menatap Seonho. Pemuda Kang itu benar-benar harus dibasmi, Guanlin tidak tahan.

Daniel dan Guanlin masih setia berdiri diantara para penonton menunggu penampilan rival atau gebetannya mungkin. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Showtime tim naik keatas panggung.

Dan musik pun mulai diputar. Showtime tim mulai menari diatas panggung sana mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar. Lagu yang dibawakan mereka itu terkesan ceria, jadi penonton yang menyaksikan pun terbawa suasana ceria. /belibet serius deh/

Uh, silgami anha

Uh, niga nae yeojani

Apmoseubdo dwitmoseubdo

Wanjeon yeosiniya

Mata Daniel dan Guanlin terfokus pada objek masing-masing. Daniel yang fokus pada Seongwoo, dan Guanlin yang fokus Seonho. Seongwoo dan Seonho terlihat tampan sekaligus manis diatas sana, apalagi dengan kostum yang membalut tubuh mereka itu.

Daniel tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh Seongwoo. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah menyukai pemuda Ong itu. Awalnya sih, ia biasa-biasa saja pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo mana ada menariknya, itu kata Daniel saat dulu.

Lain dulu lain sekarang. Kalau sekarang, Seongwoo itu sangat menarik. Ini mungkin, karna mereka terlalu sering bertengkar, terus satu kelas juga, jadi Daniel sudah mulai menemukan keunikan dari diri Ong Seongwoo.

Sama halnya dengan Daniel, Guanlin terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman diwajah dinginnya. Ia jadi lupa tentang ketidak sukaannya pada tempat ramai ini, saat melihat Seonho menari diatas sana dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang diwajah anak ayam itu.

Guanlin terkadang bingung, kenapa mereka bisa menjadi rival seperti ini? Apa masalah utamanya? Masalah karna mereka bodoh dan teman-teman Guanlin itu pintar? Atau karna Guanlin dan teman-temannya itu anak dari konglomerat? Guanlin pun tidak tau.

Tanpa sadar, Showtime tim sudah selesai dengan penampilannya. Para penonton memberi tepuk tangan heboh karna merasa penampilan mereka sangat memuaskan. Mereka terlihat puas sekali. Terlihat dari wajah kedelapannya, yang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada penonton. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka mulai turun diatas panggung.

"Wuah! Aku tak menyangka, respon dari penonton akan sebagus itu." Ucap Hyungseob bangga. Mereka sudah berada diruangan yang dikhusukan untuk para peserta.

"Rasa gugupku entah menguap kemana." Timpal Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Tak sia-sia kita latihan selama ini, dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Ujar Jihoon yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya walaupun kita selalu diganggu oleh geng sok pintar itu." Ucap Daehwi sebal karna teringat saat mereka bertengkar dikoridor ruang latihan yang berakhir dengan acara jambak-jambakkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian itu lagi." Kali ini Haknyeon yang bicara. Haknyeon jadi tiba-tiba kepikiran Euiwoong yang menolaknya tempo hari. Yah.. Galau lagi deh.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Jonghyun selalu jadi obat penenang digeng ini.

"Jonghyun, benar. Yang terpenting kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Dan tinggal kita tunggu saja hasilnya." Tumben Hyunbin bijak.

"Tumben sekali, seorang Kwon Hyunbin berbicara seperti itu." Cibir Seongwoo, Hyunbin mendengus.

"Aku berbicara seperti ini, salah. Aku berbicara yang menyesatkan, salah juga. Maumu apa sebenarnya, Ong?"

Hyunbin menatap Seongwoo sebal. Sedangkan yang ditatap tertawa keras.

"Ah Hyungdeul, aku mau ke minimarket dulu ya. Ingin membeli snack." Ijin Seonho.

"Aku temani ya, Ho." Ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum. Seonho menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Biar aku sendiri saja." Daehwi cemberut.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati saat menyebrang ya, Ho." Ujar Jonghyun yang diangguki oleh Seonho.

Seonho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya tidak lupa ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tas. Dan Ia belum mengganti kostumnya ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Daniel dan Guanlin lagi-lagi sedang berdiri didekat stand yang menjual minuman, inginnya sih duduk tapi tidak ada bangku kosong, jadi terpaksa berdiri lagi.

Mereka berdua eh hanya Daniel sih, Guanlin belum meminumnya, sedang menikmati minuman yang dibeli. Guanlin wajanya sudah unmood tingkat bawah. Serius, ia ingin pulang.

Ia sudah tidak betah disini, kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada Seonho dan Daniel yang masih memaksanya diam disini, ia sudah kabur dari tadi.

"Hyung." Panggil Guanlin, Daniel menoleh malas.

"Kenapa? Masih ingin pulang?" Tanya Daniel jengah, Guanlin memutar matanya malas. Sudah tau kenapa tanya, pikir Guanlin.

Daniel kembali menatap depan, entah apa yang pemuda Kang itu lihat. Guanlin tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau, intinya ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Kang Daniel. Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Daniel, ia ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan. Siapa tau ketemu Seonho kan?

Akhirnya Guanlin berjalan sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang. Meninggalkan Daniel yang entah sadar atau tidak yang sudah ia tinggalkan sendirian. Masa bodo.

Sesekali meminum minumannya, pandangannya ia edarkan ke penjuru arah, siapa tau ada Seonho diantara kerumunan orang ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jadi, Guanlin memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket diseberang jalan. Ingin membeli permen karet. Ia sudah keluar dari area perlombaan, dan matanya tak sengaja melihat Seonho dengan kostum yang masih melekat pada tubuh tingginya, sedang berjalan keluar dari area perlombaan.

Guanlin tanpa sadar tersenyum. Rejeki anak soleh, pikir Guanlin. Pemuda Lai ini akhirnya mengikuti Seonho dari belakang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat jalan. Kalau ada yang nabrak bagaimana, ini anak ayam.

Guanlin berhenti karna Seonho juga berhenti. Iya, berhenti didekat lampu merah, menunggu lampu berubah menjadi warna hijau untuk pengguna jalan. Seonho masih belum sadar, jika ia diikuti oleh Guanlin. Masih asik dengan ponselnya.

Lampu akhirnya berubah menjadi hijau untuk pengguna jalan. Seonho kembali berjalan yang otomatis Guanlin juga ikut berjalan kembali.

Ingin rasanya Guanlin membuang ponsel Seonho itu, ayolah ini dijalan dan anak ayam ini sedang menyebrang jalan dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger digenggamannya. Ini membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Baru selangkah Seonho berjalan, Guanlin membulatkan matanya saat ada sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mengarah pada Seonho, dia melihat Seonho yang masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Guanlin menarik tangan Seonho. Seonho terkejut karna ada yang menariknya dan sepeda motor itu melaju menjauh yang hampir saja menabrak Seonho.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan tadi, hanya bisa bernafas lega. Karna, kalau lambat sedikit saja, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada breaking news dengan judul tabrak lari.

Posisi mereka itu, Guanlin seperti sedang memeluk Seonho, dengan Seonho yang menghadap dada bidang Guanlin.

Seonho mendongak sedikit dan matanya langsung membulat lucu saat tau orang yang menolongnya. Sedangkan Guanlin menatapnya dengan raut wajah dingin seperti biasa. Tapi, kali ini seperti ada raut wajah, khawatir?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Guanlin, dingin.

Seonho masih diam diposisinya yang masih dalam pelukan -mungkin- Guanlin. Ia sendiri juga masih bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Memang, apa yang aku lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab Seonho malah balik bertanya, membuat Guanlin menghela nafasnya.

"Kau baru saja, akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Jawab Guanlin, Seonho mengernyitkan dahinya, belum konek, masih 2G.

"Kau hampir saja tertabrak, Yoo Seonho." Lanjutnya, membuat mata Seonho membulat dengan sempurna.

"Benarkah?" Gumam Seonho yang terdengar oleh Guanlin. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya hanya untuk hari ini. Ini anak kapan koneknya, untung Guanlin sayang. Eh.

Mereka masih dalam posisi 'Guanlin yang seperti sedang memeluk Seonho' cukup lama, sampai-

"Kau akan memelukku terus?"

Seonho tersadar dan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Matanya ia edarkan kesekeliling asal jangan kearah Guanlin. Seonho salah tingkah dan tiba-tiba saja jadi malu. Pipinya sedikit hangat, mungkin terlihat merah.

Guanlin tersenyum simpul melihat Seonho didepannya yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah dan malu. Terlihat dari pipi berisinya yang sedikit merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Seonho sudah kembali, Guanlin mendecak. Baru saja ia senang, saat Seonho tidak galak padanya, eh sekarang galak lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

Seonho yang sudah kembali dalam mode galaknya menukikkan alisnya tajam.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?!" Tuduh Seonho yang tepat sasaran. Guanlin mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan pergi meninggalkan Seonho yang cengo ditempatnya.

Tujuan awal Guanlin kan memang ingin ke minimarket, tapi ia tak tau kalau Seonho akan ke minimarket juga. Jodoh emang gak kemana ya, Lin?

Jadi mereka berdua masuk kedalam minimarket bersama. Dan langsung berpencar saat sudah didalam, mencari barang yang diinginkan. Guanlin dengan permen karetnya dan Seonho dengan snacknya.

Guanlin mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat Seonho yang masih belum beres dengan urusannya. Guanlin pergi ke kasir untuk membayar permen karetnya.

"Semua jadi ₩500."

Guanlin mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet, dan memberikan pada kasir. Setelah itu, ia pergi keluar. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Seonho diluar saja.

Seonho sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Iya membeli snack cukup banyak, ia masih punya hati ya, jadi ia membelikan snack juga untuk teman-temannya. Ia bawa barangnya itu ke kasir dengan sedikit kesusahan.

Setelah dibayar, ia pergi untuk kembali ke area perlombaan. Pada saat keluar, Seonho kembali terkejut karna Guanlin masih berada disitu, ia kira anak ini sudah meninggalkannya.

"Eh?" Guanlin menoleh saat mendengar suara Seonho, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan bosan.

"Lama sekali." Ucap Guanlin kesal sambil mengambil alih barang belanjaan Seonho. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda Lai itu pergi meninggalkan Seonho yang masih terdiam didepan minimarket. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Gumam Seonho keheranan dengan tingkah Guanlin. Serius, Seonho bingung dengan Guanlin hari ini. Apa dia salah minum obat atau gimana? Pikir Seonho.

Karna dirasa ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Guanlin yang sudah akan menyebrang jalan.

"YAK! TUNGGU AKU!" Teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **Aku double update. Jadi, silahkan next.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter : 12**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Double Update. Chapter 11-12.**

.

.

.

Seonho sudah kembali ketempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Semuanya langsung menatap Seonho kaget. Iyalah! Orang dia anter sama Guanlin, dengan kresek snack yang masih dibawa Guanlin. Seonho yang merasa ditatap seperti itu risih juga, Guanlin sih cuek.

"Seonho, kenapa jadi dengan Guanlin?" Tanya Seongwoo, menatap Seonho dan Guanlin bergantian. Seonho menggaruk pelan tengkuknya.

"Emm.. anu hyung, tadi-"

"Tadi, ia hampir saja jadi korban tabrak lari, jika saja aku tidak menolongnya dengan cepat." Seonho menoleh kearah Guanlin, ucapannya terpotong karna Guanlin yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Seongwoo.

"Hah?! Serius?!" Teriak Hyungseob. Dan Jihoon, Daehwi, juga Hyungseob langsung menarik Seonho. Memeriksa keadaan Seonho, masih baik apa tidak. Tubuh Seonho mereka putar ke kanan putar ke kiri, membuat Seonho pusing.

"Seonho-ya, kamu baik kan?" -Jihoon

"Tidak ada yang lecet kan?" -Hyungseob

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan, sama anak itu kan?" -Daehwi

"Hyungdeul, aku pusing. Jangan diputar-putar juga akunya." Protes Seonho, membuat semua berhenti.

"Maaf." Ucap Daehwi cengengesan.

Jonghyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, menoleh kearah Guanlin. Ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri Guanlin.

"Guanlin, terima kasih. Karna telah menolong adikku." Ucap Jonghyun tersenyum. Guanlin mengangguk sekilas.

"Tak masalah." Jawabnya cuek. Jonghyun sih sudah paham dengan Guanlin, jadi ia maklumi saja jika anak ini menjawab dengan seenak jidatnya.

Ponsel Guanlin berbunyi didalam kantong celananya. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan wajahnya langsung berubah masam saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

 _Daniel Kang is calling you..._

Anak ini memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya pada yang tua, tidak memakai embel-embel hyung.

Dengan berat hati, ia geser tombol hijau diponsel touchscreennya. Dan mengarahkan ponselnya didekat telinga.

"Apa?" Bahkan tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan hallo.

 _"Yak! Kau dimana hah?!"_ Guanlin menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar, teriakan Daniel sangat menyakitkan telinga.

"Diruang ganti. Kenapa?"

 _"Aku mencarimu, bodoh."_

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, hyung idiot."

 _"Bocah ini! Panggil aku dengan benar, Lai Guanlin. Gini-gini aku masih hyung mu!"_

Guanlin memutar matanya malas. Daniel benar-benar minta ditampol deh.

"Terserah. Jadi, kenapa hyung menelponku?"

 _"Aku mencarimu bocah. Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?! Dan kau bilang, kau sedang diruang ganti? Diruang gantinya Seongwoo maksudmu?"_

"Hn."

 _"Tunggu aku, aku akan kesana."_

"Hn." Sambungan pun terputus. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya. Dan menatap anak-anak Showtime yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Guanlin lagi-lagi tidak peduli.

Seonho menghampiri Guanlin berniat mengambil belanjaannya ngomong-ngomong. Guanlin menatapnya dingin, membuat Seonho sedikit takut ditatap seperti itu.

Padahal mah, Guanlin mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang dag dig dug nya luar biasa cepat. Ada untungnya juga ia punya wajah dingin.

"K-kemarikan belanjaanku." Ucap Seonho sedikit tergagap. Guanlin menyodorkan belanjaannya yang langsung diterima oleh Seonho.

Seonho sudah akan berbalik, sebelum suara Guanlin terdengar dipendengarannya.

"Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih?" Tanya Guanlin. Seonho membalikkan badannya.

"Thanks." Hanya itu, setelahnya Seonho pergi menuju teman-teman rempongnya -Jihoon, Hyungseob, Daehwi- duduk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Guanlin memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar dan memunculkan sosok pemuda berambut honey brown, sebut saja Daniel.

Semua minus Guanlin menatapnya heran. Kenapa jadi ada Daniel juga? Kurang lebih begitu pikiran mereka.

Daniel sih malah cengengesan didekat pintu. Guanlin yang tadinya ingin keluar, jadi tidak jadi karna Daniel memaksanya masuk kembali.

"Kenapa kau ada disini juga?" Tanya Hyunbin dengan dahi yang berkerut. Daniel mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau mengikuti kami ya?! Mengaku Kang?!" Kalian pasti tau, ini siapa. Daniel terkekeh diposisinya.

"Calm down, Ong. Jangan ngegas begitu dong. Nanti manisnya hilang loh." Ingin rasanya Seongwoo melakban mulut pemuda Kang itu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MANIS, KANG?!" Teriak Seongwoo tidak terima, lengan bajunya sudah ia naikkan. Siap-siap memberi bogem pada Daniel.

"Tentu saja kau, Ong sayang." Emosi Seongwoo sudah di ubun-ubun. Dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada dihadapan Daniel dan langsung menjambak rambut Daniel tanpa ampun.

"Yak! Yak! Ong! Jangan menjambak rambutku lagi, aduh! Kau itu selalu kdrt ya padaku!" Ucap Daniel berusaha melepaskan tangannya Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau rambutmu sampai rontok pun aku tidak peduli Kang!" Ucap Seongwoo masih dengan menjambak rambut Daniel.

Yang lain bukannya tidak kasian pada Daniel, tapi ya bagaimana lagi. Daniel nya juga ngeyel sih, Seongwoo kan selalu sensi jika sudah ada orang yang menyebutnya manis. Dan tadi, diperparah dengan sedikit gombalan receh.

Jonghyun yang biasa melerai pun, malah duduk anteng dengan ponsel ditangannya. Ia ingin melerai, tapi nanti begitu lagi ujung-ujungnya. Jadi ia biarkan saja, toh nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

Guanlin juga, padahal pemuda Taiwan itu tepat berada disebelah Daniel. Tapi, ia hanya menonton saja tidak berniat melerai. Yang lainnya?

Keempat pemuda manis nan rempong -Jihoon, Hyungseob, Daehwi, dan Seonho- itu malah asik dengan snack yang Seonho beli. Hyunbin dan Haknyeon pun ikut-ikutan nimbrung dengan keempatnya. Jadi, intinya tidak ada yang peduli pada pemuda Kang itu yang sedang berada ditangan singa betina yang sedang pms.

"Yak! Ong! Ku mohon, lepaskan tanganmu!" Pinta Daniel yang tak digubris oleh Seongwoo.

"Tidak akan!" Seongwoo seperti ibu tirinya bawang putih jika sudah antagonis seperti ini.

Daniel dan Seongwoo masih seperti itu sampai Youngmin -si panitia- masuk kedalam dan memberitahu bahwa pengumuman untuk urutan juaran akan segera diumumkan. Dan sampai situlah, penderitaan seorang Kang Daniel. Ia sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Youngmin, panitia yang menurutnya mirip seperti alpaca.

Seongwoo menatap sinis Daniel. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan disusul oleh teman-temannya. Daniel meringis ditempatnya, sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Sial. Kenapa kau tidak membantuku tadi hah?!" Ucap Daniel menatap Guanlin kesal.

"Aku tidak berniat membantumu hyung." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Guanlin pun pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Daniel, lagi.

"Bocah itu benar-benar. Aish! Rambutku." Gerutu Daniel.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya pengumuman untuk pemenang sudah diumumkan. Dan Showtime tim menempati posisi juara sebagai runner up. Itu pun sudah alhamdulillah. Anggap saja sebagai kompensasi karna mereka tadi telah mengisi jawaban ujian hanya sepuluh menit.

"Tidak apa, kita diposisi runner up. Mungkin tahun depan, kita bisa diposisi pertama." Ujar Jonghyun berusaha menenangkan adik-adiknya yang sepertinya kurang puas.

"Tapi, hyung. Tetap saja tidak diposisi pertama. Padahal aku sangat ingin diposisi pertama, ish!" Seonho mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Yasudah. Sebagai gantinya, aku traktir deh. Bagaimana?" Semua langsung tersenyum cerah saat Hyunbin berkata seperti itu. Hyunbin sedang dalam mode bos nya ternyata. Semuanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Iyalah, siapa yang tidak senang jika ditraktir orang. Orang tajir lagi. Ditolak kan sayang.

"Kami tidak diajak?" Semua menoleh kesumber suara. Entah kapan Daniel dan Guanlin sudah ikut nimbrung saja.

"Tidak boleh!" Seongwoo melarang dengan garis keras.

"Kenapa kau selalu sensi padaku sih, Ong?" Daniel tak habis pikir dengan Ong Seongwoo yang selalu sensi padanya.

"Terserahku lah!"

"Nanti kau suka padaku loh." Goda Daniel pada Seongwoo.

"Pait pait pait! Hush hush! Pergi sana!" Usir Seongwoo seperti sedang mengusir lebah atau mungkin ayam?

Raut wajah Daniel langsung masam. Guanlin yang sedari tadi menahan rasa ingin pulangnya, akhirnya menarik almamater abu milik Daniel. Untungnya Daniel punya kerefleks kan yang bagus, jadi ia tidak terjungkal kebelakang saat ia ditarik oleh Guanlin. Guan, dosa loh gituin kakanya. Wkwk.

Guanlin pergi yang menarik Daniel dari sana tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa pamit, dan tidak sempat menoleh kearah Seonho. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Showtime yang lain hanya diam, kedip-kedip, cengo. Karna menurut mereka kelakuan Daniel dan Guanlin sangat diluar nalar.

"Mereka berdua, salah minum obat apa gimana?" Tanya Haknyeon yang tidak dijawab oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Chapter 11 wordnya panjang, sedangkan chapter ini wordnya pendek :v Bodo amat. Yang penting lanjut hahaha yang masih setia fav+foll+review terima kasih...**

 **Typo Everytime, Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter : 13**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon; Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Double Update. Chapter 11-12.**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Showtime tim tumben sekali berangkat bersama. Iya, biasanya mereka itu jika berangkat tidak saling tunggu menunggu. Takut telat katanya. Apalagi jika menunggu Kwon Hyunbin Sajangnim, sudah dipastikan mereka semua masuk ke daftar buku keramat milik Minhyun. Minhyun kan ketua osis yang kejam. Muka bisa aja manis, adem ayem gitu, tapi didalam diri Minhyun tersembunyi jiwa ibu tiri cinderella.

Seperti sekarang, beberapa anggota osis disekolah elit itu sedang melakukan piket. Iya piket buat periksa murid-muridnya ituloh. Termasuk Hwang Minhyun, yang sudah berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantong celananya.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada segerombolan siswa yang berbeda tinggi badan itu, terlihat sedang bercanda satu sama lain dengan jalan yang santai-santai saja. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, yang artinya jam pelajaran pertama sudah akan dimulai.

Mereka -Showtime tim- tidak menyadari aura gelap dari sang Ketua Osis. Mereka terus melangkah tanpa berniat menepi dan menyapa anggota osis. Tapi, langkah mereka semua langsung berhenti saat Minhyun yang sudah memboikot jalannya dari arah depan dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk khas Hwang Minhyun.

"Kalian tidak lihat jam?" Tanya Minhyun sambil menatap satu persatu dari mereka dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Setengah delapan. Kenapa memangnya?" Minhyun melirik ke arah Hyunbin, Hyunbin menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Jika sudah tau, kenapa kalian masih cengengesan dan malah berjalan dengan santainya. Jam pelajaran pertama akan segeran dimulai. Memangnya sekolah ini milik orang tua kalian?"

Semuanya minus Hyunbin, langsung terbengong. Mulut Minhyun itu seperti bon cabe ya, pedas. Tapi, bukan Showtime tim namanya jika langsung menuruti. Ah aku lupa, kecuali Jonghyun.

"Iya kami tau, karna memang orang tua kami tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sekolah elit nan pelit ini. Tidak sepertimu dan teman-temanmu. Benar kan sunbae?" Ucap Haknyeon sambil menatap Minhyun remeh. Jihoon, Hyungseob, Daehwi dan Seonho dibuat takjub pagi-pagi karna Haknyeon bisa bicara seperti itu.

"Dan setidaknya, kau bersikap adil lah pada kami. Karna kami juga bayar disekolah ini, tidak hanya menumpang. Ayo." Setelah Seongwoo mengucapkan itu, ia berlalu pergi diikuti teman-temannya melewati Minhyun yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Dan ia sempat melihat Hyunbin memberikan seringai kecil padanya.

Minhyun menahan emosinya. Karna demi apa ini masih pagi. Dan Minhyun tidak ingin mencari gara-gara lagi dengan mereka. Karna itu sangat merepotkan.

Anggota Osis yang kebetulan berada disampingnya dan yang sejak tadi hanya menonton, bertanya pada Minhyun.

"Sunbae.. Kau baik?" Tanyanya.

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, meredakan emosinya dan menoleh pada anggota osis itu.

"Ya. Aku baik."

 _Mungkin_.

.

.

Showtime saat ini sedang berada dikoridor menuju kelas Seonho dan Daehwi. Mereka mengantar duo maknae terlebih dahulu, ngomong-ngomong. Sesekali mereka masih bercanda. Sesekali hening.

"Moodku langsung bobrok." Ujar Hyunbin memecah keheningan diantara mereka sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Terlihat keren katanya. Iyahin.

"Gara-gara si Hwang itu tuh, moodku juga jadi ikut-ikutan bobrok, seperti otaknya Hyunbin." Dumel Seongwoo. Hyunbin yang namanya disebut merasa tidak terima, walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Tolonglah, mirror tuan Ong yang terhormat. Otakmu sama bobroknya denganku." Hyunbin berujar dengan kesal. Seongwoo tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hyunbin. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua sejak kemarin seperti tom and jerry.

"Kalian berdua otaknya memang sudah bobrok sejak lahir, jadi jangan saling tuduh." Ceplos Jonghyun. Membuat Hyunbin dan Seongwoo langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan what the hellnya.

"Jonghyun hyung, kalau bicara selalu benar. Hahahaha." Ucap Haknyeon sambil tertawa.

"Cih! Dasar besar kepala. Mentang-mentang ia paling pintar." Gerutu Seongwoo pelan yang sayangnya tidak pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Seongwoo sayang." Ucap Jonghyun kalem. Seongwoo mendengus.

.

.

Dan mereka sudah sampai dikelasnya Seonho dan Daehwi yang bersebelahan.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Seonho dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, bye hyungdeul." Daehwi langsung pergi ke kelasnya sambil dadah kearah kakak-kakaknya. Tinggal Seonho, yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. Yang juga ikutan dadah pada Daehwi, anak ini.

Seongwoo menyudahi acara dadahnya dan menoleh kearah Seonho yang masih dadah, padahal orang yang di dadahin sudah masuk kelasnya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Masuk sana." Seonho tersentak ditempatnya.

"Oh iya, hehe. Yasudah, aku masuk dulu hyungdeul. Sampai ketemu nanti istirahat. Dadah." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kakak-kakaknya Seonho masuk kedalam kelas.

Dan tersisalah keenam pemuda berotak bobrok kecuali Jonghyun. Kan sudah kubilang, Jonghyun itu yang 'paling' pintar diantara mereka. Iya, sedikit.

"Kalian ingin diantar juga?" Tanya Hyunbin pada Jihoon, Hyungseob dan Haknyeon.

"Hyung! Kelas kita kan searah." Semprot Hyungseob.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Hyunbin menepuk dahinya, Jihoon dan Hyungseob mendecak sebal. Dan Haknyeon memutar matanya.

"Kalau otaknya sudah bobrok dari orok, susah memang."

"YAK! ONG SEONGWOO!"

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Showtime tim sudah berkumpul dimeja kantin dengan nampan nasi dihadapan mereka. Mereka sudah siap akan menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut, dan tidak jadi. Karna pendengaran mereka mendengar beberapa murid yang merumpi.

 _"Kau tau, katanya hasil ujian kemarin, sudah ditempel dimading."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Iya, dan yang kudengar. Never tim berada diperingkat teratas lagi."_

 _"Dan yang berada diperingkat bawah, pasti Showtim tim."_

Dan Showtime tim langsung berlari dari kantin menuju mading meninggalkan makanan mereka yang masih tersisa banyak. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari murid-murid yang berada disana.

Mereka -Showtime tim- sudah sampai dimana hasil ujian itu ditempel. Mereka semua maju kedepan dengan berdesak-desakan. Daehwi dan Seonho menulusuri nama mereka dikelas satu. Hyungseob, Jihoon dan Haknyeon, dikelas dua. Dan Jonghyun, Seongwoo, Hyunbin dikelas tiga.

 _Peringkat dari keseluruhan kelas 1-1 sampai 1-10_

 _1\. Bae Jinyoung._

 _2\. Lee Euiwoong._

 _3\. Lai Guanlin._

 _4\. Kim Samuel._

 _196\. Lee Daehwi._

 _197\. Yoo Seonho._

 _Peringkat dari keseluruhan kelas 2-1 sampai 2-10_

 _1\. Park Woojin._

 _197\. Park Jihoon._

 _198\. Ahn Hyungseob._

 _199\. Joo Haknyeon._

 _Peringkat dari kelas 3-1 sampai 3-10_

 _1\. Hwang Minhyun._

 _2\. Kim Jaehwan._

 _3\. Kang Daniel._

 _50\. Kim Jonghyun._

 _194\. Ong Seongwoo._

 _200\. Kwon Hyunbin._

Mereka semua meringis ngeri karna peringkat mereka tidak pernah naik. Paling naik hanya satu angka. Jonghyun sih enak, tidak dalam urutan ratus. Dan Hyunbin...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Daehwi dan Seonho yang sudah tidak memoloti mading, dan pergi kebelakang. Meratapi nasib.

"Aku masih diperingkat 196. Ish menyebalkan!" Gerutu Daehwi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Dan aku berada dibawah Daehwi hyung. 197." Ucap Seonho cemberut. Apa kata ibunya nanti dirumah. Dan ia sudah pasrah saja.

Hyungseob, Jihoon, Haknyeon mulai bergabung. Sepertinya peringkat mereka juga sama, pikir Jonghyun. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang suram.

"Ada kemajuan?" Tanya Jonghyun pada ketiganya. Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Aku turun, jadi 197." Ucap Jihoon lesu.

"Aku sih naik hyung. Tapi yatuhan! Demi babinya Haknyeon yang pink, masa iya aku berada dibawah Jihoon. 198. Ish, tidak adil." Gerutu Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Jangan bawa babiku juga!" -Haknyeon.

"Aku memang lebih pintar darimu, kok." Bela Jihoon. Iya deh Jihoon, iya.

"Itu peningkatan namanya, Hyungseob. Haknyeon, kau bagaimana?" Haknyeon yang ditanya mendecak tidak suka.

"199."

"HEH?!" Teriak Daehwi dan Seonho, ternyata masih ada juga yang dibawah mereka. Haha tercyduq deh.

Dan selang beberapa menit, Seongwoo dan Hyunbin datang bergabung. Sama halnya dengan adik-adiknya, raut wajah mereka berdua juga terlihat suram.

"Biar kutebak, peringkat 194 lagi?" Tanya Jonghyun, membuat Seongwoo mengangguk lesu. Dan mereka semua menatap kearah Hyunbin.

Hyunbin yang merasa diperhatikan memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa. Semuanya mendecak, mereka tau Hyunbin itu wajah saja seperti model, tubuhnya bagus, otak dibawah rata-rata, tapi gak pura-pura polos juga bisa kan? Geli.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh, Kwon." Cibir Seongwoo, membuat Hyunbin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"200." Ucapnya pelan sangat pelan sambil menatap kearah lain.

Mereka semua memasang wajah bingung, Hyunbin ngomong apa sih, kurang lebih seperti itu yang ada dibenak mereka. /asik benak wkwk/

"Hyung, yang jelas dan keras kan bisa. Sudah tau, suasana sedang rame begini. Malah bisik-bisik." Daehwi sudah berceloteh kawan. Hyunbin menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"200!" Teriaknya.

Krik.. krik..

Dan seketika hening.

PROK.. PROK.. /Anggap saja suara yang lagi tepuk tangan/

Showtime tim menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan munculah geng sebelah. Geng yang menduduki peringkat atas. Never tim siapa lagi.

"Peringkat 200? Heol, Daebak." Ini entah pujian atau apa yang Daniel lontarkan. Never tim minus Jaehwan menampilkan senyum mengejeknya. Baru aja beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka sedikit akur. Masa sekarang mau perang lagi?

"Oh hai, Ong Sayang." Sapa Daniel dengan senyum yang menyebalkan menurut Seongwoo.

"Sudah pernah merasakan digorok pake pedangnya goblin belum?"

"Aish, iya aku diam." Seongwoo menatap sinis Daniel. Dan Showtime tim mendecak tidak suka pada geng yang berada didepannya.

"Peringkat kalian sangat jauh dari ekspetasiku." Ucap Samuel.

"Lalu, ada masalah dengan kalian?" Tanya Hyungseob setengah jengkel.

"Well. Tidak sih. Kami juga tidak peduli, toh itu masalah kalian." Jawab Woojin dengan wajah songongnya.

"Jika ini bukan masalah kalian. Jadi, jangan pernah ikut campur pada urusan kami." Ujar Jihoon.

"Bukannya kami ingin ikut campur, tapi mata kami serasa iritasi melihat angka yang tercetak diperingkat kalian." Ucap Euiwoong, ini anak jadi antagonis gini atuh.

"Mataku sakit." Lanjut Guanlin, datar dan.. dingin. Bae Jinyoung dan Minhyun hanya diam menyimak. Tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Emosi anak-anak Showtime sudah ada diubun-ubun. Siap meledak kapan saja. Jaehwan dan Jonghyun sudah saling lirik. Saling memberi kode, agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Tapi..

"SEBENARNYA APA MAU KALIAN, HAH?!"

Terlambat. Karna emosi Seongwoo sudah meledak. Never tim sedikit tersentak ditempatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kami tidak ingin apa-apa." Ucap Daniel dengan nada terkesan santai.

"JIKA TIDAK INGIN APA-APA, KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MENCAMPURI URUSAN KAMI?!" Seongwoo sedang dalam mode senggol bacok deh kayaknya. Atau mungkin sedang pms?

"YAK! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK TERUS PADA KAMI?!" Minhyun sadar diri dong, situ juga barusan teriak.

"KARNA KAMI MUAK DENGAN KALIAN! YANG SELALU MENGANGGAP KAMI REMEH!" Kali ini Hyunbin yanh berteriak dengan suara beratnya.

Murid-murid lain yang kebetulan berada disitu, hanya menonton. Beberapa dari mereka malah ada yang merekam dengan ponselnya. Momen yang harus diiabadikan, katanya. Heol.

Baru saja, akan dibalas oleh Woojin. Tapi keduluan oleh Jisung yang sudah berlari kearah mereka dan berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI! ATAU KALIAN AKU CEBURKAN KEDANAU YANG BANYAK BUAYANYA."

"Uhh.." koar murid-murid yang menonton.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian semua harus sudah kembali kedalam kelas masing-masing. Jika tidak ingin aku skor. Satu.."

Semua yang berada disitu langsung kalang kabut. Dan berlari tak tentu arah. Ada yang yang ke toilet, salah kelas, tabrakan antar teman. Pokoknya macam-macam deh.

"Dua.."

Termasuk Showtime tim dan Never tim sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan Jisung.

"Tiga!"

Jisung menjentikkan jarinya. Dan melihat sekeliling. Sudah bersih, tanpa murid-murid. Dan detik berikutnya juga, terlihat orang-orang yang sudah menjadi donatur sekolah sedang berjalan dikoridor yang ditemani oleh Kepala sekolah, dan Sungwoon Ssaem, si bapak boncel yang menjabat menjadi komite sekolah.

Jisung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanya saat orang-orang penting itu melewatinya. Sungwoon memberi isyarat pada Jisung, apa semuanya sudah aman? Kira-kira seperti itu kodenya.

Dan Jisung memberi gestur ok, pada Sungwoon. Sungwoon mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Dan ia kembali berceloteh kepada orang-orang penting itu.

Kalian tau, orang-orang penting itu? Iya, orang-orang itu adalah orang tuanya anak Never tim.

.

.

"Gawat!"

Semua langsung menoleh kearah Daniel. Orang itu sejak tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan dengan tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu.

"Apanya yang gawat, hyung?" Tanya Woojin bingung.

"Itu, orang tua kita sedang berada disekolah."

"Hah?! Kau serius, hyung?" Ucap Samuel masih tidak percaya. Karna tadi pagi, baik ayah maupun ibunya tidak memberitahu jika akan kesekolah.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong. Ayahku baru saja mengirim pesan padaku, jika ia dan orang tua kalian sedang berada disekolah."

Semuanya langsung mengecek ponsel masing-masing. Termasuk Guanlin dan Jinyoung yang menanggalkan psp dan tabnya. Dan mata mereka langsung membulat saat ada pesan dari orang tua masing-masing. Ah, mereka sedang berada dibasecamp ngomong-ngomong.

"OH MY GOD!" Kalian tau pasti ini siapa.

"EO?! Daniel hyung, benar. Ibuku baru saja mengirim pesan padaku." Ujar Euiwoong sambil menunjukkan pesan dari ibunya.

"Ayahku juga." -Woojin.

"Hn. Ibuku juga." -Minhyun

"Ayahku.. Datang dari Taiwan? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Ucap Guanlin yang masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Aish! Apa-apaan ini." Gerutu Daniel.

"Kenapa lagi, Niel?" Tanya Jaehwan menatap Daniel.

"Ayahku bilang, jangan berbuat macam-macam jika tidak ingin kartu atm dan mobilku disita. Apa mereka sudah tau?" Tanya Daniel.

"Sepertinya iya." Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Jinyoung yang sedang anteng dengan ponselnya.

"Ayahku juga, berkata seperti itu." Jinyoung menunjukkan pesan dari ayahnya kepada teman-temannya.

"Ash.. Ini semua gara-gara geng bodoh itu." Gerutu Woojin.

"Jangan seperti itu, Park Woojin." Ucap Jaehwan, Woojin menoleh kearah Jaehwan.

"Tapi, memang benar kan? Kita selalu terkena masalah karna mereka. Jadi, mereka patut disalahkan."

"Dan jika kita tidak meladeni mereka, mungkin kita tidak akan terbawa sampai sejauh ini."

"Jaehwan hyung, kenapa kau seperti memihak pada mereka?" Tanya Euiwoong membuat Jaehwan menghela nafasnya sejenak dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Jadi serba salah.

"Aku tidak memihak siapa-siapa disini. Karna kalian semua adalah temanku. Dan kupikir, untuk apa kita masih saling berselisih seperti ini. Membuang-buang tenaga." Ujar Jaehwan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tau, kalian sudah mulai tertarik pada mereka. Terlihat dari cara pandang kalian terhadap mereka itu berbeda. Apalagi Daniel." Daniel menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian sedang terkena karma, asal kalian tau. Suka karna kita terbiasa. Seperti kalian yang terbiasa bertengkar dengan mereka. Kalian bertengkar terus menerus setiap hari, nah itu yang membuat kalian nyaman dengan mereka. Karna dengan bertengkarlah, kalian bisa dapat perhatian penuh dari mereka." Kim Jaehwan 2k17.

Semuanya terdiam. Mencerna ucapan Jaehwan barusan. Apa benar? Tapi kan Daniel dan Guanlin memang sudah suka Seongwoo dan Seonho. Jadi, itu bukan karma kan namanya?

Yang lainnya sih, sepertinya iya deh karma. Apalagi Euiwoong. Yang bengong dari tadi. Ia jadi teringat Haknyeon yang menyatakan perasaannya tempo hari, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Dan dengan teganya ia tolak pemuda Jeju itu. Apa ia sekejam itu?

Minhyun juga. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya jika ia memang membenci Hyunbin. Tapi, jika pemuda Kwon menggodanya, entah kenapa pipinya selalu hangat dan perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

Samuel, jadi teringat saat ia mencium Daehwi divilla tempo hari. Entah dorongan dari mana ia sampai bisa mencium Daehwi. Tapi, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Dan Samuel, ingin mengulangnya kembali. Eh?

Woojin dan Jinyoung, emm.. Kalau tidak salah, Jinyoung memang sudah mulai tertarik deh dengan Jihoon. Tapi, karna sikap judesnya si Jihoon itu, jadi ia urungkan niat sukanya. Tapi, pada saat kejadian dihutan tempo hari, ia rela tubuhnya basah kuyup hanya demi Jihoon. Ingin mengaku, tapi gengsi.

Woojin, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa benar ia membenci Hyungseob? Atau mungkin ia malah menyukai pemuda manis itu? Karna seingat dirinya, selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mau peduli pada orang yang belum terlalu mengenal dirinya. Kecuali anak Never tim. Dan, pada saat kejadian dihutan itu, ia rela meminjamkan jaketnya dan menggendong Hyungseob. Apa itu sudah bisa dibilang... peduli?

"Sudah berpikirnya?" Pertanyaan Jaehwan membuat semua tersadar dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Hah~ kalian memang menyukai mereka. Hanya saja kata benci itu yang menjadi ego kalian. Apa susahnya sih, mengaku. Dasar tsundere." Jaehwan kesel juga lama-lama mah.

"Tsundere itu jangan dipelihara." Lanjutnya.

Dengerin tuh petuah dari Kim Jaehwan 2k17.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yes! Wordnya panjang hahahaha nembus 2k++ :v Aku ini gak tau nulis apa. Pengen diadain konflik, tapi gak tau mau konflik kek gimana :'v Keju keju terus, lama lama mah nanti bosen. Yekan? Ayo ngaku~ bhaks.**

 **Apa aku harus munculin konflik yg kek didrama aslinya? Yg Kim Yeol dituduh nyuri flashdisk terus diskorsing xD Dan aku ambil scene dieps 1 Cheer up pas orang tua murid" yg pada dateng dan peringkat" itu loh. Dan aku munculin scenenya dichapter 13 hahahahaha.**

 **Typo Evertime. Everywhere~**

 **P.** **s : Sekarang, aku update setiap sabtu malam alias malam minggu wkwk.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter : 14**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Seongwoo melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya dirak yang berada disampingnya. Seongwoo baru saja pulang dari acara kumpulnya dengan teman-temannya dan keningnya langsung berkerut, karna tidak mendengar suara ibunya yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya ketika ia pulang.

Seongwoo pergi menuju dapur, siapa tau ibunya sedang ada didapur. Dan benar saja, ibunya ada disana. Duduk dikursi meja makan dengan ponsel yang berada didekat telinganya. Ibunya sedang berbicara dengan orang lewat telepon, jadi tidak menyadari kalau Seongwoo sudah pulang.

Seongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karna mengetahui sang ibu sedang asik bertelepon ria entah dengan siapa. Akhirnya, ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu, anakmu yang tampan ini sudah pulang." Ucap Seongwoo sedikit kesal, ibunya terkejut saat mendengar suara anaknya.

"Nanti ku telepon, lagi." Ucap ibunya pada seseorang disebrang telepon sana.

Ibu Seongwoo menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja, dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Seongwoo.

"Sudah pulang, ya?" Tanya ibunya. Seongwoo memutar matanya malas.

"Kalau aku belum pulang, lalu yang ada dihadapan ibu ini siapa? Hantu?" Ibunya terkekeh.

"Sekedar basa-basi, Seongwoo sayang." Seongwoo mendengus, ia pergi menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jus kalengan. Setelahnya ia duduk dikursi makan sambil meminum jusnya.

"Sudah makan, sayang?" Tanya ibunya yang kini sedang memanaskan sup sepertinya. Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Sudah. Tadi ditraktir Hyunbin. Tapi, sekarang aku lapar lagi, bu." Jawab Seongwoo dengan kekehan diakhir katanya.

"Jangan terlalu sering meminta traktiran pada Hyunbin." Ujar ibunya yang kini duduk dihadapan Seongwoo sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada Seongwoo.

"Selama ia tidak keberatan, dan punya uang. Itu tidak akan jadi masalah, bu." Seongwoo mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan oleh ibunya juga dan mulai menyeruput kuah sup yang ibunya buat.

Ibu Seongwoo lagi-lagi terkekeh. Ini anaknya siapa sih, pikirnya.

"Ibu, tidak makan?" Tanya Seongwoo, karna sedari tadi ibunya itu hanya menatapnya. Ibunya menggeleng.

"Tidak, ibu sudah kenyang." Jawab ibunya, Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan ia kembali fokus pada supnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semangkuk sup itu sudah habis tak tersisa. Seongwoo sepertinya memang kelaparan. Ia menatap ibunya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Seongwoo lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh sebuah ponsel, ia mendecak sebal.

"Ibu.. Anakmu itu aku atau ponsel sih?" Rajuk Seongwoo. Ibu Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aigoo.. Seongwooku merajuk, eoh?" Goda ibunya. Seongwoo mengembungkan pipinya, membuat ibunya itu mencubit pipi tirus anaknya, gemas.

"Tentu saja, anakku itu Ong Seongwoo. Jangan cemburu pada sebuah benda mati, sayang." Ujar ibunya. Seongwoo mendecak, lagi.

"Oh! Tadi, siapa yang menelpon ibu?" Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin bertanya seperti itu, tapi lupa dan sekarang Ia baru ingat. Ia melihat ibunya sedikit tersentak ditempatnya.

"A-ah.. Itu, temannya ibu."

Seongwoo menaikkan alisnya sebelah, kurang percaya pada jawaban sang ibu.

"Teman atau teman?" Goda Seongwoo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Ia bisa lihat, pipi ibunya yang sedikit memerah. Heran, padahal ibunya sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, tapi jika goda olehnya pasti selalu blushing seperti itu.

"Hanya teman."

"Padahal, lebih dari itu pun tak masalah, bu."

Fyi, Seongwoo itu hanya tinggal bersama ibunya dan ia adalah anak tunggal. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak empat tahun yang lalu karna penyakit jantung. Saat itu, Seongwoo berada dikelas tiga menengah pertama.

Jikalau ibunya sudah mendapatkan calon untuk ayahnya nanti, ia hanya bisa mendukung sang ibu. Yang terpenting calon ayahnya itu orang baik, tidak menyakiti ibunya baik fisik maupun batin. Seongwoo rela, punya ayah baru.

.

.

Daniel baru saja memasukkan mobil sportnya kedalam garasi. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya yang wah sekali.

Pada saat membuka pintu, ia sudah disambut oleh para maid yang berkerja dikediamannya. Para maid itu membungkuk pada Daniel yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Daniel.

"Daniel, kau sudah pulang?"

Baru saja akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara sang Ayah. Ia menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"Ya, baru saja." Jawabnya.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin ayah katakan padamu." Ucap Ayahnya menyuruh Daniel untuk duduk disofa yang bisa dikatakan wah lagi.

Daniel menghampiri ayahnya, dan duduk disofa.

"Kenapa, ayah?" Tanya Daniel pada ayahnya.

"Daniel, apa kau butuh sosok ibu?"

Daniel mengernyitkan dahinya, tumben sekali ayahnya membicarakan persoalan seperti ini.

"Kenapa ayah, berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Daniel bingung, Ayahnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayah tau, kau pasti sangat rindu pada kasih sayang seorang ibu kan?" Pertanyaan sang ayah membuatnya diam dan menunduk.

Benar. Ia memang membutuhkan seorang ibu. Kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia iri sebenarnya, pada teman-temannya yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Ia iri melihat teman-temannya yang selaku bertukar pesan pada ibunya.

Ia masih mensyukuri, jika ia hidup didunia ini tidak sendiri. Masih ada ayahnya. Tapi, jika ayahnya itu selalu sibuk, Daniel bisa apa?

Ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya sendiri. Waktu itu, ibunya memang sedang sakit. Dan entah kenapa bisa terjatuh dari tangga atas. Daniel pun tidak tau.

Daniel masih terdiam. Ayahnya menatap Daniel dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum miris.

"Ayah." Panggil Daniel.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ayah, sudah menemukan calon ibu baru untukku?" Tanya Daniel sambil menatap ayahnya. Sekarang giliran ayahnya yang terdiam.  
Dan selang beberapa detik, ayahnya mengangguk membuat Daniel tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung. Ayah, meminta persetujuan dariku?" Tanya Daniel yang lagi-lagi dianggukin oleh ayah Daniel.

"Baiklah. Itu adalah hak ayah. Aku sebagai anak, hanya bisa mendukung ayah. Jadi, tak masalah jika aku punya ibu baru. Selagi, calon ayah itu baik, cantik, dan keibuan. Aku tak masalah." Ujar Daniel dengan senyum yang membuat matanya tinggal segaris.

"Terima kasih, Daniel. Ayah berbicara seperti, karna ayah takut, jika kau tak menyukai sosok ibu baru."

"Eyy.. Aku tak seperti itu, ayah. Buktinya, sekarang aku menyetujuinya kan?" Ayahnya terkekeh.

"Oh, calon ibu baru mu juga memiliki seorang anak. Dan sepertinya ia seumuran denganmu." Ujar ayahnya.

"Benarkah?" Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan ayah akan mengenalkanku pada ibu baru?" Tanya Daniel, ini anak excited syekaleh ya.

"Nanti, tidak sekarang."

.

.

Esoknya, Seongwoo pergi kesekolah dengan raut wajah yang sangat sangat sangat ceria. Moodnya sangat bagus hari ini, entah karna apa.

Seongwoo mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah, ia menyempatkan untuk menyapa satpam yang berjaga didepan gerbang sekolah. Seongwoo belum menemukan teman-temannya, ngomong-ngomong.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju lobi sekolah, ia dikejutkan dari arah belakang oleh segerombolan orang yang sialnya adalah teman-temannya.

"Seongwoo hyung!"

Seongwoo terkejut ditempatnya, dan berbalik kebelakang melihat teman-temannya yang melambaikan tangannya. Padahal jaraknya hanya satu langkah dengannya, tapi lambaian tangan mereka itu seperti melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang berada dijarak satu kilometer.

"Dadahnya biasa aja, bisa kali." Ucap Seongwoo menatap ilfeel adik-adiknya. Yang dadah itu, hanya maknae line, ngomong-ngomong. Hyunbin dan Jonghyun mana mau dadah alay begitu. Gak nyadar diri nih, orang dua.

"Ini masih pagi, Ong hyung. Jangan sensian, seperti itu dong." Ucap Haknyeon yang diangguki oleh Seonho, Daehwi, Hyungseob dan Jihoon.

"Kau sedang pms ya, hyung?" Seongwoo membulatkan matanya, dan langsung menyentil dahi Daehwi yang tertutup poni.

"Aww!" Ringis Daehwi.

"Sembarangan! Inginku jahit ya, mulutmu itu Lee Daehwi?" Seongwoo dengan ucapan siletnya telah terbit.

Membuat mereka semua menyesal karna membangunkan singa betina yang sedang pms bangun dari tidur cantiknya. /nayolo ribet/

Dan mood Seongwoo yang secerah hari itu, langsung mendung seperti akan turun hujan badai.

.

.

Daniel keluar dari mobil sportnya disusul oleh Jaehwan. Jaehwan tidak membawa mobilnya, jadi ia menumpang dimobil milik Daniel.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Jaehwan ngeri sebenarnya, karna Daniel sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Berhentilah, tersenyum seperti itu, Kang Daniel idiot. Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Jaehwan menatap horor Daniel.

"Moodku sedang bagus, Jaehwan." Jawabnya. Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karna apa?"

"Nanti, kau akan tau. Hahahahaha" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Daniel pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terdiam masih dengan tawanya.

"Dia tidak gila, kan?" Tanya Jaehwan entah pada siapa.

.

.

Never tim, saat ini sedang berada didalam basecamp mereka. Seperti biasa, yang mereka lakukan didalam itu paling hanya mengulang pelajaran tadi. Padahal ini jam istirahat, bukannya mengisi perut malah asik membaca buku.

Eh, tidak semua juga sih. Hanya Euiwoong dan Minhyun yang mengulang pelajaran tadi. Sisanya malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Heran, padahal mereka itu gak rajin-rajin amat kecuali Minhyun dan Euiwoong. Tapi, peringkat mereka itu selalu diatas. Entah terbuat dari apa otak mereka itu. Bukan otak-otak ikan ya.

Samuel membanting pelan buku paketnya diatas meja. Membuat semua yang berada disitu menoleh kearah Samuel.

"Aku bosan." Ucap Samuel sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hn, aku juga." Timpal Woojin dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

Setelah itu, hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Guanlin dengan raut wajah dinginnya hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya seperti Woojin tadi. Jinyoung pun sama seperti Guanlin.

Euiwoong dan Minhyun masih fokus dengan buku pelajaran masing-masing. Daniel yang memainkan ponselnya dan Jaehwan yang hanya menatap teman-temannya datar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ingin bermain permainan denganku?"

Semua langsung menatap Jaehwan, dengan tatapan bingung. Jaehwan balik menatap mereka dengan seringai kecil.

"Permainan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Daniel yang sudah tidak memainkan ponselnya. Jaehwan malah mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Permainan yang akan membuat kalian berterima kasih padaku." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum miring. Mereka semua masih menatap Jaehwan dengan dahi yang berkerut. Masih belum paham.

"Ayolah, hyung. Jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu." Ucap Samuel karna menurutnya Jaehwan itu terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Masih belum paham ya?" Tanya Jaehwan, semuanya mengangguk. Jaehwan terkekeh sejenak.

"Tapi, kalian harus setuju dulu. Baru, aku akan menjelaskan permainannya seperti apa." Lanjutnya. Yang tidak ditanggapi oleh yang lain.

"Setuju tidak?" Desak Jaehwan, membuat mereka mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ayo lakukan pendekatan pada tim sebelah." Jaehwan menjeda perkataanya, ia menatap teman-temannya yang membeku ditempatnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Dan, lakukan sampai event nanti. Kalau berlanjut juga, tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

"Yak! Permainan macam apa itu?!" Minhyun protes. Dia tidak setuju kalau begini caranya.

"Well, kalian tadi sudah setuju."

"Ku kira, bukan permainan seperti ini!" Minhyun masih ngegas pada Jaehwan.

"Aish, hyung! Kau curang, ya." Ucap Woojin kesal. Jaehwan mengendikkan lagi bahunya dengan cuek.

"Curang untuk situasi seperti ini, tak masalah bagiku." Setelahnya, Jaehwan tertawa. Membuat teman-temannya itu menatapnya dongkol.

"Hyung~"

Tawa Jaehwan terhenti, saat Euiwoong memanggilnya dengan aegyo andalannya. Biasanya, Jaehwan selalu luluh jika Euiwoong sudah melakukan aegyo. Tapi, untuk kali ini demi misinya, ia tidak akan akan luluh pada aegyo Euiwoong.

"Sayangnya tidak mempan, Euiwoong sayang." Euiwoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, karna aegyonya untuk menyogok Jaehwan gagal.

"Sudahlah, cepat lakukan sana." Titah Jaehwan seperti seorang bos sekali. Mereka semua mendecak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaehwan dibasecamp dengan ogah-ogahan.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Jaehwan kembali tertawa yang membuat telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan sakit.

.

.

Dikantin, Showtime saat ini sedang makan dengan tenang dimeja bundar yang berada disana. Iya, sebelum geng sebelah datang, dan mericuhkan suasana.

Showtime tim sih, awalnya cuek saat murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik saat geng sebelah datang. Karna ya, biasanya geng sebelah -Never tim- itu tidak sering pergi ke kantin. Paling hanya sesekali.

Tapi, suasana semakin ricuh saat Never tim terutama Daniel, Guanlin, Woojin, Samuel, dan Jinyoung yang langsung menarik tangan Seongwoo, Seonho, Hyungseob, Daehwi, dan Jihoon yang sedang asik makan.

"Yak, yak! Kenapa menarik tanganku?!" -Seongwoo

"Makananku belum habis, hey!" -Seonho

"Ada apa ini?! Yak! Lepaskan tanganku!" -Hyungseob.

"Yak! Samuel! Lepaskan tanganku!" -Daehwi

"..." Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa karna ia masih shock.

Setelah itu, tinggal Minhyun dan Euiwoong yang menarik Hyunbin dan Haknyeon. Minhyun yang menarik kerah belakang Hyunbin, untungnya anak ini tidak terjungkal. Dan Euiwoong yang menarik dasi milik Haknyeon. Sadis emang orang dua ini.

Menyisakan Jonghyun, yang menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan bingung. Mata yang berkedip-kedip dan roti sandwich yang masih digigit belum sempat ia kunyah dan telan.

"Situasi apa ini?" Gumam Jonghyun melihat teman-temannys yang sudah diseret.

Dipojok kantin, terlihat seorang murid yang tersenyum miring saat melihat kedua geng itu. Senyum mengejek tepatnya.

"Dua geng sampah disekolah elit yang terjebak cinta monyet. Yang satu arogan, yang satunya lagi pembuat onar. Cih! Menjijikan." Ia menjeda perkataannya sebentar,

"Akan ku buat kalian semua, ada dalam masalah. Tunggu saja." Lanjutnya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman ramah saat teman-temannya menyapa dirinya. Berkedok, eoh?

.

.

"Yak! Kang Daniel! Lepaskan tangannku!" Seongwoo berseru keras pada Daniel yang tak digubris oleh siempunya nama.

Daniel terus melangkah sambil menarik tangan Seongwoo menuju atap sekolah. Entah ide dari mana ia membawa Seongwoo ke atap.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai diatap sekolah. Daniel melepaskan cengkramannya pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Daniel langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit kemerehan. Dan ia meringis.

"Ish.. Lihat! Tanganku jadi memerah seperti ini!" Dengan bibir yang dimajukan, Seongwoo menunjukkan tangannya yang memerah pada Daniel.

Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo kembali, membuat Seongwoo membulatkan matanya. Karna pemuda Kang dihadapannya ini sedang mengelus-ngelus pergelangan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Daniel lembut sambil menatap lurus mata bening Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membeku ditempatnya.

Baru kali ini, ia ditatap seperti itu oleh Daniel. Rasanya seperti ditatap oleh ayahnya dulu. Jadi, Daniel seperti ayahmu begitu, Ong?

Mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Daniel yang tak mau melewatkan wajah manis Seongwoo dan Seongwoo yang seolah-olah sudah tersihir oleh tatapan dari seorang Kang Daniel.

Tangan Daniel masing memegang pergelangan tangan Seongwoo, ngomong-ngomong.

"Seongwoo." Untuk pertama kalinya, Daniel memanggil Seongwoo dengan benar. Membuat Seongwoo tertegun.

"Hn?" Balasnya.

"Sudah, ya." Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Maksudnya Daniel itu apa? Sudah apanya? Pikir Seongwoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kita sudahi saja pertengkaran kita ini. Ini tidak ada gunanya." Ujar Daniel. Seongwoo masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku dan teman-temanku yang selalu menganggu kalian. Kami selalu menganggu kalian itu, karna kami hanya ingin perhatian kalian itu hanya tertuju pada kami." Daniel menjeda perkataannya.

"Teman-temanku menyukai teman-temanmu, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Sungguh, hari ini dia diberi kejutan terus oleh Daniel.

"M-menyukai teman-temanku?" Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Termasuk aku. Aku menyukaimu."

Seongwoo sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

 _Daniel menyukaiku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued _..._**

 **Kayaknya aku bakal mutusin Ongniel buat kopel utama deh diff ini. Gak tau kenapa lebih srek ke mereka :) Yg lain masih tetep muncul kok :) Anggap aja si Ong sama si aKang ini Eunji sama Kim Yeol nya wkwkwkwk yg laen temen-temennya wkwk. Tapi gak tau juga ding xD**

 **Siapa coba yang dipojok itu? Ayooo tebaaaakk. Wkwk. Aku serahkan pada imajinasi kalian, siapa itu ibu sama ayahnya Ongniel xD**

 **Makin garing aja ini ff-_- Masih tetep mau dilanjut? Apa dihapus? Mainstream pula ck!**

 **Typo Everytime. Everywhere.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter : 15 A**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo;** **Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE, LAGI^^/**

 **CHAPTER 15 A - 15 B**

.

.

.

"K-kau m-menyukaiku?" Daniel mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seongwoo mengerjapkan matanya, masih tidak percaya.

"T-tapi.. kenapa?" Tanya Seongwoo lirih. Daniel meremas tangan Seongwoo pelan.

"Karna kita keseringan bertengkar, mungkin?" Jawab Daniel ragu. Seongwoo menatap Daniel. Daniel sih senang-senang saja ditatap seperti itu, tapi jantungnya yang tidak baik.

Setelah cukup menatap Daniel, Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia bingung serius.

"Kenapa, jadi seperti ini?" Gumam Seongwoo sambil menunduk.

Daniel mengangkat dagu Seongwoo dengan tangannya, masih dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Seongwoo lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau, terkejut ya?" Tanya Daniel, Seongwoo mengangguk pelan. Pemuda Kang itu terkekeh sejenak.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja. Kau akan membalasnya atau tidak, itu keputusanmu." Ujar Daniel menatap lembut Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang ditatap seperti itu, pipinya menghangat.

"Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu." Lanjut Daniel.

Tangan Daniel yang awalnya memegang dagu Seongwoo, sekarang berada dipipi pemuda manis itu dengan ibu jarinya yang mengelus pelan.

Gimana Seongwoo gak ambyar coba kalo gini caranya

.

Didekat pintu masuk atap, terlihat seorang murid -tadi yg kantin- sedang mengintip lebih tepatnya, dengan tangan di ponselnya bermaksud untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Dapat." Ucapnya dengan seringai kecil.

Ia lihat kembali hasil jepretannya. Dan terkekeh jahat?/ saat melihat hasil jepretannya yang cukup bagus menurutnya.

"Seperti drama ditv saja." Cibirnya. Ia masukkan ponselnya itu kedalam kantong celana. Dan ia menatap kembali dua orang yang masih betah pada posisinya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dulu, Kang Daniel. Selagi rencanaku belum dimulai. Ah.. Haruskah aku mengajak temanku untuk membantuku?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Itu akan merepotkan, dan sendiri lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajah ramah tapi arogannya.

.

.

Samuel menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret Daehwi ke taman belakang sekolah. Setelahnya, ia lepaskan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Daehwi. Dan ia berbalik menghadap Daehwi.

Daehwi menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika kita sedang makan, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ada orang menyeretmu? Benar-benar kesal kan? Itu yang Daehwi rasakan saat ini.

"Kenapa menyeretku kesini?!" Daehwi berteriak pada Samuel. Samuel memejamkan matanya sejenak karna teriakan Daehwi barusan.

"Kenapa malah diam?!" Daehwi lagi-lagi berteriak pada Samuel.

"Bagaimana aku akan menjawab jika kau terus berteriak padaku?!" Balas Samuel tak kalah keras.

"Terserah! Sekarang, jelaskan kenapa kau menyeretku kesini, yang kau tau jelas, jika tadi aku sedang makan siang!"

Samuel menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ngomong dengan Daehwi itu kudu sabar batin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dan jangan menyela ucapanku, karna aku tidak akan mengulangnya." Ucap Samuel mendadak jadi serius. Daehwi hanya diam saat Samuel berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi, ayo baikan. Jangan lakukan seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan. Seperti menjambak rambutku misalnya." Samuel menunjuk rambutnya, Daehwi masih terdiam karna ia tau Samuel pasti akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan meneriaki satu sama lain, dan jangan memanggil nama dengan seenaknya. Kita sudahi saja pertengkaran tak guna ini." Ujar Samuel. Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Daehwi, Samuel mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tapi.. Kenapa? Maksudku, ini pasti ada alasannya kan?" Ucap Daehwi menatap Samuel yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

"Kami hanya lelah, Daehwi. Kami lelah, selalu bertengkar dengan kalian yang tak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Kau tak lelah memangnya?" Ucap Samuel, Daehwi menundukkan kepalanya.

Kalau ditanya lelah sih, itu pasti. Tapi, entah kenapa saat Samuel mengatakan ingin menyudahinya rasanya seperti ada yang hilang.

Samuel memegang kedua bahu Daehwi membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan manik coklat Samuel.

Pemuda blasteran itu menatap Daehwi dengan lembut. Senyum tulus terukir diwajah tampannya, membuat pipi Daehwi mendadak jadi menghangat.

"Ayo hentikan. Dan mulailah dari awal. Kau mau kan?" Ujar Samuel. Daehwi tidak langsung menjawab.

Ia masih terdiam dan Samuel masih menunggu jawaban dengan sabar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya membuat senyum Samuel kembali terukir diwajah tampannya.

.

.

Haknyeon berusaha melepaskan tangan Euiwoong yang menarik dasinya. Demi apa, ia susah bernafas jika seperti ini.

"Ung, tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Aku sulit bernafas, Ung." Ucap Haknyeon dengan susah payah.

Euiwoong menghentikkan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangannya yang menarik dasi pemuda asal Jeju itu. Haknyeon terbatuk saat Euiwoong melepaskan tarikkannya. Akhirnya, ia terbebas.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Ung? Kenapa kau dan teman-temanmu menyeretku dan teman-temanku juga? Uhuk." Tanya Haknyeon yang diakhiri dengan terbatuk.

Euiwoong terdiam ditempatnya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa, ia bingung. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haknyeon.

Haknyeon menatap Euiwoong dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa jadi mendadak diam? Pikir Haknyeon.

"Ung?" Panggil Haknyeon, membuat Euiwoong tersentak, pemuda manis itu melamun.

"Jangan melamun. Aku bertanya padamu tadi, kenapa hanya diam saja?" Tanya Haknyeon dengan lembut. Membuat Euiwoong jadi sangat merasa bersalah pada pemuda Jeju ini.

Bayangkan saja, ia sudah menyakiti perasaan pemuda Jeju ini. Dan pemuda Jeju ini masih bisa berkata dengan tulus padanya, dan menatapnya dengan lembut seperti itu, meskipun sudah ia tolak perasaannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Euiwoong langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Haknyeon membulatkan matanya saat Euiwoong dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_

"Ung.."

"Biarkan seperti ini, kumohon." Ucap Euiwoong masih memeluk Haknyeon. Tangan Haknyeon yang semula terbebas kini membalas pelukan Euiwoong. Sesekali mengusap lembut rambut Euiwoong.

Setelah itu, Euiwoong melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendongak sedikit dan menatap pemuda Jeju dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Euiwoong. Haknyeon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karna aku selalu menyakitimu. Baik fisik maupun batinmu." Ucap Euiwoong lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Haknyeon tersenyum. Ia angkat dagu Euiwoong agar pemuda manis itu menatapnya.

"Hey, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku tidak apa, sungguh." Euiwoong menatap Haknyeon yang sedang tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

"Ayo, sudahi pertengkaran kita ini." Ucap Euiwoong, dahi Haknyeon lagi-lagi berkerut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karna aku lelah. Aku lelah karna harus bertengkar terus dengan kalian. Ini tidak ada gunanya." Ujar Euiwoong, Haknyeon mengangguk. Ada benarnya juga.

"Dan aku kasihan pada Jisung ssaem. Ia menjadi orang yang selalu meleraikan kita semua, tapi kita selalu mengulangnya lagi. Pasti ia juga lelah." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar. Ini tidak ada gunanya. Dan kurasa, kita memang harus menghentikan pertengkaran kita ini. Ya, kita semua kan harus kompak, karna kita akan mengikuti sebuah event. Kan tidak lucu, jika sedang lomba kita masih main jambak-jambak." Ucap Haknyeon dengan kekehan diakhir kalimat membuat Euiwoong ikut terkekeh.

Haknyeon tertegun ditempatnya. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Euiwoong tertawa meskipun hanya terkekeh. Tapi, itu sudah membuat Haknyeon ambyar kok.

"Jadi, kita baikan?" Tanya Haknyeon tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Euiwoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas uluran tangan Haknyeon.

.

.

Jonghyun berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas Jaehwan. Setelah sampai, ia tak menemukan pemuda Kim itu dikelasnya. Jonghyun, margamu juga Kim.

Akhirnya, ia pergi menuju basecamp Never tim. Ia sudah sampai, dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dan benar saja, Jaehwan berada dikursinya dengan novel ditangannya.

Jonghyun memutar matanya malas dan menghampiri Jaehwan. Jaehwan belum menyadari jika ada orang datang, jadi saat Jonghyun datang pun ia masih asik dengan novelnya.

Jonghyun duduk dikursi depan Jaehwan. Entah milik siapa kursi ini, Jonghyun tidak peduli. Yang ingin ia tanyakan sekarang adalah kenapa situasi hari ini sangat berbeda.

"Jaehwan." Panggil Jonghyun membuat Jaehwan tersentak ditempatnya. Jaehwan menutup novelnya.

"Jonghyun, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Jaehwan heran, Jonghyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan novelmu, jadi kau tidak sadar jika ada orang yang masuk kesini." Jawab Jonghyun, Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Jaehwan tanpa basi-basi lagi.

"Kenapa teman-temanmu menyeret teman-temanku? Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang kalian rencanakan?" Jonghyun bertanya tanpa jeda.

"Bertanya itu satu-satu dong. Jadi, pertanyaan mana dulu yang harus ku jawab?" Jonghyun mendecak, serius Kim Jaehwan dihadapannya ingin ia cincang rasanya.

"Terserah. Yang terpenting kau jawab semua pertanyaanku tadi." Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku yang merencanakan semua ini. Aku mengajak mereka bermain permainan yang akan membuat mereka berterima kasih padaku. Aku mengatakan jika dalam permainan ini, mereka harus melakukan pendekatan pada teman-temanmu sampai event nanti. Tapi, lebih dari itu pun, tidak masalah." Jelas Jaehwan.

"Hey! Kau kira, teman-temanku itu mainan?" Jonghyun tidak terima karna teman-temannya dijadikan bahan permainan.

"Bukan seperti itu ish, Jonghyun." Jaehwan mendecak.

"Lalu?"

"Jadi, aku bermaksud membuat mereka semua akur. Intinya, aku buat mereka semua itu berhenti untuk bertengkar dan saling menyadari perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Aku mengatakannya sebagai sebuah permainan. Jika, bukan seperti ini kapan lagi. Aku meminta pada teman-temanku untuk yang memulainya terlebih dulu dan aku tidak tau cara apa yang mereka gunakan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dan tersenyum pada Jaehwan.

"Ah.. Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan dari dulu? Wuah, kau benar-benar daebak, Kim Jaehwan."

"Kim Jaehwan, gitu." Ucap Jaehwan menepuk-nepukkan dadanya, membanggakan diri sendiri.

.

.

Guanlin menyeret Seonho menuju lapangan indoor sekolah. Untungnya, lapangan itu sedang sepi, jadi Guanlin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengusir murid yang ada disitu.

Seonho menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Guanlin jadi ikutan berhenti. Pemuda Taiwan itu berbalik dan menghadap Seonho masih dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Seonho.

Seonho menatap tajam Guanlin, yang menurut Guanlin itu tidak ada takut-takutnya, malah lucu. Guanlin seperti biasa dengan raut wajah dinginnya, padahal hatinya sudah dagdigdug ini.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Guanlin-ssi?" Tanya Seonho sambil menatap Guanlin kesal. Guanlin yang ditatap seperti itu, malah gemas. Ingin mencubit pipinya tapi gengsi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Jaehwan hyung." Jawabnya, membuat dahi Seonho berkerut.

"Melakukan apa? Menyeretku seperti ini, begitu?" Seonho bertanya dengan sarkas, membuat Guanlin menarik nafasnya sejenak.

"Dengar, aku dan teman-temanku disuruh oleh Jaehwan hyung untuk melakukan pendekatan pada kalian." Guanlin jujur sekali.

"Pendekatan?" Guanlin mengangguk sekilas.

Seonho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih belum paham.

"Aku.. masih belum mengerti." Ucap Seonho dengan polosnya, lagi-lagi membuat Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hah.. Jadi, kita hentikan pertengkaran kita yang tidak berguna ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan pendekatan pada kalian semua."

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya Seonho sambil memicingkan matanya pada Guanlin.

"Demi kebaikan event nanti."

"Kalau untuk event nanti, kenapa juga harus melakukan pendekatan segala?" Guanlin menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah keberapa kalinya. Sungguh, bicara dengan Seonho itu harus punya stok kesabaran.

"Kau banyak bertanya! Apa susahnya hanya bilang iya." Ucap Guanlin terdengar kesal. Dan Seonho mendengus ditempatnya.

"Heol! Dengar ya, Guanlin-ssi. Aku banyak bertanya itu, karna aku ingin ada alasan yang masuk akal dan dapat dipercaya. Dan kau berkata ingin berbaikan denganku dengan alibi demi event nanti? Apa aku harus percaya secepat itu padamu?!" Ujar Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan kesal.

"Terserah. Itu hakmu, aku hanya berkata apa yang harus ku katakan. Kau ingin berbaikan denganku ataupun tidak, itu terserahmu. Yang terpenting aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." Guanlin udah pasrah.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Guanlin meninggalkan Seonho yang terbengong ditempatnya.

Yang satu banyak tanya, yang satunya lagi masa bodoan, jadi ya gitu.

.

.

Beda dengan Guanlin-Seonho, Woojin malah menyeret Hyungseob didekat tangga lantai dua. Yang artinya lantai menuju kelas mereka. /alah ribet-_-/

Ingin rasanya Hyungseob mengumpati pemuda gingsul dihadapannya ini, yang seenak jidatnya menyeretnya ketempat ini. Hyungseob merengut kesal, yang tanpa ia sadari telah memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Woojin mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" Tanya Hyungseob terdengar kesal, iyalah ia kesal sekali.

"Ingin saja." Jawab Woojin cuek. Hyungseob mendecak.

"Demi apa! Kau sudah menganggu acara makan siangku, menyeretku, membuat pergelangan tanganku memerah, dan kau malah berkata seperti itu?! Kau ingin ku bunuh ya, Park Woojin!" Hyungseob berseru dengan kesal.

Woojin malah terkekeh ditempat, membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Hyungseob. /bayangin wkwk./

"Tidak lucu ya, Park!"

"Siapa yang sedang melucu memangnya, Ahn?"

Hyungseob lagi-lagi mendecak. Jika saja, membunuh itu tidak dosa dan bukan tindakan kejahatan, Hyungseob ingin membunuh pemuda gingsul dihadapannya ini. Cobaan Seob itu namanya wkwk.

Hyungseob menghentakkan kakinya dan membalikkan badannya, berniat meninggalkan Woojin dari pada ia diam terus disitu membuatnya naik darah.

Baru saja akan melangkah, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda gingsul itu.

"Maaf." Ujar Woojin terdengar tulus, membuat Hyungseob tertegun.

"Jangan pergi, dengarkan aku terlebih dulu. Kumohon." Mohon Woojin, Hyungseob berbalik.

Woojin melepaskan cekalannya pada pergelangan tangan Hyungseob. Woojin mengusap tengkuknya sejenak. Ia mendadak jadi gugup, padahal hanya untuk mengatakan permintaan maaf. Tapi, kenapa gugupnya seperti akan melamar Hyungseob. Eh?

"M-maaf." Ucapnya sedikit gagap.

"..." Woojin menatap Hyungseob yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya dengan raut wajah blank.

"K-kau meminta maaf.. Padaku?" Tanya Hyungseob akhirnya, Woojin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku meminta maaf, karna perintah dari Jaehwan hyung sebenarnya."

Jadi, ia meminta maaf hanya disuruh, Jaehwan hyung?

Entahlah, Hyungseob sedikit kecewa saat Woojin berkata seperti itu. Ia kira, pemuda gingsul ini meminta maaf langsung dari hatinya. Ternyata hanya disuruh ya?

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tulus mengucapkannya, Seob." Hyungseob yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Karna, aku selalu mengejekmu dan meremehkanmu. Entahlah, itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaanku." Woojin menjeda ucapannya, Hyungseob hanya menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Dan.. semenjak kejadian dihutan tempo hari, aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kau tau sendiri, jika aku memiliki sikap tidak peduli yang sudah mendarah daging. Apalagi pada orang yang belum ku kenal sebelumnya." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, saat aku melihatmu kedinginan dan kesakitan tempo hari, hatiku serasa tergerak untuk peduli padamu. Padahal waktu itu, kau sangat menjengkelkan, sangat." Hyungseob mendengus.

"Kau juga menjengkelkan." Hyungseob mendelik kesal. Woojin terkekeh yang memperlihatkan gingsulnya, membuat siapa saja bisa ambyar termasuk Hyungseob.

"Ya, ku akui aku memang menjengkelkan. Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Apa harus?" Woojin mengangguk.

"Harus."

Hyungseob mendecak sebal. Tuhkan, lama-lama mah bener-bener pengen dibakar ini orang.

"Pemaksaan ini namanya." Woojin malah mengendikkan bahunya.

"Akan kau beri apa, jika aku memaafkanmu?" Tanya Hyungseob sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Dan tanpa berpikir lama, Woojin menjawab..

"Hatiku, mungkin?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **Silahkan lanjut**.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter : 15 B**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Kim Donghan hanya muncul sebentar :v**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE.**

 **CHAPTER 15 A - 15 B**

.

.

.

Jonghyun baru saja keluar dari basecamp Never tim, ia ingin kembali ke kelasnya ngomong-ngomong. Ia berjalan dikoridor, dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan murid kelas sebelah. Murid kelasnya Seongwoo, yang berarti teman sekelasnya Seongwoo, Daniel, Hyunbin dan Jaehwan.

"Eh, kau teman sekelasnya Seongwoo dan Hyunbin kan?" Tanya Jonghyun pada murid itu. Jonghyun tidak tau namanya, padahal namanya tertera jelas dijas almamater abu si murid itu. Jonghyun malas membacanya.

"Oh, iya kenapa?" Tanya murid itu ramah dengan senyum manis.

"Apa kau melihat, Seongwoo dan Hyunbin ada dikelas?" Murid itu terlihat berpikir, dan akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja dari toilet. Jadi, aku tidak tau jika mereka ada dikelas atau tidak. " Jawabnya masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, begitu. Yasudah, terima kasih ya."

Setelah itu, Jonghyun meninggalkan murid itu tanpa tau murid itu menampilkan seringai jahat. Berbeda dengan tadi menampilkan senyum manis nan ramah.

"Dasar, bodoh." Gumamnya dengan seringai yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Dan ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bermuka dua ya, hmm.

.

.

Jinyoung membawa Jihoon ke perpustakaan sekolah. Pemuda datar itu mencari tempat kosong diperpustakaan tersebut. Dan dapat! Dipojok dekat dengan jendela dan rak buku yang ada disamping kiri.

Jinyoung melepaskan cengkramannya dan duduk dikursi dan meja yang ada disana. Jihoon masih berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung. Jinyoung menoleh ke samping karna Jihoon masih berdiri.

"Duduk."

Jihoon pun duduk disamping Jinyoung. Ia masih bingung, jadi ia belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hening, beberapa saat. Baik Jinyoung maupun Jihoon tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Biasanya juga berantem.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Akhirnya Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya. Jihoon melirik pemuda datar disampinya ini dengan ekor matanya. Benar-benar datar, seperti triplek. Itu batin Jihoon.

"Jika aku mengatakan, ingin meminta maaf padamu, apa kau akan percaya?" Tanya Jinyoung tanpa menoleh kearah Jihoon, yang dahinya sudah berkerut lucu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Jaehwan hyung suruh." Jujur Jinyoung.

Sip! Jinyoung sama Guanlin emang te o pe be ge te jujurnya gengs.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Jihoon, tak habis pikir dengan si Bae Jinyoung.

"Tapi, tidak dengan cara menyeretku juga kan bisa!" Jihoon berujar kesal.

Jinyoung menghadap Jihoon dan menatap tepat pada manik hitam Jihoon. Jihoon yang ditatap seperti itu, pipinya sedikit menghangat.

Jinyoung hanya menatap Jihoon tanpa berkata apapun. Jihoon alihkan pandangannya kearah lain, yang penting jangan menatap Jinyoung. Hatinya jadi dagdigdug begini atu.

Jengah dengan Jinyoung yang tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, Jihoon akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jinyoung.

"Jika, kau masih diam tanpa berkata apapun, lebih baik aku pergi." Jihoon berdiri tapi duduk kembali saat Jinyoung menarik tangannya.

Jihoon menatap kesal Jinyoung. Pemuda datar itu menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku. Karna, selalu mengataimu dan mengejekmu. Maaf karna selalu menganggapmu remeh, maaf untuk semuanya." Jinyoung menjeda ucapannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jinyoung berkata sepanjang ini.

" Dan kumohon, jangan menjambak rambutku lagi." Lanjut Jinyoung.

Jihoon yang tadinya menatap Jinyoung dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, berubah jadi seperti raut wajah Jinyoung, datar.

"Kita hentikan pertengkaran tak guna ini. Ayo berbaikan." Jihoon masih diam, karna ia tau Jinyoung masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan.. aku menyukaimu, Park Jihoon."

Dan mata Jihoon yang biasanya selalu ngewink, membulat sempurna saat mendengar Jinyoung mengucapkan kata itu.

 _Bae Jinyoung, menyukaiku?_

.

.

Hyunbin sudah lelah sebenarnya mengikuti Minhyun yang entah akan pergi kemana. Tadi, ia diancam oleh si ketua osis ini agar mengikutinya jika tidak mau ia hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah.

Hey bung! Dikira toilet sekolah elit ini hanya ada satu dua, sekolah elit ini punya banyak toilet ya. Dan Hyunbin lebih memilih mengikuti si ketua osis yang sayangnya pujaan hatinya, kemana pun ia pergi. Dari pada untuk membersihkan toilet. Hwang Minhyun itu benar-benar, untung Hyunbin sayang:')

Dan sampailah ditaman milik Kepala Sekolah. Lagi-lagi, karna Minhyun ketua osis jadi ia bisa bebas pergi ke taman ini. Minhyun menghentikkan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Hyunbin.

Minhyun berbalik dan menatap Hyunbin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum idiotnya. Tapi, entah kenapa pipi Minhyun malah merona.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" Hyunbin bertanya masih dengan senyumnya, tapi sekarang senyumnya tampan gak idiot.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan, ayo kita hentikan pertengkaran tak guna kita ini." Minhyun berkata dengan sedikit gagap, ia sedang mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya yang mendadak lebih cepat asal kalian tau. Gara-gara senyum tampanya Hyunbin nih.

"Oh! Baguslah. Aku terima ajakan itu." Jawab Hyunbin tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja, kau mengatakan ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Baru terpikir sekarang. Dan ini demi kebaikan event nanti."

Ah Hyunbin kecewa sedikit. Demi event katanya, haha lucu sekali.

"Kenapa hanya demi event itu, demi akunya tidak?"

"Berisik, Hyunbin!"

Setelahnya, Hyunbin tertawa dan Minhyun yang memasang raut wajah masam. Eh, masa masam pipinya merona begitu, Hyun?

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir lima belas yang menit yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana latihan untuk event nanti dimulai kembali. Mereka sudah berkumpul dilapangan indor?/ dengan Jisung tentunya. Taedong belum datang ngomong-ngomong.

Jisung memicingkan matanya, menelisik murid-muridnya yang tumben sekali, jadi pendiam. Seperti ada yang aneh, pikir Jisung.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada kalian." Ujarnya.

"Maksudmu, ssaem?" Tanya Daniel. Jisung masih memicingkan matanya.

"Tumben sekali, kalian bisa mendadak jadi pendiam seperti ini." Jawab Jisung.

"Kami bertengkar salah, kami diam pun salah. Mau Ssaem itu apa sebenarnya?" Hyunbin dengan mulut kurang sopannya.

"Aish, anak ini benar-benar!" Jisung menatap Hyunbin kesal, sedangkan Hyunbin hanya memutar matanya malas. Tuhkan, Hyunbin mah gak nyopan, ck.

"Bukan seperti itu juga. Tapi, bagus jugalah kalian tidak ribut. Ini awal yang baik, ssaem harap sampai seterusnya ya kalian seperti ini." Ujar Jisung dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jangan ada main jambak menjambak lagi." Jisung beralih menatap Daehwi dan Samuel. Karna memang, mereka yang sering melakukan hal anarkis itu, terlebih untuk Daehwi.

"Saling mengejek satu sama lain, meremehkan juga. Kalau bisa sih, kalian pacaran saja sekalian." Lanjutnya, membuat mereka salah tingkah ditempatnya.

Jisung yang melihat mereka semua salah tingkah kecuali Jaehwan dan Jonghyun, tersenyum geli. Ternyata benar-benar terlibat cinlok, eh?

Setelah itu, hening. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Baik Jisung maupun tim Showtim dan tim Never. Mereka semua diam.

"Ssaem, Taedong hyung kemana?" Jaehwan akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan yang ada disitu.

"Ah, dia padaku bah-"

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Pucuk dicinta ulangpun tiba. Baru saja, Jaehwan menanyakan pelatihnya kemana, eh sudah muncul saja orangnya.

Tapi, tunggu. Taedong tidak sendirian?

Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai pelatih mereka itu, datang dengan seorang pemuda yang berambut warna keunguan. Badannya tinggi, tapi tidak melebihi Taedong. Wajahnya tampan tapi cantik, lucu juga. Kulitnya putih bersih, seperti kulitnya Hyungseob.

Mereka yang berada disitu, menatap Taedong dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. Serius eh, Taedong dapat dari mana pemuda bening begitu?

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ulangnya, yang tak dihiraukan oleh mereka semua. Taedong kicep.

"Eung, hallo." Taedong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua, dan Taedong baru sadar jika dia membawa seseorang dengannya.

Karna, perhatian mereka semua tertuju kearah belakangnya, dimana pemuda itu berdiri dengan tangannya yang menarik ujung baju Taedong. Aih, gemes!

"Taedong, yang bersamamu itu, siapa?" Tanya Jisung sambil menatap heran Taedong. Taedong yang ditanya seperti itu, tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, perkenalkan." Taedong menarik tangan pemuda itu agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia Kim Donghan. Adik kelasku, dikampus. Dia berada disatu jurusan denganku juga, dia juga jago menari. Jadi, agar lebih efektif aku mengajaknya untuk melatih kalian, tidak apa kan?" Ujar Taedong, mereka semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Hai, aku Kim Donghan." Ucap pemuda itu, memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan, panggil saja ia Donghan Hyung." Lanjut Taedong.

"Tapi, hyung.." Hyungseob menjeda ucapannya.

"Jika, Donghan hyung itu adik kelasmu dikampus, kenapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat sekali?" Hyungseob bertanya dengan menatap Taedong heran.

"Karna, Donghan itu kekasihku."

"Oh.."

Eh, apa katanya? Kekasih?

"APA?!"

.

.

Setelah mengetahui siapa Donghan sebenarnya, yang ternyata adalah kekasih baru dari pelatih mereka, Taedong. Mereka semua mulai melakukan latihan untuk event nanti.

Semuanya mulai menggerakkan badannya mengikuti musik. Terlihat fokus sekali dengan gerakan masing-masing.

Tapi, tidak dengan Seongwoo. Anak itu sepertinya kurang fokus untuk latihan kali ini. Terbukti, karna ia sesekali menyenggol Jonghyun atau sebaliknya. Ia yang tersenggol oleh Jonghyun.

Jisung yang melihat Seongwoo tidak fokus pada latihannya, sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya.

"Seongwoo, fokus!" Teriak Jisung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Seongwoo. Seongwoo mengangguk dan kembali dengan gerakkannya.

Terus seperti itu, sampai Jisung mematikan musiknya dengan alis yang menukik.

"Seongwoo, kau ini kenapa?" Jisung bertanya pada Seongwoo yang kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kulihat, hanya kau saja yang tidak fokus pada latihanmu. Jika kau terus saja seperti ini, kau bisa melukai teman-temanmu termasuk dirimu sendiri." Ujar Jisung terdengar sedikit nada kesal.

"Maaf, ssaem." Lirih Seongwoo. Daniel yang kebetulan posisinya berada jauh dengan Seongwoo, hanya bisa menatap pemuda manis itu.

 _Pasti, ini semua karnaku_.

"Taedong, beri mereka waktu istirahat lima belas menit." Taedong mengangguk, Jisung berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan indor?/ itu.

"Jja! Istirahatlah dulu. Setelah lima belas menit, kembali lah kesini. Paham?"

"Paham, hyung."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari mereka, Taedong menarik tangan kekasihnya, dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Showtime tim, lebih tepatnya maknae line langsung menghampiri Seongwoo dan memberondong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Seongwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Seongwoo hyung, kau baik?" -Seonho

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa?" -Jihoon

"Kau tak sakit kan, hyung?" -Hyungseob

"Hyuuuunngg.. ada apa denganmu, eoh?" -Daehwi.

Walaupun Haknyeon termasuk kedalam maknae line, tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap Seongwoo bersama kedua hyungnya, Hyunbin dan Jonghyun. Seongwoo terkekeh sebentar.

"Bertanya itu, secara bergiliran kan bisa? Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya, jika kalian bertanya barengan seperti itu?" Ucap Seongwoo.

"Kami kan khawatir, hyung." Daehwi memajukan bibirnya sambil menarik ujung baju Seongwoo.

"Aku baik." Jawab Seongwoo akhirnya, semuanya tidak langsung percaya begitu saja.

"Bohong. Aku tau, hyung sedang berbohong." Ujar Jihoon sambil memicingkan matanya, Seongwoo meringis ditempatnya. Memang susah, berbohong pada adik-adiknya ini.

"Aku baik, sungguh. Kalian jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi, hyung-"

"Sstt! Sudah diam. Seongwoo kan sudah bilang dia baik, jadi kalian harus percaya padanya. Yang punya badan kan dia, bukan kalian." Hyunbin memotong ucapan Hyungseob yang sedang merengut lucu.

"Benar. Lebih baik, kita pergi beli makanan. Karna waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi." Ujar Jonghyun yang diangguki oleh adik-adiknya.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Never tim yang masih terdiam disana. Sebelum pergi, Seongwoo menoleh sebentar kearah Daniel. Yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya juga.

Mereka berdua saling tatap untuk beberapa detik, sebelum Seongwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Daniel menghela nafasnya sejenak, sesaat Seongwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Pikir Daniel.

Jaehwan, si pelaku utama menyadari aura senang dan tidak senang dari teman-temannya. Terbukti, beberapa dari mereka masih ada yang memasang raut wajah suram. Daniel, contohnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaehwan menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana apanya, hyung?" Samuel balik bertanya, sedangkan Jaehwan memutar matanya malas.

"Tentu saja, permainan yang ku suruh."

"Oh.. Aku sih berhasil. Daehwi menyetujuinya." Samuel menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Yang lain?"

"Aku juga." Timpal Euiwoong. Jaehwan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hanya Samuel dan Euiwoong? Kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Jaehwan pada Daniel, Jinyoung, Guanlin, Minhyun dan Woojin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ck! Ku jamin, kalian pasti masih ditangguhkan. Hah, dasar. Yasudahlah, kita istirahat dulu. Sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis. Kajja." Jaehwan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan disusul oleh yang lain.

.

.

Mereka berenam belas sudah selesai dengan acara latihannya. Dan sekarang, Showtime tim sedang berjalan menuju gerbang. Jangan tanya kemana Never tim, Never tim memiliki kendaraan masing-masing ingat. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menaiki kendaraan umum seperti yang sering dilakukuan oleh anak-anak Showtime tim.

Terlihat raut wajah lelah dari delapan orang itu, tapi itu tak mengurangi sikap jahil yang mereka miliki. Sesekali, Haknyeon menjahili Daehwi yang berjalan didepannya. Daehwi yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan Haknyeon, merengut tidak suka. Yang lain hanya tertawa saat Daehwi merengut lucu. Gemas.

"Seongwoo, tunggu!"

Saat hampir dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggil nama Seongwoo dari belakang mereka. Membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah belakang. Dan dahi mereka kecuali Seongwoo, langsung berkerut saat tau siapa orang yang memanggil Seongwoo.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Seongwoo dan teman-temannya. Kang Daniel, pemuda yang memanggil Seongwoo tadi tersernyum tipis pada teman-temannya Seongwoo. Sedangkan, orang yang dipanggil namanya, hanya terdiam.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku." Daniel berkata sambil meraih tangan Seongwoo yang langsung ditepis dengan halus oleh Seongwoo. Daniel tersentak ditempatnya.

"Tidak perlu, Daniel."

Untuk pertama kalinya. Jonghyun, Hyunbin, Haknyeon, Hyungseob, Jihoon, Daehwi dan Seonho mendengar Seongwoo menyebutkan nama Daniel dengan benar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Daniel, Seongwoo menjilat bibirnya sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu repot, Daniel. Dan mungkin, lain kali." Seongwoo mendongak dan maniknya langsung bertubrukan dengan manik coklat Daniel.

"Tapi-"

"Aku duluan." Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dari Daniel, Seongwoo sudah berlalu pergi. Diikuti oleh Hyunbin, Haknyeon, Hyungseob, Jihoon, Daehwi, dan Seonho yang tak tau apa-apa.

Jonghyun sengaja mengikuti mereka paling akhir, karna ia ingin menyemangati dulu temannya yang sedang dirundung duka.

"Semangat, Niel." Jonghyun menyemangati Daniel dengan mengusap bahu lebar Daniel. Setelah itu, Jonghyun pun pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ah, sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Double update lagi :"**

 **Aku kasih tau, yg jadi si licik itu cuman seorang. Mau yg dikantin, diatap, papasan sama Jonghyun, tetep masih dia orangnya wkwk. Terus dia pernah ikutan PD101 S2 juga, ada ditim yang pake baju ijo alias tim D. Ayo siapa cobak? :V Bias aku juga loh dia teh xD /gaknanya/**

 **Ada yg review juga, ayahnya Daniel itu Dongho xD Boleh lah boleh, sebebasnya kalian aja xD hahahaha**

 **P.s : yg masih setia fav+foll+review ff ini maacih:***  
 **P.s.s : tamatnya masih lama-_-**

 **Typo Everytime. Everywhere.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter : 16**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Kadang baku, kadang non baku :D**

.

.

.

Suasana didalam _cafe Wanna Be_ itu terlihat sangat ramai dari biasanya. Lebih banyak dikunjungi oleh murid ataupun mahasiswa yang mungkin baru saja pulang dan meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke cafe ini. Terlihat juga beberapa karyawan kantoran yang keluar masuk.

Ya, maklum saja. _Cafe Wanna Be_ ini, letaknya cukup strategis. Tepat berada diantara gedung sekolah, universitas dan perkantoran.

Ngomong-ngomong, cafe ini milik ibunya Seongwoo, jika kalian ingin tau.

Para pegawai dicafe ini, sibuk mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan. Terlihat, seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun sedang berdiri dicounter sambil memperhatikan para pegawainya yang sedang bekerja.

Sesekali, wanita ini melayani pelanggannya, karna pegawai yang kebetulan dibagian kasir sedang mengantarkan pesanan. Maklum lagi saja, pegawainya tidak sebanyak yang kalian kira.

Setelah selesai mengembalikkan uang kembalian si pelanggan dan pelanggan itu pergi, terdengar pintu cafe yang terbuka karna lonceng yang sengaja dipasang diatas pintu masuk cafe.

Wanita itu menoleh dan senyum langsung terukir diwajah cantik alaminya, saat tau siapa yang datang kecafe miliknya.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang itu yang langsung disambut dengan senyum hangat si orang itu.

Seseorang itu akhirnya memilih tempat duduk dicafe itu. Ia duduk didekat jendela besar dan menunggu wanita pemilik cafe ini menghampirinya.

Seseorang yang diketahui pria yang kira-kira berumur empat puluh tahun itu tersenyum saat si pemilik cafe ini sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tumben, ramai. Biasanya pelangganmu hanya satu dua orang." Ujar pria itu, ini entah pujian atau cibiran.

"Terima kasih, pujiannya tuan Kang." Jawab si wanita pemilik cafe, pria itu terkekeh.

"Kau masih memakai pakaian formal, kau dari kantor langsung pergi ke cafeku?" Tanya Nyonya Choi -ibunya Seongwoo. Pria itu menggeleng.

"Aku selesai rapat dengan staff sekolah dari sekolah anakku. Karna aku lapar, jadi aku mampir kesini. Sekalian melihat calon istri." Nyonya Choi mendengus tapi pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ingatlah umur, tuan Kang. Kau itu sudah bukan remaja lagi. Kau sudah berumur empat puluh tahun, jika kau lupa." Tuan Kang lagi-lagi.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Nyonya Choi,

"Apa saja, yang penting makanan."

Nyonya Choi memutar matanya malas. Heran, dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Sudah tau ini cafe pasti yang ditawarkan pun pastilah makanan, bukan pakaian.

Dan akhirnya, si pemilik cafe ini memanggil pegawainya untuk membawakan makanan serta minumnya. Pegawai itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi dari tempat Tuan Kang dan Nyonya Choi, si pemilik cafe.

Sembari menunggu makanan datang, Tuan Kang dan Nyonya Choi mengobrol ringan. Dari mulai pekerjaan, kesehatan, bahkan keadaan anak masing-masing.

"Bagaimana sekolah anakmu? Apa ia baik?" TanyaTuan Kang sambil menatap si lawan bicara yang mendecak ditempatnya.

"Dia baik. Tapi, kau tau? Ia berada diperingkat seratus sembilan empat dari dua ratus siswa pada saat ujian tengah semester kemarin. Auh, anakku itu benar-benar." Dumel Nyonya Choi.

"Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha."

"Tapi, tetap saja peringkat bawah. Anakmu bagaimana?" Tanya Nyonya Choi balik.

Saat akan menjawab, pegawai yang membawa pesanan tuan Kang datang, dan menyimpan makanan itu diatas meja. Tuan Kang mengucapkan terima kasih saat pegawai itu pergi.

"Ia baik, ia masih berada diperingkat empat paralel." Jawabnya, sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnyam

"Anakmu itu pintar, tidak seperti anakku. Dan sepertinya anakmu itu tampan." Ujar Nyonya Choi dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja tampan, kan aku ayahnya."

"Kuperingatkan lagi, ingat umur. Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan anakmu?" Tanya Nyonya Choi sedikit antusias.

"Nanti, tunggu waktu yang tepat."

* * *

Seongwoo baru saja sampai rumahnya. Pada saat membuka pintu, suasana rumahnya sepi. Berarti ibunya sedang berada dicafe, Seongwoo menghela nafasnya lalu mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan lesu.

Setelah sampai, Seongwoo melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah dan pemuda manis itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak. Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan. Dimulai dari Daniel yang menyeretnya ke atap, menyatakan perasaannya bahkan ingin mengantarnya pulang.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Antara senang, sedih, heran, dan lelah tercampur jadi satu. Jadi, entah yang mana yang sekarang pemuda manis itu rasakan.

Setelah dirasa cukup istirahatnya, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mandi. Badannya lengket efek dari latihan. Ia pun mengambil handuk yang disampirkan dikursi belajarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Dua puluh lima menit, waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Seongwoo didalam kamar mandi. Terhitung lama, tapi biasanya pemuda manis ini menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit didalam kamar mandi, entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau, haha.

Seongwoo duduk ditepian ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Seongwoo menggunakan kaos oblong putih dan celana training panjang warna hitam. Ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sampai suara dari ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _LINE_.

Ia mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas, dan langsung membuka pesan diponselnya. Yang ternyata pesan dari grup line nya.

 ** _Showtime (8)_**

 _ **leedaehwi** : P_

 _ **leedaehwi** : P_

 _ **leedaehwi** : P_

 _ **leedaehwi** : P_

 _ **leedaehwi** : P_

 _ **leedaehwi** : hyungdeul._

 _ **leedaehwi** : yuhuuuu._

 _ **parkjihoon** : berisik, Hwi._

 _ **ahnhyungseob** : berisik, Hwi (2)_

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : berisik, Hwi (3)_

 _ **hyunbinkwon** : berisik, Hwi (4)_

 _ **yooseonho** : berisik, Hwi (5)_

 _ **leedaehwi** : :( :( :(_

 _ **leedaehwi** : yak, Seonho! Panggil aku, hyung!_

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : mana ada seorang hyung terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun._

 _ **hyunbinkwon** : ^yang diatas tidak punya kaca._

Seongwoo terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari grup linenya. Lee Daehwi itu tidak dipesan tidak kenyataan, sama-sama berisik. Seongwoo mulai menarikan jarinya diatas ponsel pintarnya, niat membalas.

 _ **ongseongwoo** : ada apa, Hwi?_

 _ **jonghyunkim** : ada apa, Hwi? (2)_

 _ **leedaehwi** : akhirnya, ada yang merespon Lee Daehwi :')_

 _ **parkjihoon** : ..._

 _ **ahnhyungseob** : Jihoon, kau tidak jelas._

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : Jihoon, kau tidak jelas (2)_

 _ **hyunbinkwon** : ini kenapa jadi suka ctrl+c ctrl+v ?_

 _ **yooseonho** : jangan kebanyakan makan micin makanya, hyungdeul._

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : apa hubungannya, Seonho sayang? :')_

 _ **yooseonho** : ada kok. Buktinya, otak kalian pada bobrok._

 _ **ahnhyungseob** : ^yang diatas gak mirror._

 _ **parkjihoon** : ^yang diatas gak mirror (2)_

Seongwoo jadi seperti orang gila sekarang. Tersenyum gak jelas seorang diri didalam kamarnya dikarnakan pesan dari teman-temannya. Selalu melenceng dari topik, Seongwoo heran. Seongwoo kembali membalas pesan grup line itu.

 _ **ongseongwoo** : Daehwinya mana? Kenapa hilang?_

 _ **hyunbinkwon** : mungkin ia lelah._

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : Hyunbin hyung, alay. Jangan keseriangan bermain dengan Kenta hyung, hyung. Berbahaya._

 _ **jonghyunkim** : Haknyeon, jangan seperti itu._

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : iya hyung, maaf :(_

 _ **parkjihoon** : emotmu membuat mataku iritasi, Haknyeon._

 _ **ongseongwoo** : DAEHWI! JIKA KAU TIDAK MUNCUL, KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT DUNIA BESOK PAGI!_

Oke, Seongwoo yang galak sudah kembali.

 **l _eedaehwi_** _: iya iya. Duh, Seongwoo hyung. Jangan galak-galak dong :(_

 _ **ongseongwoo** : salahmu sendiri. Jadi, ada apa?_

 _ **leedaehwi** : aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian semua. Tapi sepertinya, jika digrup line seperti ini kurang ekeftif. Jadi, kita harus kembali berkumpul. Rapat._

 _ **parkjihoon** : Dih, so so an rapat._

 _ **leedaehwi** : aku punya salah apa sih padamu, Jihoon hyung :(_

 _ **parkjihoon** : salahmu banyak sekali, Hwi. Sudah menggunung._

 _ **leedaehwi** : :( :( :( _

_**ongseongwoo** : yasudah. Dicafe ibuku, bagaimana?_

 _ **yooseonho** : CALL!_

 _ **hyunbinkwon** : Seonho, giliran cafe aja muncul. Yasudah, ayo._

 _ **ahnhyungseob** : Call! Aku siap-siap dulu._

 _ **haknyeonjoo** : on the way..._

 _ **parkjihoon** : ayo. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ibumu, hyung._

 _ **leedaehwi** : ok, hyung._

 _ **jonghyunkim** : ayo_.

Seongwoo menyimpan ponselnya saat dirasa ponselnya tidak seberisik tadi. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengganti pakaian. Masa iya, pergi keluar dengan pakaian rumahan.

* * *

Seongwoo sudah sampai dicafe terlebih dahulu, dari teman-temannya. Bagaimana tidak duluan nyampe, jarak cafe dengan rumahnya hanya beberapa blok. Pemuda manis itu sudah berada didalam, dan matanya langsung mengitari seluruh penjuru cafe, mencari ibunya.

Senyumnya langsung terukir saat ia melihat ibunya sedang membereskan meja. Tanpa suara, ia menghampiri ibunya. Ibunya tidak tau, karna posisi beliau membelakangi Seongwoo.

"Ibu." Seongwoo mengagetkan ibunya dengan memeluk tubuh ramping wanita itu. Wanita itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yatuhan. Kau buat ibu jantungan, Seongwoo." Ujar ibunya yang sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan Seongwoo yang masih betah memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Maaf. Lagi pula, aku rindu ibu." Seongwoo malah mengeratkan pelukannya, ibunya terkekeh karna sikap manja dari anaknya.

"Kita tidak bertemu hanya beberapa jam, dan kau sudah rindu ibu?" Tanya ibunya yang diangguki oleh Seongwoo.

"Tumben, kesini. Ada apa? Dirumah tidak ada makanan?" Tanya ibunya lagi, Seongwoo menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari sang ibu dan ia menggeleng.

"Teman-temanku ingin berkumpul disini. Rindu ibu, katanya. Cih! Padahal kan yang anaknya itu aku, bukan mereka." Rungut Seongwoo.

"Mulutmu itu ya, sayang." Dan Seongwoo malah cengengesan.

"Kapan me-" Ucapan ibunya terpotong, karna terdengar suara rusuh dipintu masuk. Seongwoo dan ibunya menoleh kesumber suara. Dan raut wajah Seongwoo lempeng seketika.

"Ih, Daehwi! Jangan mendorongku, kan bisa." Hyungseob berseru kesal. Daehwi yang kebetulan dibelakang Hyungseob membulatkan matanya, mendorong katanya!

"Kenapa menyalahkanku sih, Hyungseob hyung?! Aku tidak mendorongmu!" Daehwi merengut, Hyungseob mendengus mendengar jawaban Daehwi.

Sedangkan lima orang yang berada disitu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merotasikan matanya. Terlalu malas, memisahkan duo cabe paket komplit yang sedang ricuh.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Ong Seongwoo, dan senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat Seongwoo yang sedang bersama ibunya.

"Ibuuuuu." Jihoon berlari kecil menuju tempat Seongwoo dan ibunya. Dan Jihoon langsung memeluk tubuh ramping wanita itu. Menyingkirkan Seongwoo, yang notabenenya adalah anak kandung dari wanita yang sedang ia peluk. Seongwoo merengut, karna pelukannya dilepas secara paksa.

"Ibu, aku rindu ibu." Ujar Jihoon sambil mendusel pada ibu Seongwoo.

"Ibu juga rindu, Jihoon. Kalian kemana saja, tidak pernah mampir kesini." Ujar ibu Seongwoo saat teman-temannya sudah berada didekatnya.

"Maafkan kami, bu. Waktu kami sangat padat. Kami harus belajar dan latihan, jadi tidak sempat mampir kesini, maaf ya bu." Ini Jonghyun yang bicara, raut wajahnya penuh dikasihani.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jonghyun-ah. Kalian sudah kesini pun, ibu sudah senang." Ucap Ibunya Seongwoo.

"Kalian cari lah tempat duduk dulu. Cari yang paling nyaman. Ibu akan membuatkan makanan dulu. Kalau begitu, ibu tinggal ya." Ibu Seongwoo akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdelapan, sebelumnya wanita itu menyempatkan untuk mengelus sayang rambut Seongwoo.

"Auh, anak ibu." Cibir Hyunbin.

"Diam!"

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Mereka sudah duduk dimeja bundar yang memang sudah disediakan dicafe milik ibunya Seongwoo dengan makanan yang hampir mengisi seluruh permukaan meja. Sepertinya, ibu Seongwoo tau, jika mereka ini terlebih Seonho, suka makan.

Yang tadi bertanya itu, Jonghyun. Ia menatap Daehwi yang sedang memakan waffle. Daehwi yang seakan teringat pun, menelan wafflenya dan mengambil minumnya. Dan dengan sabar, Jonghyun dan yang lain menunggu Daehwi yang masih sibuk mengunyah wafflenya. Padahal, udah diminumin.

"Jadi begini, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan geng itu? Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan mereka tiba-tiba saja ingin melakukan pendekatan pada kita?" Ucap Daehwi sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Aneh sih, tapi ini bagus. Aku jadi tak kesusahan untuk mendekati Minhyun." Kalian pasti tau ini siapa yang bicara.

"Ehey, Hyunbin hyung. Kau masih mengejar si ketua osis itu?" Tanya Haknyeon, dan Hyunbin mengangguk sambil menyuapkan waffle milik Daehwi kedalam mulutnya. Mumpung orangnya lagi lengah.

"Kau juga, hyung. Kau masih saja mengejar si Euiwoong itu. Walaupun sudah ditolak beberapa kali, tetap saja ngeyel." Ujar Daehwi. Skak.

"Tapi kan, karna pendekatan ini, aku dengan Euiwoong bisa jadi official nantinya." Bela Haknyeon.

"Terserahmu lah, hyung."

"Kenapa jadi kemana-mana? Fokus pada satu topik, okay?" Jonghyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia jengah.

"Seongwoo, Jihoon. Kenapa diam? Kalian berdua sariawan?" Tanya Hyunbin menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Tumbenan sekali kan, mereka diam. Biasanya juga malu-maluin.

"Atau sakit gigi?" Timpal Haknyeon. Tolong, lemparkan Haknyeon ke rawa-rawa.

"Aku tidak sariawan apalagi sakit gigi. Hanya saja, aku masih bingung dan terkejut, mungkin." Seongwoo berujar.

"Alasannya?" Daehwi dengan mode keponya.

"Bingungnya, karna mereka menyeret kita kecuali Jonghyun pergi dari kantin, dan membawa kita ke tempat yang mereka tuju dengan seenak jidatnya." Seongwoo menjeda ucapannya.

"Dan aku terkejut, saat Daniel mengatakan ia menyukaiku."

Semua langsung membulatkan matanya, apa katanya? Mereka tidak salah dengarkan?

"K-kau serius, hyung?" Tanya Hyungseob masih tak percaya. Ini tuh, uwow banget!

"K-kang Daniel? Menyukaimu, hyung?" Haknyeon pun sama seperti Hyungseob, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku serius."

"Lalu, hyung bilang apa?" Seonho yang tadi anteng dengan makanan, jadi ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Karna aku masih terkejut, tadi." Lirih Seongwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga." Jihoon berujar tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menatap Jihoon dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maksudmu, Hoon?" Tanya Jonghyun bingung. Jihoon mengambil nafasnya sejenak dan mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Bae Jinyoung. Ia bilang, ia menyukaiku juga."

"Si muka datar itu?" Tanya Hyunbin dan Jihoon mengangguk. Heol, daebak.

"Yatuhan, aku pusing. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba sekali?" Ucap Daehwi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mendramatisir sedikit.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jonghyun hyung, kau tau sesuatu kan?" Tanya Hyungseob memicingkan matanya pada Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang sedang asik meminum ice green teanya tersedak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau apa-apa." Jawabnya enteng. Hyungseob masih memicingkan matanya. Jonghyun yang ditatap seperti itu pun, serasa terintimidasi.

"Bohong. Aku tau, hyung sedang berbohong kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh." Jonghyun berusaha meyakinkan Hyungseob.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, hyung." Dan akhirnya Jonghyun pun bisa bernafas dengan lega.

 _Maafkan aku, teman-teman._

* * *

Hong Eunki. Pemuda manis yang berada di satu kelas dengan Seongwoo, Hyunbin, Daniel dan Jaehwan. Semua tau, siapa itu Hong Eunki. Pemuda manis yang memiliki wajah tampan nyaris cantik, anak dari salah satu donatur sekolah, adik dari Hong Junki seorang model papan atas.

Peringkat lima dari keseluruhan murid tingkat akhir. Peringkat ketiga didalam kelas, pandai menari dan modeling.

Semua murid juga tau, Hong Eunki itu sudah tampan atau mungkin cantik, ramah, baik, easy going pula. Tapi, manusia juga punya sisi keiblisannya juga kan?

Eunki ini, sebenarnya anak baik, penurut, tidak pernah membangkang. Tapi, sejak peringkatnya mulai turun, saat ia sudah naik ke tingkat akhir tepatnya. Ia selalu diceramahi oleh ayah maupun ibunya karna peringkatnya yang mulai turun.

 _"Jika peringkatmu seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan pernah masuk ke universitas favorit di Inggris sana, Eunki."_

Ucapan ayahnya masih belum hilang diingatannya. Eunki sudah berusaha sebenarnya, ia sudah cukup banyak meluangkan waktunya untuk belajar, belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Bahkan ia lupa, rasanya pergi keluar bersama teman-teman itu seperti apa. Terakhir ia pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya itu, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali kan?

Dan ini semua, karna geng yang tidak bermutu itu -menurut Eunki. Yang mengklaim diri mereka sebagai anak emas dari sekolah elit ini. Cih, anak emas katanya?

Hey! Eunki juga pintar. Tapi kenapa pada saat pemilihan untuk olimpiade matematika ia harus tersingkir oleh seseorang yang bernama Kang Daniel?

Dikelas, ia juga mencalonkan sebagai ketua murid. Dan hasilnya? Lagi-lagi, Kang Daniel terpilih sebagai ketua murid dikelasnya.

Apa apa, Kang Daniel. Sedikit sedikit Kang Daniel. Eunki muak dengan orang yang bernama Kang Daniel itu. Maka dari itu, ia ingin menjatuhkan Kang Daniel, mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana pun caranya. Ia harus bisa menjatuhkan Kang Daniel. Harus!

Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi kan?

* * *

Saat ini, Eunki sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya, ditemani dengan ponsel yang sedang ia mainkan dan buku tentu saja, yang berada dipangkuannya. Eunki sedang berselancar di akun sosialnya, ngomong-ngomong. Mumpung ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi ia bisa dengan bebas memainkan ponselnya.

Ia terus menscrool layar ponselnya, dan seringai kecil terlihat diwajah manisnya saat ia melihat postingan dari teman sekelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kang Daniel.

"Kang Daniel." Eunki menyebutkan nama Kang Daniel dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Orang yang ingin kusingkirkan dan kujatuhkan. Bersenang-senanglah dulu, Kang Daniel. Karna, setelah ini hidupmu tak akan jauh dari yang namanya masalah."

"Tunggu saja, permainan dari seorang Hong Eunki." Eunki mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan seringai muncul diwajah manis, Hong Eunki.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Yang nebak Eunki, sini aku kecup xD Pinter yeee~~ Ada juga yg nebak Gunhee, Ko Jungjung, bahkan Minho xD Aku malah gak kepikiran sama sekali sama Minho wkwkwk.**

 **Perkenalan dulu, Eunki itu seperti apa wkwk. Eunki itu si Kwon Soah nya xD Sahabat yang berubah jadi bangsatnya si Eunji itu loh :v Dan anak-anak Never tim dichapter ini tidak ikut andil, mereka lagi istirahat dulu :V**

 **Makasih yg masih setia fav+foll+review^^ Aku Cintamuuuuu hahahaha jadi inget member boygroup kalo ngomong aku cintamu xD**

 **P.s : Boleh kali, yg punya akun wattpad foll aku :v masih dengan nama yg sama babychickjojang , aku baru didunia perwattpadan dan followersnya baru satu hahahaha**

 **Typo Everytime. Everywhere.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter : 17**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki. Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Kadang baku, kadang non baku :D**

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung satu minggu Showtime tim dan Never tim masih dalam mode canggung dan diem-dieman sejak kejadian _ayo-lakukan-pendekatan_ tempo hari.

Kedua tim ini, sudah tidak saling mengejek satu sama lain, ribut, atau semacamnya. Ini membuat Jisung maupun Taedong senang sekaligus heran, tentunya.

Memang, baik Jisung maupun Taedong menginginkan mereka itu damai. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, membuat latihan mereka jadi tak enak dan tak fokus, itu sih buat apa?

 ** _Lebih baik, mereka itu ribut, rusuh, main jambak-jambakkan, atau paling parah adu jotos sekalian, dari pada semuanya tidak fokus pada latihannya. - Yoon Jisung Guru Tersabar 2k17._**

Seperti hari ini. Hari ini mereka melakukan latihan seperti biasa. Tapi, sikap mereka yang tak biasa. Ini sukses membuat Jisung dan Taedong menghela nafas dan membuang nafasnya beberapa kali.

Oh ayolah, event yang akan mereka ikuti itu tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, dan mereka malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri? Mati saja sana, kalian!

Jisung yang sudah jengah pun, melangkah maju beberapa langkah kedepan. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Tangannya sudah ia letakkan dipinggang. _(Ngerti kan ya maksudnya?'-')_

"Kalian akan seperti ini terus-menerus?" Tanya Jisung tiba-tiba. Kedua tim itu menatap Jisung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu, _saem_?" Jaehwan bertanya, karna ia tau yang lain tidak akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Saem_ perhatikan, kalian ini selalu tidak fokus. Ini terhitung sudah seminggu kalian seperti ini. Jika kalian lelah, katakan. Jangan seperti ini." Semua membisu.

"Jika kalian seperti ini terus, _saem_ tidak jamin keberhasilan kalian nanti. Dan jika kalian tidak mau melanjutkan sesi latihan ini, dan ingin mengundurkan diri dari event itu, katakan dari sekarang. Mumpung waktunya masih banyak." Lanjutnya. _(Duh, itu si mumpung wk)_

Mereka semua terdiam. Masih mencerna perkataan panjang kali lebar dari Jisung. _Benarkah, aku tidak fokus?_ Ya, kira-kira seperti itu isi pikiran mereka.

"Dan satu lagi." Jisung dengan sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Jika kalian ada masalah masing-masing, _saem_ sarankan lebih baik cepat diselesaikan. Agar tidak mengganggu dan jangan selalu membawa masalah itu dalam latihan." Kalau Jisung sudah bicara seperti ini, yang lain bisa apa?

Mereka lagi-lagi diam. Mereka diam, karna mereka merasa. Sip! Peka bosque.

Taedong yang berada dibelakang Jisung, hanya menatap anak didiknya dengan tatapan err entahlah. Antara sedih, kesal, ingin memberi pengertian, dijadiin satu macam es campur. _(Garing nju!)_

" _Saem_ tau, kalian ada masalah kan dengan satu sama lain?" Tanya Jisung yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Jisung tersenyum simpul. Tanpa dijawab pun, Jisung sudah tau jawabannya. Jawabannya pasti iya. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik masing-masing dari mereka.

Terjebak di _love-hate relationship_. Bukan terjebak _di ruang nostalgia_ ya.

Ya, seperti itu kira-kira tebakan Jisung. Halah Jisung, so so an nebak jodoh orang, nebak jodoh sendiri aja masih buram dan suram.

"Hah~ Dari tadi, _saem_ seperti berbicara dengan tembok." Ujar Jisung, niat hati sih ingin menyindir. Tapi yang disindir entah peka atau tidak.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja latihan kali ini. Lagi pula waktu sudah mulai petang." Taedong yang sedari tadi diam pun mengeluarkan suaranya, dan memberi usul itu pada Jisung yang langsung diangguki setuju.

"Kau benar." Jisung menghadap kedepan kembali, tadi ia sempat berbalik menghadap Taedong.

"Jja! Lebih baik, kalian semua pulang. Istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran kalian." Ujar Jisung. Kedua tim itu mengangguk.

Jisung dan Taedong meninggalkan lapangan terlebih dahulu. Karna Taedong akan menjemput Donghan katanya. Jisung? Dia ya langsung pulang, dia kan jomblo lur.

Dan tinggalah mereka berenam belas dengan keadaan canggung yang luar biasa, kawan. Bagaimana tidak canggung, yang biasanya selalu ada motto "tiada hari tanpa rusuh" kali ini berubah menjadi motto "diam itu emas".

Jaehwan, sipelaku utama pun merasakan kecanggungan yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya. Ini gara-gara siapa juga, Hwan? -_-

Ia berdehem sebentar, bermaksud untuk mengurangi hawa canggung yang sungguh ingin ia hilangkan. Tapi, semua menatapnya dengan pandangan, _kau kenapa? Sakit tenggorokan?_ Seperti itu.

 ** _Untung sayang, untung temen - Kim Jaehwan Tersabar 2k17_**

"Kenapa, Jae?" Tanya Jonghyun. Ini orang tidak peka kode dari Jaehwan. Maaf, karna Jonghyun bukan anak pramuka, jadi tidak mengerti kode-kode seperti itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

 _Sial! Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini?!_

Jaehwan mengumpat dalam hati. Suasana masih hening. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit. Dan mereka masih betah diam-diaman. Sampai suara nyaring dari ponsel Seongwoo menyadarkan mereka semua, jika mereka masih disekolah tepatnya dilapangan.

Seongwoo berlari kecil menuju tempat ia menyimpan tasnya, iya di meja yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya didalam tas.

 _Ibu is calling you..._

Seongwoo menggeser ikon hijau dilayar ponselnya, dan menempelkam benda persegi panjang nan cerdas itu didekat telinganya.

"Halo, ibu?"

"..."

Dan setelahnya mereka keheranan melihat Seongwoo yang langsung pergi dari sana. Tanpa menoleh, tanpa memberi salam perpisahan dan jangan lupakan ponselnya yang masih didekat telinganya. _(Bayangin pas Ong lari dari asrama, bawa tas item selempangnya xD Tau kan? Pasti tau xD)_

"Seongwoo _hyung_ , kenapa?" Tanya Seonho yang entah pada siapa dengan nada bingung.

Daniel menatap kepergian _/asik/_ Seongwoo dengan pandangan sendu. Ia masih belum bicara lagi dengan Seongwoo, sejak ia ingin mengantar pulang Seongwoo seminggu yang lalu.

Entah perasaannya atau bukan. Tapi, ia rasa Seongwoo menghindarinya. Mulai didalam kelas. Ia dan Seongwoo itu duduknya berdekatan. Daniel dibarisan keempat bagian kiri dekat jendela. Dan Seongwoo tepat berada disampingnya.

Tapi, sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tempat disampingnya itu bukan Seongwoo melainkan Takada Kenta, teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Jepang. Yang berarti Seongwoo duduk ditempat Kenta yang berada didepan. Catat! Didepan.

Saat Daniel mencoba berbicara pun, Seongwoo selalu mengelak dan selalu saja ada alasan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Aku ini lah, itu lah. Pokoknya setiap hari itu, alasannya berbeda.

Tapi, bukan Daniel saja yang merasa seperti itu. Semua juga merasakannya, kecuali Jaehwan dan Jonghyun tentunya. _Come on gaes_ , Jonghyun ngapain ngegalauin Jaehwan? Kan udah ada Minki. Jaehwan? Jomblo dia itu, sama macam gurunya, Jisung.

"A-aku pulang, ya." Ujar Hyungseob tiba-tiba. Tumben anak ini tidak . .

"Hn, aku juga. Ayo, seob." Jihoon menarik tangan Hyungseob untuk mengambil tasnya. Jihoon melupakan Jonghyun, yang notabenenya teman pulang pleus tetangga pleus malaikat penjaganya.

"Ho, pulang saja yuk. Hyungseob hyung dan Jihoon hyung juga pulang." Ini Daehwi, Seonho pun mengangguk.

"Ayo." Dua bocah beda tinggi badan itu pun pergi mengambilnya tasnya. Dan tersisalah sebelas orang yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Minyeon, pulang bareng _oppa_ yuk?" Duh Hyunbin, itu muka si Minhyun udah merah padam gitu. Antara marah, kesal dan malu tentunya. Dan sejak kapan Hyunbin memanggil Minhyun dengan sebutan itu?

"Geli, Hyunbin!" Bilangnya geli, tapi mukanya udah merah hebat. Minhyun si tsundere 2k17.

Minhyun pergi mengambil tasnya yang diikuti oleh Hyunbin. Sesekali Hyunbin mencoba meraih tangan Minhyun, tapi langsung ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan. Terus seperti itu, sampai mereka berdua tak terlihat oleh kesembilan orang yang masih teronggok dilapangan.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Daniel, D.A.T.A.R. Sedatar muka Jinyoung dan Guanlin :')

Iyalah Daniel ingin pulang, toh kesayangannya sudah tidak ada disini. Jinyoung dan Guanlin juga mengikuti Daniel untuk mengambil tasnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Jinyoung dan Guanlin tidak berbicara. Karna aku juga tidak tau, mungkin mereka lagi sariawan.

"Err.. Ung, ingin pulang bersama?" Tanya Haknyeon sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Euiwoong menoleh dan menatap Haknyeon beberapa detik. Kemudian pemuda manis itu mengangguk.

Haknyeon shock dong. Iyalah! Gebetan yang sudah ia menelin hampir satu tahun setengah, akhirnya mau juga diajak pulang bareng :') Haknyeon harus mentraktir kaum dhuafa inimah, _read : anak-anak Showtime._

"K-kau serius, Ung? K-kau serius, ingin pulang denganku?" Tanya Haknyeon, memastikan. Takutnya ia sedang bermimpi. Euiwoong lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kebetulan, aku tidak membawa mobilku hari ini." Jawab Euiwoong dengan senyum manis, yang menurut Haknyeon itu lebih manis dari gula. Yein biar faster. Haknyeon masih belum percaya. Ini bukan mimpi disiang eh disore hari kan?

"Jonghyun _hyung_ , ini bukan mimpi kan? Tolong cubit aku." Haknyeon bertanya pada Jonghyun, dan Jonghyun langsung mencubit lengan Haknyeon.

"Aw! Sakit _hyung_!" Ringis Haknyeon. Jonghyun memutar matanya malas, ingin nampar Haknyeon boleh tidak?

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mencubitmu. Dan ini bukan mimpi, Joo Haknyeon. Cepat sana, pergi." Jonghyun dengan tidak elitnya mengusir Haknyeon dari sana.

Haknyeon dam Euiwoong akhirnya pulang dengan berjalan derdampingan. Haknyeon sih cengengesan bisanya. Euiwoongnya malah senyum-senyum manis buat Haknyeon ambyar aja.

" _Hyung!_ Kau lihat tadi?! Euiwoong pulang bersama si Jeju itu?! _Oh My God! What happened?!_ " Samuel berujar heboh pada Woojin yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Iyalah, dia udah cape eh Samuel malah teriak-teriak pake bahasa ibunya lagi.

"Terserah dia lah, Muel. Aku ingin pulang." Woojin berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran mengambil motor sport merahnya.

"Kau juga pulang sana, Kim Samuel." Usir Jaehwan, Samuel mendecak. Tanpa berkata apapun ia pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Jaehwan yang masih betah dilapangan. Menyusul Woojin ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor sport hitamnya.

"Kau juga tidak pulang?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Jaehwan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan pulang. Kau juga, kenapa tidak pulang dengan teman-temanmu?" Jaehwan berbalik tanya. Jonghyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku akan pergi kencan dulu." Jawab Jonghyun kalem. Sekalem mukanya, duh~

"Cih! Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih." Cibir Jaehwan, Jonghyun malah menepuk bahu Jaehwan membuat Jaehwan risih.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, cari sana. Kau itu tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat dan ramah Jaehwan. Pasti banyak yang mau jadi kekasihmu. Hanya saja, aku sarankan hilangkan tertawa psikopatmu itu, jika kau ingin memiliki kekasih." Ujar Jonghyun. Jonghyun itu bicaranya kalem sekalem mukanya tapi nusuk.

Baru saja akan protes, ponsel Jonghyun terdengar artinya ada penelpon masuk. Kebetulan, ponselnya ia simpang dikantong celananya. Ia keluarkan ponselnya dan tertera nama kesayangannya yang menelpon.

 _Minkie is calling you..._

Jonghyun menatap Jaehwan sejenak, Jaehwan sebenarnya sepet liat muka Jonghyun yang so kalem itu. Ingin menghujat aja rasanya.

"Kekasihku sudah menelpon, jadi aku pergi _okay._ Ingat saran dariku." Jonghyun menepuk pucuk kepala Jaehwan sejenak dan pergi sebelum Jaehwan mencakar wajah tampannya.

"KIM JONGHYUN! SIALAN!"

* * *

Eunki berjalan dikoridor kelas tiga, menuju kelasnya tentu saja. Sesekali ia disapa oleh teman-temannya yang dibalas senyum manis siempunya nama.

Yang mereka lihat sekarang dan kenal itu Hong Eunki yang ramah, baik, tampan pleus cantik. Belum tau aja mereka mah.

Kelasnya sudah terlihat, dan Eunki mempercepat langkahnya. Saat akan masuk, ia disuguhi adegan dimana Kang Daniel, -iya Kang Daniel yang ia benci- sedang mencoba membujuk Seongwoo agar bicara lagi padanya.

Eunki tersenyum miring diambang pintu kelas. Entahlah, perasaannya saat ini senang aja gitu, melihat Daniel yang mohon-mohon pada Seongwoo.

Dan senyum miringnya langsung pudar, saat teman sekelasnya menepuk bahu Eunki pelan. Eunki menoleh dan mendapati Kenta -si pelaku- yang menatapnya bingung.

"Eunki? Kenapa berdiri diambang pintu, menghalangi jalan kau tau." Ujar Kenta, Eunki menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, masuk." Eunki berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kenta yang masih menatap bingung.

"Tadi, Eunki.. Tersenyum mengejek? Tapi untuk siapa?" Gumam Kenta, setelahnya ia mengendikkan bahunya dan memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Eunki sudah duduk ditempat duduknya. Tempat duduk Eunki itu dijajaran ketiga didepan, samping tempat duduk Kenta yang sekarang masih dimonopoli oleh Seongwoo.

Eunki menyimpan tasnya dikaitan kursi yang memang disediakan untuk mengaitkan tas _(iyain deh ya)._ Tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap Seongwoo yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Daniel sudah kembali ke habitatnya dibelakang ngomong-ngomong.

"Seongwoo-ya, kau baik?" Tanya Eunki, Seongwoo mendongak dan menoleh kearah Eunki dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku baik." Seongwoo menjawab dengan senyum yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis hamil onlen. Lebhaay.

"Tapi, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Benar, kau baik?" Eunki bertanya lagi, ini hanya untuk topeng.

"Sungguh. Aku baik, Eunki-ya." Seongwoo kembali tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Eunki.

"Kau ada masalah ya dengan Daniel?" Mendengar nama Daniel, Seongwoo jadi mellow lagi.

Seongwoo tidak menjawab dan malah menundukkan kepalanya. Eunki tersenyum miring, yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Seongwoo. Tepat sasaran.

 _Kelemahan Kang Daniel adalah Ong Seongwoo. Dan Kelemahan Ong Seongwoo adalah Kang Daniel._

Ingin rasanya tertawa jahat saat ini juga. Tapi, ia masih ingat jika ini masih disekolah, ia harus menjaga imejnya sebagai murid teladan dan ramah.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, seluruh murid disekolah elit itu berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin sekolah yang seperti restoran mewah untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Termasuk Showtime tim. Mereka sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kantin. Selama disepanjang koridor, telinga mereka tak hentinya mendengar keluhan dari Seonho yang terus merengek kelaparan. Seperti,

"Hyung, Seonho lapar."

"Ini kenapa kantinnya jadi jauh sih?"

"Kapan sampainya sih?! Seonho lapar, selapar-laparnya."

Dan rengekan Seonho berakhir dengan Daehwi yang menyumpal mulut si anak ayam itu dengan roti yang ia bawa. Ya, walaupun itu setengahnya, tapi cukup membuat Seonho diam.

Mereka berdelapan sudah sampai kantin dan sudah membawa makan siang masing-masing. Dan kini, mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Karna tumben sekali, kantin hari ini penuh.

"Kantin hari ini ramai sekali, tumben." Ujar Seongwoo sambil melihat depan, karna tempat duduk disana sudah tidak ada yang kosong, mungkin.

"Lalu, kita duduk dimana?" Tanya Hyungseob dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

"Masa iya, kita harus duduk lesehan." Ujar Haknyeon, yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari keenam temannya. Jonghyun mah gak pernah ngasih tatapan sinis.

"Kau saja sana. Kau kan gembel dari Jeju yang merantau ke Seoul." Jihoon yang dendam pada Haknyeon.

"Hey! Jangan menghinaku sembarang ya, bantet!" Haknyeon menatap Jihoon sinis.

"Inginku siram dengan supku ya?!" Jihoon berseru pada Haknyeon yang benar-benar sudah siap menyiram Haknyeon dengan supnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar disini." Jonghyun menengahi pertengkaran unfaedah dari Haknyeon dan Jihoon yang masih menatap sinis.

Jonghyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat duduk. Kaki dan tangannya pegal, karna berdiri terus ditambah membawa baki makanan.

Dan senyumnya langsung mengembang saat netranya bertemu dengan Jaehwan yang melambaikan tangannya heboh. Bermaksud untuk duduk bersamanya, karna memang tempat yang Jaehwan tempati itu masih terlihat kosong. Walaupun sudah diisi oleh tujuh orang lainnya.

"Ayo, duduk disana." Ajak Jonghyun, mengabaikan tatapan bingung teman-temannya.

"Duduk dimana, Jonghyun-ah? Sudah tau, semua penuh." Ucap Hyunbin, Jonghyun menunjuk dengan dagunya. Semuanya langsung mengikuti tunjukkan dari Jonghyun. Dan mata mereka langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Terkecuali Hyunbin dan Haknyeon, mata mereka berbinar. Ayolah, mereka bisa makan siang bersama dengan gebetan.

"Jangan bilang, ditempat Jaehwan?" Tanya Seongwoo menatap Jonghyun tidak percaya. Dan Jonghyun malah mengangguk dengan entengnya.

"Ya, disana. Lagi pula, tempat Jaehwan yang masih terlihat kosong." Jawab Jonghyun yang kemudian berjalan mendahului teman-temannya yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa duduk bersama mereka. Lagi pula, tempatnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang kosong selain ditempat Jaehwan." Ujar Hyunbin, iya tau da yang mau duduk sama gebetan mah.

"Tapi, biasanya kan mereka tidak makan dikantin." Hyungseob mendelik kearah Hyunbin.

"Ya, mungkin saja mereka sumpek makan dibasecamp terus menerus." Haknyeon bicara tanpa memberi solusi. Membuat Hyungseob mendecak.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan kebanyakan tapi. Kalau tidak mau, yasudah. Biar aku, Haknyeon dan Jonghyun yang duduk disana. Kalian berlima, duduk lesehan saja. Ayo, Nyeon."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hyunbin dan Haknyeon meninggalkan kelimanya yang masih terdiam. Mereka berlima sudah pegal sebenarnya, ingin duduk disana tapi gengsi.

"Aku makan ditaman saja." Ujar Seongwoo sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Loh, Seongwoo hyung. Kan tidak boleh makan disana?" Ucap Jihoon sedikit berteriak karna Seongwoo yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku tidak perduli." Teriak Seongwoo tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Jihoon menatap ketiga temannya yang masih betah berdiri sama seperti dirinya. Ia lapar, tapi kenapa cobaan harus gini dulu?

"Aku sudah lapar, hyungdeul." Ucap Seonho lesu.

"Yasudah, kita ke taman saja. Temani Seongwoo hyung. Ayo." Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju taman dan makan disana. Padahal sudah ada aturannya jangan membawa makanan dari kantin keluar, sudahlah terserah mereka. Uke selalu benar.

* * *

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Hyunbin meminta ijin. Iyalah minta ijin dulu, takutnya kan gak boleh.

"Oh! Hyunbin, Haknyeon. Duduklah. Tempatnya masih kosong kok." Minhyun yang mendengar nama Hyunbin, tersentak ditempatnya. Karna ia posisinya membelakangi Hyunbin dan Haknyeon.

Hyunbin dan Haknyeon akhirnya duduk didekat Jonghyun. Haknyeon dikiri, Hyunbin dikanan. Jadi, Jonghyun itu ada ditengah-tengah _. (Pikirin ajalah ya sendiri, posisi duduk Never tim + tiga orang itu kek gimana xD )_

"Kenapa, hanya bertiga? Lima lagi mana?" Jaehwan kembali membuka suaranya setelah lama hening.

"Mereka tidak ingin duduk disini, katanya." Jawab Hyunbin sambil menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Daniel yang bertanya, Hyunbin menoleh kearah Daniel, dan mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tidak ingin melihatmu, mungkin." Hyunbin menjawab dengan sangat enteng dan acuh. Mengabaikan tatapan Daniel yang berubah sendu.

"Termasuk, empat lainnya?" Tanya Jaehwan lagi, Hyunbin hanya mengangguk. Ia sedang mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya, jadi tidak menjawab.

"Heh! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka berlima, hah?!" Tuduh Jaehwan sambil menatap teman-temannya kecuali Minhyun dan Euiwoong dan menunjuk kelimanya menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Apa? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Samuel.

"Kalian berani berbohong padaku?! Jawab dengan jujur!" Jaehwan berseru kesal.

"Samuel benar, kami memang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, Jaehwan hyung." Ucap Woojin.

Jaehwan sudah akan membuka mulutnya, tapi terhenti ketika Jonghyun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Sudahlah. Teman-temanku memang seperti itu. Jadi, tak usah diperpanjang." Ujar Jonghyun, Jaehwan nurut-nurut aja. Dan ia kembali menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Baru saja, suasana sudah hening, tentram sejahtera. Eh, Hyunbin malam mesem-mesem liat Minhyun sambil bilang,

"Minyeon, makan yang banyak ya. Aku tidak mau, kau sakit." Ujar Hyunbin sembari menopang dagunya.

"Berhenti memanggilku, Minyeon! Itu seperti perempuan!" Minhyun berseru kesal pada Hyunbin, Hyunbinnya malah cengengesan.

"Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka!"

"Kalau kupanggil sayang, mau?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Persis seperti om om pedofil :(

"Hyunbin ih!"

Dan yang lain serasa ngontrak.

* * *

Tak terasa, bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Daehwi baru saja keluar kelasnya, tujuannya sekarang adalah kelasnya Seonho yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Saat akan masuk kedalam kelasnya Seonho, seseorang memanggil nama Daehwi, membuat Daehwi mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

"Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi menoleh dan matanya sedikit membulat saat Samuel memanggilnya dan menghampirinya. Iya, manggil Samuel, Kim Samuel.

Daehwi tidak menyaut panggilan dari Samuel, ia malah terpaku ditempatnya. Samuel menghampirinya, bibirnya bawahnya ia gigit sejenak dan pemuda Kim itu menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup bor.

"Err.. Daehwi?" Panggil Samuel saat setelah dihadapan Daehwi. Daehwi sedikit mendongak.

"Ya?"

"A-aku ingin bicara padamu." Entah kenapa suara tiba-tiba jadi terbata. Daehwi hanya mengangguk.

"Emm.. Apa kau sibuk minggu ini?" Tanya Samuel, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kering.

Daehwi terlihat berpikir, dengan kepala yang sedikit ia miringkan. Membuat Samuel menahan ingin mencubit pipinya, gemas. Dan Daehwi pun akhirnya menggeleng.

"Kurasa, tidak. Kenapa?"

"A-ah, kalau begitu nanti hari Minggu, aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu, jam sembilan pagi. Dan aku duluan, _bye_."

Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Daehwi, Samuel sudah pergi meninggalkan Daehwi yang masih membisu dengan raut wajah menbongnya.

"Yang tadi itu, benar-benar Samuel?" Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mimpi apa Daehwi semalem diajak hangout sama Samuel?

"Tapi, sebentar. Memangnya dia tau rumahku?"

Gimana Samuel aja lah, Hwi. Kamu mah tinggal tunggu aja, pangeran berkuda hitamnya menjemput. Iya, dijemput sama motor sport hitamnya Samuel.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Lagi seneng manggil Minhyun, Minyeon :) Gak tau kenapa, lucuk aja gitu gemesh!**  
 **Sip! Kapal-kapalku sebentar lagi berlayar bosque~~**

 **EH ANJU! CHAPTER INI WORDNYA 3K+ xD**

 **Typo Everytime. Everywhere.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	20. Chapter20

**Chapter : 18**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki. Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Kadang baku, kadang non baku :D**

.

.

.

Seonho baru saja beres dengan piket kelasnya, dan ia menghampiri Daehwi yang menunggunya diluar. Dahinya langsung mengkerut saat melihat Daehwi yang tumbenan anteng.

"Hyung?" Daehwi tersentak ditempatnya.

"Ah, Seonho-ya. Sudah selesai?" Tanya Daehwi, Seonho tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap Daehwi curiga.

"Hyung, kenapa eh?" Seonho bertanya yang membuat Daehwi membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa." Daehwi menunjukkan senyumnya. Seonho masih menatap Daehwi.

"Hyung, bohong ya?"

"Aku tidak."

"Tapi, tadi aku seperti mendengar suara Samuel." Ucap Seonho. Dan bisa ia lihat, jika Daehwi sedikit kelagapan saat ia menyebutkan nama Samuel tadi. Mencurigakan, pikir Seonho.

"A-ah iya. Memang tadi ada Samuel. Dan mengobrol denganku sebentar." Ucap Daehwi terbata.

"Mengobrolkan apa?" Tanya Seonho, sungguh ia ingin tau pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak mengobrolkan apa-apa, hehe." Jawab Daehwi dengan kekehan garingnya.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Seonho-ya. Maafkan aku._

Seonho mengangguk mengerti. Toh, dengan seiringnya waktu, pasti akan terungkap ada apa dengan Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Ajak Seonho yang diangguki oleh Daehwi.

* * *

Samuel masih terdiam diatas motornya. Ia masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa seberani itu mengajak Daehwi keluar?

Yang membuat Samuel bingung dan uring-uringan itu hanya satu masalahnya. Iya, Samuel tidak tau rumah Daehwi.

"Bodoh. Samuel, kau bodoh." Samuel terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan terus mengulang kata bodoh.

Ia acak surai hitamnya. Kesal, pada dirinya sendiri. Mengajak seseorang untuk _kencan_ , dan berniat menjemputnya tapi tidak tau rumahnya. Haha kau lucu sekali Samuel.

"Aku kan tidak tau rumahnya Daehwi dimana. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku langsung pergi tanpa meminta alamat rumahnya, nomor ponsel maupun id linenya. Bagus, Samuel bagus." Monolognya.

Jadi, Samuel harus bagaimana sekarang?

Haruskah ia pergi pada staff tu untuk meminta alamat rumah Daehwi? Heol, itu terdengar sangat konyol. Atau mungkin menanyakan pada teman sekelasnya Daehwi? Mungkin saja mereka tau. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus menanyakan langsung pada teman segengnya Daehwi? Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Samuel nantinya.

Tapi, tunggu.

Teman segeng Daehwi, yang tidak terlibat kan hanya Jonghyun? Ah, benar. Menanyakan pada Jonghyun. Yang untungnya, Samuel mempunyai kontak linenya. Rejeki anak bule :)))

Samuel langsung mengeluarkan ponsel didalam saku almamater abunya. Ia membuka applikasi Line dan langsung memberi pesan pada Jonghyun.

 _ **samuelkim** : Jonghyun hyung._

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _ **LINE!**_

 _ **jonghyunkim** : Ada apa, Sam?_

 _ **samuelkim** : Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu._

 _ **jonghyunkim** : Tanya apa?_

 _ **samuelkim** : Apa hyung tau, rumah Daehwi dimana? Dan sekalian, aku minta id linenya. Hehe_

Samuel menunggu balasan dari Jonghyun dengan hati dagdigdug. Dan ponselnya kembali berbunyi, ia langsung membuka pesan itu.

 _ **jonghyunkim** : Tumben? Ah~ kau akan mengajaknya kencan ya?_

Tepat sasaran. Wajah Samuel terlihat ada rona merah, duh ia malu. Untung, parkiran sepi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Samuel langsung membalas pesan dari Jonghyun.

 _ **samuelkim** : Ya begitulah, hyung :) Jadi? _

_**jonghyunkim** : Ahaha. Komplek 101, blok A, no.3. leedaehw_ i.

Samuel langsung tersenyum lebar saat Jonghyun memberi alamat rumah Daehwi. Ingatkan ia untuk berterima kasih pada Jonghyun nanti.

 _ **samuelkim** : thanks, hyung._

 _ **jonghyunkim** : Yep. Semoga berhasil, Sam ;)_

 _ **samuelkim** : haha, thanks lagi hyung._

Setelah itu, ia masukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku almamaternya kembali. Senyum belum luntur diwajah tampannya. Ingin cepat-cepat hari Minggu, kalau begini caranya.

Samuel memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan parkiram sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan langsung melajukan motor sport hitamnya meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

* * *

Seonho baru saja sampai rumahnya. Saat membuka pintu, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh sesosok manusia yang tinggi menjulang sedang duduk disofa rumahnya sambil memakan cookies yang memang selalu disediakan oleh ibunya.

Matanya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali dan sesekali menguceknya. Takut salah lihat. Tapi, biasanya penglihatan Seonho itu sangat jeli. Jadi tidak mungkin salah. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk memanggil orang itu.

"Wooseok hyung?"

Orang itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Benar, itu Wooseok. Wooseok hyungnya. Membuat Seonho senang bukan main. Seonho langsung saja berlari dan menubrukkan tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak kecil, sebut saja bongsor.

"Wooseok hyung, aku merindukanmu." Ujar Seonho masih dengan memeluk tubuh Wooseok. Wooseok sendiri tersenyum geli, melihat adik manis nya yang masih saja manja.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu, Seonho-ya." Ucap Wooseok sambil mengelus rambut hitam halus Seonho. Seonho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung kapan datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika hyung datang hari ini?" Tanya Seonho dengan memajukan bibirnya.

Wooseok yang gemas pun, menarik pelan bibir Seonho. Membuat Seonho mendecak tidak suka.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Tidak cocok dengan tubuh bongsormu." Ujar Wooseok dengan nada menyebalkan. Seonho mendelik tak suka.

"Tolong, mirrolah Tuan Jung. Tubuhmu dengan tubuhku sama bongsornya." Wooseok tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Seonho.

"Jangan tertawa, hyung." Seonho kembali memajukan bibirnya.

"Habisnya, kau lucu sih." Ucap Wooseok sambil menarik kedua pipi gembil Seonho. Dan Seonho so jaim, dengan menepis tangan Wooseok dari pipinya.

"Ibu mana hyung?" Tanya Seonho sambil celingukkan mencari ibunya.

"Ibu sedang ke minimarket sebentar." Jawab Wooseok yamg sedang menyuapkan cookies kedalam mulutnya. Seonho hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, tumben hyung kesini. Ada apa?" Seonho kembali bertanya setelah beberapa saat hening. Wooseok meminum tehnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seonho.

"Hyung akan pindah sekolah."

"Eh, serius?" Wooseok mengangguk.

"Pindah ke sekolahku kah?" Tanya Seonho antusias. Wooseok lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Hyung, benar-benar akan pindah ke sekolahku?" Tanya Seonho lagi memastikan.

"Iya, hyung akan pindah ke sekolahmu. Hyung juga sudah mengurus surat pindahnya. Tinggal masuk sekolahnya saja." Jelas Wooseok, membuat Seonho memeluk tubuhnya lagi, saking senangnya.

"Uwayah! Aku senang sekali, bisa satu sekolah denganmu, hyung." Ujar Seonho, dahi Wooseok berkerut.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karna aku bisa memamerkan, jika aku punya hyung yang tampan, hehe." Jawab Seonho polos.

"Ehey, kau ini."

* * *

Guanlin saat ini sedang berada disebuah toko boneka. Jangan salah paham dulu, gaes. Ia hanya sedang menemani sepupu kecilnya, yang datang dari Taiwan, dan memaksanya untuk menemani si gadis kecil itu berbelanja boneka sebanyak yang ia mau.

Guanlin heran dengan sepupunya itu. Padahal kan boneka miliknya sudah memenuhi seisi kamar, tapi kenapa masih saja membeli boneka banyak-banyak. Guanlin menyerah dengan gadis kecil itu, yang sayangnya adalah sepupunya.

"Ge, aku kesana dulu ya. Gege jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku. Awas saja kalau Gege berani meninggalkanku, ku adukan pada Baba." Ucap si gadis kecil itu dengan bahasa ibunya, iya bahasa Taiwan.

"Hn." Guanlin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ck! Dasar, triplek.

Gadis kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Guanlin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tempat ini sungguh asing baginya. Dari pada bosan menunggu sepupunya, Guanlin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi toko boneka tersebut.

Guanlin pun berhenti dijajaran boneka berwarna kuning. Boneka anak ayam. Ia mengambil satu boneka itu dari jajarannya. Senyum kecil tercetak diwajah tampannya. Jika melihat boneka ini, jadi teringat seseorang.

Dan entah ada angin apa, Guanlin membawa satu boneka anak ayam itu ke kasir. Bersamaan dengan keponakannya yang membawa boneka teddy bear berukuran sama dengan tubuh sepupunya.

"Ge? Gege beli boneka anak ayam?" Tanya Gadis kecil itu dengan kepala dimiringkan, imut.

"Kenapa?" Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, kemudian menyerahkan boneka pilihannya pada kasir.

Setelah dibayar, yang tentunya dibayar oleh Guanlin. Guanlin dan sepupunya cantiknya pergi dari toko kembali ke kediamannya.

* * *

Woojin sedang berada dicafe sepulang sekolah seorang diri dengan satu cup ice coffe yang berada diatas meja. Tumben sendiri? Karna, teman-temannya sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Minhyun pulang duluan karna sedang ada perlu dengan keluarganya. Jaehwan ingin langsung pulang, katanya. Samuel dan Jinyoung yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Daniel yang so sibuk. Guanlin yang sedang menemani sepupunya dan Euiwoong sepulang sekolah langsung pergi bersama ibunya berbelanja.

Jadi, berakhirlah Woojin duduk sendiri dicafe. Ngenes.

Kebetulan ia duduk didekat jendela cafe. Ia bisa melihat orang berlalu lalang diluar sana. Saat melihat kesebrang jalan, matanya melihat sesosok pemuda manis sedang berjalan seorang diri dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya dan memasuki toko kue.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Woojin langsung meninggalkan cafe yang sudah didiaminya selama dua puluh menit dan pergi ke toko kue disebrang jalan sana.

KRING! (Anggap aja suara bel :( )

Suara lonceng diatas pintu masuk kedai itu berbunyi. Seorang pemuda manis yang masih menggunakan seragam itu masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang." Ujar Pegawai ditoko kue, Hyungseob hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya untuk membalas

Hyungseob, si pemuda manis pergi ke etalase kue. Ia mengamati satu persatu kue yang terpajang dietalase.

Ia niatnya ingin membeli kue red velvet, tapi pada saat melihat macam-macam kue yang tertera disana, ia jadi ingin membeli semua. Terlihat menggiurkan sih.

"Pilih yang mana ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengetukkan jarinya didagu. Terlihat sedang berpikir dengan pose imutnya.

"Kenapa tidak beli semua?"

Hyungseob sontak menoleh kearah kanan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar dipendengarannya.

"Woojin?" Hyungseob menatap Woojin dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa bisa ada si gingsul disini? Begitu pikirnya.

Woojin tersenyum yang membuat Hyungseob sedikit ambyar. Duh bisa tidak sih, si Woojin jangan ngebangsadh dulu? Tidak baik buat kokoro nya Hyungseob tu.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hyungseob terbata. Woojin tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tadi sedang berada dicafe sebrang sana. Dan melihatmu masuk kesini, jadi aku menyusulmu." Ujarnya.

"K-kenapa kau, i-ingin menyusulku?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi masih terbata. Entah kenapa ia jadi dugeundugeun gini.

Woojin mengendikkan bahunya sejenak.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin." Jawab Woojin, tatapannya ia alihkan ke jajaran kue.

Woojin kembali menoleh kearah Hyungseob yang tidak terdengar suaranya dan malah terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hei, katanya ingin beli kue. Kenapa malah bengong?" Ucap Woojin membuat Hyungseob tersentak ditempatnya.

"A-ah,"

Hyungseob mengangkat tangannya memanggil pegawai toko kue tersebut. Pegawai toko kue itu menghampiri Hyungseob dan Woojin dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Ya tuan, apa anda sudah menentukkan ingin membeli kue apa?" Tanya pegawai toko kue dengan sopan, Hyungseob mengangguk dan menunjuk satu chesseecake.

"Aku ingin membeli yang itu." Ucap Hyungseob, pegawai itu mengangguk sebentar.

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Pegawai itu pamit untuk membungkus kue yang dipesan oleh Hyungseob.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Ujar Woojin sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, Woojin. Aku bisa bayar sendiri."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi-"

Dan Woojin pergi ke kasir tanpa menggubris protesan dari Hyungseob. Hyungseob mendecak.

"Ish!" Akhirnya Hyungseob menyusul Woojin ke kasir.

* * *

Lagi-lagi. Hyunbin terlambat datang ke sekolah. Salahkan teman-temannya yang malah merocoki malamnya dengan alasan ingin menemaninya karna mereka tau, kalau Hyunbin sedang sendiri dirumah gedongnya.

Hyunbin sih pasrah-pasrah saja, saat Haknyeon dan Seonho menguras habis isi kulkasnya. Ia juga rela, kamarnya jadi tak terbentuk karna ulah Daehwi, Jihoon dan Hyungseob. Jonghyun tidak ikut, ngomong-ngomong. Dan yang terakhir ia harus mengelus dadanya sabar.

Ia melihat Seongwoo yang sedang mengacak-ngacak seisi ruang tamu rumahnya. Hyunbin bingung sendiri melihat Seongwoo. Waktu ia bertanya pada Seongwoo, bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan, jawaban Seongwoo membuat Hyunbin ingin menghujat pemuda manis itu.

Mau tau jawaban Seongwoo seperti apa? Seperti ini,

"Bin, aku mencari remote tv. Kau letakkan dimana sih remotenya?"

Yatuhan..

Mencari remote tv tapi tidak perlu menghancurkan seisi ruang tamu juga kan bisa? Hyunbin ingin menangis malam tadi.

Karna kemaleman, jadi teman-temannya memutuskan untuk menginap dirumahnya. Sebagian dikamar Hyunbin, sebagian lagi dikamar tamu. Mereka bertujuh tidur sekitar jam setengah satu dini hari, karna asik mengobrol seolah tidak akan ada waktu lagi.

Paginya, Hyunbin terbangun karna alarm yang dipasang ponselnya. Hyunbin mengerang dan mengambil ponselnya, saat mengecek jam diponselnua matanya terbelalak.

Mampus! Jam setengah delapan kurang.

Hyunbin langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya, karna tidak menemukan teman-temannya. Ia menoleh kearah meja disampingnya ranjangnya dan menemukan sticky note warna kuning tertempel disana. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 _Kami pulang dulu ya, Bin~_  
 _Terima kasih telah menampung kami malam ini wkwk._

 _Ah iya, maaf kami tidak membangunkanmu dan tidak membereskan rumahmu._

 _P.s : Semoga kau tidak terlambat ya hahahahaha_

Hyunbin meremas sticky note itu dan melemparnya ke tong sampah yang ada dikamarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Sungguh, Hyunbin ingin membunuh teman-temannya!

Jadi, begitulah kejadiannya kenapa Hyunbin bisa terlambat hari ini.

Nafas Hyunbin masih terengah-engah. Ia berlari dari halte ke sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Setelah sampai sekolah, Hyunbin melihat anak Osis sudah standby.

Minhyun memutar matanya malas saat matanya melihat sesosok manusia jangkung yang kadar bobroknya sudah mencapai level tinggi. Sosok itu sudah berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bosan melihatmu selalu terlambat." Ujar Minhyun datar. Hyunbin cengengesan.

"Kemana dasimu?" Tanya Minhyun sambil menunjuk seragam Hyunbin.

"Ada." Hyunbin merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dasinya.

"Cepat pakai."

"Pakein dong."

Minhyun menatap garang Hyunbin. Hyunbinnya malah asik mengasongkan dasi kehadapan Minhyun.

"Kau kan punya tangan, kenapa menyuruhku memasangkan dasimu?!" Minhyun ngegas.

"Biar romantis." Jawab Hyunbin, Minhyun bergidik ditempatnya.

"Banyak alasan! Cepat pakai!"

Dengan wajah tertekuk Hyunbin akhirnya memasang dasinya oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia kan hanya menyuruh Minhyun memasangkan dasi, tapi kenapa susahnya seperti ini.

* * *

Eunki sedang duduk ditempat duduknya. Ia sedang berpikir. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Membuat Kenta, teman disampingnya bergidik ngeri. Kenta sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula ngomong-ngomong.

Eunki mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Ia masih berpikir, cara apa yang ampuh untuk menjauhkan, menjatuhkan dan mencelakai Daniel dan Seongwoo.

Tunggu, Seongwoo?

Jadi begini, Eunki memutuskan untuk membawa Seongwoo kedalam masalahnya. Karna ia yakin, jika ia membawa Seongwoo, Daniel akan dengan mudahnya termakan oleh jebakannya.

Simple. Ia hanya cukup mendekati Seongwoo, mendapat kepercayaan dari Seongwoo, setelah Seongwoo percaya sepenuhnya padanya, ia akan menjatuhkannya satu persatu. Termasuk teman-teman segeng Daniel dan Seongwoo.

Sejauh ini, Seongwoo mengenal dirinya itu sebagai murid yang teladan, pintar dan ramah. Seongwoo sesekali mengajaknya makan bersama teman-temannya dikantin. Dan Eunki tentunya tidak menolak. Ia harus menjadi anak baik untuk kali ini.

Jadi, langkah selanjutnya Eunki harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Hehehe telat update :3 Bingung ini tebeceinnya gimana'-' wkwk. Ah! Aku munculin Wooseok :))))**

 **Btw, aku post ulang ff ini diwattpad tapi agak beda gituu :)))**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter : 19**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki. Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Kadang baku, kadang non baku :D**

.

.

.

Hari ini, kelas Jihoon, Hyungseob, Haknyeon dan Woojin kebetulan sedang jam kosong. Terlihat semua penghuni kelas itu tidak diam ditempatnya. Iya, berkeliaran lebih tepatnya.

Didepan kelas, ada Dongmyeong yang sedang mengajari Sunghyuk entah tarian atau senam. Dijajaran bangku perempuan terlihat, Mina, Doyeon dan Yujung sedang mengobral make up. Ada juga Dino, Sunwoo dan Seunghyuk yang sedang main kartu bergambar.

Pokoknya macam-macam.

Sedangkan Hyungseob, Haknyeon dan Jihoon diam ditempat duduk masing-masing sambil mengunyah snack yang Hyungseob bawa.

Woojin? Dia tentu saja pergi ke basecampnya. Kelas terlalu berisik.

Saat sedang asik mengobrol, Mark Lee -ketua kelas, menghampiri meja Jihoon, Hyungseob dan Haknyeon.

"Jihoon-ah, ada yang mencarimu." Ujarnya.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben, seseorang mencarinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jihoon, Mark mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entah. Lihat saja lah." Jawabnya cuek. Setelahnya, si ketua murid itu berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih bingung.

"Tumben sekali ada yang mencarimu." Ujar Hyungseob sambil menyuapkan yuppy rasa strawberry kedalam mulutnya.

"Siapa ya kira-kira?" Tanyanya, Hyungseob menggeleng.

"Kau lihat saja sana. Biar tidak mati penasaran." Haknyeon berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah Jihoon, dia masih asik dengan snacknya.

Jihoon akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Saat sudah didepan pintu kelas, Jihoon sedikit terkejut saat tau siapa yang orang yang sedang mencarinya.

Orang itu sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan tangan yang dilipat tangannya. Terlihat seperti model yang sedang photoshoot.

"Bae Jinyoung?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jinyoung menoleh dan maju beberapa langkah membuatnya jadi berhadapan langsung dengan Jihoon. Ya, walaupun dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

"Jihoon Sunbae." Ucapnya dengan suara beratnya dan... lempeng.

Selempeng muka tampannya :)

Jihoon terpaku ditempatnya. Ini yang dihadapannya sekarang itu, benar-benar Bae Jinyoung? Bae Jinyoung yang itu? Bae Jinyoung yang selalu memanggilnya bantet, dan menatapnya datar?

Tapi, tadi ia tidak salah dengarkan? Jinyoung memanggilnya dengan sebutan sunbae? Telinganya masih sehat kan?

"Jihoon Sunbae." Ulang Jinyoung membuat Jihoon tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Jihoon terbata.

Bukannya menjawab, Jinyoung malah menatap Jihoon tepat ke matanya. Jihoon yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit salting ya. Iyalah, ditatap cogan :)

"K-kenapa mencariku, Jinyoung-ssi?" Tanya Jihoon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ayo kencan denganku."

"YE?!"

* * *

Seonho sedang berjalan sendiri menuju koridor tempat loker-loker murid berada. Ia berniat mengambil buku paketnya yang ia sengaja simpan diloker miliknya.

Koridor terlihat sepi. Iyalah, jam pembelajaran sedang berlangsung, otomatis koridor pun sepi. Eits, jangan mengira kalau Seonho itu bolos ya. Seonho sudah ijin tadi pada guru yang sedang mengajar untuk mengambil buku paketnya.

Seonho sudah sampai ditempat lokernya dan ia mulai membukanya. Mata bulat Seonho langsung membulat lucu, saat ia membuka lokernya yang terdapat satu boneka anak ayam.

Seonho menutup lokernya sejenak. Memastikan nama yang tertera didepan loker.

 _Yoo Seonho_. Masih namanya. Jadi, tak mungkin ia salah membuka loker. Tapi, ini boneka dari siapa?

Ia buka kembali lokernya dan mengambil boneka anak ayam itu. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Seonho usap-usap boneka ayam itu.

"Aigoo, lucunya." Gumamnya gemas.

"Tapi, ini dari siapa ya?" Seonho membolak-balikkan boneka anak ayam yang berada ditangannya. Siapa tau ada identitas si pengirim.

Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali, ia malah menemukan sebuah post it warna kuning yang tertempel dibelakang boneka anak ayam itu.

 _Kau suka?_

Seperti itu isi dari post it nya. Tidak ada emoticon, tidak ada identitas. Membuat Seonho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hanya itu?" Ucapnya tak percaya saat membaca post it kuning yang tertempel.

"Apa aku punya penggemar rahasia juga?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan senyum-senyum gaje.

Akhirnya Seonho memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali boneka anak ayam itu didalam loker. Dan mengambil buku paketnya.

Seonho menutup kembali lokernya dan mulai meninggalkan koridor loker. Tanpa Seonho sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

* * *

Jaehwan sedang bersantai dibasecamp seorang diri. Iya, sebelum seseorang bernama Park Woojin datang dan merusak waktu _me time_ nya.

"Kenapa kau kesini sih, Park Woojin?" Tanya Jaehwan sangsi. Woojin menoleh sejenak.

"Kelasku sedang ada jam kosong, hyung. Jadi, aku pergi kesini. Kelas sangat berisik seperti pasar malam, jika sedang jam kosong." Ujar Woojin sambil mengerjakan soal dibuku soalnya. Duh, si dark past rajin :)

Jaehwan mendecak. Kebiasaan deh si Woojin ini. Selalu seperti ini jika ada jam kosong dikelasnya. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, jika Woojin sedang jam kosong terus datang ke basecamp pasti selalu ada Jaehwan. Gak lyke Jaehwan tu.

"Hyung sendiri, kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak dikelas, setauku kelasmu sedang tidak ada jam kosong." Ujar Woojin tanpa menoleh kearah Jaehwan, buku soalnya lebih menarik dari pada hyung lelenya.

"Terserahku lah. Lagi pula sekarang waktunya jam istirahat." Jawab Jaehwan tidak selaw.

"Aku kan bertanya baik-baik, hyung. Tidak perlu ngegas. Hyung sedang datang bulanan?"

Sebelum umpatannya keluar dari mulutnya, pintu basecamp terbuka dengan masuknya tiga orang lainnya. Minhyun, Euiwoong dan Samuel.

Jaehwan mendecak, lagi. Gagal sudah, waktu _me time_ nya.

 ** _Cobaan apa lagi ini, yatuhaaaaaann - Kim Jaehwan 2k17_**.

Minhyun dengan wajah tertekuk langsung duduk disofa mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Woojin dan tatapan tanpa minat dari Jaehwan. Euiwoong dan Samuel memilih duduk dimeja mereka. Masih ingat kan, jika basecamp anak-anak Never tim itu seperti ruangan kelas berlevel VIP?

"Kenapa lagi dengan wajahmu, Hwang? Ditekuk seperti itu." Jaehwan bertanya, karna ia sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfir yang diciptakan oleh Minhyun. Auranya gelap.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Minhyun judes nan jutex.

Tuh, gimana Jaehwan gak cepet tua coba. Satu Minhyun saja sudah membuatnya pusing, gimana kalo ada banyak Minhyun?

"Terserahmu lah, pangeran." Akhirnya Jaehwan nyerah.

"Daniel, Guanlin dan Jinyoung mana?" Jaehwan bertanya pada Samuel dan Euiwoong.

"Si datar itu entah pergi kemana, hyung. Aku ditinggal." Jawab Samuel, terlihat jika ia sedang kesal pada pemuda Bae itu.

"Daniel hyung sepertinya sedang berusaha mendekati Seongwoo hyung. Yang aku lihat tadi sih seperti itu. Kalau Guanlin, aku juga tidak tau." Euiwoong menjawab dengan gaya imutnya. Jaehwan jadi gemay.

* * *

"Seongwoo, ayolah. Jangan seperti ini."

Seongwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang. Ia risih sebenarnya, apalagi murid-murid yang ia temui disepanjang koridor memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Kang Daniel!" Ucap Seongwoo sedikit berteriak, ia masih berjalan ngomong-ngomong dengan Daniel berada dibelakangnya.

"Makanya, berhenti dulu. Aku ingin berbicara padamu." Mohon Daniel. Seongwoo menggeleng dalam jalannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Seongwoo. Daniel dibelakang sana, menghela napasnya. Ayolah, dia lelah, okay?

Mereka berdua terus sampai seperti itu. Seongwoo nampak tidak perduli pada Daniel dibelakangnya yang sudah menghela napasnya beberapa kali.

Tapi bukan Kang Daniel namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus memohon pada Seongwoo agar berhenti, tapi Seongwoo dengan keukeuhnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Ayolah, Seong- AWAS!"

Daniel dengan sigap berlari kearah Seongwoo dan memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda manis itu, dan setelah itu pot bunga dilantai atas terjatuh.

 _PRANG!_

Pot dari tanah liat itu hancur berkeping-keping, tanah dan bunganya sudah berceceran kemana-mana. Iyalah bor, dari lantai atas jatuh kebawah gimana gak hancur.

Seongwoo shock.

Sekarang ia berada didekapan seorang Kang Daniel. Seseorang yang sedang ingin ia hindari, sedang melindungiya. Demi dirinya. Demi kamu loh, Ong :)

Bisa ia rasakan, deru nafas Daniel yang tidak beraturan. Antara lelah, kaget, khawatir jadi satu. Yang Seongwoo pikirkan dari tadi itu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Daniel melepas dekapannya dengan Seongwoo. Pemuda Kang ini memegang kedua bahu Seongwoo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Daniel dengan nada khawatirnya. Seongwoo yang masih mudeng, hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa juga yang menjatuhkan pot bunga dari atas?"

Daniel mengalihkan pandangannya kepenjuru arah, mencari pelaku yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjatuhkan pot bunga dari atas. Untungnya tidak mengenai Seongwoonya -ehem!

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Daniel." Ujar Seongwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Daniel yang masih bertengger dikedua bahunya. Daniel yang mengerti pun langsung melepasnya, walaupun sedikit tidak rela.

"Seongwoo, aku mohon. Aku ingin berbicara padamu." Daniel kembali memohon. Seongwoo kelagapan ditempatnya.

"Lain kali sa-"

"Kapan? Sampai siput bisa berlari?" Daniel memotong ucapa Seongwoo, ia sedikit kesal terdengar dari nada bicaranya. Membuat Seongwoo sedikit ciut.

"B-bukan seperti itu, Daniel. Aku-"

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, Seongwoo." Daniel lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Seongwoo.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Daniel." Lirih Seongwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Daniel menghampiri Seongwoo dan langsung menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam dekapannya. Seongwoo juga tidak berontak, ia hanya diam didekapan Kang Daniel. Ini nyaman.

"Okay. Maafkan aku, hmm?" Ucap Daniel masih dengan mendekap tubub kurus Seongwoo.

Sedangkan dilantai atas, Eunki menatap datar Daniel dan Seongwoo yang saling berpelukan. Dia muak, serius.

"Tak apa, rencanaku yang ini harus gagal. Karna kau menjadi so pahlawannya Seongwoo. Tapi, tidak untuk nanti." Monolognya dengan seringai tercetak diwajah cantik eh tampannya. Dan setelahnya, Eunki berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Iya, yang menjatuhkan pot dari atas itu, Hong Eunki.

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu..._

Eunki sedang berjalan dikoridor lantai atas. Ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan yang letaknya memang berada dilantai dua. Eunki berjalan dengan santainya. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Saat ia melihat kearah luar, ia melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang sedang kejar-kejaran, mungkin. Dan dari situlah, ide liciknya muncul.

Eunki berjalan kearah jendela yang entah disengaja atau tidak, terbuka lebar. Ia bisa lihat jika Seongwoo dan Daniel sedang terjadi kesalah pahaman, Eunki juga tidak perduli.

Ia masih anteng melihat Daniel dan Seongwoo yang masih kejar-kejaran. Mata Eunki melirik kearah kanan, dan terdapat satu pot bunga. Seringainya langsung tercetak jelas, saat sebuah ide licik melintas dipikirannya.

Dan dengan tanpa beban dan dosanya, Eunki menjatuhkan pot bunga itu tepat saat Seongwoo berada dibawahnya.

Tapi, ini diluar dugaannya.

Pot itu terjatuh tanpa mengenai Seongwoo sedikit pun. Seringai liciknya langsung luntur tergantikan tatapan datar saat Daniel malah melindungi Seongwoo.

Jadi, seperti itu kejadiannya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Wkwk :v Aku rencananya aku bakal bikin ff baru :) Setuju gak gaes? Padahal yang ini juga belum tau kapan tamatnya hahahahaha xD**

 **JBJ mau debut :)) Dan tanpa Taedong :))))) Aku ani mwo-mwo, aku baik, aku ikhlas, aku tabah, aku kuadh :))))) Cukaek ya mas-mas cogaaaaaaannn~**

 **Typo Everytime, Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter : 20**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Zhong (Lee) Chenle.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

 **Special Chapter : SamHwi :)**

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari Minggu.

Daehwi sedang mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Dengan lemari baju yang terbuka lebar dan beberapa baju sudah berada diatas kasurnya.

Masih ingat, saat tempo hari Samuel mengajaknya keluar pada hari minggu? Ingat?

Nah!

Sekarang sudah memasuki hari Minggu. Samuel akan menjemputnya sekitar pukul sembilan. Dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah sembilan. Tiga puluh menit lagi, Samuel akan menjemputnya. Dan ia masih membongkar isi lemarinya demi sebuah baju yang layak ia pakai untuk hari ini.

Entah kenapa, semua bajunya serasa membosankan. Daehwi terus uring-uringan soal memilih baju. Ia ambil t-shirt berlengan panjang dengan garis-garis merah dan pink dengan celana jeans navy pendek, lalu ia cocokkan dengan tubuhnya.

Dirasa tidak cocok, ia lempar begitu saja baju itu. Dia ambil lagi baju yang lain, terus seperti itu. Masa bodo, dengan ibunya yang akan mengomel nanti.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda manis lainnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang luar biasa. Iyalah, dia masuk sudah disuguhi suasana kamar yang seperti terkena gempa berskala tinggi.

"Yatuhan, Lee Daehwi! Kau apakan kamarmu?!" Teriak Chenle dengan suara melengkingnya sambil membulatkan matanya.

Daehwi menoleh dan langsung menghampiri kembarannya dengan tatapan minta dikasihani.

Ah, apa aku pernah bilang, jika Daehwi punya kembaran? Sepertinya belum ya? Hahaha.

Daehwi menghampiri Chenle dengan tatapan melasnya. Chenle masih diam ditempatnya, ia masih shock.

"Chenle-ya~ Bantu aku~" Rengek Daehwi dengan bergelayutan dilengan kembaran enam menitnya.

Chenle menatap Daehwi _jyjyk_.

"Apa sih, Hwi. Lepas." Jawab Chenle berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Daehwi. Ia risih. Walaupun sifatnya sebelas dua belas dengan Daehwi, tapi ia tidak bobrok kok. Malah sebaliknya.

Daehwi menggeleng tanda ia tidak setuju. Dan sebagai adik yang baik, jadi Chenle menyerah dan mengangguk.

"Bantu apa?" Tanyanya sedikit jutek.

"Bantu aku memilih baju untuk hari ini."

Chenle mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak. Tumben, minta saran. Biasanya, Daehwi itu jarang minta saran soal pakaian padanya. Karna ya Chenle sendiri juga tau, jika kembarannya ini seorang _fashionista_.

"Chenle-ya~ Ayolah bantu hyungmu ini." Daehwi merengek lagi. Chenle mendecih ditempatnya.

"Kita hanya berbeda enam menit, astaga." Chenle sudah jengah kawan.

"Tapi kan, aku yang lebih dulu keluar dari rahim ibu."

"Waktu itu, aku yang mendorongmu duluan keluar. Aku kesempitan karna ada kau saat dirahim ibu."

Boleh tidak sih, Daehwi gantung adik kembarannya ini?

"Ada apa sih, Hwi? Tumben, hari minggu sudah bangun, sudah mandi. Biasanya kau paling malas bangun pagi, jika tidak ibu yang harus berteriak memanggilmu. Kau akan pergi _kencan_?" Tanya Chenle akhirnya. Daehwi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chenle.

"Bukan, ish. Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Lagi pula, orang yang mengajakku keluar itu bukan pacarku." Ucap Daehwi, tapi Chenle menangkap ada sedikit rona merah dipipi kakak kembarannya.

"Iya iya, tapi on the way jadi pacar." Goda Chenle. Daehwi merengut dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Ih Chenle!"

Chenle tertawa nyaring seperti lumba-lumba. Ia senang menggoda Daehwi, karna menurutnya Daehwi itu lucu jika sedang merajuk. Dia juga gak kalah lucu kok sama Daehwi :)

Chenle mengambil kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan gambar dibagian depan dan satu celana jeans panjang yang robek pada lututnya. _(Baju yang dia pake pas di teaser indivudual itu loh)_

Ia menghampiri Daehwi dan menyodorkan baju itu. Daehwi menerima dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yang ini? Sungguh?" Tanya Daehwi sambil menunjukkan baju yang sudah dipilih adik kembarnya. Chenle merotasikan matanya.

"Bukan. Iyalah! Katanya kau meminta saran dariku. Saat giliran ku beri baju yang kupilih, kau malah ragu seperti itu. Maumu itu apa sih, tjabay?"

 _Eh. Keceplosan :)_

Chenle yang merasakan aura tidak enak, sedikit kelagapan. Duh, mulutnya ini licin sekali sih.

"S-sudah sana coba. Jika tidak cocok, nanti ku pilihkan lagi." Ucap Chenle sambil mendorong Daehwi kedalam kamar mandi.

Daehwi keluar lima menit setelahnya. Baju yang dipilihkan Chenle pun sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Ia menghampiri Chenle yang duduk diatas kasurnya sedang memainkan ponsel.

Ia berdiri disamping Chenle dan mencolek bahu Chenle, membuatnya mendongak dan menyimpan ponselnya diatas kasur Daehwi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya.

"Bagus. Aku suka, yasudah kau pakai itu saja." Jawab Chenle sambil melihat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Baiklah." Daehwi pergi ke meja riasnya, mengambil lipbalm dan bercermin tentu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memoleskan lipbalm agar bibirnya tidak kering.

Chenle mengecek jam diponsel hitamnya.

"08.55."

"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!" Teriak Daehwi pada Chenle. Chenle mengernyit sebentar, telinganya sedikit berdengung.

"Lihat saja sana sendiri!" Chenle balas teriak.

Daehwi melirik jam yang berada dinakasnya. Dan benar saja, hampir jam sembilan. Aduh, ini dia harus gimana?! Kok tiba-tiba jadi dugeun-dugeun?

Daehwi mondar-mandir, lagi. Jalan kesana, jalan kesini. Membuat Chenle yang melihatnya pusing.

"Kau cari apa lagi sih, Hwi?" Tanya Chenle jengah melihat Daehwi yang masih mondar-mandir sambil melempar baju yang diatas kasurnya.

"Ponselku." Jawabnya singkat.

Chenle merotasikan matanya, ia berjalan kearah meja belajar Daehwi dan mengambil ponsel berwarna putih. Iya, ponsel Daehwi disimpan dimeja belajarnya :)

"Nih, makanya mencari sesuatu itu pakai mata."

Tanpa bilang terima kasih, Daehwi langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek apa ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Dan benar saja, Samuel sudah memborbardirnya dengan beberapa pesan jika ia sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Daehwi mengernyit dahinya heran, Samuel tau rumahnya dan id linenya? Perasaan, dia belum memberi keduanya pada Samuel.

Dan Daehwi memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing karna Samuel tau alamat dan id linenya. Yang terpenting itu, sekarang ia harus segera menemui Samuel didepan.

"Aku pergi ya. _Bye adek_ ~" Pamit Daehwi sambil mencium pipi kanan Chenle.

Chenle yang diperlakukan seperti itu, menatap Daewhi ilfeel dan mengusap pipinya yang barusan telah dicium oleh Daehwi.

"Iwh, pipiku ternodai." Ujar Chenle sambil mengusap pipi kanannya. Dan ia baru sadar setelahnya, jika kamar Daehwi masih berantakan.

"YA! LEE DAEHWI! SETIDAKNYA BERESKAN DULU KAMARMU!" Teriak Chenle, karna Daehwi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"KAU SAJA YANG BERESKAN YA!" Balas Daewhi tak kalah keras.

"AISH! YA! LEE DAEHWI!"

"LEE DAEHWI! LEE CHENLE! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

Dan itu suara ibunya.

* * *

Samuel duduk diatas motor sport hitamnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Sesekali ia rapihkan kembali rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karna ia harus menggunakan helm.

Ia melirik arloji ditangan kirinya. Sudah sepuluh menit Samuel menunggu Daehwi didepan rumahnya, dan si punya rumah belum juga keluar.

Samuel kali ini memakai baju polos putih dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru-hitam yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Celana jeans biru pudar yang robek-robek dan terakhir sepasang sneaker putih. Terlihat sangat pas dan tampan jika Samuel yang memakainya.

"Hey."

Samuel menoleh kesumber suara. Dan senyumnya langsung mengembang saat Daehwi yang menyapanya barusan.

"Oh, hey." Balas Samuel dengan senyum tampannya.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Daehwi tersenyum manis.

Untuk beberapa saat, Samuel tertegun karna senyum manis Daehwi. Senyumnya itu seperti permen. Manis syekaleh.

"Sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang lama kok." Jawab Samuel menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Ya! Itu lama." Daehwi mencubit lengan atas Samuel membuat si empunya meringis.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu fokus memilih baju tadi. Dan aku tidak sempat mengecek ponselku. Jika tidak ada adik kembarku, mungkin aku sekarang masih memilih baju." Jelas Daehwi.

"Adik kembar?" Tanya Samuel bingung. Daehwi mengangguk.

"Hng. Aku punya kembaran." Jawab Daehwi, sekarang giliran Samuel yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh begitu. Nih, pakai." Samuel menyodorkan satu helm lagi pada Daehwi. Daehwi menerimanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memakai helmnya. Samuel juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Daehwi, memakai helmnya.

"Kau ada ide?" Samuel malah balik bertanya. Daehwi menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Taman bermain? _Zoo?_ "

"Taman bermain." Daehwi menjawab dengan cepat membuta Samuel terkekeh ditempatnya.

"Okay, taman bermain. Jja, naiklah."

Daehwi naik ke motor Samuel. Samuel sedikit tersentak saat Daehwi sudah naik dimotornya. Badannya ringan sekali. Bahkan rasa-rasanya Samuel seperti tidak sedang membonceng.

"Kau ringan sekali." Ujar Samuel saat Daehwi sudah berada diatas motornya.

"Memang." Jawab Daehwi acuh.

"Naikkan berat badanmu, kau memang terlihat kurus." Daehwi mendelik, yang sayangnya tak diketahui oleh Samuel.

"Tolong mirror tuan Kim. Badanmu juga seperti lidi." Daehwi menjawab dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi kan-"

"Cepat jalan. Nanti keburu siang!" Titah Daehwi galak.

"Iya iya."

Samuel menyalakan mesin motornya dan mulai meninggalkan kediaman rumah Lee menuju taman bermain.

Kencan pertama -yang belum resmi- pun dimulai.

 _It's Showtime~_

* * *

Samuel dan Daehwi sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Daehwi tersenyum lebar saat melihat wahana-wahana yang menanti untuk ia mainkan.

"Ingin naik wahana apa dulu?" Tanya Samuel disamping Daehwi yang masih tersenyum lima jari.

"Itu. Aku mau naik itu." Daehwi menunjuk wahana yang cukup ekstrim untuk menjadi pembuka. Samuel menatap Daehwi dengan tatapan horror.

"Yakin? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk main itu." Samuel berkata seperti itu karna ia sendiri tidak yakin. Daehwi mendecak.

"Ish. Tadi kan kau bertanya padaku, ingin naik wahana apa. Ya aku ingin naik wahana itu." Daehwi terlihat kesal. Samuel yang tidak ingin acara kencannya ini gagal, jadi ia mengangguk saja dan mengiyakan kemauan pertama Daehwi.

"Yasudah. Ayo."

Samuel meraih tangan Daehwi, yang entah kenapa sangat pas digenggamannya. Daehwi yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersentak, tak menyangka Samuel akan melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini.

Dan..

Pipinya yang memanas.

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Mulai dari yang wahana orang dewasa sampai wahana untuk anak-anak pun mereka tak absen untuk dinaiki.

Dan mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat makanan cepat saji yang berada dikawasan taman bermain. Daehwi merengek lapar pada Samuel tadi. Samuel yang tidak tega pun, akhirnya membawa Daehwi untuk pergi makan.

"Setelah ini, ingin kemana lagi?" Tanya Samuel disela-sela makannya. Daehwi yang asik mengunyah makanan belum menjawab, setidaknya biarkan dia menelan makanannya dulu.

"Aquarium?"

Samuel mengangguk dan mengambil kentang goreng yang dia pesan.

"Boleh. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita pergi kesana."

Daehwi dengan semangat menghabiskan makanannya. Samuel yang memang hanya memesan kentang goreng dan minuman pun hanya bisa melihat Daehwi makan dengan lahap.

Entah kenapa, Samuel suka cara makan dari seorang Lee Daehwi. Terlihat lucu. Jadi, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menopang dagu dengan tangannya memperhatikan Daehwi yang asik makan.

Daehwi yang merasa dipandangi pun berhenti mengunyah. Dan menatap Samuel dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Daehwi yang dijawab gelengan oleh Samuel.

"Aku suka melihatmu makan." Daehwi mendecih dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Muel_."

 _Muel?_

 _Sam, gak lupa caranya napas kan? :)))_

Samuel mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak salah dengar kan jika Daehwi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Muel? Itu terdengar, manis manis romantis gitu.

"K-kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Tanya Samuel memastikan. Daehwi malah menatap Samuel tak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi." Daehwi terlihat berpikir dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Muel?"

"K-kau memanggilku, Muel?" Samuel masih belum percaya. Daehwi mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Daehwi mengganggukkan kepala dan kembali menghabiskan makanannya yang tinggal setengah.

 _Samuel, jantungmu masih sehat? :))))_

Setelah dari taman bermain, mereka berdua pergi ke aquarium karna Daehwi yang meminta, Samuel sih iya iya saja. Selagi Daehwi senang, ia juga ikut senang. Eaaaakkk

Mereka sedang berada disebuah aqurium kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan berbagai macam ikan didalamnya. Daehwi melihat aquarium didepannya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Wuah, ikannya banyak sekali." Gumamnya. Matanya belum teralihkan dari beberapa ikan didalam sana.

"Jika aku masuk kesana, apa aku akan dimakan ikan hiu itu?" Tanya Daehwi pada Samuel sambil menunjuk ikan hiu yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin masih anaknya, haha.

"Tergantung. Jika badanmu banyak dengan daging, mungkin ikan hiu akan memakanmu." Jawab Samuel seadanya. Daehwi menoleh kearah Samuel. Samuel pun sama.

"Jangan membahas soal berat badan ya!" Seru Daehwi. Samuel terkekeh ditempatnya.

 _"Okay, okay."_

Daehwi mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada aquarium. Samuel yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap Daehwi dengan lamat.

Mau dari _angle_ manapun, Daehwi tetap cantik. Samuel akui, ia sudah jatuh kepesona seorang Lee Daehwi sejak liburan divilla beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Berawal dari keisengannya yang ingin menjahili Daehwi, eh ia malah termakan jebakannya sendiri. Iya, sekarang ia malah jatuh ke pesona Daehwi.

"Kita seperti drama-drama ditv. Si pemeran utama laki-laki datang dengan si pemeran utama perempuan ke aquarium." Ujar Daehwi tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau si pemeran utama perempuannya?"

Daehwi menatap Samuel sangsi.

"Kau tidak lihat disini ada apa?" Ucap Daehwi sambil menunjuk tonjolan dilehernya. Iya, jakun.

 _(Suka gak percaya kalo Daehwi itu laki:( Keliatan dengan jelas lagi itu si jakun:( hng~ )_

"Aku bercanda." Samuel berkata diselingi dengan tawa ringan.

"Ayo, pulang." Ujar Daehwi pada Samuel.

Sepertinya ia sudah bosan melihat ikan-ikan yang tak pernah merespon ucapannya dari tadi. Samuel lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Ayo."

Dan lagi.

Samuel menggenggam tangannya. Daehwi merasa pipinya memanas lagi.

* * *

Mereka berdua pulang kira-kira sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Diperjalanan pulang, mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara. Baik Daehwi maupun Samuel. Karna Samuel yamg fokus dengan jalanan dan Daehwi yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Samuel dan Daehwi sudah sampai. Daehwi turun dari motor Samuel dan melepaskan helmnya. Sebelum Daehwi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Samuel, gerbang rumahnya berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang akan keluar.

"Chenle? Mau pergi kemana?" Chenle yang mendengar suaranya kakaknya menoleh kesumber.

"Ke rumah Jisung." Jawabnya, dan matanya menangkap sesosok manusia tampan yang sedang duduk diatas motor sportnya.

"Oh, jadi ini _pacarmu_?" Tanya Chenle sambil menunjuk Samuel. Kalau saja ini bukan diluar dan tidak ada Samuel, mungkin Chenle sudah habis dihajar Daehwi.

"Chenle!" Seru Daehwi. Chenle nya sendiri malah tertawa seperti lumba-lumba.

Samuel mengusap tengkuknya dan menggaruknya sebentar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Hwi. Oh kau! Ku sarankan jangan mau jadi pacarnya anak itu. Dia berisik, tidak bisa diam, dia-"

"YAK!"

Chenle langsung berlari kearah rumah Jisung yang berada didepan masih dengan tawanya yang melemgking. Menghindari lemparan sepatu dari Daehwi.

"Jangan dengarkan anak itu ya. Anak itu memang kebanyakan makan micin." Samuel terkekeh.

"Tak masalah."

" _Well,_ terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau sudah mau aku repotkan, hehe." Ucap Daehwi dengan kekehan diakhirnya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok." Jawab Samuel dengan senyum tampannya. Daehwi membalas senyum Samuel dengam senyum seribu wattnya.

Duh, _kokoro_ Samuel tak kuadh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya." Pamit Samuel, Daehwi mengangguk sembari menyodorkan helm yang ia gunakan pada Samuel.

"Hn. Hati-hati dijalan." Sekarang giliran Samuel yang mengangguk.

"Pasti. Sudah, sana masuk." Daehwi lagi-lagi mengangguk dan berjalan menuju gerbang dan membukanya.

Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, Daehwi menyempatkan untuk melambaikan tangan pada Samuel yang dibalas lambaian juga oleh Samuel.

Setelah memastikan Daehwi masuk kedalam rumahnya, Samuel baru menyalakan mesin motornya dan mulai pergi dari sana.

Ah~ Sepertinya malam ini, baik Samuel maupun Daehwi akan bermimpi indah.

Dan kudoakan, semoga cepat-cepat jadi _official_ ya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Maaf lama :))))**

 **Baru kepikiran sekarang buat Daehwi sama Chenle kembar wkwkwk Mereka itu lucuk.**

 **Special chapter SamHwi kencan :)))))**

 **Chapter depan, gak tau deh mau siapa. Aku gak mau janjiin, soalnya aku sendiri gak selalu nepatin xD. Speak doang xD hahaha**

 **And...**  
 **Kalian jangan benci Eunki disini ya xD hahaha dia cuman akting doang xD**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter : 21**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

 **Special Chapter : Winkdeep :) slight Ong/Eunki :)))**

.

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama, tempat yang berbeda.

Jinyoung dan Jihoon juga pergi keluar. Walaupun ini harus ada sedikit pemaksaan dari Jinyoung, Jihoon tetap pergi juga akhirnya.

Mereka berdua, pertama pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Bukan untuk belanja, tapi untuk menonton bioskop yang ada disana. Dan yang kedua, mereka pergi ke Sungai Han.

Jadi begini, beberapa hari sebelumnya..

 _"Jihoon sunbae."_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab, Jinyoung malah menatap Jihoon tepat ke matanya._

 _"K-kenapa mencariku, Jinyoung-ssi?" Tanya Jihoon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian._

 _"Ayo kencan denganku."_

 _"YE?!"_

 _Jinyoung mengernyit sejenak. Telinganya sedikit berdengung, ngomong-ngomong._

 _"K-Kau bilang apa?" Jihoon bertanya pada Jinyoung, takutnya ia salah dengar._

 _"Ayo kencan denganku." Ulang Jinyoung. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya, masih belum percaya._

 _"Serius?" Jinyoung mengangguk._

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jihoon bertanya, Jinyoung malah mengendikkan bahunya._

 _"Hanya ingin." Jawab Jinyoung seenaknya, membuat Jihoon mendecak tak suka._

 _"Mana ponselmu?" Ujar Jinyoung tiba-tiba. Jihoon menatap Jinyoung tidak mengerti._

 _"Kenapa dengan ponselku?"_

 _Kini, giliran Jinyoung yang mendecak._

 _"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat berikan ponselmu." Jihoon mendecak lagi, tapi tetap memberikan ponselnya pada Jinyoung._

 _Jinyoung dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Jihoon dan langsung mengotak-ngatiknya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan si datar itu, Jihoon juga tidak tau._

 _"Kau apakan ponselku?" Tanya Jihoon sebal._

 _Jinyoung yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya, mengembalikan ponsel warna putih itu pada pemiliknya._

 _"Aku sudah menyimpan id line ku diakun line mu. Nanti aku jemput hari Minggu, jam sembilan. Dirumahmu. Jika kau berpikir aku tak tau rumahmu, itu salah. Karna aku tau rumahmu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Ujar Jinyoung panjang lebar dan cepat._

 _Jihoon mengedipkan matanya lucu. Tadi itu Jinyoung ngomong apa ngerap? Pikirnya._

 _Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jinyoung membalikkan badannya sebentar dan berkata,_

 _"Dan.. Dandanlah yang cantik."_

 _Setelah berbicara seperti itu, pemuda Bae itu benar-benar pergi dari koridor kelas dua menuju kelasnya._

 _Dan jangan lupakan Jihoon yang mematung didepan kelasnya dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona merah._

* * *

Kini, Jinyoung dan Jihoon sedang duduk dibangku taman dekat Sungai Han dengan satu _cup ice cream_ ditangan masing-masing.

Jihoon yang memang dasarnya menyukai berbagai _ice cream_ , dengan semangatnya memakan _ice cream_ rasa vanila yang ada ditangannya.

Sedangkan Jinyoung, ia biarkan _ice cream_ rasa coklatnya itu mencair. Karna memang, ia tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis. Terkecuali, Jihoon. Karna menurutnya, Jihoon itu manis. Melebihi gulali :)

Jinyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon yang sedang asik dengan _ice cream_ nya. Sampai pemuda manis itu tidak sadar jika ada noda _ice cream_ diujung bibirnya.

Entah ide dari mana, Jinyoung dengan beraninya mengusap ujung bibir Jihoon yang terkena noda _ice cream._ Hal ini, membuat Jihoon langsung membeku dan menghentikan acara makannya.

Jinyoung yang menyadari perlakuannya, langsung menarik tangannya. Kini, mereka saling tatap dengan canggung. Jihoon yang menjilat bibir bawahnya dan Jinyoung yang berdehem karna canggung.

"M-maaf." Ucap Jinyoung yang diangguki oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali menyuapkan _ice cream_ nya. Kali ini ia menyuapkan _ice cream_ nya dengan hati-hati. Takutnya nanti kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi, terjadi lagi.

Jinyoung mengusap tengkuknya karna suasana yang menjadi canggung. Ia ingin mengajak ngobrol Jihoon sebenarnya, tapi ia sendiri bingung topik apa yang harus ia obrolkan dengan Jihoon. Dia sadar diri kok, kalau dia ini termasuk golongan orang kurang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

"Jihoon."

Karna tak tahan dengan suasana yang canggung dan hening, jadi Jinyoung memutuskan untuk memanggil pemuda manis disampingnya.

 _(Kemarin-kemarin, sopan manggilnya pake sunbae :) Sekarang tanpa embel-embel sunbae :) - author 2k17)_

Merasa tak direspon, Jinyoung menolehkan pandangannya pada Jihoon yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Jihoon, aku memanggilmu." Jihoon tersentak, dan ia menoleh pada Jinyoung dengan tatapan tanya.

"Melamunkan apa?" Tanya Jinyoung, Jihoon menggeleng lucu. Membuat Jinyoung menahan tangannya agar tak mencubit pipi gembul Jihoon karna gemas.

Setelah itu, Jinyoung kembali menutup mulutnya. Tak berapa lama, Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jinyoung-ssi, kena-"

"Jinyoung. Panggil aku Jinyoung." Potong Jinyoung.

"O-oh oke, Jinyoung. Kenapa kau ingin mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menatap Jinyoung. Pertanyaan yang sudah Jinyoung duga.

Jinyoung tersenyum.

Jihoon tertegun. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Jinyoung tersenyum. Biasanya, yang lihat hanya muka lempengnya saja. Senyumnya sangat menyejukkan menurut Jihoon.

"Karna aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu." Jawabnya.

Jihoon terdiam. Jadi anak ini benar-benar ingin lebih dekat dengannya? Pikir Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Maksudku, pasti ada alasannya kan?" Jinyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama, Jihoon."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya lucu. Apa katanya tadi? Jihoon tak salah dengarkan? Ia tidak budeg kan ya?

"K-kau.."

"Hn. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Saat itu, kau sedang berjalan berdua bersama Jonghyum sunbae dikoridor. Waktu itu kau mengenakan hoodie pink kebesaran, yang menurutku itu sangat lucu saat kau pakai."

Jihoon ingat. Ketika itu, ia dan Jonghyun berjalan berdua dikoridor menuju kantin. Ia juga ingat, waktu itu ia menggunakan hoodie pink kebesarannya.

"Dari saat itu, aku sudah akui, jika aku sudah terpikat oleh pesonamu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku tau kau dan kau tau aku. Dan ya, kita saling tau karna kita rival. Entah awal dari mana kita bisa jadi rival. Bertengkar setiap hari."

Jihoon masih terdiam, menunggu Jinyoung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu meladenimu bertengkar karna itu jalan satu-satunya agar kau bisa melihatku. Mungkin kau tidak sadar jika selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya juga. Jihoon terlihat ngeblank. Jinyoung sengan santainya mengelus pipi gembil Jihoon. Si pemilik pipi hanya diam tak merespon.

"Jinyoung.. Aku tak tau jika kau selama ini menyukaiku. Ku kira, pernyataan saat di perpustakaan tempo hari itu hanya candaanmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tau." Akhirnya Jihoon mengeluarkan suaranya setelah lama terdiam.

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, ia meraih tangan kanan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula, sekarang kau sudah tau kan jika aku suka padamu?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Jinyoung, sungguh. Maafkan aku." Sesal Jihoon. Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Tak usah minta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Jihoon menatap penuh sesal pada Jinyoung yang sedang tersenyum tampan padanya. Ah~ kenapa ia jahat sekali sih pada Jinyoung :(

"Jadi, apa kau mau memulai dari awal bersamaku?" Tanya Jinyoung.

Jihoon menatap lama pemuda Bae itu. Dan setelahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

Jinyoung yang mendapat lampu hijau, tersenyum lebar dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jihoon.

 _._

 _Dilain tempat.._

.

Seongwoo terus mengikuti ibunya pergi. Ibunya pergi ke dapur, ia ikuti. Pergi ke kamar, ia ikuti juga. Pokoknya kemana ibunya pergi, Seongwoo ikuti.

"Kau ini kenapa, Seongwoo?" Tanya ibunya yang sudah jengah sejak tadi selalu diikuti anaknya.

Seongwoo memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Ibu~" Seongwoo memanggil ibunya dengan nada manja.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau beli?" Seongwoo cengengesan.

"Hehe.."

Ibunya merotasikan kedua matanya. Sudah hapal tabiat anak manjanya. Jika ada maunya pasti selalu seperti itu.

"Ambilkan dompet ibu." Titah ibu.

Seongwoo dengan cepat pergi ke kamar ibunya untuk mengambil. Tak berapa lama, Seongwoo sudah kembali dengan dompet ditangannya.

"Ini, bu." Seongwoo memberikan dompet itu pada ibunya. Ibu membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu kartu kredit.

"Ini, pakai kartu kredit ibu. Tapi, ingat. Jangan terlalu banyak barang yang ingin kau beli." Ibu memperingati Seongwoo sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya. Seongwoo menerimanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya bu." Pamitnya sambil mencium pipi kanan ibunya.

"Hati-hati, ya."

Seongwoo mengangguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam ibunya sambil menatap Seongwoo yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

Seongwoo sedang berjalan ditrotoar menuju toko buku. Aneh kan? Seongwoo yang bobrok gitu pergi ke toko buku? Asal kalian tau aja, Seongwoo ke toko buku untuk membeli komik, bukan buku pelajaran atau hal yang berbau belajar.

Ditengah perjalanan, Seongwoo bertemu dengan Eunki yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil berjalan.

"Kalau sedang jalan, jangan memainkan ponsel." Eunki mendongak karna merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Eunki tersenyum saat tau orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Loh, Seongwoo?" Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Hai, Eunki. Mau kemana?" Tanya Seongwoo pada Eunki.

"Aku akan ke toko buku."

"Wuah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga akan pergi kesana. Kita pergi bersama-sama saja, bagaimana?" Ujar Seongwoo sambil tersenyum. Eunki mengangguk.

"Boleh."

Dan Eunki pun ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum licik, tepatnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju toko buku, Seongwoo dan Eunki mengobrol. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Seongwoo yang mengoceh. Sedangkan Eunki hanya menimpali dengan _"ya" , "hm" , "oh benarkah?" , "sungguh?"_. Hanya seperti itu.

Eunki sedang memikirkan cara untuk melukai Seongwoo, jadi dia tak banyak bicara. Mumpung tidak ada Daniel, jadi ia bisa bebas melukai Seongwoo.

Mereka berdua sedang menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau untuk pengguna jalan. Eunki menoleh pada Seongwoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Dan sebuah ide licik melintas dipikirannya.

Jalanan kali ini cukup padat dan ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Dan ide Eunki adalah mendorong Seongwoo ke tengah jalan saat ada mobil yang lewat. Intinya, Eunki menginginkan Seongwoo tertabrak.

Eunki memulai aksinya. Ia mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dari Seongwoo. Seongwoo masih asik dengan ponselnya. Dan dengan tanpa bebannya, Eunki mulai mendorong tubuh kurus itu ke depan dengan lampu masih menunjukkan lampu hijau untuk pengendara.

Seongwoo yang kaget dan tidak tau apa-apa langsung terdorong kedepan.

"Yak!" Pekik Seongwoo.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak sempat mengerem.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Tubuh kurus Seongwoo terpental karna tertabrak oleh mobil sedan itu. Yang terakhir Seongwoo dengar adalah suara pengguna jalan yang berteriak dan mulai menggerubunginya. Setelah itu, hitam.

Eunki yang melihat Seongwoo terpental tersenyum puas. Usahanya berbuahkan hasil kali ini. Haruskah ia abadikan momen ini?

Saat Eunki sedang merasakan keberhasilannya, seseorang mencolek bahunya. Eunki menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki kira berusia empat puluhan dan bertanya padanya.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya paman itu sambil menunjuk Seongwoo yang masih digerubungi. Eunki melirik sekilas, setelahnya ia menggeleng.

"Bukan. Dia bukan temanku." Jawabnya cuek. Paman itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ku kira dia temanmu. Kasihan sekali. Kau tidak ingin menghubungi ambulance?" Ujar paman itu.

"Maaf, paman. Aku banyak urusan, lebih baik paman saja yang memanggil ambulance."

Setelah itu, Eunki meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan senyum puas terpatri diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Hehehehehehe :)))**

 **Aku udah jadiin tuh satu, Winkdeep udah mulai OFFICIAL yaa~**

 **Dan aku syedih :(((**

 **PACAR CABEKU TELINGANYA TERLUKA :(( SYEDIH AKUTUH :(( PEN MEWEK AJA RASANYA :(( GEWEES YA BEBEPNYA AKU, DAEHWIIIIIIII :((( DUH SAYANG /LOPH/**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter : 22**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

.

.

.

Jonghyun sedang berjalan ditrotoar. Dia baru saja dari toko buku dan akan pulang. Tapi dahinya langsung mengkerut saat ia melihat beberapa orang yang berkerumun ditengah jalan.

"Permisi, ini ada apa?" Tanya Jonghyun pada dua orang gadis.

"Ah, beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi tabrak lari." Jawab salah satu dari gadis itu. Jonghyun mengangguk dan tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Karna penasaran, jadi ia menghampiri kerumunan orang itu. Jonghyun maju kedepan dengan sedikit kesusahan karna harus berdesakan. Saat sudah sampai paling depan, matanya langsung membulat saat melihat orang yang tergeletak disana.

"Yatuhan! Seongwoo!"

Jonghyun langsung berjongkok dan melemparkan buku yang baru saja ia beli. Jonghyun memangku kepala Seongwoo yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa dia temanmu, nak?" Tanya seorang ibu. Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Ya, dia temanku." Jawab Jonghyun tanpa menoleh.

"Yak! Seongwoo- _ya_ , bangun!" Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Seongwoo. Namun Seongwoo tak merespon.

Jonghyun panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung bertanya pada orang yang berada disitu.

"Apa sudah dipanggilkan ambulance?!" Tanya Jonghyun entah pada siapa dengan nada panik.

"Sudah. Mungkin sebentar lagi ambulancenya akan datang."

Setelah mendengar itu, Jonghyun menunduk dan meraih tangan Seongwoo. Ia genggam tangan Seongwoo dengan erat. Ia tidak perduli bajunya yang terkena darah Seongwoo. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang itu, Seongwoo sadar.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ , kumohon. Bangunlah." Lirih Jonghyun sambil menatap Seongwoo yang menutup matanya erat.

Jonghyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin menangis jika melihat sahabatmu terluka seperti ini sampai tak sadarkan diri? Tidak ada kan?

Jonghyun terus menggumamkan nama Seongwoo, siapa tau dia akan sadar. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ambulance pun datang. Dan Seongwoo segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Ibu Seongwoo sedang berada di cafe miliknya. Niatnya sih ingin mengecek suasana cafe dan kinerja para pegawainya. Iya, tadinya seperti itu. Sebelum Tuan Kang datang dan minta ditemani makan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Tuan Kang sambil menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Ibu Seongwoo mendelik.

"Sangat. Sangat mengganggu." Jawabnya, Tuan Kang terkekeh sebentar.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Ibu Seongwoo mendecih saat mendengar ucapan dari pria dihadapannya.

"Oh, aku-"

 ** _Drrt.. Drrrt... Drrrt.._**

Ucapan Tuan Kang terpotong karna suara ponsel dari ponsel ibunya Seongwoo.

"Sebentar, aku angkat dulu." Ujar Ibu Seongwoo yang diangguki oleh Tuan Kang.

"Hallo, Jonghyun- _ah_? Ada apa?"

"Seongwoo? Ada apa dengannya?

"Sungguh?! Kau berada di rumah sakit mana sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu, ibu akan kesana sekarang. Dan ibu minta kau terus berada disitu ya, Jonghyun."

Ibu Seongwoo menutup panggilannya. Raut wajah khawatir tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya. Tuan Kang yang melihat _calon istrinya_ khawatir dan panik pun memutuskan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tuan Kang yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

"Anakku, Seongwoo. Dia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit." Jawab Ibu Seongwoo panik.

"Sungguh?" Ibu Seongwoo mengangguk, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, tak apa kan jika ku tinggal?" Tanya Ibu Seongwoo yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Tuan Kang ikut berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu ke rumah sakit."

Ibu Seongwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Tuan Kang dan Ibu Seongwoo sedang berada diperjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil Tuan Kang.

Ibu Seongwoo sesekali berdoa untuk keselamatan anaknya. Sesekali menghela napas, pokoknya terlihat gusar, membuat Tuan Kang yang sedang menyetir sedikit tak fokus.

Tangan kanan Tuan Kang meraih tangan kiri Ibu Seongwoo. Berniat menenangkan. Ibu Seongwoo menoleh.

"Kau harus tenang. Aku yakin, anakmu itu anak yang kuat." Ujar Tuan Kang.

Ibu Seongwoo menunduk.

"Aku hanya khawatir."

Tuan Kang meminggirkan dulu mobilnya. Tubuhnya ia miringkan sedikit.

"Seongwoo akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti selamat, dia anak yang kuat. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Tuan Kang sambil menatap Ibu Seongwoo yang masih menunduk.

"Aku takut. Kau tau sendiri, hanya Seongwoo yang ku punya. Dia anakku satu-satunya, walaupun dia tidak secerdas anakmu, dia tetap anakku yang ku sayang." Ujar Ibu Seongwoo yang masih sempat-sempatnya membandingkan anaknya dengan anak pria disampingnya.

Tuan Kang mengelus pelan bahu Ibu Seongwoo. Jika ia berada di posisi ini sekarang, pasti ia juga akan seperti ini.

Mereka berdua itu, _single parent._ Tidak mudah untuk mengurus anak seorang diri. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan kesibukan si orang tua itu sendiri. Pasti sulit.

"Aku tau perasaanmu. Karna aku juga sama sepertimu, seorang _single parent._ Jadi, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, karna kau adalah seorang ibu, perasaan khawatir yang berlebih itu pasti ada." Ujar Tuan Kang.

Ibu Seongwoo mendongak, dan memegang tangan Tuan Kang yang bertengger dibahunya.

"Kau selalu bisa menenangkanku, terima kasih." Ibu Seongwoo berkata dengan tulus dan tersenyum yang mirip dengan Seongwoo. Tuan Kang mengangguk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Tuan Kang memajukan kembali mobilnya. Tapi, sebelumnya ponsel Tuan Kang berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dan ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hallo, Sekertaris Kim? Ada apa?"

"Rapatnya hari ini? Kenapa jadi hari ini?"

"Jam berapa rapat dimulai?"

Tuan Kang melihat jam tangan mahalnya. Kemudian menghela napasnya. Ibu Seongwoo hanya diam menyimak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Kau urus saja dulu, sebelum aku datang."

Tuan Kang menutup panggilannya dan menyimpan ponsel hitambya disaku jas yang ia pakai. Ia menoleh kesamping.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengantarmu saja." Sesal Tuan Kang. Ibu Seongwoo tersenyum teduh.

"Tak apa. Aku tau, kau orang sibuk." Ucap Ibu Seongwoo sambil tersenyum. Tuan Kang membalas senyum itu.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun pergi menuju rumah sakit, yang sempat tertunda karna ada adegan drama terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Jonghyun duduk diruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Seongwoo ada didalam sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Ia sedang menunggu Ibu Seongwoo yang katanya sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tak berapa lama, Jonghyun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia mendongak dan melihat Ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Jonghyun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ibu.."

"Jonghyun-ah, bagaimana keadaan Seongwoo? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Lukanya tidak parah kan?" Ibu Seongwoo bertanya tanpa henti dengan nada yang sangat-sangat khawatir dan panik.

"Ibu, tenang dulu. Seongwoo ada didalam sedang ditangani oleh dokter." Ucap Jonghyun berusaha menenangkan wanita didepannya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Jonghyun-ah?" Jonghyun menggeleng tak tau.

"Aku tidak tau persis kejadiannya, bu. Tapi, menurut beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian tadi, Seongwoo tertabrak oleh mobil. Dan pengendara mobil itu sendiri, malah melarikan diri." Jelas Jonghyun.

Hati Ibu Seongwoo mencelos saat mendengar penjelasan dari Jonghyun. Hatinya sakit, melihat Seongwoo terluka seperti ini. Karna baginya, Seongwoo itu bagaikan berlian yang tak ternilai harganya.

"Yatuhan, Seongwoo ku." Lirih Ibu Seongwoo, air mata sudah meluncur bebas dipipinya. Jonghyun yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa mengusap bahu wanita itu.

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga Seongwoo baik-baik saja didalam." Ujar Jonghyun berusaha menenangkan ibu sahabatnya.

* * *

Eunki sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya. Seperti biasa, buku dan ponsel sebagai temannya. Ia menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Iya, Eunki sedang melamun.

Karna keasikan melamun, Eunki tidak menyadari ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Jangan melamun. Nanti kemasukan arwah yang lewat." Ujar pemuda itu pada Eunki sambil menggigit buah apel.

Eunki menoleh, dan langsung memasang muka malas saat tau orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Berisik. Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Eunki tanpa minat. Dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Pemuda itu masih mengunyah buah apelnya.

"Hanya ingin melihat tetangga manisku. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Jawab pemuda itu masih dengan mengunyah apelnya.

Eunki mendecak dan menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggiku seperti itu!" Seru Eunki. Pemuda itu malah mengendikkan bahunya. Eunki lagi-lagi mendecak karna respon dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Jika tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau menganggu waktu belajarku." Ujar Eunki datar dan kembali membuka bukunya.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya sebentar. Sudah biasa sebenarnya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Eunki. Yang entah kenapa, sangat jauh berbeda dari Eunki yang dulu.

"Aku hanya merindukan Hong Eunki."

Eunki membeku. Pemuda itu menatap dengan lamat Eunki dari samping.

"Aku merindukan Hong Eunki yang dulu. Hong Eunki yang hangat, perhatian, dan yang lebih penting Hong Eunki yang tak egois."

Eunki masih terdiam. Ya, dia sendiri juga sadar. Dia telah berubah banyak.

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong, Jungjung."

Jungjung -pemuda itu lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Aku tidak berbicara omong kosong, Eunki. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu yang dulu."

Eunki menggertakkan giginya.

"BERHENTILAH BERBICARA MASA LALU! JUNGJUNG!" Eunki menaikkan nada suaranya dan tak sadar sudah membentak Jungjung.

Jungjung tersentak ditempatnya karna telah dibentak oleh Eunki. Baru kali ini, ia dibentak oleh pemuda manis didepannya.

"Dengar! Aku tak butuh kembali seperti dulu. Aku nyaman menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Orang tuaku dan kakakku juga tak masalah dengan diriku yang sekarang. Tapi kau? Kau selalu berbicara seperti itu, Jungjung!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti untuk mencoba melukai Daniel dan Seongwoo!" Seru Jungjung.

Eunki terkejut, tentu saja.

"K-kau, bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau tau?" Eunki bertanya, Jungjung tersenyum kecut.

"Kau tak perlu tau, aku tau dari mana. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti, ku mohon. Berhentilah Eunki, sebelum mereka tau dan ini semua belum terlambat."

Eunki mendecih.

"Memangnya kau siapaku?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat menohok bagi Jungjung. Jungjung terdiam ditempatnya.

 _'Benar, memangnya aku siapanya Eunki?' Batin Jungjung miris._

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau bukan ayahku, kau bukan kakakku, dan kau juga bukan kekasihku. Kau hanya tetanggaku yang kebetulan satu sekolah denganku. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku dan menghentikanku untuk melukai Daniel maupun Seongwoo. Karna itu hakku, bukan hakmu."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Eunki pergi meninggalkan Jungjung dibalkon sendiri. Jungjung mengehela napas lelah dan mengusap wajah tampannya.

"Yatuhan, kenapa dia batu sekali." Gumamnya sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang tak dihiasi bintang.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **NAYOLO!**

 **Ada Ko Jungjung nya :v Wkwkwkwk. Aku penganut Jungjung seme Eunki uke :)) Eh, tapi Eunki seme Kenta uke juga aku ayo-ayo aja sih xD hahaha. Fast update nih :)))) Soalnya aku lagi freeeeeeeee~ Duh senangnya~**

 **Jangan benci Eunki, kumohon :((( wkwkwk.**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang**.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter : 23**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Suasana sekolah terlihat masih sangat sepi. Iyalah, siapa juga yang ingin datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah, terlebih ini hari senin.

Yep!

Dan Guanlin, sudah berada disekolah pada jam enam pagi lewat lima menit :)

Rekor? Tentu saja!

Guanlin itu selalu datang ke sekolah hampir bel masuk. Walaupun anak dari salah satu donatur sekolah, dan siswa yang punya otak encer. Guanlin juga hanya seorang siswa sekolah biasa yang kebetulan diberi otak encer, dimana dia punya letak kenakalannya sendiri.

Lalu, kenapa Guanlin sudah ada disekolah sepagi ini?

Jawabannya, Guanlin akan menyimpan sesuatu dulu didalam loker pujaan hatinya. Tau kan? Tau lah yah, gak usah dikasih tau.

Ini sudah jalan dua minggu Guanlin melakukan rutinitas barunya. Menyimpan barang atau makanan diloker seseorang yang bernama, Yoo Seonho.

Memang, Guanlin itu pengecut. Ia akui, ia sendiri pengecut. Tak berani mengajak langsung Seonho untuk sekedar menonton film dibioskop. Entahlah, dia masih ragu. Mungkin?

Guanlin dengan santainya berjalan dikoridor yang sepi menuju koridor khusus loker. Ia sekarang membawa satu boneka ayam lagi dan satu susu pisang. Serba kuning :)

Guanlin sudah sampai, dan dengan santainya ia membuka loker milik Seonho. Kalian bingung kenapa Guanlin bisa membuka loker Seonho? Aku juga bingung :)

Pemuda Lai itu menyimpannya didalam loker. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia menelisik isi dari loker Seonho yang kebanyakan itu foto-foto kebersamaan Seonho dengan teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali. Ia juga melihat foto Seonho sendiri yang sedang berfose Vsign dengan senyum manis.

Dan dengan tanpa dosanya lagi, Guanlin mencabut foto itu yang tertempel diloker si anak ayam.

"Lucu." Gumamnya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Guanlin menyimpan foto itu kedalam saku blazer abunya dan menutup loker berwarna merah itu. Dan pemuda Lai itu mulai meninggalkan loker, takutnya si pemilik loker memunculkan batang hidungnya.

* * *

Seonho dan Daehwi sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua menunggu teman-temannya. Daehwi melihat kekiri dan kanan. Mencari teman-temannya, tapi nihil. Mereka belum datang.

Seonho sih anteng dengan roti sandwich coklatnya. Makanan adalah fokusnya. Daehwi menoleh dan sedikit mendongak, karna tak mendengar suara si anak ayam.

Dan ia langsung merotasikan matanya, saat melihat Seonho sedang asik dengan sarapannya.

"Ho, kau tidak sarapan ya dirumah?" Tanya Daehwi, Seonho menoleh dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Aku sarapan." Jawabnya setelah makanan didalam mulutnya tertelan.

"Lalu, ini apa? Cuci mulut?" Seonho mengangguk tanpa dosa. Daehwi meringis.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar." Ringis Daehwi. Seonho malah mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan makannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hyungseob dan Haknyeon datang. Selang beberapa menit, Hyunbin yang datang. Dan yang terakhir Jonghyun dan Jihoon.

"Sudah kan? Ayo." Ajak Jonghyun yang diangguki oleh yang lain. Kecuali Daehwi.

"Eh! Tunggu!"

Semua berhenti dan menoleh kearah Daehwi dengan tatapan tanya.

"Kenapa sih, Hwi?" Jihoon bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Jawabnya sambil berpikir. Yang lain tentu saja bingung, memangnya apa yang kurang?

"Coba aku hitung. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam... tujuh."

Daehwi menghitung dari mulai Jonghyun sampai dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya, ia mengernyit. Kurang satu, tapi siapa?

Yang lain diam, selagi menunggu Daehwi berpikir. Lagi pula, mereka juga tak tau apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

Dan mata Daehwi langsung membulat lucu setelah ingat apa yang kurang.

"Oh! Ong hyung mana?" Tanyanya setelah sadar Seongwoo tidak bersama mereka.

Yang lain pun sama baru sadar, jika Seongwoo tidak bersama mereka pagi ini. Oh, kecuali Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya diam.

"Eh iya, Ong hyung mana?" Timpal Hyungseob yang lain menggeleng tidak tau.

"Kesiangan mungkin." Ujar Hyunbin. Haknyeon mendecak disebelahnya.

"Hey, hyung. Ong hyung itu tidak pernah terlambat walaupun otaknya sebelas duabelas denganmu."

Hyunbin mendelik. Haknyeon itu tak sadar diri, jika otaknya sama saja.

"Benar juga sih. Setauku, Ong hyung itu tak pernah terlambat datang kesekolah." Timpal Seonho yang sudah puas dengan makanannya.

Jonghyun masih diam. Apakah dia harus memberitaukan pada mereka yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tapi, jika dia memberitaukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pasti mereka terlebih Daehwi, Seonho, Hyungseob dan Jihoon tak akan diam alias rewel ingin bertemu dengan Seongwoo.

Tapi, jika tidak diberitahu bukan sahabat namanya. Jonghyun bingung.

"Seongwoo dirumah sakit."

Dan akhirnya, Jonghyun memberitaukan yang sebenarnya :)

Mereka semua dibuat terkejut oleh Jonghyun. Heol, yang benar saja!

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Hyunbin tak yakin.

"Aku serius. Seongwoo sedang berada dirumah sakit. Karna kemarin dia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Dan sampai sekarang, dia belum membuka matanya." Jelas Jonghyun sambil menunduk.

Terkejut dan sedih. Itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mereka tak menyangka jika kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa pada sahabat semati mereka.

"H-hyung, aku ingin melihat Ong hyung." Lirih Daehwi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Memang, diantara mereka Daehwi yang paling sensitif dan paling cengeng. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut hyung-hyungnya.

Masih ingat, kejadian Jihoon dan Hyungseob yang belum pulang dari hutan karna terjebak hujan, saat itu Daehwi ngotot ingin mencari mereka kan? Nah, karna Daehwi sudah menganggap sahabatnya itu seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Hyung, ayo pergi ke rumah sakit. Kita lihat Ong Hyung." Ujar Haknyeon yang dibalas gelengan oleh Jonghyun.

Yang lain mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Seonho.

"Jangan sekarang. Kita pergi setelah dia sadar." Jawabnya.

"Tapi kita harus tetap pergi kesana, hyung. Menyemangati Ong hyung agar dia cepat sadar dan kembali kesini." Ujar Jihoon, membuat Jonghyun mengehela napasnya sejenak.

"Kau benar, Jihoon. Tapi, Seongwoo juga butuh waktu untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan beristirahat. Dan menurut perkiraan dokter yang menanganinya, akan butuh waktu yang lama karna dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah dibagian kepala. Kalian tau sendiri, jika cidera dikepala itu paling parah." Jelas Jonghyun, yang lain tertegun.

 _Yatuhan, sebegitu parahnya kah?_

"Dan aku yakin, Seongwoo itu anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan dengan cepat membuka matanya dan kembali berkumpul dengan kita semua, disini. Aku yakin."

Hyungseob, Seonho, Jihoon dan Daehwi sudah menangis. Hyunbin dan Haknyeon mendongak keatas mencegah agar airmatanya tak keluar.

Masa bodo dengan murid-murid yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Karna ya, mereka masing didepan gerbang ingat.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, Eunki baru saja masuk ke gerbang dan melewati geng Showtime yang sedang mellow.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah tampan nan cantiknya saat pendengarannya mendengar perkataan Jonghyun tentang Seongwoo yang belum sadarkan diri.

Harusnya, ia lakukan cara ini dari dulu saja. Jika tau cara ini akan berhasil, ia tak perlu repot-repot menjatuhkan pot bunga sialan itu.

Dan...

Haruskah ia mengadakan pesta untuk keberhasilannya ini?

* * *

Daniel duduk ditempatnya dengan gusar. Membuat Jaehwan yang kebetulan teman sebangkunya menatap risih karna acara membaca novel picisannya tertanggu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kang?" Tanya Jaehwan jengah melihat Daniel yang tak bisa diam dikursinya.

"Seongwoo tidak bisa dihubungi." Jawab Daniel sambil mendial nomor ponsel Seongwoo kembali.

"Lalu?" Jaehwan masih belum mengerti.

"Aku khawatir, Jae. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Jaehwan malah menatap Daniel dengan tatapan bingung. Sungguh, dia belum mengerti.

 _Dasar, bodoh!_

"Kau khawatir pada Seongwoo? Memangnya kau siapanya?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Daniel diam seribu bahasa.

Jaehwan menatap Daniel dengan tatapan bingung yang tiba-tiba saja membeku, saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang lumayan menohok _kokoro_ seorang Kang Daniel.

Dan setelahnya, ia menepuk bibirnya pelan. Duh, dia baru ingat jika temannya ini secara tidak langsung ditolak oleh Seongwoo. Dan dia dengan seenak jidatnya malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah menohok _kokoronya._

"A-ah, Niel. Maaf, maksudku-"

"Tak masalah, Jae." Ujar Daniel dengan senyum palsu. Jaehwan jadi tak enak.

"L-lebih baik, kau tanyakan saja nanti pada Jonghyun. Kalau tidak, pada Hyunbin." Tawar Jaehwan yang diangguki oleh Daniel.

Duh, Jaehwan masih tak enak hati.

Setelah acara mellow didepan gerbang tadi, geng Showtime mulai menuju kelas masing-masing. Tapi, tidak dengan Seonho dan Daehwi. Mereka pergi kekoridor khusus loker terlebih dahulu, ada barang Seonho yang tertinggal disana katanya.

Kenapa hanya mereka berdua?

Karna kelas mereka kan bersebelahan, jadi sekalian saja, begitu. Lagipula, koridor tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga kan berbeda :)

Seonho dan Daehwi sudah sampai didepan loker milik Seonho. Tanpa menunggu lama, Seonho membuka loker warna merah itu.

"Eh?"

Daehwi menoleh. Dan diapun sama terkejutnya dengan Seonho saat melihat ada boneka anak ayam didalam loker Seonho.

"Boneka?" Tanya Daehwi bingung, Seonho mengangguk.

"Dari siapa?" Daehwi bertanya lagi.

"Entah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau dari siapa, hyung. Sebenarnya ini sudah ada dua minggu lokerku selalu ada seperti ini. Kalau tidak boneka, ya makanan." Jawab Seonho panjang.

"Uwah~ kau punya penganggum rahasia eh?" Goda Daehwi membuat pipi Seonho sedikit ada rona merah.

"Aih hyung, mana mungkin." Sangkal Seonho, Daehwi mendecak.

"Tak mungkin apanya sih, Ho. Sudah jelas-jelas dia itu selalu mengirimu seperti ini, apa ini belum bisa disebut penganggum rahasia?"

Seonho terlihat berpikir. Apa benar dia punya penganggum rahasia?

"Ah entahlah, hyung. Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita pergi kekelas." Ujar Seonho berusaha mengalihkan, Daehwi mendengus.

Seonho mengambil barang yang menjadi tujuan awalnya dan menyimpan boneka ayam itu kembali didalam loker. Saat akan menutup pintu loker, Seonho terkejut. Karna foto dirinya yang sedang selca tidak ada.

"Hyung! Fotoku hilang!" Seru Seonho. Daehwi mengernyit.

"Foto yang mana?" Tanya Daehwi bingung, karna diloker Seonho itu penuh dengan foto jadi maklum kalau dia tidak tau foto mana yang Seonho dimaksud :)

"Fotoku. Yang tertempel disini." Seonho menunjuk asal letak fotonya.

"Ah~ fotomu yang sedang melakukan vsign seperti ini?" Daehwi mempraktekkan pose foto Seonho. Seonho mengangguk.

"Iya, yang itu. Kok hilang ya?" Ucap Seonho sambil mencari didalam loker, takutnya ia lupa menyimpan.

"Apa mungkin, fotomu itu diambil oleh penggemar rahasiamu itu?"

"Tidak mungkin, hyung."

"Mungkin saja, Ho. Kan sekarang sudah marak sassaeng fans. Nayolo, kau punya sassaeng fans." Daehwi menakut-nakuti Seonho yang sudah memucat ketakutan.

Tidak mungkin kan dia punya sassaeng fans seperti itu? Lagi pula, dia itu bukan seorang idol yang harus diikuti setiap saat dan dipuja-puja karna memiliki bakat yang segudang. Dia hanya siswa sekolah biasa, yang kebetulan otaknya sedikit bermasalah :)

"Hyung~ jangan menakut-nakutiku." Rengek Seonho sambil berusaha menggelayut ditangan Daehwi. Yang sayangnya badannya terlalu jangkung dan bongsor, jadi agak ya gitu deh :) Gak mau ngejelasin, kasian Daehwi :)

Daehwi hanya bisa tertawa saat berhasil menggoda si anak ayam. Duh, Daehwi suka menggoda Seonho. Lucu! Keliatan masih dedek :)

* * *

Wooseok sedang berjalan dikoridor yang sudah sepi seperti orang hilang. Masih ingat dengan Jung Wooseok? Kakak sepupunya Seonho itu loh, yang akan sekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Seonho.

Wooseok menggaruk kepalanya sebentar karna bingung. Ia itu sedang mencari ruang guru, tapi sedari tadi ia hanya mengelilingi koridor itu. Jadi intinya, Wooseok tersesat disekolah yang luasnya warbyazah.

Dan ia menyesal telah menolak ajakan berangkat bersama dengan Seonho tadi. Ia juga lupa, kalau sekolah yang akan dia tempati ini luasnya bukan main.

Seperti menemukan oasis digurun pasir, Wooseok melihat murid berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang seperti dirinya sedang berjalan tak jauh dengannya.

"Hey kau!" Panggil Wooseok, murid itu menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wooseok mengangguk.

"Iya kau, sini." Murid itu menghampiri Wooseok dengan tatapan lempengnya.

"Apa?" Tanya murid itu.

"Kau tau letak ruang guru dimana?"

Pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali Jung Wooseok :)

Ah, murid baru.

"Lurus, belok kiri." Jawab murid itu singkat.

Wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah~ terima kasih-" Wooseok memicingkan matanya untuk membaca nama yang tertera disebelah kiri jas almamater murid itu.

"Lai.. Guan-lin. Lai Guanlin?"

Wooseok mengeryit saat mengetahui nama murid itu. Namanya sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"Namamu aneh, kau bukan orang korea?" Tanya Wooseok, Guanlin tak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan Wooseok yang melongo ditempatnya.

"Heol, dingin sekali. Kuharap, Seonho tidak kenal dengan anak itu." Ujar Wooseok sambil menatap punggung Guanlin yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Guanlin tadi.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Lama ya? Hehehehehe :))**

 **Kzl! Kok lama-lama malah ngedrama sih ini ff :(( Kezel kezel kezel :((**

 **Dan..**

 **Kuy mampir ke ff baru eyke :)) Di ffn ada MINE! , di Wattpad ada Keluarga. Kuy mampiiirr /teriak pake toa/.**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter : 24**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

.

.

.

Selang beberapa hari, berita mengenai Seongwoo yang dirawat pun tersebar ke penjuru sekolah. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini, karna setau Showtime tim hanya mereka lah yang tau mengenai Seongwoo.

Tak mungkin kan jika diantara mereka yang menyebarkan berita tertutup ini?

Eunki sedang berjalan dikoridor yang cukup ramai seorang diri. Senyum liciknya mulai terukir saat pendengarannya lagi-lagi mendengar semua siswa yang sedang membicarakan Seongwoo.

Ia tau, ia memang sudah diluar batasnya kali ini. Tapi, jika ini bisa membuat hatinya senang mau diapakan lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadi dia nikmati saja kejahatannya. Toh, orang juga tidak tau dia yang melakukannya. Benar kan?

Saat akan berbelok, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Eunki terlonjak dan menoleh.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganku!" Ujar Eunki saat orang itu mulai menariknya entah kemana.

Orang itu tak hiraukan berontakan Eunki. Dan tetap membawa atau mungkin menyeret Eunki ketempat yang ia tuju.

"Yak! Jungjung! Lepaskan tanganku! Kau ini kenapa?!" Eunki berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Jungjung.

Iya, yang menarik Eunki itu Jungjung.

"Diam." Ujar Jungjung dingin.

Eunki sedikit menciut ngomong-ngomong. Baru kali ini, Eunki melihat raut wajah Jungjung yang mengeras seperti menahan emosi dan berbicara dingin padanya. Biasanya, Jungjung itu selalu hangat walaupun telah di cueki olehnya.

Akhirnya, Eunki berhenti berontak dan pasrah saja diseret Jungjung yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, iya atap. Jungjung membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya dengan keras. Eunki dibelakangnya berjengit kaget.

Jungjung menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Eunki yang sudah diseretnya sedari tadi. Sedangkan Eunki, sedikit meringis setelah Jungjung melepaskan tangannya. Terlihat kemerahan dipergelangan tangannya itu, karna memang Jungjung sedikit kencang menariknya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Jungjung memulai pembicaraan dan terdengar dingin.

Eunki menatap Jungjung dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungjung mendecih dan tersenyum miring.

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh, Hong Eunki." Ujar Jungjung sambil menahan emosi. Eunki mengerutkan dahinya, memang ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu, Jungjung." Balas Eunki.

"KAU KAN YANG MELUKAI ONG SEONGWOO?!" Seru Jungjung, Eunki terlonjak kaget.

"K-kau.." Eunki menatap Jungjung tak percaya.

"APA?! KENAPA?! KAU TAK PERCAYA JIKA AKU TAU SEMUA KELAKUAN BUSUKMU ITU?!" Oke, Jungjung sudah meledak. Eunki masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"SADARLAH EUNKI! SADARLAH!"

Raut wajah Eunki mengeras dan dia menatap Jungjung dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk.

"BERISIK! AKU TAK BUTUH NASIHATMU! AKU TAK BUTUH!" Teriak Eunki.

Jungjung menghela napasnya, ia melangkah dan memegang kedua bahu Eunki yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda Hong itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ujar Eunki dingin. Jungjung tersenyum kecut.

"Eunki, ku mohon. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melibatkan Seongwoo kedalam masalahmu. Seongwoo tak salah apapun disini. Kau hanya melibatkannya demi ego mu itu." Jungjung mulai memberi pengertian pada Eunki. Tapi, bukan Eunki namanya jika langsung menurut.

"Kau tau apa dengan masalahku?" Tanya Eunki sambil menatap Jungjung remeh.

"Okey, aku memang tidak tau dengan masalahmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk berhenti melakukan kelakuan busuk ini. Ini tidak baik untuk kedepannya, Ki. Kau bisa saja diketahui oleh teman-temannya Seongwoo, dan mungkin kau bisa didrop out dari sekolah." Jelas Jungnjung dan menatap Eunki.

"Dan, masalah utamamu itu ingin menjatuhkan Kang Daniel kan?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Eunki lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya ini. Pemuda China ini sebenarnya cenayang atau apa? Kenapa selalu tepat sasaran.

"Aku benar kan?" Eunki tidak menjawab. Jungjung mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa mungkin, kau menyukai Kang Daniel?" Eunki mendelik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Jawab Eunki sedikit menaikkan nada ucapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Jungjung menatap Eunki lelah.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!" Seru Eunki. Jungjung menghela napasnya sejenak lalu mengacak surainya.

"Baik! Ini bukan urusanku. Dan aku lelah selalu memperingatkanmu yang keras kepala. Sekarang, terserah padamu. Kau mau lakukan apapun itu, aku tak perduli. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak akan mencarimu. Lakukan sesuka hatimu. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungjung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Eunki yang membatu. Entah kenapa, hatinya menolak Jungjung untuk pergi. Tapi di sisi lain, ia menginginkan Jungjung pergi. Entahlah, Ia sendiri juga bingung.

Dan tanpa disadari, air mata sudah meluncur dengan bebasnya dari pelupuk mata indah Eunki.

* * *

Euiwoong sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sesekali ia gigiti kuku jarinya. Tandanya ia sedang bingung.

Ia masih memikirkan omongan dari kedua sunbaenya tadi. Ia yakin pendengerannya masih bagus, jadi tadi ia tak mungkin salah dengar kan?

"Tak mungkin. Ini sulit dipercaya." Gumamnya.

 _Sebelumya..._

 _Euiwoong sedang dalam mood tidak baik hari ini. Dan entah ide darimana ia ingin membolos untuk pertama kalinya. Sungguh, rasa-rasanya ia penat sekali jika harus berurusan dengan buku-buku. Sekali-kali, ia ingin mencoba sensasi membolos itu seperti apa._

 _Dan ia memutuskan untuk membolos diatap sekolah. Dia dengar dari beberapa teman kelasnya, jika atap adalah tempat yang tepat untuk membolos. Jadi ia lebih memilih atap sebagai tujuan bolosnya._

 _Euiwoong sudah berada dianak tangga yang dekat pintu masuk, saat akan membuka pintu Euiwoong mendengar sayup-sayup suara dua orang yang sedang bertengkar, mungkin._

 _"Eh, ada orang?" Batin Euiwoong._

 _Karna penasaran, Euiwoong membuka pintu itu sedikit. Dan mengintip dua orang yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius._

 _Dahinya langsung mengernyit saat tau dua orang itu ternyata adalah sunbaenya._

 _"Eunki sunbae dan Jungjung sunbae? Ada hubungan apa mereka?" Gumamnya bingung._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup, Euiwoong memilih untuk pergi, tadinya seperti itu. Sebelum dia mendengar nama yang sangat familiar diucapkan oleh Jungjung._

 _"Eunki, ku mohon. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melibatkan Seongwoo kedalam masalahmu. Seongwoo tak salah apapun disini. Kau hanya melibatkannya demi ego mu itu."_

 _"Seongwoo hyung?" Batin Euiwoong._

 _Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari sana. Dan lebih memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua sunbaenya itu._

 _"Kau tau apa dengan masalahku?"_

 _"Okey, aku memang tidak tau dengan masalahmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk berhenti melakukan kelakuan busuk ini. Ini tidak baik untuk kedepannya, Ki. Kau bisa saja diketahui oleh teman-temannya Seongwoo, dan mungkin kau bisa didrop out dari sekolah."_

 _Euiwoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi, yang mencelakai Seongwoo hyung itu Eunki sunbae, tak masuk akal. Pikir Euiwoong._

 _Ia kembali mengintip dan kembali menguping._

 _"Dan, masalah utamamu itu ingin menjatuhkan Kang Daniel kan?"_

 _Dahi Euiwoong mengernyit saat salah satu dari hyungnya itu disebut._

 _"Daniel hyung? Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan Daniel hyung?" Batin Euiwoong._

 _"Aku benar kan?"_

 _"Apa mungkin, kau menyukai Kang Daniel?"_

 _"Tunggu, Eunki sunbae menyukai Daniel hyung?" Gumam Euiwoong, sungguh ia tidak mengerti._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!"_

 _"Ah ku kira, Eunki sunbae menyukai Daniel hyung." Euiwoong entah kenapa bernapas lega saat Eunki mengatakan tak menyukai hyungnya._

 _"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!"_

 _"Baik! Ini bukan urusanku. Dan aku lelah selalu memperingatkanmu yang keras kepala. Sekarang, terserah padamu. Kau mau lakukan apapun itu, aku tak perduli. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tak akan mencarimu. Lakukan sesuka hatimu. Aku pergi."_

 _Euiwoong dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuruni tangga dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Ia bisa melihat Jungjung yang melewatinya yang sedang memasang raut wajah marah. Euiwoong akui, itu sedikit menakutkan._

 _Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia melirik kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia bingung. Apa ia harus tetap pergi ke atap atau tidak._

 _Tapi jika ia tetap pergi ke atap, ia pasti bertemu dengan Eunki. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Mungkin membolos diatap bisa ia lakukan lain kali saja._

 _Nah, jadi seperti itu._

Euiwoong akhirnya belok kiri menuju uks, mungkin membolos diruangan penuh obat itu tidak buruk. Saat diperjalanan, ia kebetulan melihat Haknyeon diujung koridor.

"Haknyeon hyung!" Panggilnya Euiwoong sedikit berteriak karna jaraknya memang lumayan jauh.

Haknyeon menoleh dan setelahnya pemuda Jeju itu tersenyum dengan sejuta wattnya . Euiwoong menghampiri Haknyeon dengan berlari kecil.

"Hai, Ung." Sapa Haknyeon saat Euiwoong sudah berada dihadapannya, tak lupa Haknyeon menyempatkan untuk mengusak surai hitam milik Euiwoong.

"Hai, juga hyung." Balas Euiwoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Haknyeon menyadarkan Euiwoong dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Aku.. ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawab Euiwoong. Haknyeon mengangguk sekilas.

"Bicaralah."

"Tapi, tidak disini. Ayo kita bicara ditaman." Usul Euiwoong yang lagi-lagi diangguki oleh Haknyeon.

"Yasudah, ayo."

* * *

Haknyeon dan Euiwoong sudah sampai ditaman sekolah. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan saling berhadapan.

"Ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Haknyeon dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

Euiwoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. Apa ia harus menceritakan apa yang dia dengar tadi pada Haknyeon? Ia belum yakin sih, bisa saja kan Eunki dan Jungjung itu sedang berlatih akting untuk memenuhi tugas mereka.

Tapi, jika ini memang benar mungkin ini bisa jadi jawaban dari semua kejadian yang menimpa Seongwoo.

Haknyeon menatap Euiwoong bingung, karna pemuda manis itu terlihat gusar.

"Ung, kau baik?" Tegur Haknyeon sambil mengguncangkan bahu Euiwoong dengan pelan.

Euiwoong tersentak.

"A-ah iya, aku baik hyung."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Haknyeon, Euiwoong menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia lebih memilih memberitahukan apa yang dia dengar tadi pada Haknyeon.

"Hyung, Seongwoo hyung masih dirumah sakit kan?" Haknyeon mengangguk.

"Dan kau tau, siapa orang yang menyebabkan Seongwoo hyung jadi terbaring dirumah sakit?" Tanya Euiwoong, Haknyeon menggeleng.

"Belum. Setauku sih, orang yang menyebabkan Seongwoo hyung terluka itu kabur. Kenapa?" Euiwoong menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ung? Hey, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Haknyeon sambil mengangkat dagu Euiwoong agar pemuda manis itu mendongak.

"Begini hyung, tadi aku sempat dari atap. Saat aku sudah sampai, ternyata sudah ada dua orang disana. Dan aku sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka."

Haknyeon menyimak dengan baik yang Euiwoong ucapkan.

"Mereka berdua sempat menyebut nama Seongwoo hyung dan Daniel hyung, hyung." Dahi Haknyeon berkerut,

"Lalu?"

"Mereka sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Tapi, hyung. Salah satu dari mereka itu adalah pelaku yang sudah mencelakai Seongwoo hyung."

Haknyeon terkejut.

"K-au serius?" Euiwoong mengangguk.

"Aku serius, hyung. Pendengaranku tak mungkin salah."

"T-tapi, kau tau siapa orangnya? Maksudku, kau tau siapa pelaku yang sudah melukai Seongwoo hyung?" Tanya Haknyeon, Euiwoong lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Siapa Ung? Siapa?" Desak Haknyeon sambil memegang kedua bahu Euiwoong.

"Hong Eunki _sunbaenim_."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Kok jadi gini ya? :((( Chapter ini cuman munculin Hakwoong sama Junki doang :))) Soalnya yang kepikiran cuman mereka doang xD hahahaha**

 **Maaf lama, aku bingung soalnya mau lanjutin ini gimana :(( Jadi, kalo ini aneh maapin aja ya wkwk. Terus, kuota lagi sekarat. Ini juga up nyuri" wifi tetangga xD Aku up dihape soalnya :))**

 **Mau tanya, sekesel apa sih kalian teh sama Eunki? xD Tiap baca review pasti aja ngehujat pacar kesekiannya aku xD**

 **Udah ah. See you ya~**

 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


	27. Chapter 27

_Hehehehehehehehehe_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Samlekom para readernim yang cakep-cakep:D Rindu aku?_

 _Aku muncul lagi nih di ffn, aku lebih aktif di watpadd ketimbang di ffn :" Muncul bukannya update malah cuap-cuap gak jelas :" Maafin._

 _Tadinya aku mau up, lanjutan buat chap depan juga udah lumayan beres, iya baru separo xD Gak tau kenapa, males aja gitu lanjutin cerita ini. Dan aku minta saran,_

 _ **Lanjutin**_ _apa_ _ **Jangan**_ _?_

 _Yang mau lanjut, silahkan review. Yang gak mau juga, silahkan review.._

 _Yaudah deh, ditunggu ya..._

 _Sekian,_

 _Babychickjojang._

 _P.s : mari polow-polowan di watpadd. Unameku masih sama kok._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter : 25**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi ;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

.

.

.

Dua bulan sudah sejak kejadian itu, Seongwoo kembali ke aktifitas semula. Dan selama dua bulan itu pula, dari kedua tim hubungannya semakin membaik. Anak-anak Showtime jelas sangat senang mengetahui jika temannya ini sudah sembuh. Anak-anak Never pun ikut senang tentu saja, terlebih Kang Daniel.

Saat Seongwoo masih dirumah sakit Daniel tak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk. Daniel menolak tentu saja, ayolah dia hanya ingin menjenguk dan memastikan jika sang pujaan hatinya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi ini? Jangan untuk menjenguk, untuk menghubungi pun dia tidak diijinkan oleh teman-temannya Seongwoo.

Daniel bingung?

Tentu.

Tapi, setelah dapat wejangan dari Jaehwan, dia baru bisa menerima. Jika Seongwoo seperti ini ada keterkaitannya dengan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Daniel bingung, memangnya salah dia apa? Kenapa Seongwoo sering terluka akhir-akhir ini karna dekat dengan dirinya? Kenapa?

Itu masih belum terjawab.

Dan mengenai Eunki, dia masih saja seperti itu. Belum puas dan ingin menyakiti Seongwoo lagi.

Jungjung sudah menyerah dengan sifat keras kepalanya Eunki. Dia hanya ingin menjauhkan Eunki dari hal-hal buruk seperti ini, kenapa susah sekali?

Pemuda China itu sudah pernah bertanya pada Eunki, kenapa selalu Seongwoo yang dia sakiti padahal kan niat awalnya hanya ingin menjatuhkan seorang Kang Daniel.

Dan kalian tau apa jawaban yang Jungjung dapat?

 _"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Kang Daniel berhenti menjadi peringkat atas dan aku akan terus melukai Ong Seongwoo sampai Kang Daniel mengakui dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang tak berguna."_

 _Childish_? Ya, begitulah Eunki.

Dan sampai saat ini, mereka semua belum tau siapa yang selalu melukai Seongwoo. Baik Haknyeon maupun Euiwoong belum memberitahu siapa, karna menurut mereka berdua lambat laun si pelaku itu pasti akan terungkap dengan sendirinya.

Karna seperti pepatah, _sepandai-pandainya kau menyembunyikan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga baunya._

* * *

"Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo menoleh kebelakang saat ada yang meneriaki namanya. Senyumnya merekah saat tau siapa yang meneriakinya itu.

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghampiri dirinya. Seongwoo juga membalas lambaian tangan itu.

"Kenapa, Nyel?"

Seongwoo bertanya saat orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kang Daniel sudah ada didepannya. Tangannya dengan reflek membereskan surai abu-abu milik pemuda Kang itu. Dan ia sedikit mendongak ngomong-ngomong.

"Hari ini, kau _free_?"

Seongwoo mengangguk sambil menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi membereskan surai pemuda Kang itu.

"Ya, aku _free_. Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku pergi?"

Daniel tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya, malu.

"Hehe, apa aku terlalu jelas ya?"

Sekarang giliran Seongwoo yang tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Hn. Jelas sekali." Seongwoo menjawab masih sambil kekehannya yang sangat merdu bagi Daniel.

"Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kapan?"

"Pulang.. sekolah?" Daniel tampak ragu sambil manatap Seongwoo. Dan tak lama Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Boleh."

Senyum langsung merekah diwajah tampan Kang Daniel.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas."

Dan tangan Daniel langsung menarik tangan Seongwoo yang sangat pas untuk digenggam menuju kelas mereka.

Seongwoo sendiri sudah senyum-senyum dengan pipi yang merah merona.

* * *

"Heol! Mereka membuatku iri."

Lee Daehwi sedang berada diujung koridor dan melihat pasangan Ongniel itu berpegangan tangan dan terlihat mesra dengan tatapan irinya.

Daehwi tadinya ingin menyusul Seongwoo, tapi saat dia melihat Seongwoo dan Daniel sedang mengobrol jadi niatnya dia urungkan.

"Kenapa? Kau juga ingin?"

Dan seseorang merangkul bahunya sambil berkata seperti itu. Daehwi sempat tersentak ditempatnya, ia menoleh dan langsung mendelik kearah orang itu.

"Ish! Kim Samuel jangan merangkulku sembarangan!" Seru Daehwi.

Daehwi melepaskan rangkulan Samuel dengan sedikit kasar. Samuelnya sendiri sih tak masalah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Daehwi dengan menatap Samuel bingung.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" Samuel bertanya balik, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kemasing-masing saku celana. Daehwi mendecak ditempatnya.

"Ish! Kau ini kebiasaan! Jawab dul-"

 ** _CUP!_**

"Berisik." Ujar Samuel setelah mencium sekilas bibir Daehwi.

Daehwi terkejut dan terpaku ditempatnya. Pipinya perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

Dan setelahnya..

"Yak! Yak! Sudah kubilang jangan menciumku sembarangan Kim Samuel! Terlebih ini disekolah! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!"

Daehwi dengan brutalnya memukul tubuh Samuel tanpa ampun. Memang tak terlalu sakit sih, tapi jika dilakukan dengan berulang-ulang tetap saja sakit. Ingat, Lee Daehwi itu masih laki-laki.

"Aduh! Iya iya tak akan ku ulangi lagi. Lee Daehwi tolong hentikan!" Samuel berusaha menghentikan Daehwi yang masih memukul-mukul badannya seperti sedang memukul kasur yang sedang dijemur.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku kesal denganmu bule jadi-jadian!"

 ** _Hap!_**

Samuel pun berhasil menghentikan aksi anarkis dari seorang Lee Daehwi. Tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu ia genggam dan malah menyatukan tangannya yang besar itu dengan tangannya Lee Daehwi.

"Nah, kan lebih bagus seperti ini. Tangannmu ini jangan digunakan untuk memukul badanku." Ujar Samuel sambil memperlihatkan tautan tangan mereka.

Daehwi hanya diam.

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku bule jadi-jadian, babe."

Dan Daehwi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat Samuel memanggilnya seperti itu. Ayolah, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

* * *

Seonho sekarang sedang berjalan menuju koridor lokernya. Seperti biasa, ada barang yang tertinggal.

Halah kebiasaan si anak ayam yang selalu melupakan barangnya diloker, atau mungkin sengaja disimpan disana.

Mengenai penganggum rahasianya, dia belum tau ngomong-ngomong. Seonho tentu saja sangat penasaran. Jika penganggum rahasianya itu sasaeng fans seperti yang Daehwi bilang bagaimana?

Seonho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menjauhkan pikiran yang menurutnya menakutkan itu.

Saat setelah sampai dikoridor loker, dahi Seonho langsung berkerut bingung. Disana, didepan lokernya ada seseorang yang sedang menyimpan sesuatu didalam sana.

Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karna terhalang pintu loker yang terbuka. Tapi, dari tinggi tubuhnya, Seonho seperti familiar dengan orang itu.

Dengan perlahan, Seonho mendekati lokernya dan tentu saja orang itu.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan didepan lokerku?"

Orang itu seketika menoleh saat pendengerannya mendengar seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

Mata Seonho dan mata orang itu membulat secara bersamaan.

"Guanlin?" Seonho berujar tak percaya.

Sedangkan Guanlin -orang itu, menatap Seonho dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Siapa sih yang tidak terkejut ketika kau ketahuan jadi penganggum rahasia orang yang suka?

"Jadi kau yang selama ini selalu menyimpan barang dilokerku?"

Guanlin mengusap tengkuknya dan mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Ya, begitu lah."

Seonho masih menatap Guanlin tak percaya. Heol! Jika Sassaeng fansnya seperti ini sih, Seonho jadi tak takut.

"Kenapa? Aku menakutimu ya karna sering menyimpan barang dilokermu?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Nah! Itu kau tau! Aku mengira jika yang menyimpan barang-barang itu semua adalah ulah sassaeng fans, asal kau tau!" Seru Seonho.

Guanlin menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memberikan barang-barang itu padamu."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini melakukannya?"

"Karna aku.." Guanlin menjilat bibirnya sebentar yang terasa kering.

"Karna aku tak berani. Katakan aku ini pengecut, tapi itu emang kenyataannya. Aku takut kau malah membuangnya." Lanjut Guanlin, ini rekor karna Guanlin sudah bicara lumayan panjang.

"Dengar ya, Guanlin. Aku tak pernah membuang barang pemberian dari siapapun. Karna aku tak setega itu. Termasuk, barang pemberianmu." Jelas Seonho. Guanlin menatap Seonho tepat pada kedua manik Seonho.

"Terima kasih, untuk tidak membuang barang pemberianku." Ucap Guanlin dibarengi dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Seonho tersenyum juga.

"Jadi, alasan kau selalu menyimpan barang-barang lucu dilokerku itu apa?" Tanya Seonho masih belum tau alasan yang sebenernya.

"Alasannya, karna aku menyukaimu."

Dan siapapun disana, tolong panggilkan Dokter spesialis jantung untuk memeriksa keadaan jantung Seonho yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

* * *

Hyungseob sedang duduk dikursinya gelisah. Dia galau, bukan karna patah hati atau apa. Dia galau antara harus memberikan atau tidak.

Memberi?

Jadi Hyungseob ingin memberikan kotak bekal pada Woojin.

Kalian tidak salah baca kok. Hyungseob benar-benar ingin memberikan kotak bekal ini pada Woojin, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karna waktu itu Woojin pernah membayarkan kue yang dia beli.

Kedua temannya juga entah ada dimana. Benar-benat tak bisa diandalkan mereka berdua itu.

Hyungseob menoleh kebelakang, dia lihat Woojin sedang sibuk menulis. Entah menulis apa, Hyungseob sendiri tak tau.

Dan dengan keberaniannya /asik/ Hyungseob beranjak dari duduknya menuju tempat duduk Woojin yang ada dibelakang.

"Woojin."

Woojin mendongak dan menemukan Hyungseob yang berdiri didekat mejanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Woojin bingung, karna tak biasanya Hyungseob menghampirinya seperti ini.

"Ini.."

Hyungseob memberikan kotak bekal itu ke hadapan Woojin.

"Untukku?" Woojin menunjuk didirinya sendiri. Hyungseob mengangguk.

"Ya, untukmu." Jawab Hyungseob tersenyum manis.

Woojin menerima kotak bekal itu, dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Canggung. Itu yang mereka berdua rasakan sekarang. Iyalah, biasanya mereka itu beradu mulut, tapi sekarang tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memberiku kotak bekal ini?" Tanya Woojin sambil menunjuk kotak bekal yang diberikan Hyungseob.

"Itu anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, karna kau telah membayar kue ku tempo hari." Jawab Hyungseob, Woojin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku ya." Hyungseob berbalik menuju tempat duduknya, tapi sebelumnya Woojin menahan tangannya.

Hyungseob berbalik kembali dan menatap Woojin dengan bingung.

"Mau ikut denganku ke basecamp?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _Udah, sampe situ dulu. Yang lain nyusul :"_**

 ** _Makasih yaa yg masih mau nunggu wkwkwk. Aku gak muncul di ffn udah hampir empat bulan, tapi masih ada yg nunggu :") Duh terharu inces._**

 ** _Yaudah, ditunggu next chapternya ya. Gak tau kapan tapi xD_**

 ** _Typo Everytime Everywhere._**

 ** _Sekian,_**

 ** _Babychickjojang._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter : 26**

 **Cheer up**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo; Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon;**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho; Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob;**

 **Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong; Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun;**

 **Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi ;**

 **Kim Jonghyun ; Kim Jaehwan ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Taedong.**

 **Hong Eunki.**

 **Dan Yang Lainnya.**

 **.**

 **– T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Bahasa campur aduk.**

.

.

.

"Ingin ikut denganku ke basecamp?"

Hyungseob mengerjapkan matanya saat Woojin bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku?" Hyungseob menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Woojin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau mengajakku ke basecampmu? Untuk apa?"

Woojin mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab.

"Entah. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesana. Kau mau?"

Hyungseob berpikir sebentar. Tapi tak lama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Hyungseob dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Woojin mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Euiwoong sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah sendirian. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesuuuuu sekali. Seperti tak semangat untuk hidup. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali lelah.

Euiwoong munundukkan kepalanya dan kakinya yang ia ayun-ayunkan. Suasana taman sekolah pun bisa dibilang tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasa, paling hanya ada satu atau dua murid yang ada disana.

Ia malas pergi ke basecamp. Entah kenapa. Biasanya ia lah yang paling sering mendiami basecamp. Ya termasuk Jaehwan.

Tapi untuk hari ini, dia suntuk hanya untuk berdiam dibasecamp. Baca buku, mengisi soal latihan, mendengarkan lagu lewat ponsel, dan begitu seterusnya. Itu terlalu monoton menurut Euiwoong.

Ia ingin bebas. Ya. Bebas dari yang namanya buku pelajaran, belajar, dan mengisi soal latihan. Ia masih dikelas dua tingkat atas, seharusnya ia bersenang-senang disaat-saat seperti ini. Bukannya mengerjakan soal terus menerus.

Disaat bersamaan pula, ada sebuah benda dingin yang menempel dipipinya. Euiwoong terlonjak ditempatnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat si pelaku.

"Haknyeon hyung?"

Haknyeon yang menempelkan minuman dingin ke pipi Euiwoong tadi, tersenyum dengan tampannya. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak bobrok.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Haknyeon seraya duduk disamping Euiwoong dan memberikan minuman kaleng tadi pada Euiwoong.

Euiwoong menerima minuman yang Haknyeon beri.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Euiwoong pelan, tangannya mencoba untuk membuka minuma kaleng yang tadi diberikan Haknyeon.

Haknyeon yang melihat Euiwoong kesusahan membuka minuman itu pun mengambil minuman itu dan membukanya. Setelah terbuka, ia kasihkan lagi pada Euiwoong.

"Terima kasih."

Haknyeon hanya mengangguk sambil meminum minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Ku tau, ada yang sedang kau pikirkan dipikiranmu." Ujar Haknyeon pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Jangan sok tau." Balas Euiwoong.

Haknyeon terkekeh sebentar.

"Bukannya sok tau, tapi itu memang terlihat dari raut wajahmu."

Euiwoong menatap Haknyeon yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jika kau sedang ada masalah atau ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, kau boleh bercerita padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua curhatanmu." Ujar Haknyeon sembari tersenyum dan menatap Euiwoong lembut.

Oh, apakah ini Haknyeon yang Euiwoong kenal selama ini? Kenapa tidak ada kesan idiotnya sama sekali? Malah Haknyeon yang didepannya ini seperti bukan diri Haknyeon yang humoris.

Euiwoong menunduk kembali. Apa ia harus bercerita pada Haknyeon? Tapi kan ini hanya masalah sepele, untuk apa Haknyeon tau.

"Ung, ingin bercerita?"

"Aku... bosan, hyung."

Kening Haknyeon berkerut.

"Bosan? Karna apa?"

"Aku bosan dengan apa yang aku jalani selama ini. Maksudku, hidupku terlalu monoton. Pergi sekolah, belajar, mengisi soal latihan, pergi les, dan terus seperti itu. Aku bosan, hyung."

Haknyeon menyimak apa yang Euiwoong katakan.

"Saat aku mulai sekolah disekolah tingkat atas, kurasa waktu bermainku sedikit berkurang, karna aku dituntut untuk fokus belajar demi masuk universitas terbaik di luar negeri. Temanku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh. Bahkan aku lupa, kapan terakhir aku bermain bersama temanku ditaman hiburan."

Euiwoong tersenyum miris.

"Memang sekarang aku punya hyungdeul di Never tim, mereka menyayangiku seperti menyayangi adik mereka sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, yang kami lakukan hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tidak seperti kalian."

Euiwoong menatap Haknyeon,

"Kalian bebas. Tidak dituntut oleh orang tua kalian untuk masuk ke universitas terbaik diluar negeri sana. Aku ingin seperti kalian juga, memiliki orang tua yang selalu mendukung anaknya."

Haknyeon berganti posisi menjadi menghadap Euiwoong.

"Ung, apa yang dilakukan oleh orangtuamu itu untuk kebaikanmu juga. Orangtua mana yang tidak ingin anaknya masuk universitas terbaik diluar negeri sana.

Termasuk orangtuaku. Orangtuaku pun pasti ingin aku masuk ke universitas terbaik diluar negeri sana, tapi.. Orangtuaku tau kemampuanku. Orangtuaku tau, aku tidak bisa masuk ke universitas terbaik diluar negeri karna kemampuanku yang standar. Masuk universitas dalam negeri saja orangtuaku pasti senang."

Euiwoong menatap Haknyeon lagi yang sedang dalam mode serius. Demi ya, Haknyeon yang dalam mode serius itu tampannya dua kali lipat. Euiwoong akui itu.

"Tapi aku bosan, hyung. Aku suntuk. Aku hanya ingin seperti siswa lainnya yang bisa bermain diluar sana, bukannya diam dirumah terus menerus." Euiwoong cemberut membuat Haknyeon gemas.

"Jangan imut-imut begitu, aku tidak kuat." Ujar Haknyeon merusak suasana.

"Haknyeon hyuuuuung." Rengek Euiwoong.

Haknyeon tertawa.

"Haha okeoke. Jadi, kau ingin bermain?"

Euiwoong mengangguk lucu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin ikut denganku?" Ajak Haknyeon.

"Kemana?"

"Bolos."

Haknyeon mengucapkan kata bolos dengan santainya.

"B-bolos?" Euiwoong membulatkan matanya lucu. Bolos katanya?

"Iya, bolos. Ah~ iya, kau kan termasuk murid teladan disekolah ini. Bolos mungkin tidak ada didalam kamusmu. Aish aku lupa." Kata Haknyeon sembari meminum minumannya.

"Tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu kau akan tanggung jawab kan?"

"Iya. Aku akan tanggung jawab, mau sampe nikah? Ayo."

Euiwoong menggeplak kepala Haknyeon.

"Akk!" Ringis Haknyeon. Duh geplakannya bukan main.

"Aku serius tau!" Seru Euiwoong.

"Aku juga serius, Ung. Aku akan menikahimu."

"Hyung, please. Belum satu jam kau dalam mode serius, sekarang kau sudah masuk dalam mode idiot lagi." Euiwoong menatap datar Haknyeon.

"Salah kau sendiri! Kau berbicara tentang tanggung jawab seperti itu." Bela Haknyeon.

"Hh~ sudah lupakan. Jadi, kau akan mengajakku bolos kemana?" Tanya Euiwoong dengan senyuman excited, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Haknyeon.

Haknyeon terkejut? Tentu.

"K-kau inginnya kemana?" Gagap Haknyeon.

Euiwoong memundurkan kembali wajahnya. Dan kemudian mencebik.

"Ish. Mana aku tau! Ini kan pertama kalinya aku bolos!" Sewot Euiwoong.

"Oke. Taman hiburan?" Nada Haknyeon sudah mulai stabil.

"Masih dengan seragam sekolah? Kau gila?!" Seru Euiwoong, alisnya menukik tandanya ia kesal.

"Ganti dulu, Ungku sayang."

Euiwoong yang dipanggil seperti itu, perlahan pipinya mulai merona. Aih benar-benar si Haknyeon ini.

"T-tapi aku tidak mau pulang kerumah dulu!"

"Yasudah, pinjam bajuku! Mau?"

Euiwoong membulatkan matanya lagi. Heol.

"Tidak mau? Yasud-"

"Iya iya aku mau!"

Haknyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Ayo pergi."

Haknyeon berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya dia ulurkan kehadapan Euiwoong berharap Euiwoong menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dan, gotcha!

Euiwoong menerima uluran tangannya.

"Hng, ayo."

Oh, tolong ingatkan Haknyeon untuk membulatkan tanggal dikalender nanti, karna tanggal ini akan menjadi tanggal bersejarah bagi Haknyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hng... Hallo?**_

 _ **Apa udah ada yg lupa sama fanfik ini? Hahaha.**_

 _ **Haha berapa lama aku bersemedi? Oke. Aku lanjut cuman segitu doang wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Lanjutnya segitu dulu, nanti dilanjut lagi. Gak tau kapan wkwk. Tunggu aja aku bersemedi. Gak lama kok.**_

 _ **Oke,**_

 _ **Babay.**_

 _ **Typo adalah kemanusiaan. Wk**_

 _ **Sekian,**_

 _ **Babychickjojang.**_


End file.
